Pokemon Reloaded Masters
by FerMrack
Summary: Lucas, un chico común y corriente, termina por accidente viajando al mundo pokemon junto a sus amigos John y Sarah. Ahora, juntos trataran de regresar a casa, desconociendo que una guerra se aproxima. Durante el camino conocerán a muchas personas, harán amigos y rivales. Miles de aventuras mientras viajan por la región Star junto a Mark, un joven entrenador que busca su propósito.
1. Una aventura más allá de nuestro mundo

¡Hola a todos!

Bien, antes de empezar quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic, y espero que sea de su agrado.

Esta historia tratará sobre Pokemon Reloaded, un juego fan creado por F3R y sus colaboradores, solo que será una versión mía sobre los hechos y algo diferente al juego real.

Espero que les guste y cualquier cosa que piensen pueden dejarla en un review, aceptaré cualquier consejo u opinión.

Ahora sí... ¡Empecemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: "Una aventura más allá de nuestro mundo"**

Un fuerte viento azotó los restos de una gran ciudad en ruinas. Justo allí, arrodillado en medio de una de las calles, se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente quince años. El chico de cabello negro estaba cabizbajo, con su cuerpo temblando y su respiración algo forzosa.

El viento se hizo aún más fuerte que antes, provocando que el joven alzara levemente su mirada hacia el frente, donde tres figuras habían aparecido.

Una de ellas era similar a un gran dragón anaranjado, de inmensas alas y con unos intensos ojos de color rojo, acompañados de un negro tan oscuro como un abismo. A su lado, estaba otro joven de cabello azabache y con una bufanda celeste, tenía una mirada inexpresiva pero a la vez muy intimidante. La tercera figura era similar a un caballero, solo que tenía una forma más femenina, junto con un par de alas puntiagudas plateadas y rojas. Y desde su casco se asomaba un mechón de cabello rojizo el cual cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro. Al igual que el dragón, los dos jóvenes tenían un brillo carmesí en sus ojos, solo que los de la chica eran mucho más intensos.

El dragón soltó un feroz rugido, provocando que el joven arrodillado tuviera que ponerse algo firme para evitar ser arrastrado por el grito. El de bufanda celeste, que justo se encontraba al lado del dragón, acarició su lomo y lo palmeó tratando de tranquilizarlo.

– No lo hagas, nosotros no somos quienes deben hacerlo – dijo con un tono neutro observando al dragón, el cual solo gruñó con ligera molestia – "Él" es quien debe encargarse.

Otro viento se hizo presente, provocando que el ambiente se tornara algo más pesado y sombrío. Acompañado de eso, un pequeño nubarrón se formó en el oscuro cielo por encima de ellos, donde justo en su centro una gran figura de color negro puro descendía con lentitud. Aquella forma era similar a un fantasma, tenía un "cabello" de color blanco el cual cubría una parte de su rostro, dejando a la vista un ojo de un color carmesí mucho mayor a quienes estaban rodeando al joven. También poseía una especie de collar violeta en el cuello, con varias puntas afiladas.

El fantasma una vez que descendió hasta donde todos se encontraban dirigió su fría mirada hacia el joven de cabello negro, el cual solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras los otros estaban alertas.

– Eres un idiota – le dijo al chico mientras se le acercaba – ¿Realmente creíste que podrías hacer algo? Abandonaste este mundo hace tanto tiempo… ¡¿y ahora quisiste hacerte el héroe?! – Le gritó en la cara, provocando que el joven retrocediera un poco, pero sin mirarlo al rostro.

Los otros dos estaban atentos de hasta el más mínimo movimiento de su rehén, dispuestos a matarlo si hacía algo sospechoso. La chica de hecho ya había desenfundado un sable que llevaba consigo, la cual tenía un gran filo y brillaba como un diamante.

– El gran Lucas Drake… no resultaste más que una farsa… ¡solo eres un niño estúpido! ¡Que cree en algo tan irreal como la esperanza! – Gritó el espectro, sujetando con fuerza la cabeza del chico y forzándolo a que lo observara directamente – pues… ¡esta es la verdad! Y la verdad… ¡es que eso no existe!

Y tras aquello, el fantasma lanzó al joven varios metros hacia unos escombros, los cuales se rompieron debido al violento impacto. Luego de eso, el ente frunció el ceño para después extender su brazo y lanzar un potente rayo de energía violeta oscuro, el cual impactó contra el lugar donde el joven había sido lanzado.

– ¡Muere! – Gritó mientras con su ataque borraba todo lo que antes había quedado de los escombros, volviéndolo todo cenizas.

* * *

– ¡AHHH!

Lucas se despertó de golpe, exaltado y con la respiración a mil por hora. Sudaba frío y no entendía lo que le pasaba. Con algo de prisa buscó en su mesa de luz sus lentes y se los colocó logrando así despabilarse un poco.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue…? – Se preguntó en voz alta, viendo su habitación de un lado a otro – ¿Solo…? ¿Fue solo un sueño…? – Se levantó de su cama lentamente, buscando con la mirada su ropa que por el impulso había quedado repartida por el suelo.

Lucas era un chico de unos catorce años, de cabello negro corto y de unos ojos café oscuro. Usaba unos lentes cuadrados de color negro.

Lucas terminó de vestirse, colocándose una remera casual de color marrón claro junto con unos pantalones azules. Luego de eso, dirigió su mirada hacia un reloj que tenía colgado sorprendiéndose de que fueran las ocho de la mañana, había despertado justo a tiempo.

Él vivía con su padre y su madrastra en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Su madre hacía tiempo que se había separado de su pareja, pero así y todo no dejaba de ver a su hijo en varias ocasiones.

– _¿Me pregunto… qué habrá sido eso?_ – Se preguntaba mientras se vestía. Al terminar, dirigió su mirada a su Netbook, la cual descansaba en una parte alejada de una mesa de luz que tenía al lado de su cama – _esa cosa… parecía un…_ – sacudió bruscamente su cabeza ante aquella idea – es una estupidez… – dijo en voz baja, para después escuchar a su padre llamarlo.

– ¡Lucas! – Gritó el adulto, golpeando la puerta de su habitación – ¡Arriba!

– ¡Ya voy! – Le respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de salir, le dio un vistazo a todo su cuarto, para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Su habitación era algo simple, tenía un ropero, unos estantes, una tele, entre otras cosas. Lo que si destacaba, era una foto que tenía en uno de los estantes, la cual mostraba a Lucas unos años atrás sonriendo frente a un parque. Justo delante de la misma, se encontraba una pequeña cinta de color rojo algo desgastada. Miró al suelo por un momento, para después finalmente salir de allí.

Durante el desayuno, Lucas se mantuvo en silencio, apenas si le había dicho "buenos días" a su padre o siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Todo aquello no pasó desapercibido por el adulto, quien también notó algo extraño en su hijo.

– Estás muy pálido – le dijó, provocando que el joven obtuviera su atención por un momento – ¿Estás bien?

– Si… – respondió para después seguir con su desayuno – solo tuve una pesadilla… no recuerdo bien que era, pero no es nada importante… no te preocupes – le sonrió a su padre, el cual no quedó muy satisfecho con aquella respuesta pero no insistió más, no quería molestarlo demasiado solo por una pesadilla.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno, ambos se despidieron no sin antes que el adulto le avisara que lo tendría que esperar a la salida del colegio, debido a que ese día trabajaría hasta muy tarde. Lucas le dijo que no tenía ningún problema y una vez que su padre se fue, comenzó a organizar sus cosas para la escuela.

Su uniforme constaba de una camisa blanca, unos pantalones grises y un par de zapatos de color negro. La camisa traía consigo el logo del instituto junto con el escudo del país.

La escuela a la que iba se encontraba algo alejada de su casa, por lo que debía viajar un largo trayecto en autobús para llegar. Y debido a sus estrictos horarios el joven a veces debía rezar para llegar a tiempo.

Pero ese día era diferente. En lugar de correr hacia la parada del autobús y así poder tomar uno más rápido como solía hacer, el chico caminaba en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Pensando en aquel extraño sueño que había tenido.

El cómo estaba rodeado por aquellas cosas.

Como lo tenían aprisionado y amenazado.

Y como aquel ser lo borraba con ese ataque.

Lucas entonces pudo recordar donde había visto aquellas cosas antes. El dragón se trataban de un Charizard y el fantasma un Darkrai, aunque este era diferente a los que conocía, ya que los ojos normales de estos eran celestes y los de su sueño eran rojos, además de que lo que fuera que llevara en su cuello normalmente era rojizo, pero este era violeta.

No comprendía la razón de aquel sueño, siempre había visto a esos seres como un método de entretenimiento tanto en juegos como en la serie de la TV. Además de que nunca había visto algo como eso hasta entonces.

Hundido en sus pensamientos no supo en qué momento fue que llegó a la estación del bus y una vez allí esperó pacientemente a que llegara. Milagrosamente, no demoró mucho en aparecer y casi vacío por lo cual encontrar asiento no fue tan difícil.

Durante el viaje, el joven observaba por la ventana del vehículo las cosas pasar tratando de despejar su mente. Pero no podía, aquella escena no desaparecía de su cabeza sin importar cuanto se esforzara.

Una vez que llegó a su destino el joven se bajó y caminó un par de calles hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto. Pero justo antes de ingresar, un destello azul cruzó el cielo a una gran velocidad sorprendiéndolo. Se quedó en su lugar aún sorprendido intentando saber si lo que había visto fue su imaginación o no, pero al no ver nada más intuyó que fue lo primero.

Sin dar más vueltas al asunto, el chico ingresó al instituto. El lugar no era nada del otro mundo, aunque si era un establecimiento muy grande. Tenía varios edificios diferentes en los cuales practicaban diferentes actividades, tales como natación, futbol, entre otros. El área de estudio se encontraba justo en el centro, por lo cual tenía un largo trayecto por delante.

Tras unos minutos de caminata, el joven llegó a su escuela y al ingresar subió al piso superior de esta. Allí fue hacia un bufet que trabajaba ahí y compró algo para comer.

No fue hasta que salió del local cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, estaba completamente solo. No había ni un solo alumno ni maestro en todo el edificio.

– _¿Dónde están todos?_ – Pensó confundido, hasta que vio a uno de los tantos profesores que tenía – disculpe… ¿dónde está todo el mundo?

El adulto lo miró sorprendido.

– ¿Qué hace a esta hora alumno? Hoy se tenía que entrar a las dos de la tarde – le indicó a Lucas, dejándolo algo pálido ya que recién eran las once de la mañana.

– ¿Co-cómo? – Le preguntó sin poder creerlo, a la vez que dejaba caer lo que había comprado.

– Hoy se organizaba la "Expo" ¿acaso se olvidó? – Cuestionó mirándolo con seriedad, pero a la vez con ligera burla.

Lucas se quedó de piedra en donde estaba y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Lo había olvidado por completo, había olvidado que ese día era la expo que hacían cada año. Se destensó un poco al recordar que con su grupo ya habían hecho su parte, pero suspiró algo agotado por su torpeza.

La "Expo", como así lo llamaban, consistía en una muestra pública de los alumnos sobre proyectos que habían hecho durante todo el año, ya fueran personales o por petición de los profesores.

Luego de darse un fuerte golpe en la cara, Lucas decidió caminar por la escuela para matar el tiempo en lo que la expo comenzaba. Cerca de la una y media de la tarde se encontró con John, uno de sus amigos.

John era un chico de 14 años, tenía ojos verdes opacos y su cabello era marrón oscuro tendiendo a negro, con una tez algo pálida y ligeramente robusto.

Cuando se encontraron, John le preguntó el por qué estaba allí tan temprano, ya que si sabía algo de su amigo era que de puntual no tenía nada y, al escuchar el motivo, no pudo evitar reírse por su torpeza como tampoco aprovechar eso para hacerle burla. A Lucas no le molestó tanto ya que admitía que su torpeza no podía ser mayor.

Pasado ya un tiempo, la Expo finalmente comenzó.

Tanto Lucas como John se dirigieron hacia su respectiva sección, la cual compartían. El único inconveniente fue que estuvieron casi toda la tarde sin hacer prácticamente nada. Debido a que nadie entraba a echar siquiera un vistazo.

Lucas estaba que en cualquier momento se dormiría en donde estaba, aunque era una suerte que por lo menos podía hablar con algunos de sus amigos y compañeros de curso. Ya que la mayoría le había tocado estar en su misma sección. Ese era el caso de Zeke.

Zeke era el mejor amigo de Lucas y su compañero de asiento. Era un chico de unos 13 años, de cabello negro un poco más claro que el de Lucas y unos ojos castaños. Al igual que su amigo, Zeke usaba unos lentes, solo que estos eran un poco más pequeños.

Ambos se llevaban muy bien pese a ciertas complicaciones, ya que de lo que Zeke más destacaba era el ser un chico energético pero muy poco responsable, llegando a meter en problemas a Lucas cuando de trabajos en grupos se refería o cuando la parte más importante siempre la tenía él. Mientras que Lucas solía muchas veces ser alguien un tanto cortante cuando no se sentía de buen humor.

Lucas no era alguien de tener muchas amistades y por eso agradecía las que tenía, sobre todo la de Zeke ya que era con quien más hablaba seguido de John.

– Esto es aburrido – mencionó Zeke bostezando con mucha pereza – de haber sabido me hubiera quedado en casa.

– Yo también… – respondió Lucas igual de cansado, observando lo que estaba exponiendo y se suponía debía explicar – y pensar que preparamos esto para nada… encima nos costó mucho trabajo hacerlo – cerro los ojos un tanto cansado para luego observar a su amigo – como sea, ¿y…? ¿Qué tal vas con tu novia? – Preguntó para intentar distraerse con algo.

– Ya no sé – respondió con desgana mientras se cruzaba de brazos – últimamente tuvimos muchos problemas y discusiones, tal vez esto no funcione.

– Si no te sentís cómodo no sigas, relaciones así no llevan a ningún lado – aconsejó, para luego mirar al suelo – _y pensar que este ya tuvo varias novias… y yo ni siquiera tengo el valor de hablarle a ella…_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Zeke le habló.

– Gracias Lucas, lo tomaré en cuenta pero… ¿por qué tienes esa cara? – Le cuestionó al ver el rostro un tanto frustrado de su amigo.

– No es nada – dijo desviando la mirada, pero sabía que tenía que cambiar de tema rápido antes de que su amigo insistiera más – cambiando de tema, ¿estas al tanto de dragon ball?

– No del todo, ya no recuerdo por donde me quedé – respondió Zeke – igual yo esperaré hasta que termine para poder ver todo de una.

Lucas solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía. Zeke también sonrió y zanjaron allí el tema.

O al menos eso pensaba.

– ¿Volviste a pensar en ella verdad? – Soltó repentinamente, alarmando al chico a su lado quien lo miró alterado.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

– Eres casi un libro abierto Lucas – explicó Zeke recostándose en su asiento y utilizando sus brazos como apoyo – si sigues como ahora no vas a lograr nada, tu forma de ser no creo que le atraiga.

– ¡Zeke! – Gritó Lucas sonrojado, llamando la atención de al menos la mitad del salón incluida la del docente a cargo. Apenas se dio cuenta desvió la mirada avergonzado.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Lucas? – Preguntó Minho, uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

– Está pensando en una chica – respondió como si nada sonriendo.

– ¡Zeke! – Gritó nuevamente Lucas, aunque esta vez un poco más bajo. Estaba por golpearlo cuando el nombrado levantó su dedo índice frente a él mientras sonreía.

– Ah no, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? – Preguntó con tranquilidad pero con una mirada desafiante.

Apenas lo hizo se dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y desvió la mirada molesto. Había olvidado que se lo debía, ya que una vez por error reveló un secreto de Zeke y lo hizo pasar bastante mal. Esta era su venganza.

Frustrado, se dejó caer sobre su asiento soltando un fuerte bufido y se cruzó de brazos en silencio.

– ¿Y? ¿Quién es esa chica? – Le preguntó Minho a Zeke en voz baja, tapándose la boca para aguantar la risa – ¿Acaso es Lucía? – Cuestionó mientras observaba a dicha chica, la cual se encontraba algo de allí.

Lucas al oír eso levantó la vista para ver a la susodicha, quien estaba -aparentemente- enviando mensajes con su celular.

Lucía era una chica de unos 14 años, de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos cafés.

En el caso de Minho, él era un chico de 13 años, un poco alto para su edad y con el cabello negro oscuro. Tenía ojos de color marrón claro y una tez algo morena.

Lucas la observaba, debía admitir que al principio le pareció linda, pero luego se dio cuenta que su actitud no era de su agrado. Era un poco competitiva y arrogante, por lo cual poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés.

Aunque antes de eso, él la veía para tratar de olvidar a aquella chica que le gustaba pero que estaba aún más lejos de su alcance. Tanto por la distancia como por el tiempo, y todo por culpa de las mudanzas.

Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por Erik, otro de sus compañeros como también uno de sus amigos.

Erik era un chico de unos 13 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. La mitad izquierda de su rostro estaba cubierta por una caída de su cabello. El chico tenía una baja estatura para su edad.

– Oye ¿quién es la chica de la que habla Zeke? – Le preguntó curioso mas no obtuvo alguna respuesta de su amigo – vamos, nos dejó a todos con la duda y no quiere decirnos.

Lucas se volteó a ver a su amigo, quien sonreía mientras a su alrededor algunos chicos intentaban sacarle información.

– No es algo que te importe – respondió molesto Lucas.

– Claro que sí, ¿no somos amigos acaso?

Lucas solo suspiró, para luego darle un leve cabezazo a la mesa. Erik entendió que no podría sacarle información alguna, por lo que se retiró nuevamente con los de su grupo.

Cuando lo dejaron en paz, Zeke se acercó a Lucas y le movió el hombro. Tardó un poco en responder, pero cuando lo hizo le dedicó una de sus peores miradas.

– ¿Satisfecho?

– Algo, pero todavía no es suficiente – respondió con un tono arrogante, para luego sonreír con sinceridad – es broma, lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto.

– No es nada – dijo soltando un suspiro – me lo merecía de todos modos.

Ambos conversaron por un rato sobre otras cosas, pero no pudieron continuar ya que Zeke recibió una llamada de su madre pidiéndole que regresara a casa. El chico se extrañó un poco por aquella petición, pero igualmente aceptó. Se despidió de sus amigos y le avisó al profesor que se encontraba de turno la situación, este pareció comprenderlo y le permitió retirarse.

– _Genial… ¿ahora qué?_ – Pensó resignado Lucas al ya no tener nada con que matar el tiempo.

Las horas pasaban y Lucas se moría de aburrimiento, hasta que a John se le ocurrió jugar con sus Netbooks. El chico se negó al principio, pero terminó cediendo ya que este le explicó que nadie les iba a decir nada, pues nadie pasaba por allí y el profesor también estaba en su mundo.

Al encender la máquina, tanto Lucas como John se dirigieron a una carpeta que tenían en el escritorio, con el nombre de "Pokemon Reloaded".

– Tengo un nuevo equipo que seguro aplasta al tuyo – le dijo desafiante.

– De seguro son puros dragones, ¿sigue tu Garchomp ahí o ya lo cambiaste? – Le preguntó, ante esa pregunta John se molestó un poco.

– ¡Sigue! ¡Si sabés que es el mejor! ¡Nunca le ganaron!

Lucas solo suspiró, para luego sonreír con arrogancia.

– Que yo recuerde, en nuestra última pelea mi Dragonite lo venció como si nada – le respondió, a lo que John miró hacia otro lado como haciéndose el desentendido.

– Suerte… – murmuró molesto para después poner su Netbook sobre la mesa – esta vez va a ser diferente. Carga ese equipo y pongámonos a pelear.

Los dos entraron al juego, y llevaron a sus respectivos personajes a los CP (Centros Pokemon) para cargar sus equipos y así pelear en una misma PC. Una vez transferidos ambos equipos, los dos se prepararon.

El equipo de Lucas estaba compuesto por: Sceptile, Infernape, Swampert, Dragonite, Krookodile y Electrode.

El equipo de John constaba de: Garchomp, Haxorus, Hydreigon, Charizard, Kingdra y un Darkrai.

Lucas al ver a ese Darkrai recordó la pesadilla que tuvo, la cual casi había logrado olvidar. Una expresión de ligero terror se formó en su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por John.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

Lucas rápidamente se reincorporó, tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada.

– Nada, no es nada – respondió para después observar la pantalla – ¿Empezamos?

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron el combate.

La batalla comenzó muy pareja, pero se centró más entre Dragonite y Garchomp, en donde el dragón volador estaba envenenado y con poca vida, mientras que el otro solo tenía la vida baja. Con un fuerte ataque de Enfado, Dragonite consiguió vencer al dragón de tierra, pero cayó debilitado por el envenenamiento.

– Doble K.O… – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, hasta que John saltó con una sonrisa – ¡Igualmente mi Garchomp sigue siendo mejor!

Luego de eso el siguiente pokemon de John salió al combate, el cual se trataba de Darkrai, Lucas intentó nuevamente ocultar su preocupación preguntándole a John el porqué de usar a ese legendario.

– No tenía a quien poner… – se excusó.

La pelea continuó, para sorpresa de Lucas, con una victoria arrasadora del Darkrai una tras otra. Básicamente, había derrotado al resto del equipo él solo, quedándole Sceptile como último oponente.

El pokemon planta fue llamado al combate pero, para sorpresa de ambos, quedó estático en su lugar al igual que Darkrai. Ninguno de los dos podía mover a su respectivo pokemon.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó confundido John, forcejeando un poco con las teclas para que su Darkrai reaccionara.

Los dos estaban atentos a la pantalla, donde repentinamente esta comenzó a mostrar varios glitchs y errores por todos lados. Luego de eso, se escuchó un grito seguido de un "Screamer" con la cara de Darkrai, para que después la pantalla se apagara.

Ambos retrocedieron por el susto, que aunque no fuera la gran cosa, los tomó completamente desprevenidos.

– ¡¿Qué ra…?! ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – Preguntó John completamente alterado. Pero se sorprendió al ver a su amigo.

Lucas no decía nada, pero estaba respirando rápido casi hiperventilando.

Lo había visto, en lo poco que había durado, había notado como los ojos de ese Darkrai eran rojos como el de su pesadilla.

No podía ser, ¡eso nunca había existido! ¡No tenía ningún sentido!

¡¿Y desde cuándo ese juego tenía "Screamers"?!

– Oye, en serio… ¿estás bien? ¿Tanto te asustó? – Le preguntó, esta vez preocupado al notar que su amigo no se había movido desde el susto.

Lucas retrocedió de donde estaba, miró a su alrededor notando la extrañada mirada de todos en el salón, como sin entender que le pasaba. John se le acercó pero el chico se alejó.

– Necesito… solo necesito un descanso… – informó, para luego salir rápido del salón dejando a todos intrigados.

– _¿Qué le pasa?_ – Se preguntó John viendo por donde su amigo se había ido. Pero antes de hacer algo escuchó un ruido por una ventana que tenía cerca. Al dirigir su mirada allí no pudo ver nada, pero juraría que había escuchado una risa.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, con Lucas_

Él chico caminaba medio tambaleante y torpe entre la gente. A su alrededor, todos lo miraban confundidos, pero él los ignoraba.

– _¿Qué fue eso…? ¿Qué está pasando?_ – Se preguntaba a sí mismo sin entender nada.

Primero había tenido ese sueño raro, luego ese screamer de la nada, ¿algo más?

Y para su mala suerte, sí.

Por andar perdido en sus pensamientos terminó chocando con alguien que venía de frente también distraído, cayendo ambos al suelo. Mientras se disculpaba y ayudaba a levantar a esa persona, que resultó ser una chica, se llevó una ligera sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

– ¡Hola Lucas! – Saludo la joven.

– No… no puede ser… – dijo, a la vez que se le formaba una sonrisa – ¡Sarah!

Se trataba de su amiga de la infancia. La chica era de su misma edad, con el cabello color dorado y de ojos celestes. Al igual que Lucas, ella también usaba lentes, los cuales eran de un color violeta oscuro. Ellos se habían conocido en la primaria, pero por temas de mudanza no pudieron volver a verse.

Lucas no podía estar más feliz, desde hacía mucho tiempo que quería volver a verla.

– ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó alegre el chico, pero en eso, lo asaltó una duda – un momento, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías de esto?

Sarah solo se rió por lo que dijo su amigo, dándose cuenta de lo despistado que era.

– Ay Lucas, algunas cosas nunca cambian – dijo negando un poco con la cabeza – fuiste tú quien avisó a todos por Facebook que hoy era la "Expo" de tu colegio – le dijo, avergonzando mucho al chico.

– Lo siento… se me olvidó…– se disculpó rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

– No importa – le respondió con una sonrisa – sabes… mi mamá está ahora trabajando cerca de aquí y me dejo venir por mi cuenta pero, no conozco mucho este lugar… ¿quieres dar una vuelta conmigo y mostrarme? – Le preguntó, sorprendiéndolo – además podríamos charlar un poco más.

– ¡Claro! – Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces – no tengo problema, después de todo nadie iba a donde yo estaba exponiendo.

Los dos comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar, siendo la chica guiada por el joven. En el camino le contó todo lo sucedido desde que se dejaron de ver. Le contó sobre todos los lugares a los que fue, sus experiencias en la escuela, sus nuevos amigos como también enemistades.

Recorrieron diferentes salones, saludando de paso a algunos compañeros de Lucas. Vieron diferentes partes de las instalaciones, así hasta llegar a una zona un tanto apartada, la cual usaban comúnmente para clases de educación física y torneos de futbol. En esa zona se encontraba muy poca gente exponiendo algunas cosas al aire libre, ya que no entraban en ningún otro lugar.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con John_

– _El idiota si no viene va a estar en muchos problemas…_ – pensaba el chico mientras le explicaba a unas personas que entraban sobre lo que estaba exponiendo. Sin saber cómo, la gente empezó a entrar de a montones y a preguntar de todo, John no podía estar ni 2 minutos sin tener que dar la misma explicación una y otra vez.

Lucas iba a estar en serios problemas si el profesor se enteraba de que no había regresado.

– ¿Tienen idea de a donde se metió? – Le preguntó a sus compañeros de al lado cuando pudo.

– Si vos no sabes… – le respondió uno, para después seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

– Erik… – llamó al chico, quien se encontraba cerca suyo junto a Minho.

– No lo sé, en lo poco que me dejaron salir no lo vi – respondió con tranquilidad – pero será mejor que vuelva antes de que se entere el profesor.

John se levantó, tomó la Netbook suya y la de Lucas para que nadie se las llevara o hiciera algo, y se acercó al profesor.

– Disculpe… ¿puedo retirarme un rato? No será por mucho.

– Está bien – le respondió serio el adulto.

Pero justo cuando estaba por salir, Erik lo detuvo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Voy a ir a buscarlo.

– Guau… ¿John preocupándose por Lucas? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza? – Preguntó con burla, a lo que el chico solo lo miró con enojo.

– Me importa poco lo que le pase. Pero si se mete en algún problema nos lo va a dar a todos. Y quiero ahorrarme el sermón – explicó molesto para luego abandonar el salón.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, con Lucas y Sarah_

Ambos se encontraban sentados frente al área en donde se realizaba educación física. La ligera brisa y la sombra del lugar lo hacía un sector relajante. Lucas estaba sobre el pasto descansando, estando Sarah a su lado.

– Es muy lindo este lugar – dijo ella con una sonrisa, observando todo a su alrededor.

– Si, fue algo difícil entrar aquí, pero no me arrepiento de nada – respondió también con una sonrisa, observando el paisaje.

– ¿Y cómo te fue? – Le preguntó, confundiendo un poco al chico – ya sabes, cuando te mudaste y cambiaste de escuela, ¿cómo te fue allí?

Pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico había bajado la mirada.

– No quiero hablar de eso. Es… algo que quiero olvidar…

Ella se le acercó un poco preocupada.

– Tranquilo, puedes decírmelo – pidió, pero Lucas se negó, por lo que dejó de insistir.

– Lo bueno es que en este lugar… – dijo mirando al cielo – las cosas son un poco diferentes… para bien…

Queriendo aliviar un poco el ambiente, siguieron hablando un poco más sobre otras cosas. Y mientras ellos hablaban, alguien los observaba.

– Así que aquí esta ese idiota – murmuró molesto John hasta que notó a la chica que estaba con Lucas – _¿Y ella?_ – Se preguntó sorprendido al no reconocerla.

Estaba sorprendido de ver a su amigo con alguien, más con una chica, ya que ninguna le hacía caso, o por lo menos él no trataba de hablarles. Lucas no solía juntarse con nadie que no fuera muy conocido suyo, lo cual hacía eso más extraño todavía.

Se encaminó hacia él para avisarle sobre el inconveniente, pero a medio camino se le ocurrió hacerle una broma. Sabía de antemano que Lucas era alguien que si se lo molestaba bien se enojaba con facilidad, por lo que dejó las computadoras en el suelo y a paso lento se fue acercando.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Lucas era un caos, como si se tratara de una mesa de debate. Desde hacía tiempo que Sarah le gustaba, era ella de quien Zeke se estaba refiriendo antes. Nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo. Allí mismo tenía una oportunidad de oro y que probablemente jamás se repetiría. No quería perder aquella chance, pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente.

– _¡Díselo!_ – Gritaban unas voces dentro de su cabeza.

– _¡No tendrás otra oportunidad así!_ – Gritaban otros – _¡El que no arriesga no triunfa!_

– _¡No lo hagas!_ – Se opusieron otros – _¡Podrías arruinarlo!_

 _–_ _¡Díselo ahora, Mocoso!_

– _¡Ya cállense!_ – Gritó Lucas, silenciando a todos – _…_ – hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que – _¡Esta bien! ¡Lo hare!_

De nuevo en la realidad, Lucas estaba con su puño en alto mirando a la nada, lo cual confundió a Sarah.

– ¿Lucas? ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

– ¡Nada! ¡Nada! – Negó un poco avergonzado, haciendo sonreír a la chica.

– Bueno, no era para tanto. Aunque te veías gracioso estando como en la luna – agregó riéndose un poco. Lucas le siguió el juego.

Cuando terminaron, los dos se miraron, el caos volvió a la mente de Lucas.

– _¡Hazlo ya!_ – Gritaron todos en su cabeza.

– _Okey…_ – pensó, para después mirar a la chica – Sarah…

– ¿Si?

– Yo… este… – dijo muy nervioso y dudoso, sin saber que decir para no arruinarlo – tu…

– ¡HEY TORTOLOS! – Le gritó sorpresivamente John sacudiendo desde los hombros a Lucas con mucha fuerza, dándole un susto casi de muerte no solo a él, sino también a Sarah.

Apenas se recompuso, Lucas miró con muy molesto a John, el cual estaba que explotaba de la risa.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! – Le gritó realmente enojado.

– ¡Oye! ¡Solo fue una broma! – Respondió John, pero recibió un golpe de parte de la chica – ¡¿Y tú qué?!

– ¡Te pasaste! Casi nos matas del susto – Le recriminó, a lo que John solo bufó.

– Como sea… ¡hey! – Le gritó a Lucas quien volteó la mirada aún molesto – ¡Tenemos que volver al salón!

– ¿Para qué? Si nadie va para allá.

– Todo lo contrario – aclaró tomándolo por sorpresa – está viniendo mucha gente y si no vas, nos meterás a todos en problemas.

Lucas se sorprendió y alarmó por lo que dijo John, por lo que decidió acompañarlo.

– Perdón, pero tengo que volver – le dijo a Sarah un poco apenado – nos vemos después… – se despidió, saludándola mientras se iba – _espero…_

Cuando estaban regresando, John levantó las Netbooks que se había traído. Pero al hacerlo se sorprendió de que ambas vibraran.

– ¿Qué…? – Dijo confundido Lucas al verlas. Sarah por curiosidad se acercó.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella.

– No lo sé, de repente comenzaron a vibrar y… – pero no termino de hablar, ya que repentinamente la pantalla de las máquinas comenzaron a emitir una potente luz dorada, que hasta se podía ver con las pantallas bajas.

John bajó ambas al suelo, aún sin entender que pasaba, y las abrió, cubriéndose de aquel brillo casi segador que salía de estas.

Sarah se acercó, pero repentinamente notó como de su bolsillo salía también una luz. Al revisar el origen, notó que se trataba de su celular.

– ¡¿Qué demo…?! – Gritó ella, pero de repente la luz se hizo más fuerte. Tanto que la cegó por completo – ¡Ha! ¡No veo nada! – Gritó, a la vez que dejó caer su celular.

– ¡Sarah! – Lucas la sostuvo antes de que se cayera – ¿Estas bien?

La chica se frotó un poco los ojos, mientras que Lucas la examinaba. No era nada, solo fue la sorpresa.

Los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia los aparatos electrónicos, los cuales no paraban de emitir esa poderosa luz. La chica comenzó a preocuparse por lo que colocó su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras lo abrazaba, buscando protección. Lucas se sonrojó ante eso, pero correspondió el abrazo. John rápidamente se les acercó aterrado, ya que de un momento a otro, una especie de esfera dorada había salido de la nada y los estaba rodeando.

– ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Gritó asustado al ver que las paredes de luz comenzaban a contraerse. Los tres se alejaron lo más posible y se colocaron en lo que sería el centro, observando como cada vez el espacio se hacía más chico. Las computadoras fueron consumidas por la luz y se desvanecieron cuando esta pasó sobre ellas, preocupando a los chicos al creer que lo mismo pasaría con ellos. Cuando ya prácticamente las paredes de luces estaban sobre ellos solo pudieron cerrar los ojos, esperando lo que ocurriría – ¡AHH! – Todos sintieron un gran ardor por todo su cuerpo, para luego de unos segundos no sentir nada.

* * *

–… … agh…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo a la vez una suave brisa que recorría su rostro. Oyó también el sonar de algunas aves, cantando al son de una canción tranquila y relajante. El césped sobre el que se encontraba era sumamente suave y fresco.

Todo eso le hacía poder ignorar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía, el cual comenzaba lentamente a desvanecerse.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que recordó todo lo ocurrido.

– ¡AHH! – Gritó Lucas levantándose de golpe, despertando a sus dos amigos y espantando a las aves que antes cantaban. El chico confundido observó su alrededor mientras sus acompañantes se despabilaban – ¿Eh?

¿En qué momento llegaron a un bosque? ¿Dónde estaba la escuela?

– ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estamos…? – Preguntó el chico, esperando que la respuesta le llegara por si sola. Sus amigos terminaron de despertarse y, con la misma mirada confundida de Lucas, observaron su alrededor – agh… – el joven se sobó su cabeza al sentir una punzada en esta, el dolor que tenía no había desaparecido del todo.

– No… no lo sé… – respondió Sarah – pero, ¿ustedes están bien? – Preguntó preocupada, a lo que ambos respondieron con un sí.

– Ahora la cosa es, ¿dónde estamos y cómo llegamos aquí? – John dirigió su mirada al entorno nuevamente – es obvio que no estamos en ninguna parte de la escuela, que yo sepa no hay ningún bosque ni nada parecido – dijo, a lo que Lucas asintió – busquemos un lugar alto, tal vez podamos ver en dónde nos encontramos – ambos asintieron a lo dicho por John, por lo cual todos se encaminaron a una dirección al azar, buscando algún lugar que sobresaliera o tal vez encontrar algún indicio de dónde se encontraban.

Durante unos diez minutos caminaron en total silencio, y no solo de ellos. El propio ambiente estaba silencioso, ni siquiera había alguna ave cantando o emitiendo siquiera un sonido. Eso les preocupaba.

Era como si algo los asechara.

Y no estaban tan equivocados.

Un gruñido casi inaudible rompió el silencio que los rodeaba, fue una suerte que estuvieran muy alertas ya que posiblemente no lo hubiesen notado. Los tres observaron a su alrededor en busca del origen de aquel ruido, mirando cada rincón que su vista pudiera alcanzar. Sarah fue quien encontró lo que buscaban, aunque se congeló en su lugar al instante. Un gran par de ojos amarillos los observaban entre las sombras. La chica dio el aviso y los dos amigos se colocaron a su lado, un tanto intimidados por la mirada que recibían.

– ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! – Preguntó-gritó desconcertado Lucas, haciendo que su respuesta llegara al provocar que aquellos ojos amarillos salieran de su escondite. Ahogó un grito al ver que se trataba de un dragón.

Espera… ¡¿un dragón?!

Al verlo detenidamente, tanto Lucas como John abrieron los ojos como platos. No solo porque tenían a un dragón frente a ellos, sino también por su aspecto y forma. Sus rasgos de murciélago, sus grandes orejas y esa nariz roja. No les cabía duda.

Se trataba de un Noivern, ¡un pokemon!

– Un Noi… Noi… – John apenas podía hablar del shock que tenía. Si antes estaba preocupado o incluso asustado, ahora estaba con el alma queriendo abandonar su cuerpo. Lucas no estaba en condiciones muy diferentes. Sarah por otro lado casi cayó desmallada, es que ¡tenía un dragón frente a ella! ¡Uno real y con aparentes no buenas intenciones!

Los tres chicos dieron un paso atrás sincronizados, pero apenas hicieron eso el dragón soltó un poderoso rugido que por poco y los manda a volar. Gritaron del miedo y corrieron con todo lo que tenían, sin voltearse siquiera y sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían.

El Noivern los siguió volando detrás de ellos. Era veloz, pero aquellos chicos parecían tener propulsores en los pies de lo rápido que corrían. Pese a todo, no fueron lo bastante rápidos y Noivern cayó frente a ellos, haciendo que frenaran de golpe y casi chocaran con el dragón. El murciélago lanzó un rugido, a lo cual fue respondido por un golpe casi involuntario en la cara por parte de John al tenerlo justo enfrente.

Noivern retrocedió un poco por el golpe, pero después observó de muy mala manera al chico. Luego de otro rugido intentó comérselo de un bocado, pero John fue más rápido y logró escapar junto con sus amigos.

Sarah aun en shock era arrastrada por Lucas, quien logró encontrar una cueva en la cual refugiarse. Los tres entraron en ella y al instante tomaron todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance (piedras, ramas, etc) y se lo lanzaron al dragón que intentaba entrar con ellos. Era muy grande para la cueva, pero poco a poco esta comenzaba a derrumbarse, dándole más espacio para entrar.

Al no tener ya nada más a su alcance y al ver que Noivern estaba casi sobre ellos, los chicos voltearon para buscar alguna una ruta de escape, pero se paralizaron al darse cuenta de que no había ninguna. Un callejón sin salida.

– ¡¿Y ahora qué?! – Gritó desesperada Sarah para luego voltear y ver al Noivern, el cual sonreía maliciosamente, posiblemente sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraban sus víctimas.

– Yo no… – dijo en un hilo de voz Lucas, para luego mirar a la chica – no… no lo sé… – ambos ante eso bajaron la mirada. Mientras tanto, Noivern avanzó otro poco. El chico dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro asustado de Sarah y suspiró, era ahora o nunca – Sarah… – la llamó a lo que ella, aún asustada, respondió – si este es el fin… hay algo que quiero decirte… quiero que sepas que yo…

 **¡PAM!**

– ¡Lucas! – Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmallarse.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí sería el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


	2. La vida en este nuevo mundo

**Capítulo 2: "La vida en este nuevo mundo"**

Un abismo de oscuridad era lo único que rodeaba a Lucas, quien flotaba de espaldas en medio de la nada, semiinconsciente y con graves heridas en todo su cuerpo. Varios hilos de sangre salían por varias partes de su cara.

Con mucha dificultad, el chico logró alzar un poco la vista, observando una gran sombra que sobresalía de toda la oscuridad. De dicha sombra, un gran ojo de color carmesí apareció, observando e intimidando al joven.

Una garra de gran tamaño emergió de aquella sombra, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Lucas, con intenciones de aplastarlo. El chico intentó escapar, pero no era capaz de moverse.

Indefenso, solo pudo cerrar los ojos e intentar en vano protegerse al ser atrapado por aquella garra, la cual terminó por aplastarlo.

* * *

– ¡AH! – Gritó Lucas al despertarse de golpe, con su respiración a mil por hora. Parecía que en cualquier momento le agarraría un ataque.

Una vez que se tranquilizó observó a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al ver que se encontraba en una habitación muy similar a la suya, aunque tenía algunas diferencias.

– ¿Qué fue lo que…? ¡AH! – Un dolor punzante en su cabeza lo interrumpió. Al llevar su mano a la zona dolida, notó que traía lo que parecía ser una venda – eh, ¿qué es esto? – Buscó con la mirada un espejo o algo que pudiera reflejar y se observó. Efectivamente, tenía una venda en su cabeza ligeramente manchada con sangre.

Se asustó y, debido a un movimiento brusco, la cabeza volvió a dolerle. Cuando el ardor acabó, intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado. Un ligero sobresalto le llegó cuando recordó a Noivern y junto a eso vino el terror.

¿Dónde estaban Sarah y John?

Lucas comenzó a temblar por miedo de que algo les hubiese pasado, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar una voz desde fuera de la habitación que le resulto familiar.

– ¿Escuchaste? Creo que ya despertó – comentó una voz femenina.

– ¿Estas segura? Antes nos fijamos y solo hablaba dormido – respondió otra voz, pero esta era masculina.

– ¿Quién…? ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó, aunque por lo que alcanzaba a oír podía darse una idea de quienes eran.

– ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? – Preguntó la voz femenina, recibiendo un bufido de parte de la otra como respuesta.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a los dueños de esas voces quienes, para alivio de Lucas, resultaron ser John y Sarah. El chico intentó levantarse para saludarlos, pero el dolor de su cabeza le impidió hacerlo. Apenas lo notó, Sarah corrió a abrazarlo con sus ojos algo brillosos.

– Tranquilo, no te esfuerces – le pidió ella mientras lo abrazaba, provocando un sonrojo en el chico quien pese a todo correspondió aquel gesto – estaba muy preocupada… cuando esa piedra te cayó encima yo… yo…

– Sh… tranquila – le dijo Lucas mientras le palmeaba la espalda para que se tranquilizara – estoy bien… _eso creo…_ – pensó eso último con una sonrisa nerviosa – pero, necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó.

– Creo que yo puedo explicártelo – dijo alguien quien se asomó por la puerta, apoyándose en el marco de esta.

Se trataba de un chico de alrededor de unos quince años, de cabello negro y tez pálida. Tenía una camisa roja de manga larga, unos pantalones negros y una larga bufanda blanca, llevaba puestas unas deportivas negras con detalles en gris. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar.

– Déjame presentarme – pidió aquel chico, acercándose al grupo – me llamo Mark, es un gusto – se presentó a la vez que le extendía su mano a Lucas, a modo de saludo.

– Mark… – murmuró Lucas para luego corresponder aquel gesto.

– Debes estar confundido – intuyó Mark – te contaré lo que pasó, pero puedes relajarte ya que todo salió bien ¿ok? – Preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza – muy bien, lo que pasó fue…

* * *

 _Flashback_

– Quiero que sepas que yo… – pero no pudo continuar, ya que de golpe una roca cayó sobre su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

– ¡Lucas! – Gritaron ambos al ver aquella escena. Sarah lo sujetó de los hombros e intentó levantarlo.

– ¡Lucas! ¡Vamos, reacciona! – Pedía a gritos la chica, pero sus súplicas no eran escuchadas – no me hagas esto… por favor… – unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero fueron detenidas por el repentino grito del Noivern. Sarah por instinto intentó cubrir al joven.

John retrocedió al ver como Noivern avanzaba aún más dentro de la cueva, llegando al lado de la chica y arrinconándose contra la pared de la misma.

– ¡Ascuas!

Una explosión se produjo en el cuerpo del dragón, quien retrocedió un poco por el impacto, dejando libre la salida de la cueva.

– ¡Oigan! – Escucharon nuevamente aquella voz – ¡Salgan ahora!

Noivern se recuperó al instante, pero apenas logró levantarse recibió una serie de impactos de lo que parecían ser proyectiles de fuego.

John aprovechó aquello para tomar a Lucas junto con Sarah y cargarlo en los hombros de ambos para sacarlo. La chica se aterró al ver como la cabeza del chico perdía algo de sangre. John frunció el ceño.

– Resiste amigo…

Al salir de la cueva, pudieron observar que el dragón se encontraba tirado en el suelo algo adolorido, pero con una gran furia que podía sentirse a la distancia. Noivern intentó atacarlos nuevamente, lanzando un potente Lanzallamas hacia ellos.

– ¡Golpe Roca!

Un destello naranja golpeó con fuerza el suelo que separaba a depredador y presa, levantando un cúmulo de tierra que logró detener el ataque del dragón.

Apenas el polvo se dispersó, John pudo observar a su salvador, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con un pequeño mono de pelaje anaranjado y amarillo, con fuego saliéndole de su cola.

– ¡¿Chimchar?! – Exclamó confundido, llamando la atención de Sarah quien lo dejó pasar debido a la situación.

– ¡Ustedes! – Los llamó de nuevo la voz a sus espaldas. Ellos se voltearon y se encontraron con Mark, quien tenía una mirada seria sobre Noivern. John no tardó mucho en reconocerlo, como así también de que un ligero escalofrío recorriera su espalda – ¡Váyanse ahora! ¡Yo me haré cargo! – Ordenó, a lo que ambos asintieron y abandonaron el lugar lo más rápido que pudieron, ya que Lucas apenas si podía mantenerse en sus hombros.

Chimchar se acercó a su entrenador dando pequeños saltos pero sin dejar de mirar a su oponente. El Noivern rugió lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de viento, haciendo que sus dos adversarios tuvieran que ponerse firmes para no ser arrastrados.

– ¡Pantalla humo! – Chimchar asintió y lanzó una bola de humo de su boca, dicha bola al impactar con el dragón explotó liberando un gran nubarrón muy oscuro. El golpe aturdió a Noivern, pero usando sus grandes orejas intentó buscar la posición del pokemon de fuego. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este se le lanzaba encima a una gran velocidad – ¡Golpe Roca con todas tus fuerzas!

Chimchar logró conectar un gran golpe en el rostro del dragón, forzándolo a retroceder un par de metros aún dentro del nubarrón. Sin perder más tiempo, lanzó un montón de tierra y rocas hacia las orejas de Noivern para bloquear su sonar.

El dragón rugió e hizo brillar sus dos garras, liberando un aura verde de ellas. Pero antes de golpear a su objetivo, Chimchar le lanzó un potente Ascuas que logró impulsarlo hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para escapar.

– ¡Pokeball, ve! – El chico lanzó dicho objeto hacia el dragón, que debido a los seguidos ataques había disipado un poco el humo. La pokeball golpeó en su cabeza y acto seguido encerró al dragón dentro de ella. Mark no lo dudó ni un segundo y comenzó a correr en la dirección a la que los otros habían escapado, siendo acompañado por su pokemon – ¡Pantalla de humo!

Esta vez Chimchar liberó una nube de humo a través de su boca creando un denso nubarrón negro a su paso.

Mientras, la pokeball dio unos dos giros para luego liberar a Noivern, quien se enfureció al no ver a nadie a su alrededor. Aplastó la pokeball que yacía en el suelo destruyéndola y se elevó para salir de aquella humareda.

Intentó usar su sonar, pero la basura que se encontraba en sus oídos se lo impidió, enfureciéndolo aún más. Forzado a usar la mirada para buscar a sus víctimas, logró verlas con mucha dificultad en un sector algo alejado rodeado de árboles.

Dio un fuerte rugido y se lanzó hacia aquel sector, alarmando a los chicos que ya lo habían visto.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Corran! – Gritó al ver que el dragón se acercaba – ¡Pantalla de humo!

John y Sarah corrieron a una gran velocidad mientras sujetaban con todas sus fuerzas a Lucas.

Noivern no aguardó mucho y lanzó un Pulso Dragón hacia el humo, disipando gran parte de este y lanzando varios escombros al aire al impactar. Dichos elementos cayeron con fuerza contra el suelo y muy cerca de los jóvenes, quienes apenas si podían esquivarlos.

Fue debido a un descuido que John y Sarah terminaron tomando caminos opuestos, llevando la chica a Lucas a duras penas por un sendero lleno de escombros y rocas.

Noivern logró localizarla y, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, lanzó un potente Lanzallamas en su dirección para el horror de los otros dos chicos.

– ¡AHHHH! – Gritó la chica al ver como el ataque se le acercaba. Segundos después, dicho movimiento provocó una explosión al chocar.

El dragón sonrió y se acercó al lugar del impacto, pero al igual que los chicos, se sorprendió al ver que tanto ella como Lucas se encontraban bien, habían logrado ocultarse detrás de unos escombros en el último segundo.

– Menos mal… – suspiró aliviado Mark, para luego ver como Noivern se disponía a terminar lo que había iniciado – ¡Golpe Roca!

Chimchar se lanzó a una gran velocidad y embistió al dragón con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que retrocediera un par de metros. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Chimchar estaba golpeándolo por todas partes con sus Golpes Furia.

Mientras el inicial de fuego mantenía ocupado al dragón, Mark y John fueron a ayudar a Sarah, quien estaba un tanto pálida y apenas podía moverse. Los chicos lo notaron pero decidieron ignorarlo. Debían salir de esa situación lo antes posible.

Con una orden de su entrenador, Chimchar regresó con ellos, dejando a un malhumorado y herido Noivern en el suelo tratando de levantarse. El tipo fuego había atacado en lugares clave de su cuerpo, por lo que no importó mucho que estos fuesen ataques muy débiles para él.

Lanzó un rugido furioso y voló como pudo hacia los humanos, pero Mark sonrió. Tomó una Pokeball de color negro con dos líneas amarillas y la lanzó hacia el dragón.

– ¡Ultraball, ve! – Dicha ball golpeó en la cabeza de Noivern y al igual que la anterior atrapó al dragón dentro de ella – esta nos dará un poco más de tiempo – informó serio mientras aceleraba el paso al igual que John.

* * *

– Luego de eso te trajimos a mi casa y mamá trató tu herida – explicó Mark – no era la gran cosa, pero estuviste inconsciente unas cinco horas, más o menos.

Lucas casi se cayó de la cama al escuchar aquella revelación. Dirigió con un poco de temor su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación, distinguiendo el cielo nocturno con un leve atardecer. Se había perdido de muchas cosas, y para él solo había sido un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Luego de unos segundos, volvió su mirada hacia la de sus amigos, sin saber siquiera que decir. Después observó a Mark.

– ¿Tu…? – Luego miró a los otros dos – ¿Ustedes…? – Parecieron entenderlo al instante, ya que John asintió con la cabeza.

– Se lo dijimos, al igual que a su madre – explicó Sarah – lo tomaron demasiado bien… – dijo un tanto dudosa. Mark sonrió.

– Bueno, mamá lo tomó muy fácil y aún no sé por qué. A mí me tomó un poco más de tiempo asimilarlo, pero me di cuenta de que no estaban mintiendo – sonriendo con una ligera superioridad – ¡Soy muy bueno analizando a las personas!

Una gran gota estilo anime apareció en la frente de los demás, quienes observaban un tanto extrañados al chico. Segundos después, Mark volvió a tomar la palabra.

– ¿Y ahora que harán? – Preguntó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo – ¿Tienen alguna idea? – Aquello provocó que los tres se pusieran pensativos y dudosos.

¿Y ahora qué? Muy buena pregunta.

No sabían cómo volver, no sabían ni cómo habían llegado en primer lugar, ni mucho menos tenían algo con qué defenderse ni sustentarse. Además, ¿de dónde sacarían dinero?

– No lo sabemos… – respondió Lucas – pero, creo que lo más conveniente sería tener algún pokemon para defendernos y conseguir algo de dinero – explicó. Mark lo meditó por un momento.

– Creo que con lo de los pokemon puedo ayudarlos. Cerca de aquí vive el profesor Oak, estoy seguro que él podrá darles algunos de los que tiene, ¡siempre lo hace!

– _Profesor Oak…_ – pensó Lucas.

– Aunque sería mejor que los lleve mañana – aclaró el joven – ya está anocheciendo y algunos pokemon salvajes rondan el pueblo a estas horas, no es muy seguro – explicó mientras miraba por la ventana como ya era de noche en su totalidad. Luego observó a los chicos que se encontraban con él – ¡Ah! Y tienen que cambiarse de ropa – dijo con simpleza, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? – Cuestionó John confundido.

– Pues… si a mí me preguntan, con esa "pinta" que llevan yo diría que algo raro tienen – explicó mientras señalaba a los dos chicos – esas ropas no son normales, pareciera como si pertenecieran a un instituto o algo así – dijo a la vez que tanto John como Lucas se miraban a sí mismos, notando que tenía razón – y tú –hablándole a Sarah– esa ropa que tienes es más o menos aceptable, pero se le notan todas esas etiquetas de marcas que no existen aquí.

Cada uno se revisó. De entre los tres, la que se veía más normal era Sarah, eso era más que obvio.

– Pero… no tenemos más ropa que esta – explicó John un tanto nervioso – ¿De dónde vamos a sacar más?

Justo en ese momento, una señora de unos aparentes 40 años apareció en la habitación entrando de un portazo, asustando a todos los presentes con la excepción de Mark. El chico soltó una ligera risa al ver la reacción de los otros.

– Me alegra ver que despertaste – dijo la mujer sonriente observando a Lucas – estaba tan preocupada, pero es un alivio que te encuentres bien – soltó un suspiro antes de continuar – escuché sobre sus inconvenientes, si quieren puedo darles un poco de la ropa que Mark ya no usa. Claro, si es que no te molesta – eso último lo dijo observando a su hijo, quien solo sonrió

– No te preocupes, de hecho iba a ofrecerles eso mismo pero antes iba a preguntarte, pero ya me ahorraste la molestia – dijo mientras hacía un ademán – y otra cosa ¿pueden quedarse esta noche? Sé que son extraños y que llegaron hoy pero no tienen a donde ir.

La señora sonrió ante la petición de su hijo y asintió para luego acercarse a los otros.

– Por mí no hay problema – explicó la mujer – deben haber pasado por mucho y si estuviera en su lugar también querría que alguien me diera al menos un techo donde quedarme – después de eso, la madre de Mark comenzó a hacer una exagerada escena en donde caía suplicante mientras los demás la observaban extrañados.

– Es muy amable de su parte… ¿eh? ¿Señora…?

– Sofía – respondió la mujer a John – ese es mi nombre. Si necesitan algo avísenme ¿sí? Solo no se metan en problemas – pidió para luego salir de la habitación. Lucas se acercó un poco a Mark.

– No quiero sonar grosero, pero… tu mamá es… algo rara…

– Jaja… si es verdad, pero es mi mamá después de todo – respondió como si nada – bueno, esperen un poco que ahora les traigo algo.

Mark se dirigió a su ropero y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas algo para prestarles a los chicos. Los demás observaban como algunas prendas volaban por los aires y caían en varias partes de la habitación formando una situación un tanto incómoda.

– Creo que esto puede servirles – dijo finalmente, sosteniendo dos conjuntos de ropa perfectamente doblados en sus brazos.

Se trataba de dos camisetas rojas, un pantalón de gimnasia negro y uno beige, una sudadera azul con mangas negras y un buzo blanco, también dos pares de zapatillas celestes y rojas.

Lucas tomó la sudadera, una de las camisetas, el pantalón gris y el par de zapatillas celestes, las cuales tenían algún que otro detalle en negro.

– ¿No tienes algo un poco menos llamativo? – Preguntó John, observando la camiseta que le había tocado, notando que esta tenía dibujada una pokeball y una frase que decía "¡Atraparlos, Ya!" en el centro. Mark tomó dicha camiseta y rebuscó nuevamente su ropero, trayendo otra de color negro con una franja naranja – ¡Eso está mejor!

Luego Mark observó a Sarah.

– Para ti no tengo nada y no creo que mamá tenga algo de tu talla – explicó con ligera seriedad – pero estoy seguro de que puedo conseguirte algo. Solo espérame afuera – al ver la cara preocupada de Sarah, continuó – llevaré a Chimchar conmigo, pero no te preocupes, no pasará nada.

La chica no muy convencida salió de la habitación siendo acompañada por Mark, quien la tomaba de la mano para guiarla. John se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que no se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su amigo un poco disgustado.

– Iré a cambiarme al baño – le dijo para no tener que soportar los celos de su amigo.

Apenas John salió de la habitación, Lucas soltó un suspiro para luego observar por la ventana como ambos chicos caminaban. Una ligera risa escapó de sus labios al ver que era un tonto por ponerse celoso de la nada.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Mark y Sarah._

– ¿Por qué me trajiste acá? – Preguntó la chica, observando una casa muy similar a la de Mark. El chico se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó tres veces. Poco después, una señora se asomó por la ventanilla que esta tenía y, apenas distinguió a Mark, la abrió instantáneamente.

– ¡Buenas noches, Mark! – Saludó aquella señora con una sonrisa, siendo correspondida por el chico – ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Y quién es ella?

– Es una amiga – explicó Mark – vine a buscar a Kate, es algo importante.

– Oh claro, pasen pasen – invitó la mujer – Kate se encuentra arriba – explicó una vez que ambos entraron.

– Muchas gracias – agradeció Mark, para luego detener a Sarah – será mejor que me esperes aquí…

– ¿Por qué?

– Créeme, NO quieres saberlo – afirmó, para luego subir las escaleras. La chica se sentó en una de las sillas que la mujer le ofreció, agradeciéndole en el proceso.

Estuvo esperando un par de minutos, hasta que repentinamente Mark bajó con muchas prisas, teniendo en sus brazos un conjunto de ropa algo desordenada.

– ¿Que te pasó? – Le preguntó preocupada, observando al chico quien intentaba que la ropa no se le cayera.

– Te dije que no querrías saberlo – explicó con una sonrisa forzada – pero no importa, aquí tienes lo que necesitas.

Sarah no sabía cómo reaccionar, si un tanto extrañada por la actitud del chico o por lo que este le trataba de ocultar. Con un poco de desconfianza tomo la ropa y se dirigió a la puerta, saludando a la señora que suponía sería la madre de la amiga de Mark.

Un pensamiento se dirigió a su mente y terminó volteándose hacia el chico, quien al observarla notó lo que le iba a preguntar.

– No te preocupes, probablemente mañana la conocerás y… tal vez entiendas el por qué no quise que subieras – dijo mientras reía.

Sarah solo asintió y junto a él, regresaron a la vivienda. Al llegar, los dos chicos ya se habían cambiado del todo, por lo que solo faltaba ella.

Se dirigió al baño con prisa y comenzó a desvestirse, incomodándose un poco por la ropa que le habían dado.

Tardó algunos minutos, tiempo en el que Lucas y John intentaban ponerse de acuerdo de donde dormiría cada uno, ya que además de una cama común que había allí, Sofía les había dejado dos colchones inflables para que pudieran dormir en ellos. Pero su discusión fue interrumpida con la llegada de Sarah, quien entró un tanto avergonzada a la habitación.

John intentaba no decir nada, mientras que Lucas tenía un ligero sonrojo.

Sarah llevaba puesta una chaqueta roja y negra, siendo la parte superior de color negro y la inferior roja. Debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa celeste, también una minifalda grisácea y unas medias negras. De calzado llevaba unos simples zapatos de color negro.

– ¿Y… bien…? ¿Co… cómo me veo? – Preguntó nerviosa ante la mirada de los chicos.

– Ridícula/Hermosa – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mezclando sus opiniones de manera tal que Sarah no pudo comprenderlos, pero decidió no volver a preguntar.

– ¡No importa! – Dijo Lucas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y agradeciendo que no lo hubiera escuchado – ya decidimos cómo dormiremos, nosotros en los colchones inflables – indicó, refiriéndose a él y John, quien se molestó.

– ¿Perdón? ¿En qué momento decidimos eso?

Ambos se pusieron a discutir por un rato, hasta que finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo y cada quien preparó el lugar en el que pasarían la primera noche en ese mundo.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche, Sofía los llamó para que almorzaran. Una cena simple aunque muy deliciosa. Lucas no pudo evitar alagar la comida que les ofrecieron, causando una gran alegría en Sofía quien hizo otra escena en la que le pedía a su hijo que fuese un poco igual a él, cosa que causó unas buenas risas entre todos los presentes.

Ya más tarde todos se fueron a dormir. Pero de entre ellos, alguien no podía conciliar el sueño. Algo le estuvo molestando durante todo el día, pero supo mantenerlo oculto. Con algo de temor miró hacia aquella persona que le provocaba dicho pesar, Lucas.

– _Aun no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó…_ – pensó temerosa al recordar cuando fue atacada por el Lanzallamas de Noivern. Al principio, todos pensaron que ella había logrado esquivarlo en el último momento, pero no fue así.

¡Fue Lucas quien la salvó!

Por más que intentara darle vueltas al asunto, no encontraba ninguna respuesta. Su amigo que se encontraba inconsciente y con una herida en su cabeza pudo soltarse de su agarre, sujetarla a ella con mucha fuerza y ponerlos a ambos a salvo en menos de un segundo. ¡Eso era imposible!

Y lo peor y lo que más le asustaba a Sarah fue lo que vio en el rostro de Lucas. Sus brillantes ojos cafés habían cambiado de tonalidad, tomando un rojo carmesí intenso. No solo eso, pudo notar en su mirada algo extraño. No sabría explicarlo bien, pero se sintió presa de un peligro desconocido en cuanto los ojos de su amigo se posaron en los suyos. Fue por ello que quedó en un gran shock cuando los chicos fueron en su ayuda.

– _Lucas… ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?_ – Pensó con ligera melancolía hasta que el sueño la venció y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Y bien, hasta acá llegó el capítulo dos. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic.

Lo siento si es algo lento o que parece que no avanza mucho, pero algunos inicios son así ¿no?

A partir del siguiente empezaran las batallas pokemon, así que no se preocupen por ello.

Respondiendo a Reviews:

Hotday productions: ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic! Admito que me dio una gran emoción saber que alguien lo había hecho. Espero que te siga interesando mi historia, trataré de hacerla lo más interesante posible.

BAM: Great :D

ChampionRed15: ¡Tranquilo que lo que menos pienso es dejar abandonado este fic! Aunque tal vez me tarde en traer los demás capítulos. A mí también me encanta mucho el Reloaded y no puedo esperar para que salga la nueva Beta. ¡Va a ser épico!

Shiray Ryu: Espero que este capítulo también te haya parecido interesante, trataré de que la historia sea lo mejor posible.

Y bueno, muchas gracias a todos otra vez, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

¡Chaito!


	3. Los inicios no siempre son fáciles

**Capítulo 3: "Los inicios no siempre son fáciles"**

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, por lo que no fue necesario tener que levantar a alguien a la fuerza. Aunque Lucas estaba entre dormido y despierto, provocando que a cada rato estuviera a punto de caerse.

Pese a su preocupación de la noche anterior y todo lo que había pasado, Sarah pudo dormir con una ligera tranquilidad. Aun así, hacía todo lo posible para que no se notaran sus pensamientos del día anterior.

Sofía los esperaba con un rico desayuno mañanero, el cual se trataba de cuatro tazas de café acompañadas de algunas facturas y dulces. Decir que la gula invadió el rostro de los visitantes sería decir poco, si no fueran invitados seguro de que al menos los chicos estarían babeando de lo delicioso que se veía todo.

– Me tomé la molestias de prepararles esto – explicó con una sonrisa – espero les guste, como esta noche tal vez sea la única en la que se quedarán con nosotros quería que se llevaran un buen recuerdo – dijo a la vez que les ofrecía asiento.

Cada quien tomo su lugar en aquella mesa, que se encontraba en medio de la sala. El lugar en sí no era la gran cosa, algún que otro mueble adornaba el lugar, había un televisor colocado en frente de la mesa, algún cuadro y varios estantes.

– ¡Está muy bueno! ¡Muchísimas gracias! – Exclamó Lucas con emoción al probar el café. Los demás imitaron sus acciones y al instante pudieron notar que el chico no exageraba, todo estaba delicioso.

– Me alegro de que les guste – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, quien también había tomado asiento junto a ellos. Sofía apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y continuó – por cierto, ¿qué pokemon les gustaría tener? ¿Tienen alguna preferencia?

Aquella pregunta los hizo meditar. Sofía ya estaba al tanto de lo que habían arreglado sus visitantes en la noche, pero quería saber mejor los detalles.

– No lo sabemos – respondió John – ni siquiera sabemos cuáles podemos elegir.

Eso en parte era verdad, pero ya se daba una idea de los posibles candidatos.

– Ah, pues eso, el profesor Oak tiene una gran variedad en su reserva. Aunque solo da a elegir uno de tres pokemon, y estos no siempre son los mismos – explicó Sofía, confundiendo un poco a ambos chicos.

– ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso no hay ya tres pokemon definidos como "iniciales"? – Preguntó Lucas.

– Exacto, es más, allí me dieron a Chimchar – respondió Mark, a la vez que el susodicho saltaba a su hombro izquierdo. El chico aprovechó para darle alguno de los dulces que tenía – hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

Aquello extrañó mucho a los dos chicos, ya que suponían que la entrega sería siempre de: Un Pikachu, un Riolu o un Eevee.

Sarah se había mantenido expectante durante toda la charla, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar dentro de ella. Pero la curiosidad fue superior por lo que decidió unirse.

– ¿Y saben cuáles son los más frecuentes? – Preguntó, ganándose ser el centro de la atención. Mark decidió responderle.

– Pues… siendo sincero, en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo no lo he visto entregar dos pokemon iguales. Es alguien muy impredecible – explicó con un toque de seriedad – recuerdo que hace tiempo a un entrenador le entregó un Shinx, mientras que a otro le dio un Abra. Según tengo entendido, somos la única región que sigue esta temática, o al menos, parece ser que solo el Profesor Oak lo hace en esta región. En Kanto siempre entrega a los entrenadores: Un Bulbasaur, un Charmander o un Squirtle.

– Aunque por lo que nos contó una vez, tuvo que entregarle un Pikachu a un entrenador que había llegado tarde a la hora de recibirlo – continuó Sofía mientras hacía memoria – nos dijo también que ese chico tuvo que salir en pijamas de su casa y recorrer todo el pueblo así – soltó una ligera risa tras eso último, risa que fue acompañada de otras al imaginarse esa escena.

Sarah era la única que no se reía del todo. ¿Shix, Ara, Squile? Suponía que se tratarían de pokemon, pero los nombres le resultaban muy extraños y confusos.

– _Tardaré mucho en acostumbrarme_ …

* * *

Tras terminar el desayuno y alistar todas sus cosas, los cuatro chicos partieron en dirección hacia el laboratorio del profesor, después de saludar a Sofía y agradecerle su hospitalidad.

Lucas llevaba consigo una mochila negra que la madre de Mark le regaló, para que pudiera llevar todo lo necesario. A Sarah le dio un pequeño bolso de mano y a John otra mochila, solo que un poco más pequeña que la de Lucas y de color gris con detalles negros.

– Creo que tu mamá es demasiado amable, mucho de esto no era necesario – dijo Lucas un tanto incómodo. No le molestaba que Sofía fuese amable, al contrario, lo agradecía. El problema era que sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su amabilidad.

– Créeme, no tienes de que preocuparte – respondió Mark tratando de tranquilizarlo – ella es así con todo el mundo y por eso todos en pueblo Alba la quieren, estarían dispuestos a ayudarla si lo necesitara.

– Yo también lo haría – soltó John – sería muy egoísta de mi parte el no hacerlo.

Sarah y Lucas asintieron ante aquello, provocando una sonrisa en Mark. Para él, su madre era la persona que más apreciaba, y ver que hasta incluso a unos completos desconocidos les hizo que le tuvieran afecto le agradaba. Haría lo que fuera por ella, pues era su única familia.

Una sonrisa melancólica remplazó la anterior, provocando que Chimchar se preocupara por el bienestar de su entrenador. Pero este se dio cuenta al instante y se relajó tratando de pensar en otra cosa, aliviando un poco al tipo fuego.

* * *

Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar al laboratorio del profesor. Era una edificación de un color algo amarillo, con algunos detalles de ladrillo en algunas columnas. Un tejado de color violeta muy similar al del resto de las casas de Pueblo Alba. Justo por encima de la entrada se podía ver un letrero que decía "Lab". El laboratorio contaba además con un inmenso campo, lleno de diferentes tipos de pokemon que convivían tranquilamente. Eso sí, había varios de mismas especies, pero la variedad era increíble.

Una vez dentro, los cuatro visitantes observaron maravillados todo a su alrededor. Había muchas pantallas en donde se mostraban hologramas de varios pokemon, un mapa de lo que suponían sería toda la región Star, algunos estantes con tubos de ensayo, entre otras cosas. Muchos científicos se encontraban trabajando en aquel establecimiento, pero ninguno se asemejaba al profesor Oak.

– ¿Profesor? – Llamó Mark al ver que el nombrado no se encontraba presente. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el profesor apareció, portando una gran bata blanca de laboratorio junto con unos largos pantalones beige y una camisa de color rojo – es un gusto volver a verlo, profesor – saludó cordialmente el chico cuando tuvo al adulto delante.

– No tienes que ser tan educado, Mark – dijo el profesor a la vez que sonreía – somos amigos después de todo, ¿um…? – Oak observó curioso a quienes acompañaban a Mark – vaya, parece que tienes nuevas amistades. Un gusto conocerlos, soy Samuel Oak, aunque todo el mundo me dice Profesor Oak – se presentó el adulto a los tres jóvenes, quienes correspondieron el saludo – y díganme, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

– Quería pedirle un favor, profesor. Verá, estos chicos quieren iniciar un viaje por la región, pero no tienen ningún pokemon – le explicó Mark al adulto, quien se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

– No hay problema, pero… ¿aún no tienen un pokemon? ¡Pero si tienen como catorce años! – Más antes de que pudieran responder, el profesor los interrumpió – disculpen, tal vez no sea un asunto de gran importancia. Es más, una chica vino hoy por su primer pokemon teniendo quince, así que supongo que no debería sorprenderme tanto – agregó el adulto sonriendo, para luego observar un sector del laboratorio – oigan, creo que allí esta. ¡Sí! Es ella.

Los cuatro se voltearon hacia la dirección en la que el adulto señalaba y Mark casi se desmaya, aunque John y Lucas lograron atraparlo a tiempo.

Era una chica de unos quince años y con una apariencia muy similar a la de Mark, hasta se podría decir que eran hermanos. Mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos, ¡incluso misma vestimenta!

Apenas notó que estaba siendo el centro de atención, la chica se dirigió hacia el grupo dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo. Mark se reincorporó un poco nervioso, pero pudo mantenerse de pie.

– Vaya, vaya – dijo ella con un tono algo arrogante – miren a quien tenemos aquí. Hola, Mark – saludó al chico, extendiendo su mano.

– Hola, Kate… – saludó él, pero sin estrecharle la mano – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó intentando no ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba. En ese momento, Chimchar se subió a su hombro.

– ¿No te parece obvio? Vine por mi primer pokemon – informó la chica, mientras en su hombro también se subía un pokemon, cuyo caso era un Oshawott. Chimchar al apenas verlo se escondió detrás de su entrenador muy asustado – ¡Jaja! ¡Tú Chimchar es un cobarde! – Rió ante la ocurrencia del inicial de fuego. Mark solo bufó.

– Es entendible. Oshawott es un pokemon tipo agua, tiene ventaja con Chimchar.

– Mark, ¿quién es ella? - Interrumpió Lucas.

– Ah… ¿ella? Solo es Giratina en persona – mencionó con burla mientras observaba a una enfurecida Kate con una mirada desafiante.

– Tú… – murmuró con ligera molestia, pero logró contenerse de cometer un asesinato. Luego de eso, observó curiosa a la otra chica que se encontraba en ese grupo y vio la ropa que tenía – conque para eso la necesitabas, ¡he! Mark. Te queda bien chica, aunque no tanto como a mí – Kate rió para sí misma, provocando que a los presentes les apareciera una gota estilo anime.

– Ejem… – tosió el científico, tomando la atención de todos – entonces, ¿necesitaban un pokemon cada uno, verdad? – Preguntó, obteniendo una respuesta afirmadora – bien, iré a buscar algunos que tengo, pero antes… – al decir eso, se colocó frente a los tres chicos, incomodándolos en gran medida. Sobre todo a Sarah, quien estaba a punto de decir algo – Mm, _creo que tienen suerte…_

Luego de eso, el científico se marchó por una puerta que se encontraba cerca de allí, la cual daba hacia la reserva del laboratorio.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Sarah un poco incómoda.

– El Prof. Oak siempre hace eso – respondió Mark – lo hace para determinar quién sería el pokemon ideal para cada entrenador, o eso tengo entendido.

– Aun así no debería acercarse tanto – reprochó ella – lo hace parecer un acosador.

Pocos minutos después, el Prof. Oak regresó con tres pokeballs en sus manos, en donde sí se ponía mucha atención se podía ver que contenían algo en su interior, ya que la tapa roja era semitransparente.

– Aquí tienen – dijo mientras colocaba las pokeballs sobre una mesa frente a los chicos – aquí dentro hay un pokemon para cada uno – explicó, para luego tomar una – en esta de aquí se encuentra ¡Riolu!

La pokeball se abrió y liberó al pokemon aura, el cual soltó un pequeño gruñido seguido de una sonrisa.

A Sarah le brillaron los ojos como estrellas al ver a aquel pequeño pokemon, tanto que casi se lanza a abrazarlo, pero fue detenida por los chicos.

– Ejem… sigamos – dijo tomando otra – esta de aquí es ¡Eevee!

Al salir de su pokeball, Eevee dio un pequeño salto y dijo su propio nombre, a la vez que movía ansiosa su cola. La misma situación casi se repite, pero esta vez Sarah se contuvo.

– Y por último – abriendo la última pokeball – aquí está ¡Pikachu!

El pokemon roedor lanzó unos pequeños chispazos de sus rojas mejillas al salir a modo de saludo, a la vez que sonreía. Al verlo, Sarah se sorprendió.

– ¿No es el que tiene ese tal Ash? – Preguntó ella, sorprendiendo tanto al profesor como a Mark y a Kate – ¡Ay! ¡Es muy tierno! – Dijo mientras tiraba con cuidado las mejillas del pokemon.

– Yo no haría eso…– pero Pikachu ya había lanzado una descarga que chamuscó a la chica – si fuera tú…

Sarah empezó a hacer un ligero puchero mientras trataba de regresar a la normalidad todo su pelo, que por la descarga quedó en puntas, aunque lo hacía con lentitud ya que las descargas aún transitaban por su cuerpo.

– Así que conocen a Ash Ketchum… – murmuró Oak intrigado. Lucas decidió actuar antes de que algo pasara.

– ¡Escuchamos hablar de él! – Dijo Lucas de manera apresurada.

– ¡Si, eso! – Continuó John siguiéndole la corriente.

– Mm… – se quedó Oak observándolos – como sea, elijan el que quieran.

– ¡Yo me quedo con ella! – Gritó Sarah mientras abrazaba a una incómoda Eevee, la cual a pesar de eso sonreía feliz – ¡Es taaaan adorable!

Lucas se acercó al Pikachu.

– ¿Queres venir conmigo? – Le preguntó al ratón amarillo, quien asintió con energía – ¡Genial!

John lo observó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– _Siempre elige ese…_ – pensó, para luego ver al pequeño Riolu, el cual se le acercaba tímidamente – supongo que tendré que elegirte.

El Riolu sonrió muy contento mientras daba pequeños saltos. Oak al ver esa escena sonrió.

– _Tardé mucho, pero al fin conseguí a sus entrenadores apropiados_ – pensó, para luego observar a Mark – _aunque, será mejor ponerlos a_ _prueba._ ¡Mark! ¿Qué te parece si tienes un pequeño combate con ellos? – Esa pregunta sobresaltó a todos, en especial a Mark quien no se esperaba esa propuesta.

– Está bien… – respondió dudoso – pero, ¿aquí?

El científico sonrió.

– Tranquilos, no pasara nada – le respondió con tranquilidad – solo intenten no romper nada.

– Si usted lo dice… – dijo no muy convencido – entonces, ¿quién de ustedes quiere un combate amistoso?

– ¡Yo voy! – Gritó entusiasmado Lucas, extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante al igual que su Pikachu y sacando fuego de los ojos.

– _¿Y a este qué le pasa?_ – Pensaron tanto John como Sarah con una gota estilo anime al ver a Lucas comportarse de esa forma.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Lucas estaba a mil por hora y apenas si podía contener la emoción.

– _Si esto es un sueño…_ _¡es lo mejor que me ha pasado!_ – Pensó casi sin poder contener la emoción – _dirigir a un pokemon "real" a través de mis propias órdenes y sin comandos…_ – dejando de pensar – ¡Vamos, Pikachu!

El roedor rápidamente se puso frente a su entrenador listo para pelear, mientras el Chimchar de Mark saltaba del hombro de este y también se preparaba para luchar.

– ¡Muy bien! – Dijo Mark con una mirada seria, aunque tenía una sonrisa – ¡Prepárate! Yo tengo algo de experiencia en batallas, veamos qué tan buena es la tuya – al decir eso, Lucas se dio cuenta de a qué se refería.

– ¡Ahora veras! ¡Pikachu usa…! – Pero se quedó en silencio, con su brazo apuntando al Chimchar sin terminar la frase – em… este… ¿qué ataques tenes?

Todos, pero absolutamente todos –incluidos los otros científicos– cayeron de espaldas.

Luego de que logró levantarse, Oak le entregó a Lucas y a los otros dos un aparato similar a un celular táctil de color negro, solo que este tenía un círculo de vidrio en la parte superior.

– Esto es una Pokedex – explicó el científico – con ella se puede identificar a los pokemon y también puedes ver los ataques que tienen y aprenden los que capturaste.

– A ver… – dijo Lucas mientras tomaba aquel aparato, para luego apuntar a su pokemon con la Pokedex. Al instante, un holograma de Pikachu apareció por el círculo que tenía en la parte superior, mientras que en la pantalla aparecía el resto de la información – ¡Increíble!

– **Pikachu, el pokemon ratón y evolución de Pichu** – dijo aquel aparato – **cada vez que Pikachu se encuentra con algo nuevo, le lanza una descarga eléctrica.**

Después, Lucas tocó una opción que decía ataques haciendo que la Pokedex volviera a hablar.

– **Pikachu conoce: Látigo, Ataque Rápido, Impactrueno y Doble Equipo.**

– ¡Perfecto! – Dijo Lucas al saber eso. John y Sarah hicieron lo mismo con sus pokemon.

– **Eevee conoce: Ataque Rápido, Placaje, Bola Sombra y Foco Energía.**

– **Riolu conoce: Ataque Rápido, Contraataque, Aguante y Palmeo.**

– ¡Ahora estamos listos! – Gritó Lucas – ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Pikachu comenzó a cargar electricidad, para luego lanzarla en un pequeño rayo que se dirigió a una gran velocidad hacia su oponente.

– Chimchar, ¡Ascuas!

Chimchar abrió su boca y lanzó unos proyectiles de fuego, que fueron suficientes para repeler el ataque del ratón.

– ¡Ataque Rápido!

– ¡Golpe Roca!

Chimchar se lanzó con su puño brillando mientras Pikachu se le acercaba a una gran velocidad.

Ambos ataques chocaron, resultando con un Chimchar sosteniendo la cabeza Pikachu mientras su otro puño brillaba. Lucas se dio cuenta de eso, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que Chimchar había golpeado a Pikachu nuevamente. El pokemon eléctrico terminó rodando por el suelo adolorido.

– ¡Pikachu! – Gritó preocupado Lucas, pero se calmó al ver que el pokemon logró levantarse.

– ¡Pantalla de Humo!

Chimchar sopló y liberó un humo negro que no dejaba ver nada a su alrededor. El nubarrón lentamente se acercaba al pokemon eléctrico.

– ¡Impactrueno al humo antes de que se acerque! – Dicho ataque logró disipar la humareda, pero sorpresivamente apareció Chimchar, quien de un salto le acertó un Golpe Roca a Pikachu en el rostro, mandándolo a volar.

Mientras ellos peleaban, los demás observaban. John estaba atento a lo que su amigo hacía mientras que Oak estaba pensativo, las chicas solo veían el combate.

– _Es bastante hábil…_ – pensó Lucas – _sabe cómo contrarrestar cualquier estrategia y además su Chimchar es bastante rápido_ – sonriendo – _tal vez_ … – dejando de pensar – ¡Ataque Rápido!

– ¡Golpe Roca!

Chimchar se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia el ratón con su puño brillando, pero este usando su ataque logró esquivarlo con facilidad.

– ¡Ascuas!

– ¡No pares! ¡Ataque Rápido otra vez!

El pokemon fuego comenzó a lanzar proyectiles de fuego por todo el laboratorio tratando de golpear al ratón eléctrico, el cual saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando todos los ataques.

Kate tomó cartas en el asunto y le ordenó a su Oshawott detener las llamas con su Pistola agua. Aunque por suerte la mayoría de aparatos que tenía el profesor eran a prueba de fuego (y de agua, hielo, rayos, rocas, etc.).

– ¡Ahora golpéalo!

Pikachu dejó de esquivar los ataques y se lanzó contra Chimchar, quien no pudo cubrirse y recibió el impacto de lleno. Sorprendido pero sin perder el control, Mark le ordenó a Chimchar que usara Golpe Roca en Pikachu, quien seguía pegado a él.

El pokemon de fuego golpeó a su oponente con toda su fuerza, separándolo y logrando que Pikachu rodara por el suelo. Casi al instante, Mark le ordenó repetir el movimiento a Chimchar.

– ¡No te muevas! – Le ordenó Lucas sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Pikachu, quien pese a todo recibió el ataque nuevamente, chocando contra una de las paredes del laboratorio, pero aún consiente.

– ¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Chimchar, usa Golpes Furia!

El pokemon hizo brillar unas garras filosas salidas de sus puños y se preparó para atacar una última vez, pero antes de que lo hiciera, su cuerpo fue rodeado de electricidad.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Preguntó preocupado Mark. Lucas solo rió por lo bajo.

– Es la habilidad de Pikachu, ¡Eléct. Estática! – Explicó, a la vez que su sonrisa aumentaba ligeramente y extendía su brazo – ¡Impactrueno con todo tu poder!

El cuerpo de Pikachu fue rodeado de electricidad, la cual lanzó en forma de un poderoso rayo que golpeó contra Chimchar. La electricidad provocó una explosión seguida de una ráfaga de humo. Cuando este se disipó, Chimchar estaba en el suelo, con los ojos en espiral.

– Chimchar no puede continuar, ¡Pikachu gana! – anunció el profesor Oak.

Mark se acercó a su malherido Chimchar, para luego devolverlo a su pokeball mientras lo felicitaba.

– Nada mal – le dijo a Lucas – esa forma de pelear es bastante buena.

– Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de regresar a Pikachu a su pokeball, sorprendiéndose al ver que este rechazaba entrar allí – ¿Eh? ¿No queres?

El pokemon eléctrico negó con la cabeza, causando una ligera risa en el científico.

– Jaja, me recuerda al Pikachu de Ash – agregó el profesor – a él tampoco le gustaba estar dentro de su pokeball.

Lucas miraba curioso y sorprendido a su Pikachu mientras le sonreía, para luego levantarlo hasta a la altura de su rostro. Aún no podía creer que realmente estuviera tocando uno con sus manos, mucho menos que lo comandara en una batalla.

Kate se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la pelea, pero la curiosidad al ver como un novato con un pokemon recién entregado le había ganado a Mark era mucha. Así que para despejarse las dudas se acercó al chico.

– Oye, ¿dónde aprendiste a combatir así? ¿No que este era tu primer pokemon y –por lo tanto– tu primer combate?

Lucas se quedó mudo al no saber que responder, no podía decirle la verdad o causaría un gran alboroto. A mil por segundo, pensaba alguna excusa creíble.

– Bueno... yo… – tartamudeaba Lucas buscando alguna excusa.

– Combates de campeones por TV – saltó repentinamente Mark. Lucas lo observó confundido y él con la mirada le respondió "sígueme la corriente".

– Ah ¡Sí, sí! – afirmó Lucas, siendo imitado por John. Kate observó curiosa esa acción, acercándose dudosa al chico.

– ¿Tú también, eh? – Preguntó ella volteándose.

– Sí – respondió seguro John.

– ¡Pues demuéstralo! – Gritó ella, para que luego Oshawott se pusiera en frente de su entrenadora con una mirada retadora.

– ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No empieces así de golpe! – Pidió un poco asustado John, mientras movía sus manos con rapidez. Cuando la cosa se calmó, le pidió a Riolu que se preparara para el combate. El pokemon aura asintió y se colocó delante del chico – ¡Estamos listos!

– ¡Pistola agua!

– ¡Esquívalo!

El pokemon nutria lanzó su ataque directo al lobo, pero este gracias a su agilidad fue capaz de esquivarlo. Oshawott no se rindió y continuó atacándolo sin resultado, ya que su oponente usaba todo en su entorno para esquivar y bloquear sus ataques.

– ¡No me ganaras sin atacar! – Le dijo molesta a John, pero él no le contestó.

– ¡Ataque rápido! – Ordenó, a lo que su Riolu asintió moviéndose a una gran velocidad con dirección a su adversario.

Kate sonrió.

– ¡Caíste! ¡Capara-concha Afilada! – Gritó con fuerza la chica, haciendo que su pokemon empuñara su arma, la cual con un destello se volvió una espada celeste.

Riolu se asustó de tal manera que casi perdió el equilibrio, pero una orden de su entrenador lo hizo ponerse firme.

– ¡Salta! – La orden fue escuchada a tiempo y Riolu pudo evitar el ataque del espadachín por muy poco, sorprendiendo a la entrenadora y a su pokemon, pero decidieron continuar.

– ¡Otra vez!

– ¡Osha! – Gritó el pokemon agua estando a punto de golpear a Riolu.

– _¿Eh…?_ – John se sorprendió al ver que, cuando su pokemon estuvo a punto de ser atacado, todo se volvió en cámara lenta. Pudo notar también que aparentemente Riolu estaba en la misma situación que él – _que extraño, pero… puedo usar esto a mi favor_ – dejando de pensar – ¡Izquierda!

Riolu esquivó a una velocidad increíble el ataque que Oshawott estaba por darle, dejándolo totalmente vulnerable.

– ¡Palmeo! – Con un fuerte golpe, Riolu mandó a volar al pokemon nutria. Quien a pesar de todo logró caer de pie, solo que un poco herido.

Kate aún no salía de su asombro, además de que no veía posible de que nadie pudiera tener tantos reflejos.

– _Solo fue suerte_ – pensó molesta – ¡Acua jet!

– ¡Ataque rápido!

Ambos pokemon chocaron con fuerza, provocando una onda de choque que mandó a volar algunos papeles y otras cosas. Los dos forcejeaban con todo lo que tenían para poder vencer, saliendo victorioso de esto Oshawott, comenzando a arrastrar a su oponente hasta que lo hizo chocar con unos muebles. Se alejó un poco para ver el resultado del impacto, pero se sorprendió al ver que Riolu aún seguía en pie.

– ¡Capara-concha Afilada!

El pokemon nutria empuñó su espada otra vez y como pasó antes, todo se volvió en cámara lenta para John y Riolu.

– ¡Izquierda!

El ataque pasó por delante del pokemon aura cuando logró esquivarlo, enfureciendo a la chica.

– ¡Otra!

Esta vez el ataque de Oshawott vino desde la izquierda.

– ¡Salta! – Aquella orden fue efectiva, pero el chico se sorprendió al ver como en cámara lenta la nutria se preparaba para otro golpe – _¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda! ¡Abajo! ¡Derecha! ¡Salta!_

La cara de asombro que tenían todos los presentes era increíble, ya que Oshawott no lograba conectar ningún golpe con Riolu. Y lo que era más raro aún, el pokemon aura esquivaba sin que John le diera alguna orden. O al menos eso aparentaba.

– ¡Palmeo! – Al ver una abertura en la guardia de Oshawott, Riolu logró conectar un duro golpe en el estómago de la nutria, que la mandó a volar.

– ¡Maldición! – Gritó frustrada Kate al no poder golpear a su oponente. Debía pensar en algo rápido – ¡Acua Concha-afilada!

Todos en el lugar quedaron confundidos ante aquella orden, pero Oshawott la entendió a la perfección. El pokemon nutria se rodeó de agua para luego despegar a una gran velocidad y en medio del aire activar su espada.

John vio sorprendido aquella combinación, pero entonces pudo ver la oportunidad perfecta para ganar. Debía ser muy preciso.

– ¡Ataque rápido con toda tu fuerza!

El pokemon aura saltó a una gran velocidad impactando contra el ataque de Oshawott, logrando detenerlo por unos momentos. No pasó mucho cuando la nutria comenzó a ganar terreno.

– ¡Acábalo! – Aquella orden de Kate provocó que el ataque del pokemon acuático aumentara su potencia, tanto que logró arrastrar sin dificultad al pokemon aura.

– ¡Aguante! – Ordenó John, al ver como Oshawott preparaba su arma dispuesto a acertarle el golpe definitivo a Riolu. El pokemon aura fue rodeado por una luz verde justo antes de que fuese golpeado por la espada, provocando que el ataque lo mandara a volar, mas no lo debilitara – ¡Ahora, Contraataque!

Un destello rojo inundó los ojos de Riolu, para que luego este se lanzara a una gran velocidad contra Oshawott, quien no pudo evitar el ataque y recibió todo el daño que había provocado en el pokemon aura al doble. El impacto fue tal que la nutria no pudo resistirlo y cayó debilitada al suelo.

– Oshawott no puede continuar, Riolu gana – declaró Oak sonriente con el resultado. Lucas y Sarah aplaudieron ante la victoria de su amigo, mientras que Mark negó con la cabeza.

– Buen trabajo Riolu – lo felicitó John mientras lo regresaba a su pokeball – ¿Ahora si nos crees? – Le preguntó a Kate, quien solo bufó.

– Jhm… no pelean nada mal, pero aún tengo mis dudas – dijo devolviendo a Oshawott a su pokeball, para luego dirigirse a la salida – te llamabas John ¿verdad? – Preguntó con ligera curiosidad.

– Si ¿y eso por…?

– Porque a partir de hoy ¡estaré entrenado junto a Oshawott para que te pateemos el trasero! – Declaró con determinación, provocando que al resto le saliera una ligera gota en la cabeza.

– Si… seguro… – respondió desinteresado.

– ¡Pues más te vale que tú también entrenes! ¡No estaré satisfecha hasta que te derrote como se debe! – La chica estaba a punto de irse del laboratorio, cuando algo la hizo detenerse – y tú Mark… – el nombrado la observó – más te vale quitarle el miedo a ese mono tuyo, porque también quiero darte una paliza – declaró con una mirada desafiante.

Luego de decir todo lo que necesitaba, la chica abandonó el lugar, dejando consigo una sensación de incomodidad un poco pesada.

– ¿Es así siempre? – Le preguntó John a Mark luego de que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

– Sí… – respondió el chico mientras resoplaba – siempre fue así… aunque ahora que lo pienso, está un poco más activa que antes – luego observó su pokeball, en la cual Chimchar lo observaba curioso, Mark sonrió – creo que esta vez le haré caso y emprenderé mi propio viaje.

– ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro, Mark? – Preguntó el anciano algo preocupado, a lo que el chico solo asintió – bien, si es lo que quieres pues… – decía mientras tomaba una Pokedex – llévatela, espero te sirva.

– Muchas gracias profesor – agradeció el chico, para luego retirarse – ¿No vienen? – Le preguntó a los chicos, quienes asintieron.

– Claro – dijo Lucas – gracias por todo profesor.

– No es nada, solo prométanme que cuidarán bien a esos pequeños.

– ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Lucas, mientras los otros dos asentían.

* * *

Una vez fuera del laboratorio, Mark los detuvo.

El joven los miraba con una seriedad tal que los incomodaba.

– ¿Y ahora que harán? – Preguntó el chico, causando una intriga en el grupo.

– No lo sé… no lo habíamos pensado bien después de este punto – respondió John algo dudoso.

Los otros dos solo negaron al no tener alguna idea. Mark se puso a meditar algo, para luego sonreír.

– Oigan, ¿quieren…? ¿Quieren que viajemos juntos? – Les ofreció, tomándolos por sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo?

– Les seré honesto, lo de ser un entrenador pokemon y competir para la liga no es algo a lo que me quiera dedicar. Yo quiero ser algo más que un simple entrenador, y creo que un viaje por la región podría ayudarme – declaró, para luego mirar a los tres – y posiblemente podamos descubrir que le ocurrió a ustedes, ¡o mejor aún! La forma en que puedan regresar a casa – explicó, haciendo que los otros lo pensaran detenidamente.

Mark tenía razón en algo. Si viajaban por la región "podrían" encontrar alguna pista que los ayudara, o al menos eso esperaban. Aunque así y todo, era mejor que quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

Luego de que los tres lo discutieran, aceptaron gustosos la oferta del chico, quien se alegró por ello. Concordaron en que lo mejor que podían hacer era intentar llegar a Ciudad Antares, en donde esperaban que Fer, el líder de gimnasio y creador de Pokemon Reloaded, se encontrara allí y pudiera ayudarlos.

Todo el grupo regresó a la casa de Mark para que este le contara todo a su madre. Ella solo reaccionó abrazándolo fuertemente mientras hacía toda una escena, incomodando de gran manera a Mark, quien tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro. Lucas y John intentaban aguantar la risa mientras que Sarah veía esa "adorable" escena con una sonrisa.

Sofía soltó a su hijo luego de notar que por su amor estaba asfixiándolo, causándole una ligera risa para luego mirar a los otros chicos. Les pidió que cuidaran de Mark y que procuraran que no se metiera en problemas, causándoles otro par de risas para luego acceder.

Mark preparó varias cosas para su viaje (comida, agua, pociones, repelentes, una carpa, etc.), saludó a su madre como unas diez veces prometiéndole que la llamaría cada vez que pudiera y, cuando todo estuvo listo, partió de su casa junto a sus nuevos amigos, rumbo a una aventura a través de la región.

– Según esto, Pueblo Valde queda atravesando la ruta 1 – explicó Mark mientras sostenía un mapa de la región, cortesía de su madre – creo que podremos llegar allí antes de que anochezca y así pasar la noche en el centro pokemon, ¿ustedes que dicen?

– Me parece bien – dijo John siendo acompañado por los otros dos – así tal vez podamos atrapar a algún que otro pokemon – agregó observando las pokeball que el profesor les había entregado antes de irse – solo espero que no nos encontremos con…

 **¡GROAR!**

Un poderoso rugido interrumpió a John, quien dirigió al igual que los demás su mirada hacia el origen del rugido. Casi le agarra un infarto al ver a Noivern aterrizando en frente de ellos, con una mirada muy seria.

Lucas se puso a la defensiva y colocó parte de su cuerpo delante de Sarah con tal de protegerla, mientras le indicaba a Pikachu que se preparara para pelear. John salió del trance y liberó a Riolu a la vez que Mark a Chimchar, Sarah hizo lo mismo liberando a su Eevee.

Los pokemon estaban preparados para atacar, pero ninguno de sus entrenadores dio alguna orden, pues Noivern no se había movido de su lugar, cosa que extrañó a todos.

– ¿Y? – Preguntó Lucas, haciendo que todos lo fulminaran con la mirada. Noivern rugió pero en un tono un poco más bajo llamando la atención del grupo, para luego acercarse a Mark lentamente – ¡Cuida…! – pero las palabras quedaron a mitad de camino cuando vio cómo Noivern le entregaba al chico una Ultraball – ¿Acaso…?

Mark miró sorprendido al dragón, el cual solo gruñó a la vez que le señalaba la Ultraball.

– Tú… ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – Preguntó casi susurrando, estaba un tanto intimidado por la mirada del dragón. Este solo asintió para luego golpear la Ultraball con sus garras, provocando que una luz roja lo rodeara y lo metiera dentro del objeto, para sorpresa de todos – un segundo… ¡¿ya lo había capturado?!

Los demás no salían de su asombro, pero John indicó que tal vez, cuando escaparon y Mark lanzó la Ultraball, esta logró atrapar a Noivern. El chico observó estupefacto el artefacto para luego sonreír.

– Creo que inicié muy bien este viaje.

– ¡No es justo! – Saltó Lucas – ¡¿Un Noivern?! ¡Eso no se vale! – El chico observó la ruta 1 y salió corriendo – ¡Voy a buscar algo mucho mejor!

– ¡Espera Lucas! – Le gritaron todos para luego salir en persecución del joven.

* * *

El grupo corría con mucha energía por los inicios de la ruta 1, la cual era un sendero rodeado de árboles de diversos tamaños y formas. Perfectos para esconder a una figura que los observaba oculta entre las sombras.

Tenía su mirada fija en ellos, pero más exactamente, estaba vigilando a Lucas.

– Interesante… – susurró a sí misma la figura, para luego sonreír con malicia – veamos de lo que son capaces…

Una especie de capa apareció en su espalda y con un ademán, la figura desapareció.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Y hasta acá llegó este capítulo, ¿que tal les pareció?

¿Entretenido? ¿Aburrido?

Yo por mi parte me divertí escribiendo ambas peleas, sobretodo la de John y Kate.

Hablando de eso, lo que pasó allí fue algo extraño ¿no?. Pues más adelante se explicará

Tal vez...

Como sea, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente

Respondiendo reviews:

Gold Typhlosion: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me motivaron cuando las leí. Con sobre lo de Ash es cierto, gran parte de las historias en este lugar giran en torno a él. Algunas son buenas y otras caen un tanto en el cliché, pero cada una tiene su toque. Y con respecto a la mía te haré un adelanto, el aparecerá, pero no será muy importante, tal vez un cameo o algo así. No te preocupes por eso.

Hotday productions: Hola de nuevo. Si, quiero hacer el mundo pokemon lo más realista que se pueda, pero que tampoco se vaya mucho por las nubes. Como lo de ahora, que Noivern pasó de querer matarlos a ser un pokemon de Mark, esto por la influencia de la Ultraball. De todas formas, tendrá su reveldía, ya que no se puede suprimir todo el instinto de un pokemon, al menos eso pienso yo.

Sobre el Reloaded en sí, ¿estas jugando la beta 17?, ¡Esta genial!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

¡Chaito!


	4. Un problema de altura

**Capítulo 4: "Un problema de altura"**

En medio de una arboleda de la ruta 1, una pelea se estaba dando. Un pequeño Pidgey trataba de defenderse de un grupo de Spearrow, los cuales eran comandados por un Fearrow. Todas las aves observaban enfurecidas al pequeño pájaro que intentaba hacerles frente.

Varios Spearrow se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra Pidgey, golpeándolo con sus garras y provocándole graves heridas. El pequeño pájaro intentaba defenderse, pero la diferencia de número le impedía preparar siquiera un ataque.

Al verse en completa desventaja, Pidgey decidió que lo mejor sería escapar, por lo que en el poco tiempo que tuvo libre creó un pequeño tornado que alejó a varios Spearrow, lo suficiente como para que pudiera escabullirse y alearse lo más rápido que su herido cuerpo le permitiera. Pero Fearrow no iba a dejar que su presa escapara tan fácilmente, por lo que creó una ráfaga de Aire Afilado y la lanzó en contra del ave.

Pidgey logró evitar varios de los ataques, pero uno de estos le rozó su ala derecha, lastimándola pero no impidiendo que pudiera mantenerse en el aire, pudiendo al final alejarse lo suficiente.

Fearrow estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia Pidgey al ver que su plan no había funcionado, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

– ¡Suficiente! – Exclamó un sujeto oculto tras unos árboles, pero que Fearrow pudo ver a la perfección.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto cerca de allí._

– ¡Ataque rápido!

Un veloz punto amarillo golpeó contra un Hoothoot, el cual cayó al suelo debilitado tras recibir el impacto.

– ¡Hoothoot! – Gritó un chico de unos diez años al ver a su pokemon debilitado.

– ¡Bien hecho, Pikachu! – Felicitó Lucas a su pokemon, mientras lo acariciaba con cuidado. Pikachu apreció aquel gesto y le sonrió a su entrenador – fue una buena pelea, Steve.

– No mientas – dijo desanimado el niño, regresando a su Hoothoot a su pokeball – es increíble que vencieras a tres de mis pokemon usando solo uno – Steve miró al suelo un tanto apenado, pero Lucas lo llamó.

– Ey, no te desanimes. Si no pudiste esta vez, tal vez puedas a la siguiente – lo animó a la vez que le sonreía.

– ¿Tú crees? – Cuestionó un poco desconfiado.

– Nunca lo vas a saber si no lo intentas.

El niño soltó una sonrisa tras aquella frase, obserando la pokeball de su Hoothoot un poco más animado.

– Je… tal vez tengas razón – murmuró, para luego buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Cuando lo encontró, el niño se lo entregó a Lucas.

– ¿Por qué das dinero? – Preguntó confundido.

– Son las reglas, cuando un entrenador pierde un combate contra otro debe darle parte de su dinero – explicó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo – además, quería agradecerte por el consejo.

Lucas terminó aceptando algo dudoso el dinero.

– _Se puede vivir de esto…_ – pensó el chico mientras veía el dinero. No era mucho, al menos unos 10 pokelares.

– Hey, si ya terminaste ¿podríamos continuar? No tenemos todo el día – pidió molesto John ante la actitud de Lucas.

– Lo siento… bueno, que tengas un buen viaje, Steve.

– Lo mismo para ustedes – respondió con una sonrisa el niño, mientras extendía su pokeball al frente – tal vez nos veamos otra vez, ¡y entonces tendremos la revancha!

– Tenelo por seguro – dijo Lucas para luego marcharse junto con los demás.

Llevaban cerca de unas 4 horas atravesando, lo que ellos pensaban, la "corta" ruta 1, sin encontrarse con pokemon que capturar o que siquiera se acercaran a ellos. Parecía como si todos se hubieran esfumado o se sintieran intimidados por algo, aunque solo podía ser con ellos ya que los pokemon del grupo estaban en perfectas condiciones. Y Noivern no estaba fuera de su pokeball como para asustarlos.

– Me duelen las piernas… – se quejó Sarah estando a punto de caerse – ¿No podemos descansar un rato?

– Ahora no, nos queda poco para llegar a Pueblo Valde, allí vamos a descansar – explicó Mark, mientras seguía viendo su mapa.

– Dijiste lo mismo hace como una hora – mencionó Lucas con un toque algo molesto – y no uses de escusa aquella pelea, porque no tarde demasiado.

– Hm… – Mark solo desvió la mirada del grupo para observar su entorno, mirando más el horizonte tratando de hallar alguna muestra de civilización.

Caminaron por varios minutos más, cada uno tan metido en sus problemas, que no notaron que algo estaba por caerles encima.

– ¡Cuidado!

Todos escucharon la advertencia y observaron como algo estaba por golpearlos, por lo que se hicieron a un lado antes de que eso pasara.

 **PAM**

Lastimosamente, Sarah no fue tan rápida y recibió el impacto de lleno.

– Auch… – se quejó la chica mientras sobaba su cabeza, los demás fueron a ayudarla a levantarse, ya que por el golpe había caído al suelo – ¿Qué fue…?

Pero no pudo terminar la oración, ya que sus ojos se llenaron de un gran brillo al ver en el suelo a un pequeño pájaro marrón, quien tenía muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sarah lo levantó con cuidado, pudiendo observar mejor sus heridas.

Parecían arañazos y algún que otro picotazo, todas eran profundas.

– Pobrecito… – murmuro mientras miraba con pena a la pequeña ave – ¿Quién pudo hacerle esto?

Mark tomó su pokedex y lo analizó. Ya sabía de antemano que era un Pidgey, solo la usó para saber cómo debían tratarse las heridas en ese pokemon. El dispositivo le indicó que debían untar en las áreas heridas jugo de Baya Aranja y luego aplicarles una poción.

– Debemos buscar algunas bayas para curarlo – informó con seriedad – Lucas y yo iremos a recolectar algunas, ustedes dos quédense a cuidarlo – todos asintieron ante las indicaciones del chico y cada uno fue a hacer su parte.

Sarah seguía con la pequeña ave en sus brazos, la cual poco a poco comenzó a moverse y divisar su entorno. Se asustó un poco al ver a la chica, provocando que se moviera bruscamente y un dolor agudo le afectara en su ala.

– ¡Tranquilo…! – Pidió Sarah intentado mantener en calma al ave – no te muevas tanto, estas muy herido – Pidgey al ver el rostro preocupado de la joven dejó de forcejear y se acomodó en sus brazos, aunque con ligera desconfianza. La chica sonrió y con cuidado tomó su propia Pokedex para analizarlo. Ella no sabía lo que era exactamente, por lo que fue directo a la base de información básica.

Allí encontró el nombre del pokemon, sus habilidades y naturaleza, como así también el peso y tamaño del promedio. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de algo, el tamaño general de los Pidgey rondaba los treinta centímetros, pero el que tenía en sus brazos apenas si tenía diez. Sarah intuyó que debía estar desnutrido o algo peor, pero no lo sabía con exactitud.

A los pocos minutos de irse, Lucas y Mark regresaron con varias bayas Aranja con las cuales trataron las heridas de Pidgey.

Al principio este se negó, pero gracias a la ayuda de Sarah (ya que parecía ser en la única en quien "confiaba") pudieron realizar su labor. Una vez que habían untado el juego de la baya en todas las heridas le aplicaron una poción que tenía Mark en su bolsa.

– ¡Y listo! – indicó con una sonrisa cuando acabaron todo. Pidgey pudo notar como el dolor desaparecía con lentitud, pero aún estaba latente. Sobre todo en su ala derecha, la cual era la zona más afectada.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él? – Preguntó John observando al Pidgey.

– No podemos dejarlo solo, en ese estado va a ser presa fácil para cualquier depredador – indicó Mark – lo mejor será que venga con nosotros y para cuando estemos en Pueblo Valde lo dejemos a cargo de la enfermera del CP.

Todos asintieron y continuaron con su andar, con Pidgey en los brazos de la única chica del grupo.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando pudieron observar un pueblo en la lejanía.

– ¡Ya casi llegamos! – Avisó Mark eufórico mientras adelantaba su andar.

– ¡Era hora! – Gritó frustrado Lucas imitando las acciones de su amigo – solo espero que no te equivoques.

Los demás rieron por aquello como también soltaron un suspiro, ya habían caminado por mucho tiempo y necesitaban descansar.

Pidgey no se había movido de su lugar en todo el recorrido, pero cuando estuvieron a una cierta distancia del pueblo, este salió volando de los brazos de Sarah. El ave no llegó muy lejos por las heridas que aún tenía y por ello se desplomó contra el suelo. Sarah apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero luego de ver como el pequeño había caído no dudó en levantarlo. Aunque ahora, el ave intentaba escapar de los brazos de la chica quien hacía todo lo posible por no soltarlo.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Preguntó asustada, preocupada y exaltada. Sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando una ráfaga de aire golpeó cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, levantando una pequeña nube de humo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen del ataque, notando que en medio del cielo se encontraba lo que parecía ser un ave similar a un halcón de varios colores los cuales rondaban entre el verde, azul y dorado. Acompañado también de un negro que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran de un color rosa muy brillante, y en su cabeza se asomaba lo que parecía ser un tipo de copete color verde.

– ¡¿Qué pokemon es ese?! – Exclamó Lucas al ver a aquella ave, la cual tenía una mirada feroz sobre el grupo. El chico sacó su Pokedex y lo analizó.

– **Chatfortt, el pokemon melodía y evolución de Chatot. Chatfortt tiene mucha gracia y estilo. Se dice que su canto es el mejor entre los pokemon pájaro. Pero uno no debe confiarse mucho si se enfrenta a esta ave, es un pokemon muy fuerte y siempre se enfrenta a otras aves por el territorio. Más específicamente a Betearow y Harfetch'd.**

El ave soltó un fuerte pero melodioso graznido cuando la Pokedex dejó de hablar, provocando un ligero temor en el grupo que observaba al pokemon pájaro. Lucas no dudó ni un instante y envió a Pikachu, el cual soltó un poco de electricidad a modo de advertencia, aunque Chatfortt no se vio amenazado por ello. El ave dirigió su mirada hacia Pidgey, el cual seguía en los brazos de Sarah y se lanzó hacia ellos.

– ¡Impactrueno! – Pikachu soltó una gran cantidad de electricidad hacia Chatfortt, pero este con un ágil movimiento logró esquivarla – ¡Ataque rápido!

El pokemon roedor se lanzó el ave, pero esta logró detenerlo con sus alas. Aun así, consiguió tiempo suficiente para que Sarah y Pidgey se alejaran.

– ¡Impactrueno y aléjate! – Pikachu lanzó electricidad contra Chatfortt, el cual la recibió por completo pero no le causó grandes daños. El roedor se alejó justo a tiempo evitando un golpe del ala de Chatfortt.

– ¡Vamos, Riolu!

– ¡A pelear, Chimchar!

Ambos pokemon salieron a pelear, poniéndose al lado de Pikachu cuando este cayó al suelo. Los tres miraron con determinación al ave y se prepararon para la pelea.

Mientras ellos enfrentaban a Chatfortt, Sarah los observaba a una distancia prudente. Estaba molesta por no poder ayudarlos, pero debía mantener protegido a Pidgey.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte graznido a sus espaldas. La chica se volteó asustada, viendo que detrás suyo se encontraba una gran ave negra que la miraba amenazante. Dicha ave tenía un aspecto similar al de un buitre, con un pelaje blanco que cubría parte de sus alas y cuello. Sus patas estaban descubiertas y poseían tres garras filosas cada una. Sarah dio un fuerte grito que alertó a los que luchaban contra Chatfortt. Lucas fue el primero en actuar ordenándole a Pikachu lanzar un Impactrueno contra el ave.

– ¡¿Otra más?! – Preguntó molesto Mark, mientras mantenía alejado a Chatfortt. El chico tomo su pokedex y esta le indicó que se trataba de un Betearow, la evolución de Fearrow.

Betearow lanzó otro fuerte graznido, el cual llamó la atención de Chatfortt, quien respondió con uno más fuerte y molesto. Eso provocó que ambas aves se miraran desafiantes para luego lanzarse una contra otra, chocando varias veces en el cielo y provocando algunas ráfagas de viento.

– ¿Ahora qué les pasa? ¿No iban tras nosotros? – Preguntó Lucas, mirando confundido la escena. Betearow tenía cierta ventaja sobre Chatfortt, ya que este se encontraba un poco herido por la pequeña pelea que tuvo con los entrenadores, pero sus ataques eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle frente al ave oscura.

– Betearow y Chatfortt son dos de las tres aves más conocidas de la región Star, siempre luchan por su territorio – indicó Mark, quien observaba serio lo que ocurría – tal como dijo la pokedex, supongo que Chatfortt creyó que estábamos invadiendo sus dominios y es por eso que nos atacó – frunció el ceño al notar algo – es extraño…

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Sarah.

– Todos saben el peligro que conlleva que estas aves se encuentren, es por eso que el Escuadrón Elite siempre divide sus territorios para que nunca crucen caminos – al terminar de explicar, dirigió su mirada al cielo, en donde Chatfortt y Betearow seguían chocando una y otra vez sus ataques – es por eso que me parece extraño que esto ocurra… tal vez fue intencional.

– No lo creo, a lo mejor solo fue una coincidencia – respondió dudoso John, pero Mark negó.

– No es así, y ahí viene el por qué – agregó, señalando al cielo, en donde un destello verde impactó con ambas aves, las cuales al no esperar aquel ataque cayeron duramente contra el suelo. El destello se detuvo pocos segundos después de realizar aquel golpe, revelando su aspecto. Se trataba de una ave verde de gran tamaño, con un pico largo color amarillo y unas garras filosas – Harfetch'd.

Los demás observaron con cierto temor al ave recién llegada. No lucía tan amenazante como las otras dos pero si emanaba una gran aura de poder. Apenas Chatfortt y Betearow se reincorporaron del golpe, lanzaron un poderoso graznido y emprendieron vuelo contra el ave esmeralda. Las tres chocaron entre sí con tal fuerza que generaron una gran onda de choque, la cual hizo retroceder tanto a los entrenadores como a los pokemon.

– ¡Tenemos que buscar refugio! – Dijo Lucas para luego correr junto con los demás, a la vez que veía asustado como Harfetch'd cargaba un potente Rayo Solar que fue lanzado contra Chatfortt, quien al estar volando cerca de donde ellos se encontraban hizo que aceleraran el paso – ¡Cuidado! – Les advirtió al ver que el ataque había sido esquivado y se dirigía hacia ellos.

El rayo chocó contra el suelo, provocando un gran impacto que mandó a volar en diferentes direcciones a los entrenadores. Sarah quedó con Pidgey, John terminó con Chimchar, Lucas con Riolu y Mark con Pikachu. No tuvieron ni tiempo de reaccionar ya que Betearow provocó una fuerte ráfaga de aire que los obligó a alejarse y cubrirse, buscando algún refugio.

– Esto es malo… – murmuró Mark, oculto tras unas rocas en las cuales había caído cerca. El chico miró a su acompañante y suspiró – supongo que los demás estarán igual – un impacto cerca suyo lo obligó a esconderse otra vez.

Por otro lado, Sarah corría con Pidgey en sus brazos mientras varias ráfagas de aire pasar muy cerca de ella. Solo quería encontrar algún refugio hasta que las cosas se calmaran, pero ningún lugar parecía seguro. Por estar distraída tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra, haciendo que cayera contra el suelo. Pidgey salió ileso ya que justo antes de la caída se soltó de los brazos de la chica y se alejó volando un poco. Sarah soltó un fuerte quejido para luego mirar su tobillo. Dolía, pero no lo suficiente como para que fuera un esguince. El ave se acercó a ella e intentó ayudarla a levantarse, aunque mucho no pudo hacer debido a su tamaño. Aun así, la chica le agradeció y volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos. Caminó un poco hasta que pudo divisar un grupo de árboles que parecían muy resistentes, lo suficiente como para que la protegieran hasta que todo ese conflicto terminara.

– Acá estaremos a salvo – aseguró Sarah mientras se acomodaba en su "refugio". Cómo había cambiado tanto la situación pensó ella, ya estaban por llegar a un lugar poblado cuando de la nada a unas aves se les ocurrió pelearse entre ellas y provocar tal escándalo que tuvieron que buscar refugio cada uno por su cuenta. Sarah notó en ese instante que en toda la conmoción no sacó en ningún momento a Eevee para que siquiera la protegiera, además de que debía estar muy preocupada al no poder hacer nada estando encerrada en su Pokeball. Con ese pensamiento en mente Sarah liberó a Eevee y la miró un poco apenada – lo siento si te preocupé Eevee, pero todo está bien – le dijo con suavidad la chica al zorro, quien asintió feliz para luego ponerse en guardia. También Pidgey se puso alerta. Sarah supuso que era por todo el escándalo que esas aves estaban provocando, pero descarto esa idea cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

– Aquí estas, M-02…

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Lucas._

El chico decidió actuar de una vez, ya que parecía que aquella pelea no terminaría en un largo rato, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Tenía a Riolu consigo, pero no era su entrenador como para obligarlo a luchar, además de que no tenía idea de qué órdenes darle. Si de por sí era débil ante los ataques voladores, poco podría hacer contra ellos.

– ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! – Gritó molesto Lucas, mientras se revolvía sus cabellos como si con eso pudiera encontrar la respuesta. Se detuvo luego de unos segundos dejando su peinado echo un desastre – _si tuviera a Pikachu podría planear algo pero…_ – miró a Riolu, quien parecía un poco incómodo por la situación – _Riolu es fuerte, pero no puede hacer nada contra estos pajarracos…_ ¿qué debo hacer…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido a sus espaldas, al voltearse vio que se trataba de John, quien tenía a su lado a Chimchar. El pokemon de tipo fuego temblaba de miedo mientras que John tenía una mirada un poco hastiada.

– Estuvo lloriqueando desde que nos separamos ¡y eso que apenas pasaron dos minutos! – Gritó molesto para luego encarar a Lucas – ¡¿Tenes algún plan?!

El chico negó, un poco asustado por la actitud de su amigo pero no recriminó nada.

– Lo siento, no se me ocurre nada – respondió mientras miraba a las aves luchar – creo que lo mejor será esperar…

– ¡AHHHH!

Lucas abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquel grito y no fue el único, John también se sorprendió ante aquello y miró con cierto temor a su amigo, el cual tenía su mirada perdida en la dirección a la que provino el grito.

– Sarah… – susurró, para luego salir corriendo, siendo seguido por los otros.

* * *

 _Mientras con Mark._

– _Sabía que esto no era casualidad_ – pensó serio mientras veía como Pikachu mantenía a raya a varios Spearrow que los habían rodeado de un momento a otro. Mark había oído el grito de su amiga, pero cuando quiso ir a ayudarla aparecieron de la nada todos esos Spearrow. Eran demasiadas coincidencias como para que pudiera tratarse de eso – _alguien quiere separarnos por algo, ¿pero por qué?_ – Dejó de pensar cuando un Spearrow estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Mark fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo sin muchos problemas – ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Pikachu, acábalos de una vez!

Pikachu infló sus cachetes mientras almacenaba una gran cantidad de electricidad, listo para terminar con aquella situación.

– _Resiste Sarah…_ – pidió Mark, para luego ver una sombra corriendo a gran velocidad cerca de allí – _al menos ellos ya van en camino._

* * *

 _De nuevo con Sarah._

Eevee se encontraba desmallada en el suelo, con sus ojos en espiral, su cuerpo tenía varios cortes y algún que otro moretón. Mientras que Sarah tenía su brazo derecho con varias marcas de arañazos, producidas por proteger a Pidgey del ataque de Fearrow. Dicho pokemon se encontraba al lado de un sujeto de una estatura alta, de cabello blanco todo alborotado, tenía una capa roja oscura que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, una camiseta gris y unos pantalones negros. El sujeto miró a la muchacha, más específicamente al ave que tenía en sus brazos. Dio un silbido y Fearrow se acercó más a él, mientras le mostraba lo que parecía ser un tipo de caramelo. El chico observó el cielo y notó que ya casi era de noche.

– Escúchame bien mocosa – ordenó con una voz fría y demandante – me darás ese pokemon ahora mismo y tú saldrás ilesa, o de otro modo… – Fearrow comió dicho caramelo y comenzó a brillar por unos segundos, luego de eso el brillo se desvaneció para mostrar que había evolucionado en Betearow, aunque este se veía más amenazante que el que aún luchaba con Harfetch'd y Chatfortt – ¿Necesito explicártelo?

Sarah no dijo nada, solo cubrió más al pequeño pájaro en sus brazos, provocando un suspiro por parte del de cabello blanco.

– Bueno… intenté ser amable – susurró, a la vez que su mirada se ensombrecía – ¡Pico Taladro!

El pico de Betearow brilló con gran intensidad a la vez que aumentaba drásticamente de tamaño. Cuando estuvo listo, se lanzó como una bala contra Sarah y Pidgey, quienes se cubrieron por reflejo. Mas el impacto nunca llegó, la chica levantó la vista para ver con sorpresa como Eevee había logrado levantarse y usar Protección para detener el ataque del ave oscura, la cual regresó molesta con su entrenador.

– ¡No te metas! ¡Pulso Oscuro! – Ordenó con furia el joven de cabello blanco, a lo que su pokemon respondió cargando una energía de color violeta en su boca y lanzándola contra Eevee, quien no pudo evitar el ataque y salió disparada.

– ¡Eevee!

La pokemon zorro intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero su cuerpo estaba muy herido. Ya no podía hacer nada.

– ¡Última oportunidad! – Sentenció el joven – ¡Dame a ese pokemon o lo lamentaras!

– ¡Nunca! – Gritó decidida, provocando una gran sorpresa en Pidgey, quien la observaba confundido pero un tanto aliviado – no sé quién sos ni qué queres con este pequeño ¡pero no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! ¡Vas a tener que sacármelo a la fuerza!

El chico bajó la mirada levemente, para luego sonreír con malicia.

– Jeje… de hecho, no es mala idea – dijo con un tono sombrío – ¡Aire afilado! – Las ráfagas de aire salieron disparadas como shurikens hacia la chica, quien solo cubrió a Pidgey para que no recibiera ningún daño.

Pero entonces, el tiempo se detuvo. O mejor dicho, todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse mucho más lento. Pidgey, con una mirada algo confundida, observaba extrañado a la joven que con sus brazos lo estaba protegiendo.

¿Por qué esa humana lo estaba ayudando? ¿Apenas si habían interactuado un poco y ya arriesgaba su vida por él?

No lo entendía.

Se sentía mal, por ella y por él mismo. No quería verla herida, no quería que siguieran lastimándola por su culpa.

No lo permitiría.

Un brillo surgió de entre los brazos de Sarah, para que justo antes de que el ataque impactara con ella, este los desviara chocando contra ellos. El sujeto observó sorprendido dicha acción para luego mirar con seriedad a Pidgey, quien seguía brillando. Sarah apenas si pudo reaccionar, y para cuando logró divisar lo que ocurrió, se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa.

Betearow soltó un fuerte graznido y se lanzó contra Pidgey utilizando un poderoso Pájaro Osado, que fue detenido por un simple impacto contra el pequeño pájaro. El cuerpo de Pidgey brilló con aún más intensidad luego de aquel choque y sacando una fuerza sorprendente logró mandar a volar a Betearow de regreso con su entrenador, esta vez dejándolo debilitado. El joven aún no salía de su sorpresa ante lo que estaba viendo, pero una sonrisa se escapó de su cara. Pidgey voló alto al cielo y con un gran resplandor hizo aparecer en su pecho un tipo de símbolo, similar a un par de alas blancas, para luego lanzar una onda brillante con sus alas, la cual se dirigía hacia el entrenador.

– Así que… este es el poder de M-02… – murmuró antes de que el ataque impactara con él. Dicho ataque provocó una poderosa ráfaga de viento, que casi manda a volar a todos los presentes al chocar contra su objetivo.

Cuando la cosa se calmó, Sarah pudo ver como Pidgey caía lentamente hacia ella. La chica lo atrapó y lo sostuvo con cuidado. Notó que aquel extraño símbolo había desaparecido de su pecho, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Luego observó a su Eevee y con cuidado la levanto, observando varias de sus heridas con tristeza, pero con una sonrisa agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

– ¡Fuera de mí camino! – Un grito interrumpió aquella escena, tratándose de Lucas quien intentaba sacarse de encima a varios Spearrow que venían persiguiéndolo. A lo lejos podía verse como John se acercaba a paso un tanto cansado siendo acompañado por Riolu y Chimchar – ¡Sarah! – Exclamó apenas la vio. Ignorando a todas las aves que lo rodeaban fue a ver cómo se encontraba, casi chocando con ella por la velocidad a la que iba – ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te pasó nada?! ¡¿Te duele?! – La invadió de tantas preguntas que no le dio tiempo a responder ninguna, pero sí pudo percatarse de la señal que ella le hacía para que se volteara y viera a los Spearrow observándolos amenazantes. Lucas frunció el ceño mientras se ponía delante de ella para protegerla.

– ¡Estruendo!

Una poderosa onda de sonido mandó a volar a las aves, las cuales por los daños y el susto salieron disparadas a gran velocidad perdiéndose de la vista. Lucas y Sarah dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen de aquella onda, alegrándose al ver a un irritado Mark junto a Noivern.

– Estas cosas sí que son molestas – suspiró malhumorado, pero su expresión cambió a una relajada al ver a ambos chicos en buen estado.

– Llegaste en buen momento – agradeció Lucas mientras le tendía su mano, Mark la aceptó gustoso. Pikachu, quien se encontraba en el hombro de Mark, saltó hacia el hombro de su dueño y le sonrió alegre. Lucas le devolvió la sonrisa y junto a Mark observaron a Sarah, quien aún tenía a Pidgey inconsciente en sus brazos. El chico estaba por decir algo cuando un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos – ¿Esas aves siguen peleando?

– Tenemos que pararlos como sea – dijo John al llegar con ellos, un tanto agotado por lo que había corrido – tal vez Noivern pueda con ellos.

Todos observaron al dragón, el cual sonrió con superioridad para luego mirar en la dirección en donde las aves luchaban. El grupo entero caminó con paso decidido hacia aquella zona, pero al llegar se sorprendieron al ver a muchas personas con trajes similares a policías en todo el lugar. Uno de ellos fue directo hacia las aves y cuando estas lo divisaron, sacó de una Superball a un Zoroark, el cual usando su ilusión tomó la forma de un Tyranitar. El pokemon siniestro soltó un potente rugido invocando varias Rocas Afiladas a su alrededor, las cuales lanzó en contra de las aves, con tal fuerza que al impactar logró debilitarlas de un solo golpe. Chatfortt, Harfetch'd y Betearow cayeron al suelo debilitados y al instante fueron rodeados por varios de esos "policías" y los encerraron en Pokeballs.

– Perfecto, situación bajo control – informó el entrenador del Zoroark a través de lo que parecía ser un comunicador que tenía en su mano – la ruta no sufrió tantos daños, pero son más de los que me esperaba – el sujeto sintió algo a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta divisó al grupo de entrenadores que se acercaba a la zona, también pudo ver que algunos de ellos estaban algo heridos – comisario, tenemos civiles heridos en la zona – dijo con ligera seriedad, para luego correr en dirección de los chicos – ¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó el adulto preocupado.

– Estamos bien, solo un poco agotados… – explicó Lucas, pero por alguna razón no se sentía muy cómodo – y ustedes son…

– ¡Oh! Lo siento, somos oficiales del Escuadrón Elite – informó el sujeto – mi nombre es Héctor, me disculpo por todo lo ocurrido. Es deber del escuadrón el mantener a estas aves lejos entre sí – dijo mirando como las tres pokeballs eran guardadas en distintos maletines y metidas dentro de un vehículo – por lo menos la situación está bajo control, pronto vendrá alguien a que les cure sus heridas – agregó Héctor, a la vez que su Zoroark se le acercaba – buen trabajo compañero.

El pokemon zorro sonrió para luego observar a los chicos que tenía delante. El tipo siniestro se revolvió su rojizo pelo hasta que sacó lo que parecía ser una baya amarilla, la cual se la entregó a Pidgey, quien la comió un poco dudoso.

– Es una Baya Zidra, te hará bien – dijo Héctor con una sonrisa al ver como el pequeño pájaro parecía recuperarse un poco.

Luego de un rato, llegaron unas personas vestidas con batas blancas de laboratorio, quienes trataron las heridas de tanto humanos y pokemon, como así también arreglaron algún que otro corte que tenían las vestimentas de cada uno. Después de eso, Héctor se ofreció a llevarlos hasta Pueblo Valde como disculpa por lo ocurrido como así también por la hora. Era de noche y ellos apenas si se habían dado cuenta, por lo que aceptaron la oferta y subieron a la patrulla que tenía el policía cerca de allí.

– Uf… nunca pensé que… el inicio de mi viaje sería así… – suspiró Mark a la vez que se echaba perezosamente en su asiento.

Y es que tenía razón, apenas había pasado un día desde que su viaje había iniciado y ya se habían involucrado en una situación muy peligrosa.

– Los comienzos siempre son difíciles, se los digo por experiencia – informó Héctor, mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor – aunque, en mi opinión, el suyo creo que ha sido el más desastroso que he visto – luego de eso el adulto soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada por el resto.

Sinceramente, ese había sido el peor inicio que hubieran podido tener. Y si este era apenas el comienzo ¿cómo sería el resto?

Preferían no imaginarlo.

– ¿Y qué hacemos con este? – Preguntó Lucas, observando a Pidgey en los brazos de Sarah – no te soltó desde que te cayó en la cabeza.

Todos miraron al ave que efectivamente seguía en los brazos de la chica y parecía reacio a irse. Sarah pareció meditarlo por unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

– Si tuviera familia o algo ya se habría ido, y no creo que quiera vivir solo en un lugar donde tiene muchos depredadores… – la chica observó al ave que la miraba curiosa. Ella sonrió – ¿Queres venir con nosotros? – Le ofreció, causándole cierta sorpresa a Pidgey, quien luego de pensarlo unos segundos asintió con felicidad. Sarah se alegró por ello y tomó una Pokeball de su bolso – ¡Bienvenido al equipo, Pidgey! – Dijo, para luego golpear levemente al ave en la cabeza con dicho objeto, haciendo que este lo atrape en su interior. La Pokeball dio unas tres vueltas antes de detenerse y soltar una estrella, señal de que el pokemon había sido capturado.

– ¡Increíble Sarah! ¡Atrapaste tu primer pokemon! – Exclamó Lucas felicitándola, a lo que la chica agradeció con una sonrisa. Provocándole un leve rubor a su amigo.

Sarah observó la Pokeball por unos segundos, hasta que un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Lanzó la esfera al aire y libero a Pidgey en frente de ella, provocando un aire de confusión en el ambiente. Ignorando aquello, la chica tomó al ave y revisó su pecho, zona en la que antes había aparecido ese símbolo de las alas.

– ¿Qué pasa Sarah? – Preguntó John, a lo que la chica tardó unos segundos en responder.

– Nada… es solo que… a Pidgey le apareció por un momento un símbolo de unas alas en el pecho hace rato – explicó mientras seguía examinando al ave. Todos escucharon atentos ese relato, incluso Héctor.

– ¿Segura? De seguro fue tu imaginación, o tal vez la situación en la que estábamos – agregó Mark para tratar de encontrar alguna explicación.

– ¡No! Estoy segura de lo que vi – exclamó la chica sin ninguna duda – esa cosa le apareció en el pecho cuando me protegió de… – pero se detuvo al recordar aquel evento.

– ¿De qué? – Cuestionó Héctor.

– De… de un sujeto extraño… – aquello preocupó en gran medida a todos los presentes. Héctor se detuvo un momento para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad – no sé muy bien cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero lo que sí sé es que quería a Pidgey a toda costa.

– ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Gritaron todos.

– Y… y… dijo algo raro sobre Pidgey… – agregó la chica – le dijo… ¿cómo era…? M-02 o algo así…

Una gran duda invadió a todos los presentes, quienes intentaban buscar alguna respuesta ante aquella extraña revelación.

– Le informaré todo esto a mis superiores – dijo Héctor interrumpiendo el silencio – iniciaremos una búsqueda sobre ese sujeto y les informaremos si tenemos alguna novedad – agregó, aliviando un poco al grupo – ¿Podrías decirme como se veía?

Sarah se puso a meditarlo un poco, hasta que recordó vagamente su aspecto.

– Tenía el pelo blanco y parecía tener una capa roja… no pude verlo bien, porque todo estaba muy oscuro…

– No te preocupes, con eso nos arreglaremos – informó el adulto – no todo el mundo tiene el pelo blanco y usa una capa roja – agregó con una sonrisa, provocando que los otros rieran un poco. El adulto volvió a arrancar el vehículo y continuaron su recorrido hacia Pueblo Valde. Pero de entre todos ellos, alguien estaba un poco extrañado.

Mark observó curioso a Chimchar, quien también lo miraba de la misma manera. Posiblemente adivinando el pensamiento que su entrenador tenía en ese momento. El pokemon de fuego dirigió su mirada hacia la palma de su mano derecha, y pudo observar como en esta se formaba un pequeño símbolo de un sol, con cuatro de sus rayos alrededor.

– _¿Sera cierto…?_ – Se cuestionó el chico, observando al ave que seguía siendo revisada por Sarah.

Mark frunció el ceño para luego recostarse en su asiento. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

No por ahora.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, lejos de allí_

Un joven de cabello blanco se encontraba desmallado en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba algo herido y tenía algún que otro golpe.

Tardo casi una hora en recuperar la conciencia tras el ataque. Al despertar, analizó su entorno y sus alrededores. No escuchaba el sonido de aquellas aves luchando, por lo que suponía que ya habían sido capturadas.

Recordó entonces lo ocurrido, el cómo al último segundo había logrado evitar aquel impacto del ave, pero salió disparado por la potente ráfaga de aire que había provocado el ataque, y por eso terminó estrellándose con unos árboles y perdiendo el conocimiento.

– ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó con sarcasmo, a la vez que suspiraba agotado. Un sonido lo interrumpió, notando que se trataba de un comunicador que se encontraba en su bolsillo – ¿Diga?

– **Kalerio, ¿cómo ha ido la misión?** – Preguntó una voz seria del otro lado, haciendo que al nombrado Kalerio lo invadieran los nervios.

– Ah… jefe, yo… yo… puedo explicarlo… – intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

– **Cuervo Negro ya me lo ha dicho todo** – aclaró aquella voz con un tono cortante – **¿Acaso no pudiste contra un montón de niños?**

– P… pero jefe… no fue por ellos… M-02 se encariñó con esa chica… la defendió y… – pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, aunque esta vez para su alivio.

– **Eso lo soluciona todo, me disculpo por haber desconfiado de tu fuerza.**

– Jefe… – murmuró Kalerio sin poder creerlo que había oído.

– **Pero para la próxima asegúrate de terminar el trabajo antes de que sea tarde** – demando aquella voz volviendo a su tono autoritario – **fue TU culpa que ahora M-02 haya encontrado alguien de confianza. Tendremos que arrebatarle la Pokeball que lo contenga mientras él esté allí dentro, si se lo sacamos a la fuerza estando ella presente volverá a defenderla** – la voz pareció meditar algo por unos momentos – **deberé encontrar a alguien más para que se encargue.**

– Pero jefe, yo puedo hacerlo ¡deme otra oportunidad!

– **¡No!** – Gritó la voz molesta – **¡Tú ya fracasaste y empeoraste la situación! ¡Aunque seas fuerte no me sirves! Necesito a alguien que pueda traerme a M-02 sin más fallas** – finalizó la voz con ligera molestia – **además, tengo informes de que S-02 también está con ellos.**

– ¡¿Cómo dice?! ¡¿S-02 también?! – Exclamó sorprendido ante aquella revelación – pero entonces… ¿qué haremos?

– **Por ahora solo quiero reconocimiento de la situación, no es seguro que S-02 esté con ellos, pero hay una gran posibilidad. Las ondas que irradia provienen de una posible ubicación muy cercana a la de M-02.**

– Entendido… yo… regresaré a la base – dijo un tanto desanimado por no poder participar más en la misión – ¿Y qué pasará con mis pokemon?

– **Ya envié a nuestro amigo encubierto para que te los traiga. Se te hará entrega de ellos aquí en nuestra base** – aclaró la voz, para luego cortar la llamada antes de recibir alguna respuesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una ubicación desconocida. El dueño de aquella voz se quedó observando una pantalla que tenía delante, en la cual aparecían varias imágenes. De ellas había algunas que resaltaban más que otras, siendo una la que tenía una imagen de un Pidgey con el nombre clave M-02 y a su lado la imagen de un Chimchar el cual decía S-02. Cerca de estos aparecieron otras dos imágenes, aunque estas tenían símbolos de interrogación, con los nombres de S-01 y M-01.

El sujeto que observaba todo esto era un hombre de unos aparentes cuarenta años, de cabello gris, vestido con lo que parecía ser un atuendo militar y una gorra de piloto, usaba también una bufanda roja atada a su cuello y en su espalda colgaba una gran espada plateada.

– La situación se ha vuelto más complicada de lo que esperaba – murmuró el hombre mientras observaba la pantalla. Las cuatro anteriores imágenes se colocaron juntas una al lado de la otra, provocando que el sujeto frunciera el ceño – pero tarde o temprano tendré a los cuatro, ¡no importa cuánto me cueste! – Una quinta imagen apareció en medio de las anteriores. En ella se podía ver una sombra con forma humanoide y un destello rojo en lo que sería su ojo izquierdo – debo encontrarlos antes que **él** …

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del adulto, para que luego este apagara la pantalla y abandonara esa extraña sala a oscuras.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Y bueno, hasta acá el nuevo capítulo. Debo decir que se me complicó un poco el hacer este capítulo por el tema de los nombres, que de un momento a otro los anduvieron cambiando y me resultaba algo difícil recordarlos.

Pero bueno, ignorando eso, es algo obvio quienes estaban detras de todo este conflicto.

¿M-02? ¿S-02? ¿Qué será eso?

Pues por ahora un misterio.

* * *

Respondiendo reviews (el review):

Gold Typhlosion: ¡Eso sí que es rapidez! Yo aún sabiendome todo tarde bastante en llegar, tal vez porque me gusta atrapar todo lo que se mueve en pokeballs (incluso legendarios. ¡Maldito Moltres!).

Pues Mewtwo no creo que sea, el en el juego es bueno, pero como cualquier cosa pude cambiar. Tal vez... nah. Por haber sido el único en comentar solo te voy a decir que el personaje que salió en este capítulo no es el mismo que el del anterior.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.

¡Chaito!


	5. Problemas escolares

Antes que nada, enserio pido disculpas por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo.

Más abajo lo explico.

Ahora sin más, empecemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** **"Problemas escolares"**

Un nuevo día se presentaba a nuestro grupo de entrenadores, quienes se levantaron con cierta pereza. Y tenían excusa, ya que para cuando Héctor los dejó en el CP de Pueblo Valde ya pasaba de medianoche.

¡¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido?!

Fue una suerte que la enfermera Joy no cobrara la estadía y que además tuviera una habitación para ellos disponible.

Cuando por fin pudieron despertarse y desayunar, el grupo salió del CP con las energías ya recuperadas. Aún no se sentían listos para seguir con su viaje, por lo que se quedaron curioseando por el pueblo.

Lucas y John se sorprendieron al ver que el dichoso "pueblo" era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaban. Teniendo casas, negocios de diversos tipos y hasta un enorme parque ubicado en el centro del poblado.

– Increíble… – murmuro Sarah viendo varias tiendas de ropa – ¡Miren todos esos vestidos! ¡Quiero probarme uno!

Mientras la chica se aventuraba en la primera tienda que había visto, los otros continuaron con su recorrido.

– ¿Estás seguro de dejarla sola? – Preguntó Mark, viendo de reojo a Sarah, quien observaba varias prendas que tenían en el local.

– No, definitivamente no – respondió Lucas con sinceridad – es solo que…

– No queres esperarla sentado ahí dentro por quien sabe cuánto tiempo ¿verdad? – Adivinó John, a lo que el chico solo asintió – amigo, ¿así queres que se fije en vos? – Aquella pregunta provocó que a Lucas se le pintara la cara de rojo.

– No… no sé d… de qué me estás hablando… – respondió con nerviosismo.

– Ajá si claro, sabes bien de lo que hablo – dijo John mirando a su amigo, para luego encogerse de hombros – vos sabrás lo que haces…

Lucas solo bufó molesto, al mismo tiempo que aceleraba el paso y los perdía de vista. Mark observó extrañado aquella acción y luego observó a John.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? – Preguntó confundido, provocando que el otro solo se riera.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Sarah_

La chica salió de la tienda de ropa algo molesta. Todas las prendas que le gustaban estaban exageradamente caras y no tenía dinero suficiente para pagarlas.

De hecho, ni siquiera tenía dinero, ya que nunca había peleado con algún entrenador. ¡No podía creerlo!

Estaba pensando en eso cuando unos ruidos extraños la interrumpieron. Curiosa, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estos provenían, notando que se trataba de un montón de chicos y chicas de diversas edades quienes estaban teniendo algunos combates con varios tipos de pokemon diferentes, en lo que parecía ser el patio de una escuela. Fue allí cuando se le ocurrió integrarse con ellos para así poder ganar algo de dinero, para por lo menos comprar cosas necesarias como comida o agua, pero desechó rápidamente la idea al recordar que estaba sola. Sin Lucas o John que la guiaran o le aconsejaran no se sentía segura de sí misma como para empezar alguna pelea.

– ¡Cañón Destello!

Una explosión se encargó de sacarla nuevamente de sus pensamientos. Esta vez, pudo notar que lo que parecía ser una gran ave de metal se encontraba volando por sobre una humareda con suma confianza. Pudo ver también que cuando el humo se dispersó, había un cráter en aquel lugar, y justo en medio estaba debilitado otro pokemon, similar a un perro pequeño color café.

– Rockruff no puede continuar, ¡Skarmory gana! – Informó una persona que parecía hacer de réferi. El ave voló hacia una chica que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del campo de batalla.

La joven aparentaba tener unos quince años, su cabello era de un rojo escarlata, tenía unos ojos celestes y una tez pálida, vestía con lo que parecía ser un traje escolar color blanco con algunas líneas azules en las mangas, una minifalda grisácea y unos zapatos de color negro. También tenía una bufanda negra atada al cuello.

– ¡Whoa! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Eres genial Scarlet! – Gritaron varios chicos quienes se acercaron a la pelirroja, la cual solo los miraba con indiferencia. El chico con el que estaba luchando se acercó a ella con timidez, teniendo a Rockruff en sus brazos.

– Fue… fue una buena batalla… eres muy buena en esto… – alagó temeroso.

– Pues claro – respondió de manera indiferente – además, no tenías ninguna posibilidad conmigo. ¿En serio pensabas que usando un Rockruff vencerías a mi Skarmory? Por favor…

El niño se puso triste ante aquel comentario de la chica, provocando que sus ojos se pusieran brillosos. Sarah vio esa escena molesta y, con paso decidido, fue a hacerle frente a la chica.

– ¡Hey! No tenes por qué tratarlo así – le recriminó apenas llegó, confundiendo a todos los presentes por su repentina llegada – él te estaba agradeciendo y… – pero fue interrumpida por Skarmory, quien se puso en frente de ella y le gruño. Scarlet miró a la recién llegada con ligera molestia.

– ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú? – Preguntó la pelirroja, algo indiferente pero con ligera molestia – si no perteneces a este instituto puedes retirarte, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con mocosas como tú – dijo de forma desinteresada, provocando que Sarah se molestara aún más.

– ¡No soy ninguna mocosa! Y para tú información, me llamo Sarah – respondió molesta.

– Sabes que mi pregunta fue retórica ¿verdad? Honestamente no me importa quien seas, solo quiero que salgas de mi vista – Scarlet se dio la vuelta tras decir eso, marchándose hacia la entrada del instituto.

Sarah estuvo por decirle algo, pero los demás presentes la detuvieron.

– No te molestes – dijo uno de los chicos – ella es así con todos nosotros.

– Pero…

– Estoy bien, no pasa nada – informó el niño del Rockruff – sabía que reaccionaría así.

– Pero… pero… yo… – la chica miró a la pelirroja que se alejaba y fue allí cuando se le ocurrió algo – ¡HEY! ¡Te reto a una batalla! – Aquello fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Scarlet, quien se volteó por un instante hacia Sarah, pero luego la ignoró – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenés miedo de que una "mocosa" te gane?

Esta vez se volteó furiosa para luego regresar con el grupo. Sostenía en su mano izquierda una pokeball con fuerza, mientras que Skarmory se colocaba a su lado con una mirada seria.

– ¡Así me gusta! Bien, si yo gano, dejas de molestarlos – informó con seguridad.

– ¿Y si pierdes? – Preguntó desafiante, mas no le dio tiempo a Sarah a responder – no importa, alguien como tú no tiene nada que ofrecerme.

Sarah se molestó un poco por el último comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo. Ambas caminaron hacia otro campo de batalla, siendo la atención de todos los presentes, incluso algunas personas fuera del establecimiento se acercaron para ver. Una vez que las dos tomaron sus posiciones enviaron a sus respectivos pokemon a luchar. Scarlet envió a su Skarmory, mientras que Sarah a Eevee.

– ¿En serio piensas usar un pokemon normal contra un tipo acero? Eres más tonta de lo que creí – dijo con frialdad – aunque otra cosa no podía esperar de alguien como tú.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – Exclamó la chica, molesta – ¡Bola Sombra!

– ¡Cañón Destello!

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, provocando una gran explosión. Esta generó una onda de choque que hizo retroceder un poco a Eevee, mas no causó efecto en Skarmory.

– ¡Ala de acero!

Las alas del ave metálica brillaron intensamente, para luego volverse más grandes de lo que ya eran.

– ¡Usa ataque rápido para esquivar! – Ordenó Sarah, al ver como el ave se acercaba hacia Eevee.

El pokemon zorro se movió con una gran agilidad hacia un lado antes de que Skarmory la golpeara y, aprovechando su velocidad, embistió al ave con toda su fuerza.

Skarmory retrocedió por el impacto, pero no recibió mucho daño. Sin orden de su entrenadora, cargó un Cañón Destello y lo lanzó al suelo, provocando una enorme humareda, la cual cubrió todo el campo de batalla. Sarah tuvo que cubrirse al igual que Eevee ya que era mucho para ellas.

– Ahora, ¡Ala de Acero! – Ordenó Scarlet, quien no se vio afectada por la humareda.

Skarmory obedeció y se lanzó directo hacia Eevee, quien al no poder ver nada a su alrededor, no fue capaz de evitar el ataque y salió disparada cerca de Sarah.

– ¡Púas! – Ordenó Scarlet, a lo que Skarmory respondió lanzando varias espinas que cayeron alrededor de Eevee y muy cerca de Sarah – ¡Ya!

Las púas brillaron para luego explotar, provocando que una de ellas casi explotara en la pierna de Sarah, mientras que las otras mandaron a volar nuevamente a Eevee. La chica miró furiosa a la pelirroja, quien la observaba como si nada.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa loca?! ¡Pudiste matarme! – Gritó Sarah enfurecida. Scarlet solo parpadeó confundida.

– Esto es una batalla, niña. Si no puedes soportar esto no sirves como entrenadora – explicó como si nada.

Sarah miró molesta a la pelirroja, a la vez que cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

– ¡Eevee, Placaje! – Ordenó furiosa, mientras señalaba al ave de metal.

– Esquiva – justo antes de que Eevee lograra golpear a Skarmory, este se movió a la izquierda evitando el ataque – ¡Ala de Acero!

Aprovechando que estaba desprotegida, Skarmory golpeó con sus alas brillantes al pokemon normal, haciendo que retrocediera hasta su entrenadora, la cual estaba frustrada y enojada por la situación. Tenía que pensar en algo o de otro modo perdería.

– ¡Ataque rápido!

– ¡Pico Taladro!

Ambos pokemon chocaron entre sí, provocando un fuerte estruendo y una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto cerca de allí_

– _¿Por qué compre esto…?_ – Se preguntaba Lucas, mientras miraba la bolsa que contenía lo que fuera que había comprado – _de seguro ni le gustara…_

Pero justo en ese momento, un poderoso estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y casi hace que pierda el equilibrio.

Luego del susto inicial, fue a averiguar el origen de aquel estruendo. Tras caminar un poco, llegó al mismo lugar en donde Sarah y Scarlet estaban luchando.

El chico pudo notar la superioridad que tenía Skarmory en el combate con tan solo verlo, además de que se notaba que Eevee estaba cansándose, mientras que el ave parecía que apenas si se había esforzado.

– _Esto es malo…_ – pensó, para luego notar a Sarah – _su forma de pelear y las órdenes, parece que no lo hace estratégicamente. Solo ataca por atacar._

Lucas se acercó más a donde las chicas luchaban, con cuidado por miedo a que algún ataque saliera disparado en su dirección.

A su vez, Sarah estaba harta de que aquella ave solo jugara con ellas. Se notaba que no ponía todo su esfuerzo y eso la molestaba.

Era eso y la molesta actitud de la chica pelirroja, quien miraba como si nada el combate.

Eevee volvió a caer luego de que un Cañón Destello la golpeara de lleno y la dejara al borde del colapso. Ya no tenía forma de ganar. Había perdido.

– Maldita sea… – murmuró, molesta consigo misma – _¿Por qué no puedo darle ni un solo golpe? ¡No puede ser!_ – Estaba por rendirse, cuando una voz la llamó. Ella se sorprendió y miró hacia el origen del grito.

– ¡No te rindas Sarah! – Gritó Lucas con gran entusiasmo – ¡Eevee, pelea con todo! ¡Ustedes pueden ganar!

Los demás observaron curiosos al recién llegado, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que le levantaba el dedo pulgar a la chica.

– ¡Lucas! – Dijo Sarah feliz de verlo apoyándola.

– No dejes que tus emociones te dominen – aconsejó el joven – intenta buscar una solución a esto, ¡pueden hacerlo!

Sarah le agradeció con una sonrisa para luego llamar a Eevee, quien le lanzó una mirada llena de determinación a la vez que encaraba al ave. Scarlet miró levemente sorprendida a ambas, para luego suspirar.

– Si ya dejaron de decir estupideces ¿podemos continuar con nuestro combate? – Pidió molesta la pelirroja, para luego hacer un ademán con la mano, a lo que Skarmory asintió – ¡Pico Taladro!

– ¡Esquiva!

Eevee dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando fácilmente el ataque del ave, para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Scarlet frunció levemente el ceño.

– Solo fue suerte, ¡Púas! – Ordenó, a lo que el ave respondió lanzando varias de estas al suelo.

– ¡Eevee, salta otra vez! – Indicó apuntando al cielo. La pokemon obedeció y saltó lo más alto posible, esquivando las púas que se clavaron al suelo debajo de ella y desaparecieron en la tierra – ¡Ahora, Bola Sombra al suelo!

Eevee cargó una gran esfera oscura en su boca y la lanzó hacia el campo de batalla. Aquello provocó que todas las púas explotaran sin afectar a ninguno de los pokemon. La tipo normal cayó al suelo luego de que las explosiones cesaran.

–…– Scarlet observó un tanto molesta a Sarah – ¡Cañón Destello al suelo!

Skarmory lanzó su ataque en esa misma dirección, lo que provocó que varios escombros salieran volando y cayeran en dirección hacia Eevee.

– ¡Esquiva con Ataque Rápido! – Eevee comenzó a correr evitando las grandes rocas que caían a su alrededor, a la vez que se acercaba a gran velocidad contra Skarmory.

– ¡Aire Afilado!

El ave de metal lanzó varias ráfagas de aire, las cuales se dirigían hacia Eevee, pero esta en un ágil movimiento logró evitarlas y embestir a Skarmory con todas sus fuerzas. El ave retrocedió un par de metros hasta que logró detenerse, pero no logró cubrirse de una sorpresiva Bola Sombra que le impactó de lleno.

– Gh… no puede ser… – murmuró Scarlet molesta, a la vez que se hacía a un lado para evitar que Skarmory chocara con ella.

– ¡Bien hecho, Sarah! ¡Así se hace, Eevee! – Animaba Lucas desde su lugar – ¡Sigan así y ganaran!

Algunos de los espectadores comenzaron a animar a Sarah al igual que el chico. Ella solo pudo sonreír complacida por aquello.

– ¡Ya cállense! – Gritó molesta Scarlet, silenciando a todos – ¡Y tú, no te distraigas! ¡Cañón Destello!

– ¡Bola Sombra!

Ambos ataques impactaron con la misma fuerza, provocando una gran explosión, solo que a diferencia de antes, todos pudieron soportarlo. Los dos pokemon se miraron entre sí y sin esperar alguna orden se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, colisionando entre sí en un choque de Placaje y Ala de Acero.

– ¡Vamos, Eevee! – Animó Sarah a su pokemon, la cual respondió aumentando la fuerza de su ataque. Aquello provocó que Skarmory retrocediera y saliera disparado hacia su entrenadora, cayendo al suelo debilitado. Intentó levantarse, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

– ¡Maldición, Skarmory! ¡¿Cómo pudiste perder?! – Le dijo frustrada a su pokemon, quien solo la miró con ligera molestia, mientras trataba de levantarse. La pelirroja estaba por decir algo, cuando una voz la congeló en su lugar.

– No culpes a tu pokemon por tus errores – aclaró una mujer mayor que se acercaba lentamente hacia donde combatían – tú eres la que está perdiendo.

Scarlet no dijo nada, solo miró seriamente a la recién llegada. La mujer le devolvió el gesto para luego acercarse a Sarah. Lucas por precaución se puso al lado de la chica.

– Este combate terminó, todos regresen a sus clases – ordenó, a lo que todos los demás asintieron.

– ¡Si directora! – Dijeron antes de retirarse del lugar, dejando solos a la directora, Scarlet, Sarah y Lucas.

Cuando estuvieron solos del todo, la mujer miró con aprobación a la chica.

– No luchas nada mal, querida – la alagó con una sonrisa – tuviste problemas al principio, pero al menos tienes amigos que te apoyan – la directora observó al chico, quien sonrió – sé que no pertenecen aquí, así que quiero saber sus nombres ¿cómo se llaman?

Ambos se presentaron al igual de la directora, quien se presentó como Dalia. La adulta luego del saludo los invitó a su oficina para charlar. Dudaron un poco pero después accedieron. Aunque antes de irse, Dalia habló con Scarlet.

– Estoy muy decepcionada de ti – dijo con seriedad – eres nuestra alumna estrella y te dejas llevar por emociones tan básicas como el enojo. Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Luego de eso, los tres se dirigieron a su oficina en donde ella los invitó a sentarse.

– Gracias por venir – dijo una vez que todos estuvieron en su lugar – los llamé para disculparme por lo que pasó, Scarlet es alguien muy… temperamental, y siempre se anda metiendo en problemas. Lamento que te vieras involucrada en una de sus rabietas, querida – se disculpó la adulta observando a Sarah, quien negó con la cabeza tras escuchar eso.

– No fue su culpa, fui yo quien la desafió en primer lugar – explicó la chica, ganándose la atención de Dalia – estaba diciéndole cosas feas a un niño y yo… no podía dejarla decir eso.

Dalia se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, para luego soltar un suspiro algo agotado.

– Ahora entiendo todo – dijo la adulta – ella siempre trata a todos así, no es nada nuevo. Pero, lo que sí es nuevo es que alguien la derrote – agregó, recuperando un poco de su ánimo – es nuestra mejor estudiante y entrenadora, y tú la venciste. Debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendida.

Sarah sonrió algo avergonzada por los halagos que la directora le ofrecía. Lucas se limitó a también sonreír. Dalia estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando…

– ¡Directora! ¡Directora!

Una chica de no más de diez años entró abruptamente en la oficina, asustando a los dos jóvenes pero no a la directora.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó preocupada por la llegada tan repentina – un momento… no me digas que…

– Si directora… pasó otra vez – informó Miriam con tristeza – venía a avisarle que ya lo llevaron a la enfermería – Dalia frunció el ceño, para luego observar a Lucas y Sarah.

– Discúlpenme, debo atender algo urgente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó confundido Lucas, siendo apoyado por Sarah. Dalia miró por un momento a la niña recién llegada y luego a los jóvenes, para después suspirar.

– Acompáñenme si quieren saber.

Todos juntos abandonaron la oficina y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería del instituto, la cual tenía la entrada llena de curiosos que hacían lo imposible por saber qué fue lo que pasó. La directora dio la orden de que la dejaran pasar y todos se hicieron a un lado.

Una vez dentro, caminaron hacia una de las camillas que se encontraba alejada de la entrada. Durante el corto trayecto, ya que iban muy rápido, ambos jóvenes notaron como había varios chicos y chicas de diversas edades en condiciones muy deplorables, aunque había otros que no estaban tan mal, pero se notaba que algo tenían.

Al llegar allí, notaron que Scarlet también estaba en ese lugar, mirando fijamente a un chico de unos quince años, acostado en una camilla en grave estado. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su piel pálida y su cuerpo parecía ser casi esquelético. Sarah se volteó asqueada por lo que vio, mientras que Lucas intentó no hacer ni decir nada.

– Esto es lo que ocurre – dijo Dalia de forma seria – algo está enfermando a nuestros alumnos y no sabemos qué es. La gripe es muy extraña y fuerte por lo que tuvimos que pedir ayuda a varios doctores de diferentes regiones, pero ninguno sabe exactamente el origen – dirigió su mirada al chico enfermo antes de continuar – un doctor de Alola nos dijo como podíamos combatir esta enfermedad, es por eso que pudimos evitar que la situación pasara a mayores. Nuestro instituto tiene mucho prestigio y no quiero que lo pierda por algo como esto, es por eso que estamos buscando el origen del problema para arreglarlo de raíz.

– ¿Y pudieron encontrar algo? – Cuestionó Lucas serio.

– Por ahora nada… – respondió Dalia algo cabizbaja – hemos estado buscando durante semanas algún indicio, pero no tuvimos éxito.

Lucas observó al joven enfermo con seriedad. El estado del chico era muy deplorable y parecía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo así.

– Los ayudaremos – soltó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Dalia y Sarah.

– ¿Cómo?

El joven apartó la mirada del enfermo y se centró en la adulta, quien estaba muy sorprendida ante aquello dicho por el chico.

– Ayudaremos en lo que podamos – dijo con mucha seriedad – Sarah entró sin ningún permiso a este lugar y aun así nos trató con hospitalidad, es lo menos que podemos hacer, ¿no? – Preguntó lo último observando a su amiga, la cual dudó un poco al inicio pero terminó aceptando.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Asintió Sarah – pero sería solo por hoy, mañana tenemos que seguir con nuestro viaje.

Dalia sonrió agradecida por la ayuda que ambos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a brindarle, pero Scarlet por el contrario frunció el ceño ante la idea de que Sarah se mantuviera por más tiempo caminando dentro de su instituto.

– No necesitamos más gente Dalia, ellos ni siquiera conocen este lugar, conmigo y otros más es suficiente – informó mirando fríamente a los chicos, en especial a Sarah. Ambos se sorprendieron un poco de que Scarlet se dirigiera a ella por su nombre y no por su cargo.

– Scarlet, déjalos que nos ayuden – pidió amablemente la adulta – un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal. Además, estuviste buscando constantemente y no pudiste hallar nada. Tal vez ellos puedan encontrar algo. Y solo será por un día, no tienes que ponerte seria.

La pelirroja soltó un bufido molesto, para luego abandonar la sala sin contestarle a Dalia, dirigiéndose hacia donde el chico enfermo le había indicado.

– Muy bien – soltó Lucas para tratar de animar el ambiente – ¡Manos a la obra!

* * *

Una vez fuera de la enfermería, Lucas llamó a John y Mark para que los ayudaran.

(Ya que, además de darles alojamiento, comida, mochilas, ropa y un largo etc. Sofía también les había dado celulares a cada uno, los cuales, aunque fuesen de marcas antiguas, estaban en perfectas condiciones. Sofía era alguien demasiado amable y considerada).

Al principio ambos se negaron, pero terminaron accediendo al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

– ¿Y qué se supone que estamos buscando? – Preguntó John, mirando su alrededor con desgana – ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar algo que no sabemos ni qué es?

– No lo sé, solo busquen algo sospechoso – explicó Lucas, mientras tomaba un camino al azar – separémonos y veamos que encontramos, en una hora nos juntamos acá de nuevo.

Todos asintieron y cada quien tomó su camino. Mark iba como si nada viendo a su alrededor, Lucas iba con cuidado ya que no quería terminar como aquel chico de la enfermería, Sarah caminaba dudosa y John un tanto molesto sin saber el por qué había aceptado.

– Hubiera buscado otra cosa que hacer, así al menos tendría alguna excusa.

Pero lo que ninguno notó, fue que algo observaba a uno de ellos desde las sombras.

* * *

 _Con Lucas._

El chico casi se volvió sonámbulo de lo cansado que estaba, llevaba ya unos treinta minutos sin encontrar nada extraño. Preguntó a todo aquel se le cruzó en su camino, pero ninguno supo responderle bien qué era lo que pasaba.

Lo único que pudo llegar a comprender, fue que los afectados afirmaban sentir a su alrededor como el ambiente se sentía muy pesado, para luego caer inconscientes. Cuando lograban despertar, los médicos les informaban que fueron víctimas de esa extraña enfermedad. También le dijeron que quienes sufrían dicho malestar no lo hacían en el mismo lugar, lo que lo llevó a entender que lo que fuera que estuviera causando esto podía moverse o ser volátil, y que también no dejaba ningún tipo de rastro.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en sus cosas, cuando un fuerte golpe lo despertó. Por la fuerza del impacto pensó que había chocado contra una pared, pero al ver lo que tenía enfrente casi perdió los colores de su piel.

– ¡Oye, ten cuidado! – Le gritó un adulto de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, quien tenía aspecto de conserje. A su lado estaba un Rhyperior, el cual fue la supuesta "pared" con la que había chocado.

– Lo… lo siento, no estaba del todo consiente – se disculpó el chico, un poco avergonzado – no volverá a pasar.

– Deberías tener más cuidado niño, si te sientes así es probable que seas el siguiente en la lista de enfermos – aclaró con una sonrisa maliciosa que incomodó al joven – ¡Es broma!

El adulto se carcajeó para luego retirarse, siendo acompañado por su pokemon, pero pese a lo que dijo, Lucas tuvo sus dudas así que con mucha cautela siguió al hombre.

Estuvo detrás de él por unos minutos cuando repentinamente, tras dar una vuelta en una esquina, algo pasó.

– ¡¿Qué diablos?!

* * *

 _Con John_

– ¡Palmeo!

Un Lairon salió disparado luego de que Riolu lo golpeara en su estómago. El pokemon acero/roca no pudo soportar mucho tras el impacto, por lo que cayó debilitado ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

– ¡Es increíble!

– ¡Van diez combates seguidos y no parecen agotados!

– ¡Esos dos son invencibles!

Varias personas alagaban al entrenador del pokemon aura, quien sonreía de manera arrogante a la vez que veía la gran fila de entrenadores que querían desafiarlo.

– Este lugar no resultó ser tan aburrido después de todo – murmuró mientras observaba la cantidad de dinero que había ganado después de tantos combates – _je… realmente uno puede vivir de esto_ – pensó con una sonrisa – ¡Muy bien! ¿Quién es el siguiente?

– ¡Nadie! – Dijo Mark saliendo de la nada, a la vez que le tiraba de la oreja, llevándoselo con él – todos nosotros buscando por ahí y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo.

– ¡AH! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! ¡¿Tenes idea de lo infantil que se ve esto?! ¡AGH! – Se quejaba John, intentando por todos los medios soltarse del agarre de Mark sin resultado.

– Lo sé, así que si quieres que termine pronto deja de forcejear – pidió irritado Mark, cuando repentinamente se tiró al suelo acompañado de John. Este no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que las palabras se le quedaron en la boca cuando vio a Lucas pasar volando sobre ellos – ¡Lucas!

El joven cayó al suelo adolorido, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Pikachu, quien estaba inconsciente y muy malherido. Los otros dos, junto con todos los presentes, fueron a socorrerlos preocupados y asustados, pero fue el propio chico quien los detuvo.

– No se… preocupen… por mí… – murmuró adolorido, mientras trataba de levantarse – preocúpense… por eso… – dijo, señalando al frente. Todos siguieron con la mirada la dirección a la que el joven apuntaba, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Rhyperior, rodeado de un aura violeta, con los ojos rojos y sus escleróticas negras, todo descontrolado.

– ¡¿Qué le pasa?! – Exclamó asustado John, esquivando una Pedrada del pokemon tierra/roca.

– No lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo para preguntarle – Mark tomó su Ultraball y la lanzó – ¡Vamos, Noivern!

El dragón al salir de su ball soltó un poderoso rugido y encaró con fiereza al pokemon que tenía por rival. John aprovechó para enviar a Riolu, mientras que varios otros enviaron a sus respectivos pokemon para luchar. Lucas, quien se había recuperado un poco del golpe, envió a su captura más reciente a la batalla.

Un Starly.

* * *

 _Con Sarah_

La chica caminaba por la escuela, observando hasta el más mínimo detalle del lugar que pisaba. Tenía miedo de que aquella extraña enfermedad la afectara también a ella. Además, desde hacía rato sentía algo extraño, como si la estuvieran siguiendo. Pero sin importar lo mucho que buscara, no lograba encontrar nada.

– Esto ya me está asustando… – murmuró temerosa mientras transitaba por un solitario y largo pasillo. No fue hasta que llegó a la mitad de este, cuando las luces comenzaron a titilar, como así también el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse muy pesado – oh no…

Sarah comenzó a hiperventilar mientras veía como también las puertas que estaban en los extremos de los pasillos comenzaban a abrirse y cerrarse como locas. Se pegó a una de las paredes y caminó pegada a ella buscando alguna salida. Un ligero alivio le llegó cuando encontró lo que parecía ser un picaporte, ya que por las luces no podía ver casi nada. Tomó dicho objeto y entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Soltó un suspiro, antes de darse vuelta y observar el panorama que tenía frente a ella.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un salón de ciencias, ya que había varios tubos de ensayo y diversos frascos llenos de líquidos de distintos colores. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, por lo que no podía distinguir muchas cosas y a la vez no encontraba el interruptor de la luz.

– Genial… – murmuró entre molesta y preocupada. Luego de unos minutos, observó por la ventana de la puerta el pasillo en el que antes había ocurrido toda la locura, notado que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad – _será mejor que me vaya_ – pensó, a la vez que giraba el picaporte, pero este no habría la puerta – ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – La chica comenzó a preocuparse cada vez más con cada que intentaba abrir sin éxito la puerta – ¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy atrapada! – Gritó, golpeando con mucha fuerza la puerta, tanta que parecía que la tiraría de un momento a otro.

– _No te molestes, nadie vendrá_ – sonó una voz en aquella sala que congeló a Sarah. La chica dejó de golpear la puerta para ponerse a temblar.

Ella se volteó lentamente, en busca de aquella extraña voz, pero no lograba ver nada por la negrura, la cual juraría se hacía cada vez más oscura. Pero de un momento a otro, le pareció ver un pequeño bulto negro cerca de unos muebles, el cual se movía lentamente hacia ella. También, vio que de aquel bulto salieron dos pequeñas garras a sus costados, como así también unos ojos amarillos en el centro. Sarah ahogó un grito cuando aquella cosa estaba muy cerca de ella, a la vez que su respiración iba en aumento.

– _Tranquila, no te haré daño…_ – dijo aquel bulto, que resultó ser la misma voz que buscaba – _yo solo… quiero un amigo…_

Sarah vio con ligera pena al pequeño ser negro de ojos amarillos, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que el ambiente le empezó a resultar muy pesado a la vez que comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Alcanzó a oír un pequeño lamento del ser antes de desmayarse.

– _Pero… siempre los lastimo…_

* * *

Frío. Eso es lo único que podía sentir en aquel lugar sombrío.

Sarah abrió los ojos con dificultad. Estaba recostada en una sala a oscuras, muy diferente a la anterior, ya que allí no había absolutamente nada. Solo la rodeaba la oscuridad.

Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían y las palabras no salían de sus labios, por más que gritara. Allí se dio cuenta de otra cosa, la rodeaba el silencio.

– _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso…?_ – Pensó agotada, tratando inútilmente ponerse de pie – _¿Acaso…? ¿Esa cosa… es la que provoca esas enfermedades…? Y… de ser así yo… ¿también soy otra víctima…?_

Sus ojos se cristalizaron ante aquella posibilidad. Conocía el estado en el que quedaban los infectados y lo peligrosa que esa enfermedad podía ser. Ellos decían que hasta el momento no hubo víctimas fatales pero… ¿acaso ella sería la primera?

– _No…_ – pensó decidida – _no será así… yo… encontraré la forma… para salir de esta._

Con una fuerte determinación, la chica logró finalmente ponerse de pie y dar un par de pasos en aquel lugar. Tuvo que tener mucho cuidado, ya que se sentía más pesada que antes, pero no fue mucho inconveniente.

Los verdaderos problemas llegaron cuando unas tres sombras se acercaron a ella sorpresivamente. Aquellas sombras comenzaron a deformarse y a cambiar de forma, tomando la apariencia de tres seres con un aspecto muy feroz, que atemorizaron a Sarah. Pero ella se negó a retroceder.

– _¡No! ¡Dije que saldría de esta!_ – Se gritó con determinación, a la vez que miraba fijamente a aquellas sombras – _¡Y lo haré pase lo que pase!_

La chica soltó un fuerte grito, a la vez que su cuerpo se rodeaba por una especie de energía rosada, la cual generó una poderosa luz que deshizo tanto las sombras como aquel lugar oscuro.

– ¡AH! – Gritó Sarah despertando de golpe, asustando a la pequeña criatura oscura que hasta ese momento se había mantenido a su lado – ¿Eh…? – La chica al observar su alrededor pudo notar que había regresado al laboratorio, también se dio cuenta que aquella pesadez en el ambiente se había apaciguado.

Luego de darse cuenta, se volteó hacia donde el otro ser se encontraba. Este la miraba con asombro y mucha curiosidad, además de que se notaba como le brillaban sus ojos amarillos.

– _Lo siento… yo no quería… pero, me alegro de que estés bien…_ – explicó el ser oscuro, mientras sus ojos tenían ganas de lagrimear. Sarah le sonrió para que estuviera mejor, cuando de pronto notó algo, o más bien sintió algo.

Curiosa, observó su mano derecha, en la que estaba sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como de esta emanaba una luz rosada, muy idéntica a la de su "sueño". El otro ser también la observó con asombro.

– Que extraño… – murmuró la chica, sorprendida – siento… como un cosquilleo… ¿qué me está pasando? – Antes de que alguna respuesta se presentara, la joven observó al pequeño ser curiosa – ¿Y qué se supone que sos…? – Preguntó, mientras extendía su mano luminosa hacia la criatura, la cual retrocedió un poco asustada.

– _¡No! ¡Espera!_ – Gritó, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que Sarah colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del ser para que luego sus ojos palidecieran – _no… otra vez no por favor…_

Aunque a diferencia de la vez anterior, Sarah no se desmalló. En cambio, continuó en su lugar sin moverse pero manteniendo sus ojos blancos.

Sarah también notó la diferencia, ya que cuando todo ocurrió no fue enviada a ese oscuro sitio. Sino que en su lugar, apareció en un sector a las afueras del instituto, cercano a los campos de batalla en los que antes había peleado. Lo que pudo notar también, fue que ella no se encontraba allí, ni podía verse a sí misma. Era como si estuviera viendo una especie de película o algo parecido.

– _¿Qué está pasando?_ – Se cuestionó, a la vez que intentaba encontrarle un sentido a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no pudo trabajar mucho en eso ya que unos ruidos llamaron su atención.

– ¡Vengan! Creo que está por aquí – avisó un chico de no más de once años, mientras le hacía señas a sus amigos para que se acercaran. Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, el chico que los llamó comenzó a buscar algo entre los arbustos. Estuvo unos minutos buscando hasta que finalmente lo encontró – ¡Miren! Es muy ridículo.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reírse al igual que él, mientras que Sarah no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Tampoco podía ver bien lo que fuera que tuviera ese chico en sus manos, pero cuando la escena cambió pudo presenciarlo mejor.

Lo que el niño tenía parecía ser un tipo de disfraz de Pikachu, con dos agujeros en el estómago.

– ¡Es verdad! Y no solo eso, ¡se ve horrible! – Dijo uno de ellos mirando aquel disfraz – con razón siempre se esconde, de seguro tiene miedo de que todos vean lo feo que es.

Los otros chicos se rieron con más fuerza mientras que hacían más y más comentarios horribles acerca de aquel disfraz, del cual Sarah pudo notar como de los agujeros de su "estómago" unas lágrimas parecían escaparse.

– No sé lo que eres, pero en definitiva no eres un Pikachu – dijo el chico que lo sostenía, a la vez que tomaba la parte del cuello del disfraz – ¡Quítate esto y muéstranos quién eres!

Al decir aquello, el chico arrancó la cabeza del disfraz de Pikachu de un solo tirón. Sarah esperó que los demás se rieran, pero se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban en el suelo respirando con dificultad. El niño que rompió el traje estaba aún peor, ya que toda su piel se puso pálida a la vez que sus ojos se volvían blancos.

– ¡Co…! ¡Corran! – Gritó uno que logró levantarse, para luego huir de aquella escena siendo seguido por unos pocos, los otros quedaron tirados en el suelo asfixiándose.

– ¿Pero qué…? – Murmuró Sarah, para luego ver como la parte inferior de lo que quedó del disfraz logró zafarse del agarre del chico, quien a pesar de su estado no lo había soltado. Soltó un grito muy agudo cuando la luz del sol lo iluminó, para luego correr a una gran velocidad hacia la sombra. Fue allí cuando la chica pudo notar que se trataba del mismo ser oscuro con el que se había encontrado, ya que pudo verlo bien cuando este se deshizo de la tela que lo cubría.

Un destello cruzó frente a sus ojos, para luego dejar todo a oscuras. Cuando recuperó la visión, se dio cuenta que volvía a estar una vez más en aquel extraño laboratorio, con aquel extraño ser negro de ojos amarillos.

– Hey, de casualidad… ¿tenías un disfraz o algo así? – Aquella pregunta sobresaltó al ser oscuro, quien luego de recomponerse solo pudo asentir con tristeza – lo siento, solo quería saber y… ¿quién o qué eres?

– _Yo… me dicen Mimikyu… soy un pokemon…_

Sarah observó a quien se presentó como Mimikyu con curiosidad. Si lo miraba detenidamente, admitiría que le parecía adorable, aunque las garras que tenía no lo eran del todo.

– _Y… ¿cómo supiste que yo tenía un disfraz_? – Preguntó Mimikyu con curiosidad.

– Pues yo… este… – la chica se rascó la cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo ocurrido – lo vi en una ¿visión? Como sea, el punto es que cuando te toqué pude ver lo que te pasó. Es una lástima que esos tontos rompieran ese disfraz que tenías, a mi parecía muy lindo.

Mimikyu se sorprendió ante aquel comentario, para luego soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas acompañadas de una mirada agradecida.

– _Gracias yo… lo había hecho yo misma…_ – explicó la pokemon fantasma – _quería que todos me quisieran al igual que Pikachu, además de que me protegía del sol. Pero… ya vez que no sirvió de mucho…_

– De veras lo siento… – repentinamente una idea cruzó por su cabeza – de casualidad, ¿aún lo tenes?

Mimikyu parpadeó unas dos veces para luego dirigirse a un sector del laboratorio, buscando algo detrás de unos muebles. Al regresar, le mostró lo que había quedado del disfraz, había recuperado ambas partes de este, pero estaban muy rotas y desgastadas.

– _Aquí está, esto es lo que pude rescatar…_ – explicó con tristeza – _eh intentado repararlo, pero no pude…_

Sarah, sin pedir permiso, tomó lo que sería la "cabeza" del disfraz de Pikachu y lo colocó sobre una mesa que se encontraba allí. Mimikyu la observó curiosa, a la vez que veía como la chica tomaba la otra parte del disfraz y las colocaba juntas.

Una vez que hizo eso, buscó en varios muebles algo que le sirviera para hacer una costura improvisada. Encontró un hilo muy fino y largo que le podría servir, unas agujas y un poco de cinta transparente.

– _¿Qué quieres hacer?_

– Voy a arreglarlo – respondió Sarah determinada – no se mucho de costura, pero creo que puedo hacerlo.

La chica se puso manos a la obra y comenzó con su trabajo, mientras que Mimikyu aún no perdía la sorpresa. Partiendo del hecho de que una humana podía estar a su lado sin que esta fuera víctima de su enfermedad (o al menos en ese instante), luego de que por una extraña razón pudo ver lo que le ocurrió hace tiempo y no actúe de forma tan extraña debido a eso. Y por último, de que luego de todo por lo que la hizo pasar, le esté ayudando reparando algo que significaba mucho para ella. Simplemente no podía comprenderlo del todo.

– ¿ _Por qué…? ¿Por qué me ayudas? Después de lo que te hice…_ – fue interrumpida por Sarah, quien le dio una mirada comprensiva.

– No me hiciste nada… bueno, tal vez sí. Pero estoy bien ¿no lo ves? – Preguntó, a la vez que extendía sus brazos para que la viera completa – además, claro que te estoy ayudando ¿por qué no lo haría? Cuando vez que alguien necesita una mano y sabes que podes ayudarlo, debes hacerlo.

Mimikyu observó sorprendida a la humana, para luego "sonreír" complacida. A Sarah no le tomó mucho tiempo reparar el disfraz, tenía alguna que otra imperfección pero ya no estaba tan maltratado. La pokemon al verlo apenas si pudo contener sus lágrimas, mientras tomaba el disfraz con sus garras.

– _¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!_ – Dijo emocionada mientras contemplaba su disfraz. Sarah sonrió al ver aquella escena.

– Me alegro, espero que esos chicos no vuelvan a molestarte. De hecho, voy a hablar sobre eso con la directora. Estoy segura que tomará medidas necesarias – explicó la chica con una sonrisa, a lo que la pokemon asintió – bueno, yo ya me tengo que…

– ¡Quién está ahí! ¡Nadie puede entrar en este lug…! – El conserje, con el que Lucas se había encontrado antes, entró de la manera más estrepitosa posible a la habitación, dándole un gran susto tanto a la chica como a la pokemon. Pero justo antes de que terminara lo que iba a decir, la energía que emitía Mimikyu lo invadió y provocó que se desmayara.

– ¡Señor! – Grito Sarah, a la vez que corría hacia donde el adulto cayó desmallado – ¡Por favor reaccione!

La chica miró asustada a Mimikyu, quien solo observó el suelo con tristeza.

– _Eso pasa con las personas que ven mi verdadero aspecto, es por eso que siempre uso un disfraz…_ – explicó la pokemon, quien se le acercó con cautela, sosteniendo su disfraz con una garra – _debes llevarlo a la enfermería antes de que…_

– ¡Groar!

Recién entonces notaron la presencia del Rhyperior que acompañaba al adulto. Solo que este, en vez de desmayarse, estaba rodeado por una energía violeta, con sus ojos emanando una luz rojiza.

– ¡¿Qué diablos?! – Lucas llegó justo cuando todo ocurrió. Luego, vio a Sarah frente al pokemon roca y no dudó ni un segundo – ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido! – El roedor saltó de su hombro y golpeó a Rhyperior, haciéndolo retroceder – ¡Salí de ahí!

– ¡Espera! ¡Estoy con alguien! – Aquello confundió a Lucas, quien decidió esperar unos segundos a que Sarah volviera. Mientras tanto, Pikachu no dejaba que Rhyperior diera un paso adelante, golpeándolo en varias partes de su cuerpo a gran velocidad – ¡Ya estamos!

El chico observó a Sarah y casi se desmalla al ver al Mimikyu que tenía en sus brazos. La pokemon ya tenía puesto su disfraz, así que no era una amenaza.

– Ahora lo entiendo… – murmuró con seriedad cuando ella llegó a su lado – fue este pokemon el causante de todo, ¿verdad?

Sarah no respondió, solo alcanzó a asentir a la vez que empujaba a Lucas a salvo, ya que Pikachu salió disparado cuando Rhyperior logró acertarle un golpe devastador.

– ¡Pikachu! – Exclamó Lucas, pero sufrió el mismo destino cuando el pokemon tierra le dio un fuerte manotazo que lo mandó a volar.

– ¡Lucas! – A pesar del grito de la chica, Rhyperior la ignoró y se lanzó hacia la misma dirección en donde el chico había salido disparado – Mimikyu, ¡tenemos que ir a ayudarlo! – Dijo, a lo que la pokemon asintió decidida – ¡Vamos!

* * *

Así llegamos a la escena anterior, donde todos luchaban contra el pokemon tierra, pero este los vencía casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Sarah llegó justo cuando Noivern y Rhyperior chocaron entre sí, ganando el encuentro el pokemon tierra, mandando a volar al dragón quien cayó adolorido cerca de su entrenador. La chica observó sus dos pokeballs y asintió, a la vez que dejaba a Mimikyu en un lugar seguro.

– Quédate ahí y no salgas – ordenó, para luego observar a Rhyperior– ¡Vamos Eevee, Pidgey! – Ambos pokemon salieron de sus balls, listos para luchar – ¡Bola Sombra y Tornado!

Pidgey movió sus alas y creó un pequeño tornado, que envolvió la esfera oscura que Eevee había creado. El ataque combinado impactó contra el pokemon enemigo y logró hacerlo retroceder, mas no le causó casi nada de daño. Rhyperior dio un fuerte rugido y del suelo salieron unas piedras puntiagudas de gran tamaño, las cuales golpearon a ambos pokemon y los debilitó de un golpe, ante la sorpresa de Sarah, quien al ver eso fue a ayudarlos.

– Es muy fuerte… – murmuró Lucas un poco adolorido – nuestros ataques no le hacen nada y los suyos nos están destrozando… si seguimos así… no creo que podamos ganarle.

El chico observó el panorama a su alrededor. Había muchos pokemon heridos junto a sus entrenadores, quienes hacían todo lo posible por curar sus heridas sin éxito. Incluso la propia directora se encontraba allí, luchando junto con sus dos Ninetales, teniendo uno su forma Alola.

El pokemon tierra encaró a la adulta, quien no estaba muy lejos de él y rugió, para luego lanzarse contra ella. Ambos Ninetales atacaron a Rhyperior con Ventica y Lanzallamas, pero el pokemon tierra pudo atravesar esos ataques como si no fueran nada.

Estuvo a punto de chocar contra los pokemon zorros, cuando un sorpresivo Cañón Destello impactó delante de él, deteniendo su avance. Todos vieron alegres a Scarlet, quien con una mirada fría observaba al Rhyperior, el cual rugió para luego lanzarle una gran Pedrada, que fue destruido gracias al Ala de Acero de Skarmory.

– Gracias, Scarlet – murmuró Dalia observando a la joven, quien le daba la espalda.

– Ahórrate las gracias, aún no terminamos – dijo la pelirroja, a lo cual la adulta se estremeció.

– Scarlet… no estarás pensando en… – pero fue interrumpida por una orden de la chica hacia su pokemon.

– ¡Púas!

Skarmory voló alto, para luego lanzar un montón de púas por sobre el cuerpo de Rhyperior. Dichas púas, luego de unos segundos, explotaron provocando varios daños en el pokemon, mas no fueron suficientes como para derribarlo. Rhyperior cargó un Hiperrayo en su boca y esperó el momento apropiado para lanzarlo, aunque no sirvió de mucho, ya que Skarmory lo esquivó con mucha facilidad.

– Un solo golpe puede derrotarnos… ¡debemos inmovilizarlo! ¡Pico taladro a sus piernas!

Skarmory obedeció y, a una gran velocidad, se lanzó contra Rhyperior golpeándolo en su pierna derecha, lo que provocó que cayera algo adolorido. En respuesta, lanzó varias Pedradas que fueron fácilmente evitadas por el ave, quien volvió a atacar pero ahora su pierna izquierda.

Rhyperior tuvo que utilizar sus brazos para no caer al suelo, cosa que Scarlet ya había previsto. Debía aprovechar que su oponente estaba totalmente indefenso.

– ¡Cañón Destello con todo tu poder!

El ave de metal rugió para luego lanzar un potente haz de luz, que golpeó en el estómago de Rhyperior, haciendo que gruñera debido al dolor.

– ¡No te detengas! – Ordenó, a lo que más de uno se sorprendió.

Skarmory aumentó la fuerza de su ataque y Rhyperior solo pudo gritar al sentir el poder de aquel movimiento, el cual era tan fuerte que comenzó a hacerlo retroceder. Sarah y los demás vieron horrorizados como varias rocas comenzaron a desprenderse del cuerpo del pokemon.

– ¡Espera! ¡Vas a matarlo! – Le gritó Dalia aterrada, pero la pelirroja la ignoró.

Scarlet miraba con firmeza como el pokemon poco a poco se debilitaba debido al ataque de Skarmory. Se cruzó de brazos esperando que aquello acabara. Debía eliminar a ese pokemon a como dé lugar.

– ¡Basta! – Gritaron otros más, pero ella seguía ignorándolos.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Impactrueno! – Ordenó Lucas a su Pikachu quien, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lanzó su ataque hacia Skarmory, el cual a pesar de ser débil a este logró resistirlo y no dejar de atacar a Rhyperior. Aquello fue suficiente para que Scarlet encarara al chico, quien se sintió intimidado por su mirada.

– ¿Enserio quieren que me detenga? Si lo dejo ir nos va a matar a todos – explicó, mirando a todos a su alrededor – y ya comprobaron por las malas que son unos inútiles contra él.

Lucas no pudo responder ante aquella verdad, por lo que miró al suelo derrotado. Los demás imitaron su acción al entender que no podían hacer nada. Dalia por otro lado, se había quedado de piedra al ver que Scarlet estaba decidida a acabar con ese pokemon. Sabía que ella podía ser cruel, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a tales extremos.

– ¡Placaje!

Un sorpresivo golpe de Eevee fue suficiente para desconcentrar a Skarmory quien, debido a eso, no pudo continuar con su ataque. Rhyperior cayó adolorido al suelo más no debilitado, la energía oscura que lo rodeaba como así también aquellos ojos carmesí aún seguían en él.

Scarlet observó furiosa a Sarah, quien tenía una mirada determinada.

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces, estúpida?!

– Lo que me parece correcto.

La chica estuvo por decir algo, pero una roca de gran tamaño la interrumpió. Dicha roca casi impacta con ella, pero Skarmory llegó justo a tiempo para destruirla con su Ala de Acero.

– ¡No vuelvas a interrumpirme! – Rugió con furia, para luego ver a su pokemon – ¡Y tú! ¡Pico Taladro! ¡Destrúyelo de una vez!

Skarmory voló como un cohete contra Rhyperior y clavó su pico en el centro de este, justo en el mismo lugar en donde antes lo había atacado. Luego de eso, giró de manera brusca y comenzó a taladrar el cuerpo del pokemon, que no lograba sacárselo de encima.

– ¡Te dije que basta! ¡Bola Sombra! – Ordenó Sarah, a lo que Eevee respondió lanzando su ataque.

Scarlet dio otro grito y Skarmory dejó de atacar a Rhyperior, para hacerse a un lado, lo que provocó que el ataque golpeara al tipo tierra en lugar de al ave.

– ¡Y yo te dije que no me interrumpieras! ¡Cañón Destello! – Ordenó apuntando a la chica, la cual se sobresaltó.

Skarmory obedeció y lanzó su ataque en dirección a la chica, la cual por el shock no podía moverse. Fue entonces cuando Eevee protegió a su entrenadora del impacto usando su cuerpo como escudo.

Cuando el ataque la golpeó ambas cayeron al suelo, Sarah con Eevee en brazos. La chica miró preocupada a su pokemon, pero esta solo le sonrió antes de desmallarse.

– Muy bien, ahora solo queda… ¡…! – Un golpe a sus espaldas la interrumpió. Al voltearse, solo pudo ver como Skarmory salía volando hacia ella y ambos chocaron entre sí.

– ¡Scarlet! – Gritaron algunos al ver a la pelirroja desmayada junto a su pokemon – ¡Cuidado!

Sarah se volteó hacia donde los demás apuntaban, para ver como Rhyperior estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella. Como reflejo solo pudo abrazar a su pokemon esperando lo peor, pero para su sorpresa nada pasó.

Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver como el puño de Rhyperior estaba siendo detenido por una garra oscura, la cual provenía de debajo del disfraz de Pikachu.

– ¡Mimikyu! – Exclamó entre sorprendida y aliviada. La pokemon se volteó para poder verla.

– _Sarah… escúchame_ – pidió con seriedad – _yo causé todo esto, fue mi culpa y pienso remediarlo. ¡Pero tienes que ayudarme!_ – Dijo más como una orden que petición. A pesar de todo, Sarah asintió – _bien…_

Con una increíble fuerza, Mimikyu logró hacer retroceder al pokemon rinoceronte y con una poderosa Bola Sombra hizo que su oponente casi chocara con una de las paredes del instituto. Sarah se colocó detrás del pokemon fantasma y con una mirada determinada apuntó a Rhyperior.

– ¡Carantoña! – Ordenó, a lo que Mimikyu respondió lanzándose a una gran velocidad contra Rhyperior, quien puso sus brazos en forma de X para resistir el impacto – ¡Mantenlo y usa Garra Sombra!

Mimikyu asintió y, debajo de su disfraz, invocó una sombra con forma de garra que golpeó por debajo a Rhyperior, quien abrió sus defensas por lo que también recibió la Carantoña del pokemon disfraz. El impacto provocó que Rhyperior chocara contra la pared que se encontraba cerca y que unos escombros cayeran sobre él.

– ¡Eso es! – Dijo emocionada Sarah, mientras los demás la observaban sorprendidos. Sobretodo Lucas, que le tomó por sorpresa aquella combinación de ataques. Pero un rugido debajo del montón de escombros provocó que su emoción bajara.

Mimikyu retrocedió antes que una Roca Afilada salida del suelo la golpeara, a la vez que veía como Rhyperior salía de entre los escombros hecho una furia.

– Parece que tenemos que atacar más fuerte… – murmuró con seriedad la chica – tendremos que abrir su defensa otra vez… ¡Mimikyu, una ráfaga de Bola Sombra!

Mimikyu asintió, para luego crear una esfera oscura frente a ella, luego de unos segundos la lanzó y esta se dividió en muchas más, las cuales golpearon a Rhyperior y sus alrededores. El pokemon rinoceronte no tuvo de otra más que cubrirse con sus brazos mientras resistía los golpes.

– ¡Rápido, usa Carantoña!

La pokemon fantasma golpeó a una gran velocidad a Rhyperior, quien seguía defendiéndose de sus ataques.

– ¡Finta!

La cola de madera de Mimikyu fue rodeada por energía oscura y con ella golpeó los brazos del rinoceronte, volviendo a romper su defensa.

– ¡Carantoña con toda tu fuerza!

Mimikyu embistió consecutivamente a su oponente sin darle descanso, no debía dejar que atacara o la pelea se invertiría a favor del rinoceronte.

Fue en una de esas, cuando Rhyperior pudo bloquear un ataque y con su brazo derecho logró darle un fuerte manotazo al fantasma, que hizo que retrocediera. Sarah se preocupó, pero soltó un suspiro al ver que Mimikyu estaba bien.

– ¡Cuidado! – Advirtió la chica, al ver que una ráfaga de Rocas Afiladas se dirigían hacia la pokemon – ¡Garra Sombra doble!

Mimikyu sacó ambas garras debajo de su disfraz y las utilizó para defenderse de las rocas, las cuales cada una golpeaba más fuerte que la anterior. Rhyperior aprovechó la situación y se lanzó contra ellas, haciendo brillar su cuerno más largo.

– ¡Ahí viene! ¡Intenta esquivar las piedras y atacar otra vez con Garra Sombra!

La pokemon fantasma se movió con agilidad a través de las rocas, mientras se acercaba a su oponente. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, iniciaron un choque de ataques en los cuales Rhyperior utilizaba sus brazos para apartar las garras de Mimikyu, y así atacarla con su cuerno, pero la disfrazada era mucho más hábil y lograba evitar cada golpe que el rinoceronte intentaba darle, aunque comenzaba a cansarse.

– ¡Golpea su cuerno! ¡Rómpelo y fuérzalo a usar sus manos para atacar!

Mimikyu asintió y, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, lanzó un gancho con una de sus garras contra la mandíbula inferior del rinoceronte. Luego, dio un gran salto para después dar un giro a gran velocidad y golpear la cabeza de Rhyperior, esto provocó que el cuerno con el que atacaba se rompiera y cayera al suelo. Tras dicha acción, Mimikyu le dio una fuerte bofetada con su garra, haciendo que el rinoceronte tuviera que retroceder.

Rhyperior se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y al notar su parte faltante estalló en ira lanzando un poderoso rugido que hasta hizo temblar el suelo como un terremoto. Elevó sus brazos y estos se rodearon en una intensa luz blanca, la cual provocó que aumentaran de tamaño.

– ¡Ahí viene! – Indicó Sarah, al ver como Rhyperior se lanzaba contra ellas – ¡Garra Sombra!

Mimikyu detuvo el ataque de Rhyperior sosteniéndolo con ambas garras. Luego de aquel, choque ambos se alejaron un poco para después intercambiar varios golpes entre sí a una gran velocidad.

– ¡Sigan así! – Gritaron varios de los que observaban, un poco más recuperados – ¡Ustedes pueden ganarle!

– ¡Eso es! ¡Sigan atacando!

– ¡Denle con todo lo que tienen! – Animó Lucas, alzando su puño.

– Chicos… – murmuró Sarah, para luego sonreír con determinación. La sonrisa se amplió cuando notó que Mimikyu logró romper otra vez la defensa de Rhyperior. Era ahora o nunca – ¡Garra sombra con todo tu poder!

Los hoyos en el disfraz de Mimikyu lanzaron un poderoso destello amarillo, a la vez que su garra derecha se envolvía en una intensa energía violeta. Mimikyu se acercó a su oponente y, cuando estuvo lista, lanzó un poderoso gancho al estómago de Rhyperior, tan fuerte que este incluso salió volando y chocó nuevamente contra unos escombros.

Sarah, Mimikyu y un par más se acercaron al pokemon, el cual se encontraba ya debilitado. La extraña energía que lo rodeaba desapareció, como así también sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. La chica dio un fuerte suspiro para luego sonreír.

– Creo que se acabó – dijo mientras observaba al pokemon inconsciente. La chica se le acercó con cuidado, teniendo cerca a Mimikyu. Momentos después, el pokemon despertó confundido y observando su alrededor con curiosidad – ¿Estás bien?

El pokemon observó confundido a la chica que tenía enfrente y solo alcanzó a asentir.

– ¡Rhyperior!

El conserje apareció delante de su pokemon muy preocupado, aún estaba algo débil por haberse expuesto a la energía de Mimikyu, pero al parecer aún podía moverse. Rhyperior le sonrió, para luego extenderle el puño, el cual el adulto chocó aliviado a modo de saludo.

– Me alegro de que estés bien… estaba tan preocupado… – el hombre observó a Sarah sonriendo – muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho…

Mientras los demás veían aliviados aquella escena, Scarlet logró recuperarse del golpe recibido por Rhyperior. Skarmory despertó junto con ella y ambos se pusieron en guardia al ver a Rhyperior de pie.

– ¡Aléjense de él! – Advirtió, pero nadie le hizo caso, enfureciéndola – ¡¿Qué no me están escuchando?! ¡Es una orden!

Ninguno le respondió ni hizo caso, solo Sarah se acercó a ella con una mirada desafiante, acompañada de Mimikyu y Rhyperior.

– Te dije que había una forma de solucionarlo – dijo con seriedad, a lo que la pelirroja solo bufó molesta – y agradecé que haya pasado por alto que me atacaste otra vez.

Scarlet la miró con odio mientras que apretaba sus puños molesta, pero la voz de Dalia logró evitar que otra pelea iniciara.

– Pero yo no, Scarlet – informo la adulta, mirandola con seriedad – y no solo eso. ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensado?! ¡¿Querías matar a Rhyperior?! – Ante aquella pregunta, el conserje dueño del pokemon se estremeció.

Scarlet bufó molesta, mientras observaba a la adulta.

– ¿Así me agradeces que te haya salvado la vida? – Cuestionó, haciendo dudar a Dalia, quien tras negar con la cabeza volvió a encarar a la joven.

– Ya te había dicho que gracias por eso, pero aun así… ¡no tienes derecho a hacer eso! ¡Es lo que no entiendes! – dijo la adulta con firmeza – la vida es valiosa, tú más que nadie debería saberlo – Scarlet solo frunció el ceño al escuchar eso – Scarlet… por favor…

La chica supo lo que la adulta pretendía que hiciera. Se volteó hacia donde se encontraban tanto Rhyperior como su entrenador, para luego volver a mirar a Dalia.

La mujer suspiró tras darse cuenta de que ella no se disculparía. Ya no podía dejar pasar esa situación. Estaba pensando seriamente lo que diría a continuación.

– Scarlet, lo siento pero… debido a tus múltiples acciones… me veo obligada a tomar una decisión – dijo con un tono serio, pero a la vez un tanto decaído. La mencionada la observó algo curiosa, pero internamente estaba temiendo lo que la mujer podría decirle – me ha sido difícil pero no me dejas más opción. Scarlet… quedas expulsada de este instituto. Sin posibilidad de reingresar.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oír aquello, sobretodo Scarlet, quien abrió mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

– ¿Co…? ¡¿Cómo…?! Dalia… – Scarlet no podía creerlo, debía ser una broma. Hizo un esfuerzo supremo para evitar que una lágrima traicionera apareciera en sus ojos, mientras miraba algo suplicante a la adulta, quien mantuvo su postura firme.

– Toma todo lo que sea tuyo y lárgate – ordenó en un tono frío, que hasta incomodó a los demás.

La chica solo bajó la cabeza temblando levemente, mientras a paso lento ingresaba al instituto en busca de todas sus cosas. Cuando estuvo al lado de Sarah, Scarlet le dio la peor mirada que pudo hacer, a la vez que le susurró.

– Te odio… – Sarah retrocedió un poco ante eso. Scarlet no dijo nada más y se marchó, dejando a todos en un tenso ambiente.

Pero lo que a la mayoría dejó con la boca abierta, fue que la directora, luego de que la chica entrara al edificio, rompiera a llorar mientras se arrodillaba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Varios fueron a consolarla pero ella los apartó con delicadeza, sin dejar de llorar.

– Dalia se… ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó preocupada Sarah, haciendo que la mujer la mirara.

– No, es solo que… – la mujer tomó algo de aire, tratando a la vez de que su voz no se viera afectada por su llanto – yo… rompí mi promesa… – declaró, tomando la atención de todos.

– ¿Promesa? ¿Qué tipo de promesa? – Preguntó Lucas, mientras se acercaba a la adulta al igual que los otros tres.

–… es algo que no quiero recordar, pero… – la mujer observó a los chicos y luego suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos – ya que ayudaron, merecen saberlo…

Justo en ese entonces, Scarlet llegó a su habitación. La chica solo se sentó en un asiento que tenía allí y apoyó su cabeza en un mueble. Luego de unos momentos la chica tomó una foto que estaba encima de este y la contemplo, a la vez que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

– Hace unos años, Scarlet era una niña como las demás – relató la directora – alegre, divertida y llena de vida…

* * *

"Scarlet vivía aquí en pueblo Valde, su madre era una criapokemon muy reconocida en toda la región. Todos siempre venían con sus pokemon bebes o aun siendo huevos y ella los cuidaba como si fueran suyos. Scarlet admiraba mucho a su madre y aspiraba con algún día ser como ella. Yo era amiga suya, en ese tiempo era subdirectora de este instituto, y cuando conocí a Scarlet me sorprendí de sus aptitudes. La niña era una genio.

Mabel, la madre de Scarlet, me dijo una vez que eso lo había heredado de su padre, quien desgraciadamente había fallecido antes de que su hija naciera.

Pasado un tiempo, Scarlet comenzó a estudiar en el instituto por recomendación mía, y vaya la sorpresa que todos se llevaron. Fue muy similar a la que tuve al verla por primera vez.

También pude notar que ella no tenía problema relacionándose con las personas a su alrededor. A los pocos días ya se había vuelto muy popular entre los estudiantes. Su madre no podía estar más orgullosa."

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Mark. atento a lo que la mujer decía. Aquella pregunta provocó que Dalia se entristeciera.

"Un día como cualquier otro, Mabel cayó enferma. Nadie supo que fue lo que provocó su enfermedad, pero si sabían que era muy peligrosa, aunque por suerte no contagiosa.

Mabel era una mujer muy fuerte, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero esa enfermedad era mucho incluso para ella. Cuando los doctores nos dijeron que no podían hacer nada yo no podía creerlo.

La más afectada fue Scarlet, quien nunca dejó de visitarla y animarla diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Era un poco irónico, ya que ella debía ser la que calmara a su hija y no al revés. Ese buen humor le dio un poco más de tiempo. Tiempo en el que aprovechó para hablar con su hija, tener su mano por horas y mirarse esperanzadas de que saldrían de esta"

Mientras tanto, Scarlet veía la foto delante de ella, con lágrimas saliendo sin cesar. En aquella imagen, se encontraba una Scarlet más pequeña junto a su madre, quien tenía un huevo en sus manos de color gris con franjas rojas.

– Lo siento… te… te falle… – murmuró en un tono casi inaudible, dejando la foto en el mueble. La chica apretó su puño con fuerza mientras que con la otra tocaba suavemente su bufanda – lo siento… mamá…

 _Flashback_

– Hija… perdón… perdóname por dejarte… – Mabel entre lágrimas, intentaba que su hija no llorara más de lo que ya estaba haciendo – pero tienes que seguir… tienes que seguir sin mí… tienes todo un futuro por delante.

– ¡No quiero! – Grito la pequeña, tomando con desesperación la mano de su madre – ¡No quiero seguir si tú no estás conmigo! ¡Te necesito! ¡Por favor! Mami… no me dejes…

Mabel abrazó a su hija a modo de consuelo, dejando que liberara toda su frustración con su llanto. Acarició sus rojizos cabellos con delicadeza y tarareó una canción que solía cantarle antes de dormir. La niña se tranquilizó un poco, pero no se despegó de su madre.

– Scarlet… – la llamó, más no obtuvo respuesta – tengo algo que quiero darte… – Mabel se separó de su hija, quien intentó volver con ella pero la detuvo – me la regaló mi madre hace tiempo… y la he estado cuidando desde entonces – la mujer tomó su bufanda y se la colocó a su hija, quien la observó curiosa – ahora quiero que tú la tengas, cuídala por mí… ¿sí? – Pidió Mabel con una sonrisa, a lo que Scarlet respondió con un abrazo y con un "sí" muy fuerte, cosa que le sacó una risa a Mabel, quien volvió a acariciarla.

– Te prometo… que la cuidaré… no, ¡la cuidaremos entre las dos! – Se corrigió la pelirroja – como lo hacíamos con Skar… yo la lavaré y tú la coseras cuando se rompa, la cuidaremos bien y… y… ¿mamá? – La niña observó a su madre, al ya no sentir sus caricias – ¿Mami…? ¿Ma…? ¡MAMÁ!

Los doctores llegaron al instante en que escucharon aquel grito, que resonó en todo el hospital. Dalia llegó justo cuando los adultos intentaban sacar a Scarlet de la habitación.

– ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Mi mamá me necesita! ¡Mamá! – Dalia tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la sacó de allí – ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que verla! ¡No puedo dejarla! ¡No puede dejarme! ¡Mamá!

Dalia sostuvo a la niña como pudo y la obligó a que la mirara a los ojos. Scarlet tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto que había llorado, y de lo que seguro lloraría más adelante. La mujer no pudo decir nada ante esa mirada, solo abrazó a la niña, quien correspondió el gesto y no se soltaron por un largo tiempo.

 _Unos días después._

Tanto Scarlet como Dalia obsevaban con tristeza la losa de piedra que tenían delante, la cual tenía escrito el nombre de Mabel junto con la frase "aquí yace Mabel Lumiere, querida por todos los habitantes de Valde. Esperamos que después de tanto tiempo, puedas reencontrarte con tu amor. Nosotros no te olvidaremos"

Al lado de aquella losa había otra, con el nombre de Rick Blade, el padre de Scarlet.

La niña puso unas flores sobre ambas tumbas y se quedó observándolas, llorando en silencio. Dalia a su lado solo podía tocar su hombro con delicadeza y acariciarla tal como su madre lo hacía.

– Tu querías que tuviera futuro… yo… quiero ser una criapokemon… tan buena como lo fuiste tú, mami… – murmuró Scarlet con tristeza – estudiaré y seré la mejor de la escuela, porque sé lo mucho que te gustaba que fuera allí… – la niña miró a la adulta quien le sonrió – por favor… prométeme que me dejaras graduarme en tú instituto… te lo suplico…

Dalia la observó un tanto sorprendida pero aun así no dudo en aceptar.

– Te lo prometo… – aseguró para luego abrazarla, quedándose así por un largo tiempo.

 _Fin flashback_

– Mentirosa… – gruñó Scarlet, para luego golpear con fuerza el mueble – ¡Maldita mentirosa! ¡Desgraciada! ¡Traicionera! ¡AH!

De una fuerte patada rompió la gran parte del mueble que golpeaba desenfrenadamente. Los chicos que pasaban se asomaron curiosos al oír tanto escándalo, pero al ver la cara de Scarlet más de uno se espantó.

– ¡¿Qué quieren ustedes?! ¡¿Acaso quieren morir?!

Todos salieron corriendo al ver el rostro enfurecido de la chica, el cual cambió abruptamente por uno dolido, y sin más volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

 _De regreso con el resto._

– Desde entonces… Scarlet no fue la misma – prosiguió con su relato Dalia – solo se concentraba en estudiar, en sacar buenas notas, en ser la mejor en todo lo que le ofrecieran. Era increíble, pero se volvió más cerrada y cortante que nunca. No hablaba con nadie, no se juntaba con nadie. Había cortado todo lazo de amistad desde ese entonces – la mujer suspiró antes de continuar – su comportamiento hacia los demás también empeoró, cada día tenía algún reporte sobre alguna discusión o pelea que ella misma había iniciado. Yo dejé todo eso pasar por la promesa que le hice… pero hoy llegó demasiado lejos.

Dalia se limpió parte de su rostro con un pañuelo, para luego mirar a la Sarah, quien tenía a Mimikyu en sus brazos.

– Gracias por salvarnos, querida – dijo la adulta, para luego observar al pokemon – supongo, que toda esta enfermedad la produjo este pokemon, ¿no es así? – Preguntó, regresando un poco a su tono autoritario. Sarah asintió en respuesta y le contó todo lo que había visto en su visión sobre Mimikyu, obviamente salteándose ese último detalle – entiendo… tomaré las medidas necesarias, y le enviaré un notificado a los padres de esos chicos. Ahora entiendo por qué fueron los primeros en enfermarse.

Dalia carraspeó un poco antes de continuar, volviendo a secarse un poco la cara con su pañuelo.

– Gracias por todo, mi instituto y todos los que trabajamos aquí y estudiamos les estamos muy agradecidos – dijo, para luego buscar algo en sus bolsillos y entregándoselos – tengan, es lo menos que puedo darles…

Dalia extendió su mano y en esta mostró cuatro canicas amarillas, las cuales brillaban como si fueran de oro.

– ¿Esas son…? – Pero Mark fue interrumpido.

– Son Pepitas, pueden venderlas y ganar mucho con ellas – explicó Dalia para que, luego de darles las pepitas, darse media vuelta – enserio lamento que se vieran envueltos en todo esto, pero aun así, gracias por todo – y se retiró sin más, dejando un poco incómodos a los cuatro.

– Me siento mal por ellas – murmuró Lucas, tomando la atención de todos – tal vez haya sido muy mala con nosotros, pero así y todo nadie tiene por qué pasar por eso – dijo, refiriéndose a Scarlet.

– No sé qué pensar… – declaró Sarah – debió ser muy difícil para ella, pero no me siento capaz de compadecerme mucho después de lo que hizo.

– Te entiendo – agregó John, observando a la chica – si alguien me hiciera eso no sentiría pena por él o ella.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Mimikyu decidió romper el hielo.

– Mikyu… – dijo aquel pokemon, extrañando un poco a Sarah, ya que pensaba que podía hablar.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella, para luego ver como el pokemon tomaba una de sus pokeballs y la sostenía con sus garras – acaso ¿quieres venir conmigo? – Mimikyu asintió, para luego golpearse a ella misma con la pokeball, atrapándose en esta casi al instante. La chica sonrió observando dicho objeto, mientras Mark y Lucas la felicitaban. Pero John fue quien tuvo que interrumpir el momento.

– Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya se está haciendo tarde – informó, mientras apuntaba hacia el sol que ya se estaba ocultando – si no nos apuramos tal vez no tengamos tanta suerte y no podamos quedarnos en el CP.

Todos se preocuparon y al instante tomaron carrera hacia el CP, rogando que tuviera alguna habitación disponible. Cruzaron por casi todo pueblo Valde, pasando cerca de la plaza que había allí.

Justo en ese lugar, sentada en una banca, se encontraba Scarlet, cabizbaja, observando la foto en donde estaba con su madre. Skarmory se encontraba a su lado, observándola en silencio. La chica miró al ave por un instante cuando esta la tocó con su ala. Le sonrió antes de desviar la mirada.

– Gracias, Skar… – murmuró la chica – tu… eres lo único que me queda… mi único amigo… – la chica observó a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. Todos felices con sus parejas, amigos y pokemon, mientras ella estaba allí sola, junto a Skarmory – ya no se… no sé qué hacer… yo, no podré cumplir mi promesa… no puedo ser una criapokemon si no estoy graduada y… no creo que nadie más me acepte… aún con mis notas… – Scarlet observó de nuevo la foto y sus ojos se cristalizaron – lo siento… lo siento madre…

– ¡Que espanto! Una hermosa dama como tú no debería llorar – oyó una voz a sus espaldas, pero no se atrevió a voltearse. Aun así se sobresaltó, provocando que Skarmory se pusiera en guardia – tranquila preciosa, no voy a hacerte daño.

Scarlet se volteó en la dirección en la que oía aquella voz, y pudo ver que detrás de un árbol se asomaba una silueta de un chico, aparentemente de su misma edad, de espaldas apoyado en el mismo. No podía distinguir mucho ya que la sombra de este lo cubría en su totalidad, dejándolo como una silueta negra que la observaba.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó a modo de orden, pero alerta ante cualquier cosa.

– ¿Yo? Nada especial – aclaró aquel sujeto con tranquilidad – solo sentí que una bella chica necesitaba de mi ayuda – dijo con un tono arrogante.

– ¿Y crees que la quiero? ¡Lárgate! No te necesito – dijo molesta para luego voltearse.

– De hecho creo que sí, Scarlet… – aquello tomó la atención de la pelirroja, ya que en ningún momento se había presentado – se lo que sientes. Te sientes frustrada. Frustrada por defraudar a la persona que más te importó en toda tu vida, frustrada por perder todo lo que más valía para ti, ¿y todo por qué? Por un grupo de mocosos – dijo con un tono levemente molesto – escucha, puedo darte la oportunidad de vengarte de ellos, de poder darles su merecido a la manera que te plazca – la chica iba a hablar pero él la detuvo – si crees que miento te dejaré en claro algo. YO quiero acabar con ellos, TÚ quieres acabar con ellos. Puedo darte una oportunidad de oro para hacerlo – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del individuo – ¿Te interesa?

La chica observó a la silueta dudosa, mientras aún sostenía la foto. Observó a su Skarmory, quien con solo la mirada le indicó que la seguiría sin importar que eligiera. Scarlet tomó la foto y la contempló por unos segundos, para luego bajar la mirada.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? – Preguntó un tanto ansioso el chico.

Scarlet observó a la silueta con una mirada determinada y asintió.

– Acepto.

– Buena decisión, y por cierto. El rojo te queda muy bien – alagó el chico observando a Scarlet, quien había sufrido un cambio en sus ojos, los cuales se volvieron rojos, iguales a los que Rhyperior había tenido. La silueta se separó del árbol y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí, ondeando una capa que traía puesta – ven aquí mañana a esta misma hora, te pondré al corriente de todo.

Scarlet asintió, para luego tomar un camino distinto al chico. Pero durante el trayecto se dio cuenta de algo. Ya no sentía nada.

No sentía tristeza por la promesa rota.

No sentía pena por la "traición" de Dalia.

No sentía desesperación por un futuro perdido.

No sentía miedo de que aquel sujeto la estuviera engañando.

Solo podía sentir una cosa, deseos de venganza.

La chica sonrió de forma tétrica, pensando en lo que le haría no solo a Sarah, sino también al grupo entero cuando los volviera encontrar. De solo imaginarlo, su sonrisa iba en aumento.

.

.

.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Bien, con esto doy por terminado este capítulo, de veras lo siento por haberme tardado tanto, pero por las fiestas y algunas distracciones no pude terminarlo antes.

Aprovecho para avisar que a partir de ahora los capítulos no serán tan recurrentes como antes, ya que los otros más o menos los tenía preparados desde antes y pude hacerles cientos de cambios. Ahora todos van a ser a partir de cero.

Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

¿Qué tal les pareció? En lo personal a mi me gustó, aunque siento que pude haber desarrollado mejor algunas cosas.

Como sea, Scarlet volverá a aparecer, eso se los aseguro. Solo que se tomará su debido tiempo.

Por si no lo saben, las escleróticas son la parte blanca de los ojos. Si quieren saber mejor como lucen los ojos así, pueden buscar en internet Tokyo Ghoul. No saqué la idea de ahí, solo fue una coincidencia.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

Funka1999: La historia está basada sobre un fan game de pokemon llamado "Pokemon Reloaded", creado por F3R. Es un buen juego y te lo recomiendo mucho. Aunque supongo que Gold Thyplosion ya te lo habrá dicho.

Hablando de eso, Gold, eso se lo podes decir por MP, aunque dejarlo en un review tampoco esta mal.

* * *

Bueno, eso sería todo. Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas fiestas. ¡Y que tengan un feliz fin de año!

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Incendio en la ruta 2

Primero que nada, feliz año super atrasado.

Segundo, quería disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, es que un rayo me quemó casi toda la casa y estuve hasta hace unos días sin internet.

Tercero... nada, solo espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: "Incendio en la ruta 2"**

– Gracias por esperar, tus pokemon ya están en perfectas condiciones – informó una sonriente enfermera Joy, mientras le entregaba a un joven una bandeja con dos pokeballs.

– Muchas gracias, enferme…

– ¡Espere! – Un grito interrumpió al joven, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que un grupo de cuatro personas lo aplastara – ¡¿Aún tiene habitaciones verdad?! ¡Por favor!

Joy sonrió nerviosa mientras veía a los cuatro alterados. Ya había caído la noche cuando ellos habían llegado y fue por eso que corrieron más rápido que nunca.

– Bueno… tal vez tenga una, pero se las daré luego de que el suelo que están pisando logre levantarse – explicó la enfermera, señalando al chico pisoteado por ellos.

Al instante lo notaron y se hicieron a un lado, mientras el joven intentaba levantarse.

– Auch… ¿no serán mitad Tauros de casualidad? Ouh… – Preguntó a modo de broma, mientras se sobaba las partes heridas.

– ¡Lo sentimos! Estábamos apurados – rápidamente Mark intentó disculparse, pero el otro lo detuvo.

– No te preocupes… estoy un poco acostumbrado a esto – admitió, mientras se rascaba la cabeza – como sea, me llamo Chris, un gusto – se presentó a la vez que les ofrecía su mano a modo de saludo.

Chris era un joven moreno de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello negro y unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta roja con detalles blancos y unos pantalones azules oscuro. También tenía unas zapatillas negras y debajo de la chaqueta un tipo de traje celeste y blanco.

Luego de las presentaciones, el grupo pidió –además de disculpas– unas habitaciones para pasar la noche. La enfermera les indicó que solo le quedaba una pero que esta era suficientemente grande para ellos.

– ¡Eso es perfecto! Muchas gracias – agradeció Lucas, mientras recibía la llave de la habitación donde se alojarían.

– Disculpen… – Chris les habló, con un tono levemente nervioso – tal vez suene raro pero, yo también necesito una habitación, y como ya no hay más ¿podría…?

Pero Mark lo interrumpió.

– ¡Claro que puedes! Te aplastamos después de todo, así que te la debemos – el chico miró a los demás, disculpándose por tomar esa decisión sin preguntarles, pero ellos asintieron de acuerdo.

Los cinco recibieron la llave de la habitación, a la cual irían luego para organizarse. Pero como aún no era tan tarde, decidieron pasar el rato en el segundo piso del CP, el cual lo único diferente que tenía era que no estaba el puesto común de la enfermera y en su lugar había un pequeño buffet.

Después de pedir algo simple y buscar asiento, los cinco charlaron un rato sobre lo ocurrido y sobre las historias de cada uno. Justo entonces, Mark notó algo que Chris llevaba en su pecho, provocándole una ligera sorpresa.

– Un momento, ¿acaso eres un Pokemon Ranger? – Preguntó sorprendido, provocando que los otros tuvieran la misma reacción.

– Algo así, estoy en fase de entrenamiento – explicó Chris con naturalidad, mientras les enseñaba la insignia que Mark había visto antes.

– ¿Pero qué haces en la región Star? Los rangers no están aquí ya que tenemos al Escuadrón Elite – aclaró el chico.

– Eso es verdad, pero eso no nos impide venir aquí para ayudar o entrenar, ¿no te parece? – Mark asintió comprendiéndolo, mientras que Sarah estaba algo confundida.

– Lucas… – le susurró, acercándose a él – ¿Qué son los Pokemon Ranger y el Escuadrón Elite?

– Bueno… los Pokemon Ranger son un grupo de entrenadores que actúan como los guardabosques – explicó susurrando para que Chris no lo escuchara – se encargan de cuidar el medio ambiente y detener a los equipos criminales. Mientras que el Escuadrón Elite actúa como la policía, solo que a un nivel mucho mayor, ellos se encargan igualmente de detener a los equipos criminales como así también enfrentar a los pokemon legendarios cuando se salen de control.

– ¿Equipos criminales, pokemon legendarios? – Un signo de interrogación apareció al lado de Sarah, quien trataba de comprender lo que su amigo intentaba decirle, pero entre que era mucho y apenas si se le oía no podía comprenderlo del todo.

Lucas suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta que eso le tomaría mucho tiempo. Antes de continuar, observó la bolsa que traía consigo y que agradecía que nadie hiciera mención de ella, para luego mirar de reojo a la chica.

– _Mejor después…_ – pensó, para luego continuar con la plática de susurros.

* * *

Ya cerca de medianoche, todos fueron al dormitorio que les fue asignado.

Al ingresar, pudieron observar que poseía cinco cuartos pequeños con una cama cada uno, un baño y una sala de estar. No era la gran cosa, pero era agradable. Después de asignar en donde dormiría cada uno, todos se prepararon para descansar.

Mientras los demás estaban en eso, Lucas miraba con atención la bolsa que traía. La observó por unos segundos para luego negar.

– Sigo sin entender por qué la compré… – murmuró, mientras sacaba el objeto que tenía dentro, tratándose de una gorra roja con detalles negros y que tenía una pokeball en los costados – _bueno, en realidad si sé, pero…_ tal vez ni le guste…

– O tal vez sí – agregó Mark, dándole un susto casi de muerte a Lucas, quien por reflejo intentó ocultar inútilmente la gorra detrás suyo. El recién llegado casi suelta una carcajada por la acción del otro – amigo tranquilo, ni que tuvieras unas pantis o algo así – bromeó, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Lucas quien al instante negó con suma rapidez – solo estoy bromeando.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo acá?! – Le preguntó aún alterado por la broma y por el susto.

– Estoy buscando a Chimchar, no estaba en su pokeball – respondió con tranquilidad – como sea, seguro estará bien, no suele meterse en problemas – agregó sonriente, para luego ver al chico – oye, ¿eso es para Sarah?

– ¿Cómo lo…? – Pero no continuó al saber que era demasiado evidente – si… quería darle algo para animarla – respondió un tanto apenado, pero aquello confundió un poco a Mark.

– ¿Animarla? Pero si yo la veo bien.

– Tal vez parezca así pero… sé que ella no está bien – confesó con un tono serio – sabe disimularlo.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Sarah._

La chica estaba sentada sobre su cama, observando por la ventana de su habitación el sombrío paisaje. Soltó un suspiro para luego recostarse mirando el techo de la habitación. A su lado Mimikyu, Eevee y Pidgey la observaron preocupados.

– Pensá que todo esto es nuevo para ella – explicó Lucas – apenas sabe en donde se encuentra y de qué está rodeada. Además, estamos atrapados en este mundo sin saber nada de nuestras familias ni amigos, tampoco sabemos cómo regresar a casa. Es mucho para ella.

– Pero a ti no te veo tan preocupado – observó el otro.

– De hecho lo estoy – admitió – solo que al saber un poco de a lo que me enfrento hace que no esté tan preocupado, pero ella…

Sarah se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la ventana, donde levemente podía ver su reflejo a través de esta.

– Mamá… papá… – murmuró, a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

* * *

 _De regreso con los otros._

– Es por eso que quería darle algún regalo, para que sepa que no está sola y que puede contar conmi… con nosotros – se corrigió antes de terminar la frase – pero no se me ocurrió nada bueno que pudiese darle y todo lo que encontré fue esta gorra – explicó, poniendo dicho objeto a la vista de Mark.

– ¿Y por qué crees que no le gustara? – Cuestionó el chico, provocando que el otro suspirara.

– Es que… ¡se ve ridícula! ¡No puedo darle esto! – Lucas guardó la gorra en la bolsa y luego la dejó en el suelo – tal vez la incomode más de lo que ya está.

– Bueno… "nunca lo vas a saber si no lo intentas" – finalizó Mark, recordándole aquella frase que le había dicho a Steve, para luego salir de la habitación. Aunque antes de eso le volvió a hablar – no creo que le desagrade un regalo de tu parte, eres su amigo después de todo.

Cuando Mark salió de la habitación, Lucas se tiró en la cama observando el techo con pesadez.

– Amigo…

* * *

 _Unas horas más tarde._

Ya todos estaban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones. Mark al final pudo encontrar a su Chimchar, quien se había escapado cuando nadie lo veía para curiosear por el CP.

Todos dormían tranquilamente, con excepción de Lucas, quien no paraba de moverse entre sueños. Como si algo lo incomodara.

– No… a… alé… no… e… – murmuraba entre sueños, hasta que de pronto un grito lo despertó de golpe – ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué paso?! – Preguntó no tan fuerte, pero al no recibir respuesta fue a ver lo que ocurrió.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó para poder ver la sala principal y los demás cuartos. No había nada fuera de lugar, aunque tampoco podía ver mucho debido a la oscuridad. ¿Se lo habría imaginado?

Lucas regresó a su habitación y se preparó para dormir, estaba muy cansado y ni quería saber la hora que era. Cuando estuvo a punto de acostarse, nuevamente escuchó aquel grito.

– ¡…! – El chico se sobresaltó al volverlo a escuchar. Con un paso rápido y silencioso volvió a observar el resto del lugar, mas no encontró nada – ¿Qué demo…? – Pero la respuesta llegó rápido al ver por la ventana de su habitación como una parte del bosque estaba incendiándose.

Al ver fijamente aquello, volvió a escuchar algo, solo que fue una frase.

 _"_ _Ayúdame…"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lucas tomo todas sus pokeballs, zarandeó a Pikachu para despertarlo, se vistió en medio segundo y salió corriendo de la habitación sin importarle despertar a los demás.

De no haber estado tan apurado, seguramente habría visto que en su oscura habitación no había estado del todo solo. Una extraña figura lo había estado observando entre las sombras, la cual desapareció cuando el chico salió.

* * *

Lucas corría a través de las vacías calles de Pueblo Valde. Si no estuviera tan concentrado en el fuego a la distancia, se habría acobardado por el lúgubre aspecto que tenía aquella ciudad a la noche, cuando en el día rebosaba de vida. Pero haciendo caso omiso a eso, continuó con su recorrido hacia el incendio.

Cuando ya estaba cerca del lugar tuvo que detenerse un momento, debido a que la ceniza de los árboles y plantas carbonizadas le hacían muy difícil respirar. Observó con cuidado y atención todo lo que lo rodeaba para no lastimarse.

– ¡Vamos! – Ordenó al liberar a su Starly, quien al abandonar su pokeball se puso, junto a Pikachu, a la defensiva – saquen a todos los que puedan y tengan mucho cuidado, los llevaremos cerca del pueblo, ¿entendieron?

Tanto el ave como el ratón asintieron con determinación y cada quien tomó su camino.

Starly voló con cautela y a una baja altura visualizando todo a su alrededor, logrando encontrar a un grupo de pokemon aves atrapados en unos árboles, a los cuales con mucho cuidado guió hacia las afueras del bosque. Pikachu por su parte encontró a unos heridos Ratattas y Patrats, el tipo eléctrico les dijo en su idioma que fueran hacia el pueblo que allí los ayudarían.

Lucas caminó con cuidado y ayudó a varios pokemon que encontró en el camino, algunas veces teniendo que apagar el fuego que los mantenía presos.

– ¡Corran! ¡Vayan al pueblo! – Les ordenaba, señalándoles la dirección a la que debían ir. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó como un árbol, ya muy débil por las llamas, comenzó a desmoronarse y a caer en su dirección. Y para cuando lo notó, ya era muy tarde – ¡AH!

El árbol cayó encima del chico, quien solo pudo poner sus brazos como única defensa.

Pero…

– ¡Hidrobomba!

Justo al último segundo, un potente chorro de agua mandó a volar el árbol, provocando que este impactara muchos metros más lejos e inclusive apagando varias flamas. Lucas observó el lugar de origen de dónde provino aquel ataque y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

– ¡¿Chris?! – Preguntó incrédulo de verlo allí junto a un Wartortle, ambos con una mirada muy seria pero decidida. El chico se acercó a Lucas y le tendió su mano para que se levantara – ¡Muchas gracias!

– No tienes que agradecerme, este es mi trabajo – dijo serio el joven Ranger, observando el incendio que los rodeaba – ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó?

– No… no lo sé… – respondió Lucas, un tanto confundido – escuché algo y al ver por la ventana vi el incendio a lo lejos – en eso una duda lo asaltó – ¿Y vos como sabías? ¿También escuchaste algo? – Chris solo observó a su pokemon.

– Wartortle me despertó, al parecer él se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría – explicó, mientras examinaba los árboles – mm… las llamas no fueron producto de algún accidente.

– ¿Qué queres decir?

– Digo que esto fue intencional, las quemaduras muestran que se produjeron por algún ataque de tipo fuego – dijo, mientras se arrodillaba para examinar otras plantas – por lo que veo, fue más de uno – el chico se levantó y con una mirada seria observó su alrededor, Lucas lo imitó – y al parecer, siguen aquí.

Una explosión no muy lejos de allí despejó cualquier sospecha de la afirmación que Chris había dicho.

Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron, corriendo en dirección a donde se produjo el estallido. Fue una suerte que Pikachu y Starly se pusieran de acuerdo y se dirigieran igualmente hacia aquel lugar, ya que los encontraron a medio camino y los acompañaron.

Al llegar allí, notaron que se trataba de una especie de claro en medio del bosque, el cual era el más afectado por el incendio, encontrándose cubierto de fuego y ceniza. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención, fue ver como en medio de aquel infierno de llamas un grupo de tres hombres vestidos con lo que parecería ser un uniforme rojo y negro se encontraban frente a un Sceptile muy malherido, el cual estaba protegiendo a un pequeño Treecko que estaba muy asustado y también malherido. De entre los tres hombres, uno avanzó. Era un sujeto muy alto y musculoso, que además del uniforme traía consigo una capa roja en su espalda y a su lado se encontraba un Quilava. Cuando estuvo cerca, Sceptile intentó lucir amenazante con sus cuchillas, pero debido a todas sus heridas, el pokemon cayó de rodillas sin poder hacer nada ante la sonrisa de aquel sujeto.

– Que estado más deprimente… – murmuró el adulto con una sonrisa – sería muy cruel de mi parte dejarte así, Quilava ¡Lanzallamas!

El pokemon tipo fuego preparó su ataque y lo lanzó casi al instante, pero justo antes de impactar, una esfera celeste luminosa se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque y provocando una gran humareda.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó, todos pudieron observar como Wartortle se encontraba allí, con una mirada serie junto a Pikachu y Starly, los tres listos para pelear.

– Me llegaron informes de que el equipo Magma se encontraba en esta región – informó Chris con seriedad, mientras caminaba hacia su pokemon – al principio no lo creí posible, pero viendo el panorama ya no me queda ninguna duda.

– ¿Equipo Magma? – Cuestionó Lucas, para luego observarlos detenidamente, dándose cuenta de los trajes que ellos usaban – ¡¿Y se puede saber qué diablos están haciendo?!

Aquel grito sobresaltó un poco a los otros dos soldados, ya que no se lo esperaban, pero luego de unos momentos comenzaron a reír con malicia.

– ¿Esto? Solo es un entrenamiento – informó el musculoso, provocando que ambos chicos observaran con ira a los soldados – estos muchachos estaban algo oxidados, así que los traje aquí para un "calentamiento".

– ¡¿Te parece que estamos bromeando?! – Cuestionó Chris muy molesto – ¡Soy miembro de los Pokemon Rangers! ¡Cuando acabe con ustedes vendrán conmigo y los meteré tras las rejas!

Los otros tres explotaron en carcajadas tras lo dicho por el moreno.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Un negrito como tú miembro de los Pokemon Ranger? – Preguntó uno de ellos – parece que bajaron la exigencia para la inscripción – aquello provocó que Chris quisiera lanzarse contra ellos, pero Lucas logró detenerlo, aunque también tenía las mismas intenciones – ¡Por favor! Ustedes no le llegan ni a los talones a nuestro jefe ¿no es así, comandante Axel? – Le preguntó al sujeto musculoso, quien solo asintió sonriendo.

– Claro que sí, pero no dejaremos que Magno se ensucie las manos con niñatos como ustedes – dijo con malicia, mientras los señalaba – ¡Vamos, Quilava! ¡Mostrémosles lo que hacemos con la basura! ¡Rueda Fuego!

– ¡Giro Bola!

Tanto Quilava como Wartortle giraron sobre sí mismos a una gran velocidad y luego se lanzaron entre ellos, chocando entre sí provocando una pequeña ráfaga que los hizo retroceder a ambos, sin que ninguno se viera lastimado.

– Jm… nada mal niño, pero te hará falta más que eso ¡Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Axel, a lo que su pokemon respondió lanzando su poderoso ataque de fuego.

– ¡Hidrobomba!

Ambos ataques colisionaron entre sí y provocaron una densa humareda, de la cual aparecieron un Growlittle y un Nidorino. Pero estos fueron detenidos por Pikachu y Starly respectivamente, quienes los embistieron apenas atacaron.

– ¡Yo me encargo de ellos! – Informó Lucas – ¡Vos encargate de él!

– ¡No! – Exclamó Chris, sorprendiendo al chico – no puedo permitir que ningún civil se vea envuelto en estos conflictos. ¡Quiero que te lleves a esos dos y a tus pokemon de regreso a Pueblo Valde!

Lucas lo observó por unos segundos, levemente sorprendido. Pero tras pensarlo un poco negó con la cabeza, para luego dar un paso al frente.

– Ni creas que te voy a dejar toda la fiesta – murmuró con confianza – además, quiero darle su merecido a estos tipos por lo que hicieron.

Chris iba a recriminar, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que un Lanzallamas pasó muy cerca de ellos, interrumpiéndolos y provocando que se pusieran alertas.

La humareda terminó de dispersarse, para develar a Quilava con una mirada seria al lado de su entrenador, quien le acariciaba con cuidado su lomo. Los otros dos soldados atraparon a sus pokemon, que salieron disparados hacia ellos debido a que Pikachu y Starly habían logrado golpearlos lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlos a volar.

Chris observó a sus oponentes y luego a los dos pokemon malheridos que tenía detrás. Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

– Como quieras, pero necesito un favor – murmuró, tomando la atención de Lucas – necesito que los distraigas mientras yo curo las heridas del Sceptile. Ellos necesitan irse de aquí sí o sí.

Lucas asintió y se puso en guardia.

– Muy bien, ¡es hora de pelear! – Exclamó el chico, para luego señalar a sus oponentes – ¡Impactrueno! ¡Tornado!

Starly batió sus alas con mucha fuerza, creando un pequeño tornado que voló en dirección a los soldados, mientras que Pikachu lanzó un rayo de electricidad, el cual se integró al tornado y generó una tormenta eléctrica dentro del mismo. Ambos ataques estuvieron por impactar, pero Growlittle se interpuso.

– ¡Rugido! – Ordenó el entrenador del pokemon fuego, a lo que este respondió lanzando un poderoso rugido que detuvo ambos ataques. Lucas se sorprendió por eso, mas no bajó la guardia – ¡Mordisco!

– ¡Ataque rápido! – Ambos pokemon chocaron uno contra el otro y ambos retrocedieron por el impacto.

– ¡Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Axel, y como respuesta, un potente ataque de fuego se dirigió hacia sus rivales, pero fue detenido por la Protección de Wartortle.

– ¡Giro bola! – Le ordenó Lucas, el tipo agua asintió y se lanzó hacia su adversario girando a una gran velocidad, pero Quilava fue más rápido y logró evitarlo, aun así Lucas sonrió – ¡Hidrobomba mientras giras! – Aquella orden sobresaltó a Axel, ya que pudo observar como un potente chorro de agua salía disparado haciendo círculos desde el caparazón de Wartortle. Quilava y Growlittle recibieron el impacto y cayeron adoloridos por la ventaja de tipos, Nidorino pudo soportarlo pero no logró contraatacar, ya que un impacto producto de la pequeña ave lo golpeó de lleno y lo hizo retroceder – ¡Muy bien! – Esclamó con emoción, pero se preocupó al ver que Starly tenía el rostro levemente morado, a la vez que unas burbujas del mismo color salían de su cuerpo – punto tóxico… – murmuró entendiendo lo que pasó, el impacto con Nidorino había activado su habilidad y ahora Starly estaba envenenado. Mucho no aguantaría al no ser tan fuerte – Starly, ¡regresa!

El chico devolvió a su pokemon a su respectiva pokeball, para luego dar un vistazo rápido a sus espaldas, impaciente de que Chris terminara con su labor.

* * *

Mientras Lucas luchaba, Chris ya tenía lista una Hiperpoción y ya estaba dándole los últimos cuidados al tipo planta, quien al principio se mostró un tanto desconfiado, pero luego aceptó la ayuda. Una vez que terminó, el joven observó a ambos pokemon con seriedad.

– Váyanse de aquí lo más rápido que puedan, nosotros nos haremos cargo – les indicó, a lo que Sceptile respondió asintiendo aunque Treecko se negó – escucha, estarán en mucho peligro si se quedan aquí y… – en eso, el joven recién notó lo que el pequeño llevaba atado al cuello, era como un tipo de pañuelo celeste claro – y seguro que no querrás que ese lindo accesorio tuyo se queme ¿no? – Lo dijo con el tono más dulce que pudo, para que el pequeño cooperara. Treecko observó su pañuelo unos segundos y tras pensarlo asintió. Ambos pokemon tocaron el hombro de Chris en señal de apoyo, para luego escapar – un problema menos… – murmuró para luego mirar la batalla, justo entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de Lucas – solo queda uno.

Un veloz punto amarillo impactó en el estómago de Growlitte, quien había bajado la guardia tratando de utilizar un Lanzallamas. El tipo fuego cayó adolorido al suelo mas no debilitado, para "alivio" de su entrenador. Pikachu también regresó con el suyo, quejándose debido a una quemadura que tenía en su pata derecha producto de un ataque sorpresivo de Quilava.

– Ya estoy de regreso – le dijo a Lucas una vez que llegó a su lado.

– Te tomaste tu tiempo – reprochó, aunque con ligera burla. Chris sonrió y ambos observaron serios a sus oponentes – tenemos que centrarnos en Quilava – murmuró en un tono muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Chris lo escuchara – los otros dos no son muy fuertes, pero ahora mismo estamos en desventaja numérica. Starly está envenenado y no creo que pueda pelear.

Chris asintió, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia adelante. Observó si su pokemon tenía alguna herida grave, pero solo tenía algunos raspones.

Axel miró con molestia a ambos jóvenes. Irritado por que estos le estuvieran haciendo perder el tiempo.

– ¡Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Axel, a la vez que observó a sus dos subordinados, a lo que ambos asintieron en respuesta.

– ¡Refuerzo! – Exclamaron los dos. Sus pokemon al escuchar aquella orden brillaron intensamente en un destello dorado, que fue a parar a Quilava, a quien le crecieron las llamas de su cuerpo al sentir aquella energía. Chris y Lucas abrieron los ojos como platos al presenciar aquello.

– ¡Protección, YA!

El poderoso ataque de Quilava fue lanzado hacia ellos, pero justo antes de impactar, Wartortle invocó su escudo celeste, el cual logró frenar las intensas llamas. Axel, furioso, le ordenó a su pokemon seguir insistiendo con el ataque, provocando que Wartortle retrocediera debido al poder del Lanzallamas.

– Em… me vendría bien un "poco" de ayuda… – le dijo a Lucas, quien asintió.

– ¡Ataque rápido!

El pequeño roedor sonrió, para luego lanzarse hacia sus adversarios, quienes al estar tan centrados en atacar a Wartortle no pudieron defenderse.

Pikachu brilló en un destello blanquecino, para luego impactar con contra Growlittle al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba un potente Impactrueno contra Nidorino, que también afectó al tipo fuego al estar en contacto con el roedor. Quilava fue más hábil y logró esquivarlo, pero para eso tuvo que cesar con su ofensiva, cosa que Wartortle aprovechó para lanzar una Hidrobomba contra él, golpéando y dejándolo muy malherido.

– ¡Eso es! – Exclamó Lucas con una sonrisa. Axel solo bufó molesto, observando como su pokemon se levantaba con dificultad.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, cerca de allí._

Sceptile saltaba de árbol en árbol, teniendo a Treecko en sus brazos. Era cauteloso, ya que el bosque estaba cubierto por las llamas y en más de una ocasión se lastimó por un descuido.

Le tomó solo unos minutos llegar a las cercanías del pueblo y, una vez allí, dejó a Treecko en el suelo, quien se sorprendió por aquella acción.

– ¿Tree…? – Murmuró el pequeño observando al mayor, mas este no le respondió. En silencio, se acercó a él y le acarició su cabeza – ¿ko…?

– Scep… scept… – le dijo para luego darse la vuelta, mirando en dirección a donde los otros luchaban. Aquello causó que Treecko se sobresaltara y tirara con fuerza la mano de Sceptile en dirección al pueblo, pero este no le hizo caso y de un salto se volvió a adentrar al bosque. Treecko se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, para luego correr en la misma dirección.

* * *

 _De regreso con los entrenadores_

– ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Lucas, pero fue demasiado tarde. Pikachu recibió el ataque de Nidorino y resultó envenenado en el proceso – ¡Pikachu! – El chico corrió a socorrer a su pokemon, quien había salido disparado por el golpe. Al llegar con él, intentó regresarlo a su pokeball, pero este la golpeó con su cola negándose a entrar – ¡Estúpido, no es momento para eso! ¡Entra ya!

Pikachu gruñó, pero luego le dio un golpe a la pokeball, abriéndola y provocando que esta la adsorbiera. Lucas observó la esfera por unos segundos, para luego guardarla en su bolsillo.

Una explosión lo sobresaltó y al voltearse, pudo observar como de una nube de humo retrocedía Wartortle, levemente herido pero con una mirada seria y determinada. Chris suspiró, para luego voltearse hacia el joven con un semblante serio.

– Ya te divertiste, ¡ahora vete! – Ordenó cortante, para luego desviar la mirada hacia la zona de combate, en donde Wartortle detenía con su Protección un ataque combinado de Growlittle y Nidorino. Lucas quiso responder, pero el Ranger no lo dejó – tienes a dos pokemon envenados y muy agotados, serás más un estorbo que una ayuda – le indicó sin mirarlo – has hecho lo que podías y agradezco tu ayuda, pero ahora déjame el resto a mí…

Lucas lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, para luego asentir a pesar de que este ya no lo observara. Lentamente, se fue alejando de él. Dándose la vuelta y correriendo en dirección al pueblo. Chris sonrió al oír los pasos del chico alejarse, pero esta sonrisa se borró al ver como Quilava salió de la nada, para luego lanzar un potente Lanzallamas hacia Lucas, quien solo pudo voltearse y encontrarse con el ataque justo frente a él.

– ¡AH!

El Lanzallamas al impactar provocó una gran explosión, seguida de una poderosa onda de choque que hizo retroceder a un horrorizado Chris y Wartortle, al punto de casi tirarlos al suelo.

El Ranger no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero tampoco pudo concentrarse en ello al oír la risa de Axel resonar como un eco.

– JAJA, ¡eso le pasa por cobarde! ¡De aquí ninguno saldrá vi…! – Pero una esfera verde lo interrumpió y casi logra golpearlo si no se hubiese hecho a un lado – ¿Qué demo…?

Al observar la dirección de la que provino el ataque, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sceptile en aquel lugar frente a Lucas, quien también estaba sorprendido. El tipo planta gruñó, mostrando las cuchillas de sus brazos en señal de amenaza, a la vez que observaba de reojo al joven detrás suyo.

– Sceptile… – murmuró, para luego sonreír – muchas gracias…

El pokemon asintió para luego lanzarle un objeto, el cual al atraparlo pudo observar que se trataba de una baya Meloc.

– ¿Una baya Meloc? Un momento… ¿cómo sabías que…? – Pero Sceptile dio un salto antes de que pudiera terminar, para luego impactar sus cuchillas contra Quilava, quien intentaba superarlo con su Rueda Fuego. Lucas parpadeó unos segundos, para después observar la pokeball de su inicial y sonreír – ¡De regreso al juego!

Wartortle lanzó un potente chorro de agua para detener el Lanzallamas de Growlittle y luego esquivó una Cornada de Nidorino, dejándolo expuesto a un Rayo de Hielo que impactó de lleno con él. Chris sonrió, pero no se dio cuenta cuando otro Lanzallamas fue directo hacia él. El joven intentó cubrirse, pero nada pasó ya que Pikachu logró detener el ataque con un Impactrueno, aunque este al no ser tan fuerte provocó que ambos salieran disparados.

– Gracias, Pikachu – le agradeció al roedor luego de que se recuperara del impacto, a lo que el pequeño respondió con una sonrisa.

– Fue una suerte que Sceptile tuviera algo para el veneno, tal vez la encontró por el camino – dijo Lucas al llegar con ellos – ¿Listo para el round 2?

Chris sonrió, para luego ambos mirar serios el campo de batalla. Se observaron entre sí para luego asentir.

– ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

– ¡Wartortle, Torbellino!

– ¡Lanzallamas! – Exclamaron ambos soldados.

Los cuatro ataques fueron lanzados entre sí, y al impactar provocaron una gran explosión.

Mientras tanto, Quilava y Sceptile mantenían un reñido choque de ataques y golpes de los cuales ambos sufrían severos daños, mas ninguno tenía intenciones de ceder. Axel frunció el ceño, observando como aquel pokemon intentaba por todos los medios atacar y defenderse.

– ¡No creas que te escaparas! ¡Apenas te descuides acabaré contigo! – Amenazó con fiereza, apuntándolo con furia – ¡Lanzallamas!

El tipo fuego cargó su ataque, y una vez listo lo lanzó contra su adversario, quien en lugar de intentar esquivarlo, generó una esfera de color verde en sus manos y la utilizó como escudo contra aquel ataque. Seguido de eso, dio un salto que lo elevó algunos metros y desde allí hizo brillar sus cuchillas, las cuales aumentaron drásticamente de tamaño.

– ¡Rueda Fuego! – Ordenó al ver como el Sceptile se lanzaba en picada contra su adversario, el cual rodó sobre sí mismo hasta estar rodeado completamente de fuego y, una vez listo, saltó contra el tipo planta impactando con él y provocando una fuerte ráfaga tras el golpe. Dicha ráfaga hizo que ambos pokemon retrocedieran levemente adoloridos. – ¡Maldita peste!

El insulto solo provocó que una sonrisa confiada apareciera en el rostro del tipo planta, quien alzó nuevamente sus cuchillas listo para seguir con la pelea. Pero todo eso cambió cuando entre las llamas que estaban detrás de su enemigo, pudo divisar a una pequeña figura verde.

– ¡Scep! – Exclamó el pokemon al ver que Treecko lo había seguido hasta allí. Los demás al escuchar el grito de Sceptile fijaron su mirada a donde este observaba, sorprendiéndose de encontrar nuevamente al pequeño.

– ¡Treecko! – Gritaron asustados Lucas y Chris al ver al pequeño cerca de Axel, quien al instante se volteó y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro.

– Así que la basura volvió por más – murmuró con malicia, a la vez que su Quilava daba un salto detrás suyo, cayendo en picada en dirección al tipo planta menor – ¡Te arrepentirás!

Un poderoso Lanzallamas fue lanzado hacia Treecko, quien por estar tan asustado quedó petrificado en donde estaba. Solo pudo observar como el ataque de fuego se dirigía a gran velocidad contra él, para luego explotar.

Los dos jóvenes se vieron obligados a cubrirse, horrorizados y sin poder creer lo que habían visto.

Pero todo cambió cuando notaron que entre toda la humareda, se distinguían dos figuras, de las cuales una de ellas se trataba de Sceptile. El tipo planta había protegido al pequeño Treecko, pero a cambio había recibido mucho daño, a tal punto de que sus cuchillas quedaron chamuscadas y parte de su brazo izquierdo quedó carbonizado.

– ¡Sceptile!

El tipo planta logró ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad, solo para recibir de improvisto una Rueda Fuego de parte de un enfurecido Quilava, la cual fue suficiente como para mandarlo a volar junto con Treecko. Seguido de eso, lanzó un poderoso Lanzallamas, el cual al último momento fue detenido por un agotado Wartortle con su Protección.

Al mismo tiempo, tanto los jóvenes como sus pokemon se habían colocado junto al adolorido tipo planta.

– ¡¿Por qué regresaste?! – Le recriminó Chris a Treecko, quien solo se encogió en su lugar, muy arrepentido y asustado por cómo había quedado Sceptile. Iba a volver a reclamar, pero Lucas lo detuvo.

– ¡Esto ya se alargó demasiado! – Exclamó molesto Axel, mientras a su lado Quilava, Nidorino, Growlittle y los otros soldados se ponían en guardia – primero este intento de héroe trata de interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento ¡Luego un par de niños intentan hacer lo mismo! ¡Y ahora la misma peste vuelve a interrumpirme en una pelea! ¡Debí haberte asesinado junto con los demás desde un principio!

Los ojos del Sceptile se pusieron blancos, mientras que Treecko solo rompió en llanto al recordar eso. Lucas tembló al enterarse de la verdad y Chris apretó sus puños con fuerza.

– Malditos… – murmuró lleno de odio – malditos… malditos asesinos…

Wartortle puso la misma mirada que su entrenador y encaró a sus tres oponentes, Pikachu lo imitó a pesar de estar mucho más herido.

– Asesinaron a una manada de Sceptiles… una especie… ¡en peligro de extinción! – Gritó lleno de ira, arremangando el brazo izquierdo de su chaqueta, revelando una pulsera junto con un cristal celeste en ella – ¡NO LOS PERDONARÉ!

El cristal brilló con gran intensidad, la cual también cubrió al joven en una luz celestina junto con su pokemon. Chris cruzó sus brazos frente a él, para luego ponerlos a cada uno al lado de su cuerpo. Seguido a eso, hizo un sutil movimiento de oleaje con sus brazos de izquierda a derecha, lo cual solo hizo que aquellos soldados estallaran en carcajadas por lo ridículo que se veía.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – Preguntó uno de ellos – ¿Vas a bailar un Ula Ula?

Pero a diferencia de sus secuaces, Axel tenía una cara de espanto y al instante encaró a los dos que no paraban de reírse.

– ¡Déjense de juegos! ¡Refuerzo, ya! – Ordenó, a lo cual estos accedieron justo al mismo tiempo en que Chris dejaba de brillar, para que luego este brillo pasara a su Wartortle, quien estaba listo para atacar.

– **¡Movimiento** **Z!** **¡Hidrovortice abisal!** – Exclamó Chris, a lo cual su pokemon respondió creando un gran tornado de agua a partir de su boca, el cual giró de una manera muy violenta y veloz a la vez que desprendía algunas ondas de agua.

Lucas retrocedió, sorprendido por aquel despliegue de poder, pero no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados.

– ¡Impactrueno!

El ataque eléctrico se combinó con el vórtice giratorio, haciendo que este liberara una gran cantidad de energía.

– ¡Lanzallamas con todas tus fuerzas! – Ordenó Axel, a la vez que sus soldados les ordenaban a sus pokemon brindarles Refuerzo a Quilava.

El cuerpo del pokemon fuego brilló con una luz dorada muy intensa, haciendo que las llamas que su cuerpo desprendía se dispararan, tomando una tonalidad celeste.

Ambos pokemon se miraron desafiantes y sin dudarlo, los dos lanzaron sus ataques los cuales impactaron entre sí, provocando fuertes ráfagas de aire las cuales apagaban las llamas y mandaban a volar ceniza por doquier.

– ¡AGH! – Chris se sujetó junto con Lucas a un árbol cercano, mientras que el joven sujetaba a ambos pokemon tipo planta, quienes se veían más afectados por las fuertes correntadas – ¡Acaba con ellos! ¡Wartortle!

El pokemon agua abrió sus ojos de golpe y aumentó la fuerza de su vórtice, el cual creció de tamaño y poco a poco fue arrasando con el ataque de fuego potenciado.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los tres sujetos.

– ¡AHORA!

El ataque logró consumir por completo al de fuego, arrastrando consigo a los tres soldados junto con sus pokemon girando de manera muy violenta dentro de sí mismo, a la vez que las descargas producidas por el Impactrueno de Pikachu causaban graves daños a cada uno de ellos. El vórtice se mantuvo girando en su lugar por unos segundos, para luego salir disparado al cielo, en donde estalló en una gran explosión la cual liberó una lluvia, que poco a poco fue extinguiendo las llamas que aún habían quedado.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron del ya moribundo árbol, para luego observar su entorno. No había rastro ni de Axel ni de sus reclutas.

– ¿Se acabó…? – Murmuró Lucas, observando todo a su alrededor.

– Eso… parece…

El joven se volteó hacia el Ranger, aún sorprendido por lo que este había hecho.

– Hey… ¿eso que…? – Preguntó, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta del estado en que Sceptile se encontraba. Ya lo había visto antes, pero no se había percatado de lo grave de su situación – ¡Sceptile!

Tanto él como Chris sujetaron al tipo planta, quien había intentado levantarse pero, al estar tan mal herido terminó cayendo al suelo. Treecko estaba atónito y a la vez asustado. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al ver a su amigo en tan mal estado.

– Tenemos que llevárnoslo, ¡rápido! – El Ranger tomó una de sus pokeballs y se la acercó a Sceptile, quien con un movimiento de su cabeza impidió que lo capturaran – ¡Oye! ¡Esto es por tu propio bien! Confía en nosotros.

Pero pese a sus múltiples insistencias, el pokemon desistió a la idea de entrar en la pokeball, motivo por lo cual, ambos tuvieron que cargarlo por el hombro a cada lado. Aunque con mucho cuidado ya que las heridas que este tenía no eran ningún juego.

– Lo haremos a tu manera – dijo Chris mientras avanzaban – pero no quiero que luego te arrepientas.

Sceptile sonrió ante lo dicho por el joven, para luego caer inconsciente, dándole aún más trabajo a ambos entrenadores.

* * *

Tomó mucho tiempo, pero finalmente los seis pudieron llegar sin percances a Pueblo Valde. Una vez allí, la enfermera Joy, quien estaba despierta debido a la súbita llegada de pokemon malheridos, socorrió a Sceptile quien aún seguía inconsciente.

Treecko quiso acompañarlo, pero fue detenido por Lucas. El tipo planta observó al joven suplicándole que lo dejara ir, pero este con una sonrisa algo forzada le pidió que confiara en la enfermera. Treecko terminó desistiendo de su idea por ir, pero aun así se mantuvo intranquilo.

Minutos más tarde, todos en el CP se despertaron por el tumulto en la planta inferior y, sin dudarlo, pusieron su apoyo para curar a los pokemon heridos, aunque la mayoría de estos se negaran a recibir ayuda.

– ¡¿Están los dos bien?! – Preguntó preocupada Sarah al tener a ambos delante, a la vez que los abrazaba fuertemente. Se había llevado un buen susto cuando no los había encontrado en la habitación, pero casi le dio un infarto al verlos a cada uno cubiertos de ceniza y con varios moretones.

– Si… ¡sí…! ¡Estamos… bien! – Dijo entrecortado Lucas, intentando respirar debido al fuerte agarre de la chica, por no mencionar que un ligero sonrojo cubría su rostro.

La joven se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y al instante soltó a los dos chicos, quienes dieron fuertes bocanadas para recuperar todo el aire perdido por culpa del abrazo.

Mientras ellos estaban así, Sarah se dio cuenta del pokemon que estaba escondido detrás de Lucas. Al verse descubierto, intentó esconderse aún más detrás del chico.

– Hey, tranquilo – le dijo algo animada mientras se le acercaba – no tengas miedo.

La chica le dio una cálida sonrisa intentando de esa forma calmar al Treecko, pero este solo se mantuvo en su escondite.

– No lo molestes… – le pidió Chris algo recuperado – tiene un amigo suyo en peligro por culpa de lo que le pasó. Ahora mismo está muy sensible.

Sarah observó preocupada al Treecko quien, tras oír lo dicho por el Ranger, se ocultó aún más en el joven.

– Lo siento… no lo sabía…

Estuvieron unos minutos sin hacer nada más que esperar a que toda la situación se calmara, mientras les explicaban a sus amigos lo que había pasado.

– Y entonces nos encontramos con esos tipos del Equipo Magma – relató Chris mientras el resto escuchaba. Mark sobretodo había temblado un poco al escuchar la historia, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello – Lucas y yo los enfrentamos, pero eran muy fuertes para nosotros…

– Incluso Sceptile tuvo que meterse en la pelea – agregó Lucas – él…

Pero una voz que se escuchó por todo el CP lo interrumpió.

– ¡Se solicita la presencia de Lucas Drake y Chris Stone a la sala de urgencias! – Informó aquella voz – ¡Ahora!

Ambos mencionados se miraron entre sí preocupados, para luego sin decir ninguna palabra acudir al llamado, siendo seguidos por el resto del grupo.

Cuando todos llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver a Sceptile tendido en una de las camas, rodeado de instrumentos y demás artefactos médicos. Su cuerpo seguía algo carbonizado y todas sus heridas visibles. Pero pese a todo, al verlos llegar, el pokemon planta sonrió.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, la enfermera Joy apareció acompañada de una Chansey. Estaba algo preocupada y sus manos estaban algo sucias, señal de que había intentado sanar las quemaduras de Sceptile.

– Que bueno que llegaron… – dijo mientras le daba una señal a su pokemon, el cual asintió para luego retirarse – tenía que hablar con ustedes, es… algo complicado…

Mientras ella hablaba, Treecko se separó del grupo para ver a Sceptile, quien le sonrió al tenerlo a su lado. Los demás se voltearon a ver esa escena justo cuando Joy dijo el motivo de su llamada.

– Entonces… ¿él no podrá salir de aquí? – Preguntó Chris a la enfermera, la cual asintió con algo de tristeza – ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

– Me temo que no – respondió con algo de pena – su cuerpo está muy lastimado, si no lo atendemos constantemente me temo que morirá… solo nos queda esperar a que mejore…

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó esta vez John, a lo cual la enfermera negó.

– No estoy segura… son demasiadas heridas y…

Pero entonces, un grito proveniente de Treecko sobresaltó a todos los presentes, quienes al voltearse hacia él vieron como el tipo planta observaba sorprendido y alterado a Sceptile. Todos se sobresaltaron al ver al pokemon mayor temblando de manera súbita y descontrolada.

Chansey fue la primera en actuar, sujetando a Treecko intentando tranquilizarlo sin ningún éxito, mientras que la enfermera Joy tomaba algunos medicamentos de distintos estantes y trataba al pokemon planta, el cual no paraba de sacudirse.

– ¡¿Qué le pasa?! – Saltó Lucas al ver aquella escena.

– ¡Está convulsionando! – Dijo la enfermera, mientras le aplicaba una Hiperposión a varias de sus heridas – ¡Chansey! Te necesito aquí, déjales a Treecko a ellos ¡necesito que uses Amortiguador!

La pokemon asintió ante lo dicho por su entrenadora, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Treecko logró soltarse de su agarre, para luego mirar con horror el estado en que Sceptile se encontraba.

– ¡Treecko!

El inicial de planta se volteó hacia Lucas, quien había sido el que lo había llamado. El joven lo miró preocupado y, con sus brazos extendidos, se acercó con cuidado hacia el pokemon.

Pero al estar a casi nada de él, Treecko golpeó la mano del chico con su cola y salió disparado por una de las ventanas del CP, para asombro y temor de todos, corriendo con dirección al bosque de Pueblo Valde.

– ¡Treecko! – Gritó el chico desde la ventana rota del CP, para luego voltearse a ver preocupado a Sceptile, quien ya había dejado de temblar.

– Yo me encargo de él, ¡ustedes tráiganlo! – Pidió la enfermera, mientras sujetaba con fuerza uno de los brazos del pokemon, que intentaba volver a moverse – es muy peligroso que esté afuera.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo asintieron y salieron del CP detrás de Treecko. Siguiendo algunos rastros que el pokemon había dejado al escapar.

.

.

.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno, con esto concluye este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?

Este capítulo no sabía muy bien como hacerlo, pero poco a poco le fui dando forma, creo que me quedó bastante bien.

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.

¡Chaito!


	7. Una promesa

**Cap 7: "Una promesa"**

– ¿Por qué habrá salido así tan de repente? – Mencionó Sarah mientras caminaba por un sendero del bosque, acompañada de Lucas y compañía.

Todo el grupo, luego del incidente del CP, salió en busca de Treecko por pedido de la enfermera Joy. Aunque no hubiera sido necesario, ya que estaban muy preocupados por el pokemon como para dejarlo solo.

– Tal vez solo se asustó – respondió Chris, a la vez que examinaba un poco el camino, buscando alguna huella de Treecko – imagínate ver a alguien muy querido para ti en esas condiciones. Actuó por impulso y lo único que pudo hacer fue escapar.

Sarah bajó la mirada, algo apenada por Treecko. John por otra parte miró hacia otro lado, buscando algún otro indicio del pokemon tipo planta.

– Solo espero que esté bien – murmuró la chica.

Pasados algunos minutos, el grupo llegó a la zona donde se había producido el incendio. Ahora, todo estaba cubierto de ceniza. El fuego se había extinguido por completo gracias al torbellino que había creado Wartortle, mientras que los restos faltantes fueron apagados por pokemon tipo agua de la zona.

Lucas frunció levemente el ceño, algo molesto al recordar lo que había pasado.

Por andar algo descuidado, el joven terminó tropezándose con una rama que sobresalía de un montículo de ceniza, haciendo que cayendo de cara al suelo.

– Auch… – se quejó algo adolorido, mientras los demás se le acercaban. El joven alzó la mirada al intentar levantarse, pero se llevó una ligera sorpresa al encontrarse con el pañuelo celeste de Treecko.

Lo levantó con cuidado, ya que estaba algo atorado con unas ramas y lo examinó. Estaba sucio y un poco descosido en una de sus puntas, pero aparte de eso no tenía nada más.

– Pasó por aquí – confirmó Chris, examinando el pañuelo – será mejor que nos separemos, cubriremos más terreno.

– De acuerdo – asintió Lucas – pero, ¿cómo nos dividimos?

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, John se adelantó.

– Mark y yo iremos juntos al norte – dijo de golpe – Sarah y vos pueden ir por el oeste. Chris, vos andá por donde quieras.

El moreno estaba por reclamar, pero al ver un guiño por parte del joven pudo entender lo que quería hacer. Sin que nadie más pudiera decir algo, todos se marcharon en diferentes direcciones, dejando solos a Sarah y Lucas.

– ¿Eh? – Parpadearon varias veces confundidos, sin comprender que había pasado.

* * *

 _Con John y Mark._

– No crees que fuiste un poco excesivo – le dijo Mark, mientras caminaba a la par del castaño – no estamos en una buena situación como para que intentes que esos dos pasen más tiempo juntos. Creo que es demasiado sorpresivo.

John bufó un poco, algo molesto, pero luego soltó una pequeña carcajada.

– Admito que no es un buen momento, pero créeme cuando te digo que ese tonto lo echará a perder si no reacciona – respondió mientras hacía a un lado algunos matorrales – es mejor que le de algún que otro empujón.

Mark no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. John era un buen amigo, a su manera, pero lo era.

 _._

 _Con Chris._

El moreno caminaba con cuidado por un sendero algo descubierto, por donde se podía ver que habían huellas de diversos pokemon grabadas en el suelo. Pero gracias a su conocimiento en el tema, no le era muy difícil distinguir la huella de Treecko entre todas ellas. Eso sí, la ceniza que había llegado hasta allí le dificultaba un poco su labor.

– _Espero que no se haya ido tan lejos_ – pensó, preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado al pokemon.

Dio un salto para pasar por encima de un tronco caído, casi cayéndose al suelo por pisar una parte resbalosa del mismo. Continuó con su trayecto por algunos minutos más, atento a todo su alrededor, hasta que unos ruidos extraños llamaron su atención.

Con cautela, se acercó a donde estos se originaban, y una vez allí, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

 _._

 _Con Lucas y Sarah_

Ninguno de los dos había dicho alguna palabra desde que los otros los habían dejado.

La chica por no saber que decir y el chico porque no se animaba a hablar con ella.

Ambos caminaban en un silencio algo incómodo mientras buscaban al pokemon perdido. Lucas en su interior maldecía a la vez que agradecía a John por haberlos dejado solos. Su amigo era diabólico.

– ¡Cuidado! – Le advirtió la chica, pero fue demasiado tarde, Lucas se dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con una rama de un árbol por andar distraído, haciendo que cayera al suelo. La chica tuvo que contener una ligera risa – ¿Uh?

Por la caída, Lucas había dejado caer su mochila, en la cual tenía la gorra que quería regalarle a la chica. Este tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de ello, fue cuando ella le preguntó que se enteró.

– ¿Una gorra? ¿Por qué traías una en tu mochila? – Le preguntó algo curiosa, sobresaltando al chico quien rápidamente intentó guardarla de nuevo en su lugar. Sarah no comprendió muy bien el actuar de su amigo, hasta que una duda algo alarmante la asaltó – espera… no me digas que… ¡¿la robaste?!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – Saltó sobresaltado el chico, mirando acusatoriamente a la rubia por pensar aquello de él – esto lo compré el otro día. Quería que fuera una sorpresa pa… – el joven se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba por revelarle el motivo por el cual había comprado dicho objeto.

– ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para quién? – Preguntó, un tanto curiosa e intrigada. Lucas soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que debía hacerlo.

– Para… para vos… – admitió algo avergonzado. Sarah se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada para que su amigo pudiera continuar – te noté algo preocupada estos días. Sé que es muy difícil para vos estar en una situación así – el joven observó a la chica a los ojos, a la vez que sostenía delante de él la gorra – yo también extraño a mi familia, extraño mi mundo. Por eso quiero que sepas que no estás sola en esto – dijo con una sonrisa, la cual sorprendió un poco a Sarah – quiero que sepas que John y yo te apoyamos, y que estaremos a tu lado sin importar qué – el joven extendió la gorra hacia la chica, la cual la recibió aun sorprendida, pero feliz por las palabras del chico – compre esto para que lo supieras, aunque me gustaría haberte dado algo mejor.

Sarah sostuvo la gorra por unos momentos, observándola detenidamente y dándole algunas vueltas. La chica le sonrió agradecida, lo cual tomó algo desprevenido a Lucas.

– Muchas gracias, Lu – dijo ella casi murmurando, para luego colocarse el accesorio – ¿Qué tal me queda?

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro del chico, quien desvió la mirada un instante antes de responder.

– Te queda genial – respondió, a lo que la chica sonrió.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que recordaron la situación en la que se encontraban. Sin perder más tiempo, ambos continuaron con su andar, mucho más animados que antes y ya menos tensos.

– Creo que estamos cerca – murmuró Lucas al ver algunas huellas similares a las de Treecko, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Siguieron el camino de aquellas huellas unos minutos hasta que, de la nada, escucharon un grito.

Ambos se pusieron alertas y miraron de un lado a otro todo el panorama que los rodeaba.

– Ese grito…

– Sonó como – ambos se miraron entre sí, con una expresión aterrada – ¡Chris!

Sin perder más tiempo, los dos jóvenes corrieron en la dirección por donde habían escuchado aquel grito. Acelerando el paso al escuchar a lo lejos el rugido de Noivern, cosa que decía que la situación era muy peligrosa.

* * *

Tras unos minutos de correr, los dos llegaron a la zona donde Chris había gritado.

Un ligero sobresalto salió de Lucas al ver el panorama.

Era un nido de Ariados y Galvantulas, quienes tenían aprisionados a Chris y a Treecko con sus telarañas enredadas en un inmenso árbol. John y Mark intentaban por todos los medios liberarlos a ambos. Noivern mantenía a raya a varios Galvantulas, mientras que Riolu usaba su ataque rápido para despistar a algunos Ariados y así abrirle camino a ambos chicos, para que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente.

Desgraciadamente, cerca del nido se encontraban algunos Spinarak acompañados de pequeños Joltik, quienes vigilaban a ambas presas y no permitían que nadie se acercara.

– ¡Chicos! – Les gritó Sarah apenas llegó al lugar. Ambos al divisarla soltaron un suspiro de alivio, mientras se dirigían hacia donde ella se encontraba, ya que unos Ariados habían visto las intenciones que tenían y se dirigían hacia ellos – ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

– Buscábamos a Treecko cuando escuchamos a Chris gritar – explicó Mark – no estábamos tan lejos de aquí, así que llegamos rápido.

– ¡Estas arañas estaban a punto de comérselos! – Agregó John exaltado, volteándose hacia el nido, en donde Noivern intentaba en vano acercarse – ¡Si no hubiéramos llegado…! – Pero al instante negó con la cabeza – ¡Eso no importa! ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí!

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia el nido, o al menos casi todos.

Lucas se había quedado paralizado desde el momento en que había llegado. Los tres se le acercaron, algo preocupados de que alguna araña lo hubiera atacado.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Sarah, pero entonces le surgió una idea – no me digas… ¿todavía te…?

Antes de que pudiera continuar, el chico movió levemente la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

– ¿Qué tiene? – Preguntó John.

– Es aracnofóbico – respondió ella – será mejor que te quedes.

Lucas al instante negó con la cabeza, para después mirar fijamente a la chica. No dijo nada, pero Sarah pudo comprender que pese a su miedo estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos.

– ¡Oigan! – Gritó Chris, aún atrapado en las telarañas – ¡Lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito ayuda! ¡Este me está comiendo con los ojos! – Dijo refiriéndose a un Ariados que lo único que hacía era mirarlo fijamente.

Aquello hizo que todos reaccionaran y pusieran manos a la obra. John decidió tomar el liderazgo, intentando trazar un plan para liberar a ambos cautivos.

– Muy bien, tenemos que distraerlos de alguna forma – murmuró mientras tomaba una pokeball – Riolu y yo vamos a alejar a los Galvantulas, Mark alejará a los Ariados con Noivern y Chimchar – el mencionado asintió con la cabeza – y ustedes dos van por Chris.

Todos asintieron y, tal como había dicho John, cada quien fue a hacer su labor.

John se dirigió junto a su Riolu al grupo de Galvantulas más cercano, el cual cubría la parte oeste del nido. Una vez llegado frente a los arácnidos, los señaló.

– ¡Riolu, Ataque Rápido! – Ordenó, a la vez que lanzaba la pokeball que traía consigo.

Riolu dio un pequeño rugido, para luego golpear a varios Galvantulas y esquivar todos sus ataques con mucha facilidad. Mientras, la pokeball de John golpeó en la cabeza de un Galvantula, atrapándolo en su interior.

– ¡Mantente así! – Le dijo a su pokemon, mientras tomaba otra pokeball, ya que la que antes había lanzado estaba a punto de romperse.

Riolu asintió y siguió atacando constantemente a las arañas, mientras John seguía lanzando varias pokeballs para retrasar a los pokemon eléctricos.

A su vez, Mark dejó salir a su Chimchar, quien se subió al lomo de Noivern dispuesto a luchar. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el dragón, de un movimiento brusco, hizo caer al pokemon fuego al suelo.

– ¡Noivern! ¡No es momento para eso! – Le recriminó Mark, pero el dragón le lanzó una feroz mirada que lo hizo callar. Luego de eso, emprendió el vuelo y lanzó un poderoso estruendo al grupo de Ariados, los cuales contraatacaban con Pin. Misil – ¿Qué rayos le pasa? – Se preguntó al ver que el dragón actuaba por su propia cuenta y sin seguir ninguna orden.

Chimchar observó a su entrenador preocupado, pero este le acarició la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo.

– Déjalo, será mejor que lo ayudes – le dijo, sorprendiéndolo un poco – solo mantente a una distancia prudente, al menos hasta que sepamos qué es lo que le ocurre.

El tipo fuego asintió y se lanzó al ataque, golpeando a varios Ariados con su Ascuas y Golpes Furia.

Mientras tanto, Lucas y Sarah corrían lo más rápido que podían, evitando todo tipo de ataque que salía disparado desde cualquier lugar. Siendo cubiertos por Pidgey y Starly, quienes con sus ataques voladores alejaban a las arañas.

– ¡Ya falta poco! – Dijo la chica, tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo, quien parecía que corría como un robot – ¡Chris!

El nombrado alzó la mirada hacia ellos, viéndolos acercarse. Una sonrisa se le escapó al saber que ya no iba a estar atrapado y que podría ayudarlos en la pelea, pero esa sonrisa se borró al sentir como el nido entero comenzó a temblar.

Algunos Spinarak y Jolitks que rodeaban al moreno se alejaron despavoridos, mientras que los Ariados y Galvantulas que luchaban se detuvieron. Todo esto, ante la mirada confundida de los jóvenes y sus pokemon.

– ¿Qué les pasa? – Se cuestionó Sarah, justo cuando llegó a donde Chris estaba secuestrado.

– Esto es malo… ¡Sáquenme de aquí, ahora!

Entonces, un enorme agujero se abrió justo delante de ellos. Un potente rugido hizo que todos se cubrieran sus oídos, y luego de eso, una figura apareció frente a ellos.

Se trataba de un Ariados, solo que a diferencia del resto, este era mínimo tres veces más grande. Y por si fuera poco, una especie de aura celeste lo rodeaba, dándole un aspecto muy imponente.

Lucas estuvo a punto de desmallarse, pero logró mantenerse de pie, solo para quedarse tieso al ver como aquella araña lo miraba fijamente, mientras un líquido viscoso se escapaba desde sus colmillos.

Sarah dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, horrorizada por aquel enorme pokemon.

Sin siquiera saber cómo, tomo disimuladamente una de sus pokeballs y la abrió, liberando a pokemon fantasma vio todo el panorama en medio segundo y, actuando por instinto, le lanzó una Bola Sombra al Ariados gigante, haciéndolo retroceder. Solo entonces todo el mundo pudo reaccionar.

Mark y Chris sobretodo estaban sorprendidos.

¡Era un Pokemon Boss!

– ¡Sarah! – Le llamó el Ranger, a lo que ella se volteó casi al instante – ¡Necesito que me saques ahora! ¡Ese pokemon no es nada normal!

Haciendo caso al moreno, la chica logró liberarlo de su prisión. El joven terminó cayendo de cara al suelo, pero eso no le importó. Justo entonces, el Ariados se había recuperado del ligero aturdimiento que le había provocado la Bola Sombra.

El pokemon veneno, al ver a una de sus presas liberada, lanzó un potente rugido que hizo que todos los pokemon arácnidos lo rodearan, apuntando directo hacia los jóvenes, preparándose para atacar con sus mejores ataques.

– ¡No lo harás de nuevo! – Exclamó el Ranger, para luego lanzar una pokeball celeste con dos líneas rojas – ¡Sal a pelear, Labrigrim!

Apenas la Superball se abrió, un potente chorro de agua golpeó a todos los pokemon arácnidos de la zona. Incluso fue capaz de hacer retroceder al Ariados, aunque fueran unos pocos centímetros.

Los demás tuvieron que cubrirse debido a la pequeña ráfaga que había creado el potente ataque de agua, el cual tras apaciguarse, dejó ver al autor de dicho movimiento.

Se trataba de una especie de ornitorrinco bípedo color celeste, con un rostro que se asemejaba a la máscara de un luchador. Sus manos, pico y cola eran de un color gris oscuro, casi tendiendo a negro. A su vez, tenía unos ojos de color café.

Lucas parpadeó confundido ante la presencia de aquel pokemon, ya que nunca en la vida lo había visto.

Tenía ganas de sacar su Pokedex y escanearlo para saber más, pero entonces un extraño ruido de siseo a sus espaldas hizo que se petrificara por completo.

Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver como un Ariados estaba acercándose hacia un indefenso Treecko, quien intentaba inútilmente liberarse de sus telarañas.

– ¡Treecko! – Exclamó el joven yendo a su auxilio, pero entonces un rayo violeta cayó justo delante de él, deteniendo su andar.

El chico se volteó hacia el origen y pudo ver como el Ariados gigante lo observaba, intimidante. Un escalofrío lo congeló en su lugar y lo hizo incapaz de moverse. A tal grado que ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo en esquivar los muchos Pin. Misil que se dirigían hacia él.

Por suerte, el pokemon misterioso de tipo agua protegió a Lucas utilizando Caparaconcha Afilada, destruyendo cada misil en el aire en menos de un segundo.

– ¡Lucas! – Le llamó Chris, a lo que el mencionado no se movió – ¡Reacciona imbécil! ¡Treecko necesita tu ayuda!

El joven volvió a recuperar su conciencia tras aquel grito, volteándose hacia Chris quien junto con Sarah y todos sus pokemon hacían lo imposible por detener al Ariados Boss y sus pokemon aliados.

Noivern sobretodo, se había lanzado directamente contra la araña gigante, lo cual causó que esta le lanzara una Telaraña que lo dejó inmovilizado.

Mimikyu fue en su rescate, pero en el camino fue detenida por un Ariados y dos Galvantulas, quienes fueron mandados a volar por un Ascuas de Chimchar seguido de un fuerte impacto de Riolu en el estómago de cada uno.

Mientras, Labrigrim luchaba contra el Ariados Boss a una distancia prudente, mientras que Pidgey y Starly lo cubrían de cualquier pokemon que quisiera atacarlo.

Pikachu, al ver que su entrenador no se movía aún tras haber "recuperado" la conciencia, llegó junto a él de un salto y le lanzó un pequeño Impactrueno, el cual fue suficiente para despabilarlo por completo e ir en rescate de Treecko, quien estaba a punto de ser mordido por el Ariados.

Lucas, de una tacleada, logró derribar al arácnido pokemon y luego le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo hizo rodar muy lejos. El chico tardó un instante en darse cuenta de lo que hizo, pero luego de eso se volteó hacia Treecko.

Con ayuda de Pikachu, el joven logró liberar al tipo planta, el cual al igual que Chris cayó de cabeza al suelo.

Levantó la mirada algo adolorido, observando con los ojos brillosos al joven que lo había rescatado de su prisión, solo para que luego una cara de espanto se plantara en él.

Lucas intentó hacer algo para que se tranquilizara, pero el tipo planta terminó huyendo del lugar.

No entendía lo que había pasado, pero tras sentir un grave siseo a sus espaldas pudo adivinar lo que probablemente estaba detrás de él.

El Ariados Boss estaba a punto de atraparlo con su Telaraña, pero entonces Labrigrim lo embistió con una Acua Cola que lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros, salvando a Lucas y a Pikachu.

– ¡Vayan por Treecko! ¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo! – Exclamó Mark mientras Noivern, ya liberado, aterrizaba a su lado con una cara de evidente fastidio. John también se puso a su lado junto con Riolu, mientras que el resto se ponía en guardia, encarando al pokemon boss y a sus aliados – ¡Vayan!

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, el joven corrió en la dirección a la que Treecko se había escapado, confiando en que sus amigos pudieran hacerle frente a semejante pokemon.

* * *

Pasaron cerca de dos minutos hasta que pudo divisar al pokemon planta, saltando de un lado a otro entre los árboles del bosque. Lucas intentó llamarlo, pero parecía que el inicial no lograba escucharlo.

– ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido! ¡Alcánzalo!

El roedor asintió y, brillando en un blanco destello, se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Treecko, quien de un segundo a otro saltó repentinamente, evitando el impacto de Pikachu. Este, al ver que su primer intento había fallado, volvió a efectuar su movimiento, esta vez logrando aterrizar justo enfrente de Treecko y deteniendo su avance.

Y fue una suerte que lo hiciera justo en ese momento, debido a que detrás de Pikachu había un barranco, que daba hacia un pequeño lago que se encontraba muy debajo de donde ellos estaban.

– ¡Treecko!

El pokemon planta se volteó hacia Lucas, quien estaba algo agitado por lo que había corrido. Pero pese a todo, observaba con una sonrisa al pokemon planta, quien se mantenía inmóvil al igual que él.

– No tengas miedo, ya no más… – le pidió el joven, acercándose lentamente. Treecko no hizo ningún otro intento de huir, pero tampoco pareció ceder al pedido – estar por estos lugares es demasiado peligroso, ¡tenemos que volver! Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Sceptile va a estar bien, y pronto van tener de nuevo su vida normal. Pero no tenes que seguir huyendo. ¡Vení con nosotros!

Con cada frase que decía, el joven se iba acercando cada vez más. Mientras que Treecko se mantenía estático en su lugar, escuchando y observándolo, hasta que finalmente empezó a caminar hacia él. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico, quien detuvo su andar para esperar a que el pokemon llegara con él.

– Todo va a estar bien

Pero entonces, Treecko saltó.

Lucas retrocedió de golpe debido a la sorpresa. Esperó que el pokemon lo atacara, pero en cambio pasó al lado suyo, golpeando a un Ariados que estaba a punto de atacarlo.

El Treecko embistió el estómago del Ariados, haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros, para luego crear unas esferas verdes en sus manos y lanzárselas consecutivamente. Estos ataques parecían no hacerle mucho daño al Ariados, pero eran suficientes como para hacerlo retroceder.

– ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Pikachu cargó un poco de electricidad en sus mejillas, liberando algunas pequeñas chispas. Esperó a que tuviera una buena oportunidad, la cual fue justo cuando Ariados había saltado hacia Treecko, dejando salir toda la electricidad acumulada, golpeando a Ariados y mandándolo a volar. El pokemon bicho/veneno aterrizó levemente aturdido por la descarga, pero de improvisto, una patada de Treecko lo hizo chochar contra un árbol cercano, dejando caer algunas hojas y bayas del mismo.

– Será mejor que volvamos – sugirió el joven, luego de que el pokemon fuera debilitado – ¡Los demás seguro que necesitan ayuda!

Treecko lo observó por un momento, algo intrigado por sus acciones. Había visto desde su prisión de telaraña como el chico quedaba tieso como una roca cuando algún pokemon con aspecto arácnido se le acercaba. Pero entonces, cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo almuerzo de araña, el joven había actuado como el resto de sus amigos y sin ningún rastro de temor en su rostro. ¡Incluso golpeando a esos pokemon!

Un pequeño brillo de admiración apareció en sus ojos. Si él era capaz de superar sus miedos, entonces él también podía hacerlo.

Podía superar todos sus temores, al igual que aquel humano.

Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento mutuo, ambos se dirigieron hacia el nido de pokemon. Pero entonces, una sorpresiva telaraña tomó por la espalda a Lucas y lo atrapó, enredando sus manos y poco a poco cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Treecko se volteó hacia donde había provenido el ataque, viendo como el Ariados, pese a todas sus heridas, aún podía mantenerse en pie.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el inicial de planta se lanzó contra Ariados, acompañado de Pikachu. Ambos golpearon de frente con el pokemon bicho, haciéndolo retroceder muy cerca del barranco.

Viendo como sus dos oponentes se acercaban para volverlo a atacar, el Ariados disparó varias telarañas desde su boca hacia ellos, de las cuales una logró darle a Pikachu y amarrarlo a un árbol, inmovilizándolo por completo.

Treecko no se detuvo y, cuando estuvo cerca del Ariados, hizo brillar su puño derecho y le dio un poderoso gancho, el cual logró elevar al Ariados algunos metros en el aire para que luego de una patada giratoria lo rematara. El Ariados volvió a chocar contra un árbol, esta vez, cayendo finalmente debilitado.

– ¡Así se hace, Treecko! – Felicitó el joven al tipo planta, mientras trataba de liberarse de la telaraña.

Ya había sacado parte de su cuerpo de la misma, cuando entonces escuchó un ligero crujir.

Algo temeroso, observó a Treecko, quien estaba demasiado cerca del borde del barranco. Sus sospechas se aclararon cuando el suelo delante de Treecko comenzó a agrietarse.

¡Ese fragmento estaba a punto de desprenderse!

– ¡Treecko!

Corriendo como pudo, el joven fue hacia el tipo planta, quien intentó dar un salto hacia un lugar seguro, pero su pierna se encontraba algo lastimada lo cual le impedía moverse.

Otro crujido, y el suelo se agrietó aún más, algunas partes incluso se separaron y poco a poco, dejaron de sujetar el fragmento en el que Treecko se encontraba.

Y solo fue un segundo, para que todo se viniera abajo.

Tierra y pokemon cayeron al vacío, pero este último fue sujetado a tiempo por Lucas, quien logró tomar a Treecko de uno de sus brazos, utilizando el único que él tenía libre.

Debido a la telaraña, era incapaz de levantarlos a ambos, y la incómoda postura en la que se encontraba estaba haciendo que su brazo se acalambrara.

– ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! – Exclamó Lucas, algo desesperado por la situación mientras trataba inútilmente de levantarse – ¡Ya… Ya…! ¡Ya voy a pensar en algo! ¡No te preocupes! ¡No te sueltes!

Pero su brazo poco a poco estaba perdiendo su fuerza. De seguir así, soltaría involuntariamente al pokemon.

Intentó en vano liberarse de la telaraña, pero solo terminó empeorando la situación, enredándose cada vez más y más e incluso tomando una posición aún más incómoda que la anterior, lo cual solo hizo que el calambre se acelerara.

– ¡No te rindas!

Treecko observó al joven usar todas sus fuerzas para evitar que cayera. Como deseaba poder escalar por su brazo para que así ambos estuvieran a salvo, pero el problema era que, al igual que él, estaba débil. Y lo peor, era que Lucas inconscientemente apretaba muy fuerte el brazo de Treecko, causándole mucho dolor y que este no pudiera siquiera intentar lo que cualquiera de su especie podría hacer.

– ¡Lucas!

Ambos se sorprendieron.

Con un poco de cuidado, Lucas desvió su mirada hacia sus amigos, quienes estaban algo lastimados al igual que sus pokemon, pero fuera de eso se encontraban bien.

– ¡No se acerquen! ¡El suelo es demasiado frágil! – Dijo al ver que estaban por ir a ayudarlo.

Pidgey y Starly intentaron rescatarlo, pero debido a la pelea que habían tenido estaban muy cansados incluso para volar. ¡No podían hacer nada!

– ¡No te preocupes! ¡Treecko! ¡Te prometo que vamos a salir de…!

 **CRACK**

El suelo ya no pudo aguantar más, por lo que termino cediendo.

Ambos, humano y pokemon, cayeron al vacío.

– ¡LUCAS!

Las telarañas, debido a la gran velocidad a la que caían, terminaron por disolverse en el aire, liberando así al joven quien con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, atrapó a Treecko entre sus brazos y lo puso en su pecho, dándole la espalda al suelo.

El tipo planta lo observó, atónito por lo que planeaba hacer. Pudo observar que él sonreía, pero que claramente estaba aterrado.

La velocidad a la que caían se volvió más rápida, pero para ellos, todo se volvió más lento.

La caída, el viento, sus movimientos, todo.

Era algo inevitable, la mente de ambos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no dejar de existir que hacía todo lo posible por alargar un simple instante, por más doloroso y desesperante que fuera.

Un instante tan simple, que parecía casi eterno.

El joven pensó que, como muchos dicen, vería su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, pero lo único que veía el rostro aterrado del pokemon planta al cual trataba por todos los medios tranquilizar.

Le sonrió otra vez, esperando que con eso lograra tranquilizarse. Pero más bien, esperaba tranquilizarse a si mismo.

Pensó en todo lo que había pasado, ¿acaso no volvería a ver a sus padres nunca más? ¿Ni a su hermana? Su familia... ¿ellos jamás lo volverían a ver?

Sus amigos, sus conocidos, todos. ¿Tan solo se esfumaría de sus vidas así sin más?

No quería, no era justo.

¡No era justo que ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos pudiera rememorar todos los buenos tiempos que había pasado!

¡No era justo que no pudiera ver a sus padres nunca más!

¡No es justo!

.

Una extraña fuerza rodeó su cuerpo. Era como si una especie de aura lo rodeara.

El viento había cesado, la velocidad también.

Se sentía como si estuviera suspendido en el aire, flotando en un completo vacío.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo primero a Treecko, quien estaba tan desorientado y confundido como él.

Entonces amplió su panorama, y pudo distinguir una extraña luz rosada que los rodeaba a ambos, como si estuvieran atrapados dentro de una esfera.

Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, notando que el lago estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ellos. La esfera los había detenido justo antes de caer.

Su cuerpo no respondía, como si una fuerza superior le impidiera moverse por más voluntad que le pusiera. Treecko también era incapaz de moverse. Pero eso fue lo de menos. Poco a poco, la esfera rosada fue elevándose lentamente, alejándose de la superficie del lago y regresado hacia el barranco, en donde desapareció dejando que ambos pasajeros cayeran sanos y salvos al suelo.

– ¡LUCAS!

Todos abrazaron tanto a joven como a pokemon, estaban exaltados y sobresaltados, pero por sobre todo, estaban alegres por saber que ambos estaban a salvo.

Luego de aquel abrazo grupal, que para ellos resulto una eternidad, se voltearon intrigados hacia el borde del barranco. Alertas por si otro fragmento estaba dispuesto a desprenderse.

Escucharon un murmullo, como el de una persona susurrando. Alzaron la mirada y entonces lo vieron.

Se trataba de un ser de forma humanoide, que poseía una cola morada y una intimidante mirada de ojos violetas.

¡Era un Mewtwo!

Todos, tanto humanos como pokemon, quedaron mudos y sorprendidos ante la presencia de aquel pokemon legendario.

El ser psíquico no dijo ninguna palabra ni emitió sonido alguno, solo se limitó a analizar a cada integrante del grupo detenidamente. Su atención se centró en el par que había salvado, viendo como estos lo observaban sorprendidos, pero con una clara muestra de agradecimiento.

Luego de eso, Mewtwo dio un pequeño asentimiento y, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, emprendió el vuelo y a una gran velocidad desapareció en el firmamento.

Todos se miraron entre sí, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?!

* * *

– Gracias por esperar, todos sus pokemon ya se encuentran en perfectas condiciones – dijo la enfermera Joy, entregándoles varias bandejas con pokeballs a cada entrenador del grupo – ¡Me alegra saber que todo salió bien!

Mientras la enfermera reía de la alegría, el grupo tenía una sonrisa algo forzada.

Si, había salido todo bien respecto a Treecko, pero un poco más y ninguno la cuenta.

– Si… – murmuró Lucas, algo agotado por todo lo que había pasado – por cierto, ¿cómo está Sceptile?

La enfermera dejó de reír, para dar paso a una mirada algo alegre, lo cual confundió a los presentes.

– Me alegra informar que su recuperación será más rápida de lo que habíamos pensado – informó con una sonrisa – aunque sigue en pie lo de que debe quedarse por un tiempo en el CP, estoy segura de que en muy poco tiempo podrá volver a donde pertenece.

Todos en el grupo suspiraron aliviados al escuchar aquella noticia. Treecko sobretodo, estaba que lloraba de la emoción. La enfermera lo vio y se le acercó.

– Dime pequeño, ¿quieres ir a ver a tu amigo?

No fue necesaria ninguna respuesta. Treecko, siendo seguido por los demás, fueron directo a la sala donde estaban atendiendo al tipo planta mayor.

Al llegar, lo encontraron comiendo algunas bayas que un enfermero le estaba ofreciendo. Varias de sus heridas ya estaban curadas y su cuerpo no estaba tan carbonizado como antes. Su mirada era serena y tranquila, hasta que la desvió hacia el grupo, transformándose en una de alegría.

Treecko saltó hacia Sceptile y lo abrazó, siendo correspondido con este. Sarah estuvo a punto de soltar una pequeña lágrima traicionera, mientras que Lucas, Mark y Chris sonreían felices por la escena. John se mostraba algo indiferente, pero dentro suyo estaba igual o más feliz que sus amigos.

La enfermera Joy hizo un llamado y los cinco acudieron, dejando a los dos pokemon plantas solos, quienes comenzaron a platicar en su respectivo idioma.

– Es bueno saber que todo esto terminó bien – dijo Lucas con una sonrisa – o al menos… lo mejor que se pudo.

Chris entendió a lo que el joven se refería. Según Axel, ellos habían acabado con la familia de Treecko, dejándole solo a su amigo Sceptile.

No era el mejor escenario que podían tener, y desearían poder volver el tiempo atrás para evitar todo, pero de todos los resultados posibles, terminó siendo un final agridulce pero pasable.

– ¿Y qué va a pasar con Treecko? – Preguntó de la nada Sarah – ¿Van a cuidarlo al igual que Sceptile?

– ¡Claro! Es muy peligroso para un pokemon como él estar libre por ahí solo. Hay muchos depredadores y solo está en su primera etapa, nosotros nos haremos cargo hasta que Sceptile se recu…

Pero entonces, Treecko llegó de golpe, saltando sobre el gorro de la enfermera hasta caer justo delante de Lucas. El chico lo miró confundido, sin saber lo que este pretendía.

– ¿Qué pasa, Treecko?

El inicial no dijo nada, solo observó algo que sobresalía de la mochila del joven. De un salto lo tomó y, con el objeto en sus manos, se lo presentó.

Era una pokeball.

– Espera… ¿querés venir con nosotros? – Le preguntó Lucas, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del pokemon – ¿Pero qué va a pasar con Sceptile?

Justo al decir su nombre, el pokemon apareció de la nada detrás de la enfermera, dándole un ligero sobresalto.

Todos miraron confundidos al tipo planta, quien se acercó a Treecko y le acarició levemente la cabeza, mientras observaba a Lucas, quien no lograba entender lo que pretendían.

Sceptile señaló la pokeball y luego a Treecko, dando a entender que él mismo lo había sugerido, pero…

– ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó, aun sabiendo de que solo obtendría un "Sceptile" como respuesta, pero entonces llegó Chris.

– Tal vez quiere que lo cuides hasta que él se recupere – dijo el moreno, obteniendo una afirmación por parte del inicial de planta – creo que, después de todo lo que pasó, confía en tí más que en cualquier otra persona.

Lucas, aún sin saber que decir, observó algo sorprendido a Treecko y a Sceptile. Ambos estaban algo impacientes de que el joven capturara al menor.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, para luego asentir. Tomó la pokeball que Treecko le había quitado y la golpeó suavemente en la cabeza del mismo. Una energía blanca envolvió a Treecko, metiéndolo dentro de la pokeball mientras esta empezaba a girar.

Dio unas tres vueltas y luego soltó una pequeña estrella. La captura había sido completada.

– Bienvenido al equipo, Treecko – le murmuró a la esfera, la cual por un instante se movió. Después, el joven se giró hacia Sceptile – te prometo que lo voy a cuidar muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa, la cual fue acompañada por el pokemon.

Al día siguiente, luego de que todos descansaran por todo lo que habían pasado, pusieron rumbo hacia su siguiente destino: Ciudad Sirio.

Chris, diciendo que debía encontrarse con alguien en Ciudad Spica, decidió unirse por un tiempo al grupo, hasta que sus caminos tuvieran que separarse.

Y con esto, la aventura continúa.

¿Qué le deparará el destino a este numeroso y extravagante grupo?

Varias aventuras llenas de acción y emoción son seguras, pero por ahora…

.

.

.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, pido disculpas (otra vez) por tardarme en subirlo. Y me temo que el siguiente va tardar igual o un poco más en que lo suba.

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, fue algo corto en comparación al resto pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Review:**

 **Kuukangetsu: ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia, me alegró mucho recibir un nuevo review de alguien nuevo (Lel). Si, lo se, se que el inicio tuvo un toque de Digimon, es que si involucras a un humano viajando al mundo pokemon como que a menos que seas super original algo de Digimon va a tener. Aunque admito que me base un poco jeje, sobretodo de Xros Wars.**

 **No se a que te referis con respecto al cartelito de "perspectiva de X", si es con eso de _"Mientras tanto, etc..."_ lo siento, es una forma cómoda para mí para no confundir a nadie cuando se cambia de un escenario a otro, aún con la barra esa que separa todo.**

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos a la siguiente.

¡Chaito!


	8. El Mudkip Solitario

Hola, lo siento por la demora, más abajo explicaré los motivos de la tardanza (casi un año, dios...)

Recomiendo ver el capítulo anterior o releer la historia para entender un poco el como empieza el cap, así no hay alguna confusión. Lamento enserio la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: "El Mudkip Solitario"**

El grupo caminaba con tranquilidad por la ruta 2, siguiendo un sendero que atravesaba el bosque muy alejado del nido de arañas que habían visto el día anterior. Chris había sugerido aquel camino, debido a que era el que menos probabilidades tenía que aparecieran pokemon peligrosos.

Llevaban cerca de una hora caminando, sin que el ambiente cambiara tan siquiera un poco. Y el mapa de Mark tampoco ayudaba demasiado, ya que si este tuviera la razón, ahora mismo se encontrarían bajo el agua.

– ¿Estás seguro de que ese mapa es de la Región Star? – Le preguntó John, viendo como el joven le daba las mil y un vueltas tratando de encontrar el camino que debían tomar – tiene tanta agua que parece de Hoenn.

Mark no dijo nada, solo soltó un ligero bufido para luego seguir buscando el camino correcto.

Siguieron con su trayecto hablando entre ellos, sobretodo Lucas, quien trataba de descubrir cuál era ese extraño pokemon que Chris había usado.

– ¡Nunca lo había visto antes! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Quién te lo dio? ¿Qué ataques tiene? – Preguntó insistentemente, incomodando un poco a Chris quien retrocedía un poco luego de cada pregunta.

– Solo es un pokemon que me dieron para entrenar… – explicó el moreno – mi inicial fue Squirtle, pero al unirme a los Rangers me dejaron escoger a otro pokemon.

El joven tomó la Superball que contenía al pokemon que causaba tanto revuelto en la mente de su amigo, quien estaba ansioso por volverlo a ver. Sobre todo, para agradecerle por haberlo salvado antes en varias ocasiones.

– Por cierto, John – llamó el Ranger, a lo que el nombrado se volteó – ¿Es cierto que atrapaste un Galvantula?

Toda la atención del grupo se centró en el castaño, quien tomó una Pokeball de su bolsillo y la miró.

– Si, pero… es algo complicado – explicó, mientras observaba al pokemon arácnido a través de la tapa translucida de la esfera – el otro día intente usarlo en una pelea, ¡pero casi me come vivo!

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, la cual causó gracia en el resto de personas, mientras aguantaban las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

– Según tengo entendido, las pokeballs apaciguan los instintos salvajes de los pokemon – explicó Mark – o al menos parte de ellos, para que así no se vuelvan violentos con sus entrenadores. En parte creo que es por eso que Noivern aceptó acompañarnos cuando mi Ultraball lo atrapó, pero creo que su instinto aún sigue muy latente. Tal vez porque se trata de un pokemon en su última etapa.

Chris se puso a meditar aquella suposición, dándose cuenta de que era muy posible.

– Lo mejor será que lo mantengas allí dentro un tiempo – sugirió Chris, señalando la Pokeball – déjalo salir cuando creas que fue suficiente, pero prepárate por si decide atacarte. Será mejor que tengas a Riolu a tu lado por cualquier cosa.

John asintió, agradeciendo los consejos de ambos, para luego continuar con su andar.

– A propósito – dijo este de repente, volviendo a ser el centro de atención del grupo – Sarah, ¿de dónde sacaste esa gorra?

Ante esa pregunta, Lucas se sobresaltó a tal manera que casi cayó de cabeza al suelo. Esa acción fue suficiente como para que todos se dieran cuenta de donde había salido. Pero John, con algo de malicia, volvió a preguntar.

– Pues, me la regaló Lucas – admitió, haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojara de golpe – estaba algo deprimida y quiso animarme con algo. ¡Y la verdad es que me queda genial! Combina con toda mi ropa – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Lucas estaba ya con una temperatura similar a la del Sol.

John soltó una pequeña carcajada, para luego darle un par de codazos a su amigo, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Así se hace, máquina – le susurró a la vez que reía, haciendo que el otro se separara de golpe.

– ¡Co-como sea! ¡Sigamos! – Dijo continuando con su andar, aunque a un paso más acelerado que antes. El resto lo siguió, solo que no a la misma velocidad para que este se tranquilizara.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó inocentemente Sarah, haciendo que el resto del grupo mentalmente se dieran un "facepalm".

¿Enserio no se había dado cuenta?

* * *

Ya pasada otra hora, el grupo llegó a una zona en donde el camino se dividía en dos tramos diferentes. Allí, había dos carteles que indicaban hacia donde se dirigía cada uno.

Uno señalaba Ciudad Sirio mientras que el otro, en sentido contrario, señalaba Ciudad Spica.

– Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos – dijo Chris observando al grupo – fue un gusto conocerlos. Espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar.

– Tenelo por seguro – afirmó Lucas, tomando la mano del moreno a modo de saludo al igual que el resto. Pero entonces, al desviar su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el camino que iba a Ciudad Sirio, vio que allí a lo lejos había un grupo de policías custodiando lo que parecía ser un puesto de vigilancia – hey, ¿y eso?

Todos se voltearon hacia donde el joven miraba, intrigados por ver a esos policías custodiando la zona.

Caminaron hacia allí, con cuidado de no hacer nada extraño para que los policías no vieran malentendidos. Incluso Chris los acompañó, curioso por lo que estaba pasando.

– Disculpen – llamó Mark, una vez que llegaron a ese lugar – ¿Pasó algo, oficial?

Uno de los policías se volteó hacia él, para luego tomar su comunicador y hablar algo a través de este. Después de esto, el hombre dejó el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos y volvió a mirar al grupo.

– No es algo de urgencia, así que no deben preocuparse. Solo estamos aquí para evitar que la gente ingrese a Ciudad Sirio – declaró el oficial, sorprendiéndolos.

– ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero tenemos que pasar por ahí! – Dijo Lucas – ¿No podría dejarnos pasar?

– Lo sentimos, pero el alcalde de Ciudad Sirio nos pidió explícitamente que no dejáramos entrar a nadie – habló una policía que también se encontraba allí – deberán buscar otro camino.

– Pueden tomar la ruta 10 que se encuentra más al norte, por esa zona no estamos haciendo patrullaje – informó el otro – el alcalde nos pidió que solo cuidáramos esta zona. Así que será mejor que vayan por ese otro camino.

Y sin dejarles siquiera decir algo, ambos policías se marcharon adentro de aquel puesto de vigilancia, donde dentro también habían varios policías y otras personas.

Los del grupo se miraron entre sí, algo intrigados por lo que estaba pasando.

– Esto me preocupa – murmuró Chris, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado – algo debe estar pasando en esa ciudad que no quieren que nadie se entere.

– ¿Y por qué no les decís que sos un Ranger para que nos dejen pasar? – Preguntó John.

– Aún estoy en entrenamiento, tengo el mismo valor de palabra que ustedes, así que no les importaría.

– ¿Y por donde queda esa ruta 10? – Cuestionó Sarah algo curiosa. Mark le dio su mapa para que se fijara, sobresaltándose al ver todo el trayecto que debían tomar – ¡¿Enserio está tan lejos?!

El joven asintió, haciendo que la chica suspirara frustrada.

– Es la mejor opción que tienen ahora mismo – opinó Chris – los acompañaré hasta Ciudad Spica, allí trataré de ver si podemos hacer algo para que nos dejen pasar. Es mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada.

Nadie pudo negar aquella afirmación, por lo cual continuaron por su camino, tomando el sendero que se dirigía hacia Ciudad Spica.

* * *

Una hora después de lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, el grupo llegó a un bosque cercano a su ciudad de destino, el cual era llamado Bosque Spica.

Se diferenciaba por tener unos árboles de una tonalidad más oscura que los de la ruta 2, además de estar rodeado por una niebla no tan densa, pero que dificultaba la visión. También, el bosque estaba repleto de pokemon bicho de diferentes especies, los cuales aparentaban ser pacíficos.

– No se separen mucho, este lugar es engañoso – informó Chris, estando a la cabeza del grupo.

– ¿Estás seguro que después de esto por fin vamos a llegar a Ciudad Spica? – Preguntó Sarah, ya muy cansada de tanto caminar.

– Según mi mapa es muy probable. Además, ¿por qué le pondrían a este bosque "Spica" si no se encontrara cerca de dicha ciudad? – Cuestionó Mark, teniendo su dudoso mapa frente a él, aunque ahora parecía finalmente tener razón en algo.

Un suspiro aliviado salió de los tres oriundos del otro mundo, quienes decidieron resistir un poco más hasta llegar a su destino.

Tras un tiempo más, en el que estuvieron dando algunas vueltas tratando de no perderse, Chris los detuvo.

– Será mejor que pasemos aquí la noche – dijo de golpe, confundiendo al resto del grupo.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sarah.

– Pronto comenzará a llover – informó, señalando un cúmulo de nubes en la lejanía, el cual se estaba acercando – no creo que lleguemos antes de que la tormenta comience, así que será mejor que armemos un refugio.

Los demás se vieron algo confundidos. ¿Cómo armarían un refugio?

Mark solo tenía esa carpa que su madre le había dado, pero apenas si entraban tres en ella, además de que era poco probable que soportara una tormenta sin que saliera volando por los aires, por no decir tampoco que todos los árboles del lugar apenas si podrían cubrirlos de la lluvia.

– ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? – Le preguntó Mark, a lo que el Ranger respondió tomando su Superball.

– ¡Labrigrim, Daño Secreto! – Exclamó el moreno, librando a su pokemon. El tipo agua, al apenas salir, lanzó un extraño ataque hacia una roca cercana, abriéndole un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que todos pudieran entrar – vamos.

Con algo de duda, el grupo siguió al joven dentro de aquella improvisada cueva, solo para luego llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver el interior de esta.

Literalmente era mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, aunque podía deberse a que se trataba de una cueva subterránea, y que aquella roca en la superficie solo servía como una entrada.

Había algunas columnas repartidas por diferentes partes que daban soporte al techo de la cueva, además de algunos pequeños cristales que brillaban e iluminaban todo el lugar. No había mucho más que destacara, salvo un extraño aparato que Chris estaba instalando en una de las paredes de la cueva.

– ¿Y eso que es? – Preguntó Sarah, pero antes de que alguien le respondiera, una voz de un tono cibernético retumbó en todo el lugar.

– **Control de base secreta, ¿qué es lo que desea?** – Dijo aquel aparato, a lo que Chris respondió tecleando algunas cosas.

Apenas hizo eso, varios muebles se hicieron presentes en diferentes puntos de la cueva, pero de una forma muy ordenada y prolija. Un conjunto de camas junto con algunos armarios aparecieron un tanto apartados, mientras que otros objetos como una televisión y CPU se ubicaron justo en el centro. Una mesa, un fregadero, sillones, sillas y hasta algún que otro generador se hicieron presentes

En tan solo unos segundos, la cueva que antes estaba vacía ahora se encontraba llena de diferentes cosas de diversos tamaños, formas y utilidades.

– ¡Guau!

Fue lo único que dijeron luego de que Chris terminara de teclear en aquel aparato. El moreno al finalizar se volteó hacia el grupo y los miró con una sonrisa.

– Un Ranger siempre tiene que estar preparado para todo, por eso un pokemon con Daño Secreto siempre es esencial – dijo mientras acariciaba a su pokemon, para luego dirigirse a un refrigerador – tengo algunos bocadillos, ¿quieren?

Sin que hubiera alguna respuesta, el grupo entero se abalanzó hacia la heladera, registrándola para ver que podían almorzar debido a que desde la mañana no habían comido nada.

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando la tormenta se desató. Una suerte que pudieran estar en aquella cueva, ya que afuera parecía que estaba diluviando y, por lo que se llegaba a escuchar, la tormenta no se iría hasta pasado un buen tiempo.

Pero eso no era tan importante, ya tenían un lugar donde descansar y solo eso importaba.

Aunque, mientras los demás cenaban algo que Chris tenía preparado en su refrigerador, alguien había salido hacia el exterior a pesar de la lluvia.

Acompañado de su inicial, John dejó salir a su primera captura, quien muy desconfiado miró al joven castaño. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Riolu estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que Galvantula estuviera por hacer, dispuesto a dar todo de sí mismo para derrotar al pokemon arácnido.

– Escuchame – pidió el joven, con un tono algo autoritario – sé que no queres estar con nosotros, y no te culpo. Te culpo por casi comerte a nuestro amigo – dijo con un leve enfado, pero sin perder la compostura – pero, también sé que no lo hacías del todo por tu voluntad.

El Galvantula al escuchar eso último puso mayor atención en lo que decía.

– Ese Ariados los tenía dominados, ¿no es así? – Le preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pokemon – ¿Enserio queres volver con ellos?

Aquella pregunta confundió un poco al pokemon, quien dudó mucho en cómo respondería a aquella pregunta siendo que el joven pudiera entenderlo. Pero solo bastó con mirarlo a los ojos para que este lo comprendiera.

– Queres volver, pero no para ser un esclavo – intuyó el chico, sorprendiendo a Galvantula – te propongo algo. Si venís con nosotros prometo entrenarte hasta que superes tus propios límites y, cuando llegue el momento, enfrentes a ese Ariados. ¿Qué te parece?

Ante aquella proposición, el pokemon bicho/eléctrico quedó de piedra, ya que no podía creer lo que el joven estaba diciéndole. No confiaba mucho en él, pero no parecía haber engaño en sus ojos al momento de decir eso. Si era sincero consigo mismo, odiaba ser controlado por ese pokemon como si fuera una marioneta, pero debía hacerlo si no quería convertirse en su almuerzo. Tentado por la oferta de volverse más fuerte, el pokemon arácnido dio un asentimiento en respuesta, provocando que John sonriera.

– ¡Entonces está decidido! A partir de mañana vamos a esforzarnos al máximo, ¿okey? – Galvantula volvió a asentir, para luego ser guardado en su Pokeball.

John regresó con el resto del grupo, un poco empapado por haberse quedado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia, pero aliviado por haberse sacado un peso de encima.

* * *

Ya cerca de las once de la noche, todos estaban preparándose para dormir en sus respectivas camas, mientras los pokemon dormían en unos sofás hechos exclusivamente para ellos, para que así estuvieran más a gusto que dentro de sus Pokeballs.

Estaban por dormirse, cuando un ruido extraño los alertó. Asomaron con cuidado su mirada hacia el sector de la cueva que servía como cocina, encontrándose con un extraño panorama.

Todo estaba hecho un desastre, y el refrigerador estaba abierto de par en par, ¡completamente vacío!

– ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?! – Exclamó Chris al contemplar dicho escenario. Los demás no dijeron nada de lo sorprendidos que estaban.

Los pokemon también llegaron a la escena, debido a que por el grito del moreno despertaron, alterados y sobresaltados sin saber lo que pasaba.

– ¿Quién pudo ser? – Preguntó Mark, mientras inspeccionaba el desorden.

– Ninguno de nosotros, eso seguro – respondió Lucas, también investigando.

El Ranger se acercó al refrigerador y sus alrededores, buscando algún indicio que lo ayudara a saber qué fue lo que había pasado. Tanteando en algunas partes y observando otras, encontró unas pequeñas marcas en una esquina del electrodoméstico.

– Debió ser un pokemon de entre cuarenta y cincuenta centímetros, ya que estas marcas muestran un forcejeo en la parte de abajo – explico, mientras desviaba su mirada del refrigerador y le daba un vistazo general a la cueva.

Un ruido casi inaudible alertó a Pikachu, quien junto con otros más se puso en guardia hacia una de las esquinas de la cueva. Aquello confundió un poco a los entrenadores, pero entonces Chris comprendió que quien hubiera sido el causante del desastre aún seguía allí.

La zona que vigilaban estaba un tanto alejada de la cocina, rodeada de algunas rocas, las cuales estaban ligeramente cubiertas por diminutos restos de comida que fácilmente podían pasar desapercibidos. Y justo allí, se escuchaba un pequeño sonido de alguien mordisqueando algo.

Pikachu exclamó su nombre y, sin una orden de su entrenador, se lanzó en aquella dirección utilizando Ataque Rápido, embistiendo las rocas y levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Atento a cualquier cosa, observó a su alrededor a la espera de alguna señal, pero un sorpresivo ataque a su izquierda lo golpeó desprevenido y lo hizo chocar contra una pared. El autor del ataque, aprovechando el polvo, se escabulló entre el montón de pokemon que trataban de alcanzarlo sin éxito, saltando sobre sus cabezas y embistiéndolos.

El grupo tampoco se quedó atrás, intentando atrapar al intruso lanzándose sobre él, pero este era muy ágil y podía esquivarlos a todos sin ninguna dificultad.

– ¡Galvantula, Electrotela a la entrada! Que no se escape – ordenó John, tratando de quitarse de encima a Mark que había caído sobre él.

El arácnido tardó un poco en reaccionar, al no estar acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de un humano, pero luego pudo efectuar su ataque logrando bloquear la entrada antes de que el pokemon escapara.

Justo en ese momento, todo el polvo se dispersó, dejando a intruso completamente descubierto.

Se trataba de un Mudkip, aunque este se encontraba en un mal estado. Tenía varias heridas alrededor de su cuerpo, desde raspones hasta grandes cortes, algunos picos de su cara estaban rotos y parte de su cola estaba muy agrietada.

Al verlo, todos los presentes se detuvieron de golpe, algunos consternados por el pokemon que les había dado tantos problemas y otros por el estado en el que se encontraba el mismo.

– Esta herido… – murmuró Lucas por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que lentamente se le acercaba.

El Mudkip notó aquel movimiento como algo agresivo, por lo que apenas lo vio moverse disparó una potente Pistola Agua hacia el rostro del joven, haciéndolo retroceder y que cayera encima de sus amigos.

Aprovechando aquello, Mudkip utilizó una poderosa Cascada con la cual golpeó a Galvantula y lo lanzó en contra de su propia Electrotela, destruyéndola y permitiéndole escapar.

Los chicos se recompusieron como pudieron, pero fue demasiado tarde, apenas se habían levantado el pokemon agua ya se había escapado.

– ¡Vamos por él! – Exclamó Lucas decidido, pero apenas estuvo a dos pasos de la salida fue detenido por Chris.

– ¡Espera! – Exclamó el moreno, deteniendo a su amigo antes de que saliera.

 **¡PAM!**

Y justo en ese instante, un poderoso rayo cayó justo delante de ellos, provocando una fuerte onda que los mandó a volar hacia el interior de la cueva.

Sus amigos fueron a ayudarlos, y por suerte vieron que ninguno estaba herido. Solamente asustados.

– Dios… – murmuró Lucas, casi sin aliento y completamente pálido – gracias... Chris...

– No… no es… nada… – dijo Chris en las mismas condiciones.

Los demás ayudaron a sus amigos a recomponerse, cosa que por suerte no llevó mucho tiempo.

Tras un poco de discusión, decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era limpiar el desastre que el pokemon agua había dejado, como así también bloquear la entrada con algo para evitar alguna que otra intrusión.

Para esto último, usaron algunos muebles que Chris no había sacado antes y, con ayuda de algunos pokemon, los pusieron en la entrada para que nada pudiera pasar.

Lucas vio de reojo la salida y la enorme mancha carbonizada que había quedado en el suelo luego de la caída del rayo, lo que lo hizo estremecerse.

Al mismo tiempo, le hizo preguntarse sobre cómo estaría ese Mudkip. Le preocupaba que con todas esas heridas algo le hubiera pasado, pero no podía hacer nada. La tormenta estaba empeorando cada vez más y no quería repetir el anterior suceso.

Una vez todo puesto en su lugar y cada uno dirigiéndose a su respectiva cama, todos se dispusieron a dormir. Pero entre ellos, Lucas no podía conciliar el sueño. Cada que cerraba sus ojos, el recuerdo de ese pokemon malherido llegaba a su mente como un flash, ¿por qué se encontraba en ese estado? ¿Le pertenecía a alguien o solo era un pokemon salvaje?

Todo eso y mucho más hizo que apenas pudiera cerrar ojo, y hacía que terminara dando vueltas en su cama de un lado al otro. Hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció por completo y pudo dormir.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Mark fue el primero en despertarse, debido a que por un mal movimiento suyo terminó cayéndose de la cama y dándose un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo. Estaba tan dormido que ni tuvo las fuerzas para quejarse, por lo que optó por sentarse sobre su cama y bostezar un rato, a la espera de que se le fuera el sueño. Revisó la hora en su pokedex y vio que eran las 9 de la mañana.

Pasó una mano por su cara y observó a su alrededor, notando que todos los demás se encontraban dormidos al igual que sus pokemon.

– Supongo que tenían el sueño pesado – rió por lo bajo, revisando el lugar mientras se despertaba. Fue en un movimiento hacia la cama de Lucas lo que terminó por despabilarlo, ya que esta se encontraba vacía y con las sábanas hechas a un lado – ¿Eh?

Teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nadie, Mark se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al "living" (si se le podía llamar así…) de la cueva y vio como algunos muebles que tapaban la entrada ya no se encontraban allí.

– ¿Movió todo esto sin que nadie lo escuchara? – Murmuró mientras observaba el exterior, el cual ya estaba libre de lluvia y resplandecía con la potente luz del sol. Preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su amigo, decidió salir y buscarlo – espero que no hayas hecho lo que estoy pensando…

El joven salió de la cueva y se encaminó por el lodoso camino que había quedado luego de la tormenta. El lodo era tal que a cada rato Mark tenía algún que otro pie atrapado por el mismo. Teniendo sumo cuidado, siguió las marcas de huellas que había dejado su amigo al caminar sobre el barro. Por lo que encontrarlo no sería tan difícil.

Y fue así, tras algunos minutos de dificultosa caminata, Mark encontró a Lucas agachado frente a lo que parecía ser un montón de rocas apiladas, las cuales a su vez daban entrada a una mini cueva desde la que solo se vislumbraba una salida. Y justo allí dentro, se encontraba Mudkip, el cual se encontraba retraído en el interior de la cueva.

Lucas no había notado la presencia de su amigo, por lo que seguía ajeno a la idea de que ya no estaba allí solo.

Completamente concentrado en tratar de convencer al pokemon de salir, casi le da un ataque cuando su amigo puso su mano en su hombro para hablarle.

– ¡AHH! – Gritó como loco, haciendo que Mark se tapara los oídos – ¡¿Mark?! ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

– Lo mismo te quería preguntar – le respondió, mientras se tapaba los oídos debido al dolor – ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirle a nadie? Agradece que todos aún estén dormidos.

Lucas estaba por responder, cuando un pequeño quejido los interrumpió. Ambos jóvenes se voltearon hacia Mudkip, el cual pese a su mirada seria a los dos, trataba de ocultar el dolor que sentía de sus heridas.

– Cuando lo vi por primera vez me preocupé por sus heridas, eran muy graves como para ser producto de una simple pelea – explicó Lucas, mientras desde sus bolsillos tomaba una baya aranja – me costó mucho dormirme, y para cuando lo logré solo pude hacerlo por unas horas. Al despertar me di cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo y la lluvia había parado. No quería molestarlos así que me fui tratando de no hacer ruido. Tenía que encontrarlo y volver a verlo.

Tras decir eso, el joven le ofreció la baya al pokemon de agua, la cual este rechazo metiéndose aún más adentro de aquella cueva, quedando fuera del alcance de ambos.

– Cuando lo encontré traté de que confiara en mí, pero hasta ahora lo máximo que conseguí fue que me tirara una Pistola Agua en la cara.

Mark soltó una sonrisa al imaginarse aquella escena, pero luego de ver la cara de preocupación en su amigo esta se esfumó. Con una mirada seria, se acercó a la boca de la cueva y tomo la baya de Lucas, partiéndola a la mitad.

– Ten, te hará sentir mejor, además de que son muy ricas – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía una mitad de la baya al mismo tiempo que comía la otra – hmm…

Mudkip se mantuvo en su lugar unos segundos, pero tras sentir un ligero rugido de su estómago decidió acercarse con mucho cuidado al entrenador. Tomó el trozo con su boca y apenas lo hizo regresó al interior de la cueva, degustando con más tranquilidad aquella fruta.

– Guau… eso fue rápido – le dijo Lucas con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

– No tenía fe en que funcionara, pero pensé que si le demostraba que no le querías hacer daño entonces tal vez cedería – respondió con tranquilidad, para luego seguir comiendo su baya hasta terminarla – enserio estas cosas son muy ricas.

Lucas sonrió y después observó al pokemon agua, el cual también había terminado con su fruta. Ambas miradas se cruzaron entre sí, como analizándose cada uno. Con sumo cuidado, el joven tomó otra de sus bayas y al igual que su amigo la partió en dos para compartirla. Mudkip esta vez fue un poco más confiado a recibirla, y a diferencia de antes no retrocedió de forma abrupta, mas no dejó de refugiarse en el interior de la cueva.

– Supongo que no querrá salir por mucho que lo intentemos – dijo Mark levantándose – será mejor que volvamos, si los demás despiertan y no nos ven se van a preocupar mucho.

Lucas se mantuvo en silencio un momento, pero luego se levantó y junto a Mark volvió al refugio, dejando a un intrigado Mudkip que comía aquel pedazo de fruta.

* * *

 _De regreso en la base_

Cuando llegaron, los sorprendió el ver que sus amigos aún estaban por el quinto sueño y parecía que permanecerían en él por al menos una hora más, por lo que aprovecharon para preparar el desayuno.

Poco a poco, el resto del grupo fue despertando, atraídos por el aroma de un rico desayuno. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada acerca de Mudkip, ya que no querían preocuparlos.

Fue un desayuno tan tranquilo, entre charlas y algunas risas, que el tiempo se pasó volando.

Una vez finalizado, los chicos organizaron sus cosas mientras Chris regresaba todos los muebles con su aparato de control. Diez minutos fueron los necesarios para que todos estuvieran listos.

Salieron de la base con unas energías renovadas y continuaron con su trayecto hacia Ciudad Spica, la cual no estaba tan lejos.

* * *

– ¿Estás seguro de que este camino es el correcto? – Preguntó John con desgana.

Todas las energías renovadas que habían sentido en la mañana se habían esfumado en solo una hora. Y es que en todo ese tiempo de caminata no había ninguna señal de que Ciudad Spica estuviera próxima. De hecho, parecía que se habían adentrado aún más en el bosque.

– Estoy un… 60% seguro de que sí – respondió mientras miraba el mapa, volteándolo de vez en cuando.

– ¿Nos perdimos otra vez? – Murmuró cansado Lucas.

– ¡No! No… bueno…

Mark avanzó más rápido que el resto del grupo, deteniéndose en una desviación. Allí, soltó un repentino grito de felicidad.

– ¡Les dije que era el correcto!

Sin poder creérselo, el grupo corrió hacia donde su amigo se encontraba y, tras literalmente voltear hacia la izquierda, se encontraron con un panorama muy distinto al del bosque.

Empezando por el hecho de que había un enorme lago el cual era rodeado por un sendero de piedra, al igual que un cartel cercano que señalaba que Ciudad Spica estaba más adelante. Junto a eso, los árboles habían recuperado su tonalidad más clara que la que tenían los del bosque Spica, la neblina había desaparecido y el aire se sentía mucho menos pesado.

– Guau… – dijeron todos sin poder creérselo.

– La primera vez que tu mapa no está equivocado – bromeó John dándole codazos al joven.

– Ya falta poco, ¡vamos!

Y con los ánimos recuperados, el grupo puso marcha por el sendero que los llevaría hacia la ciudad.

– A todo esto, ¿con quién se supone que te tenes que encontrar, Chris? – Preguntó Sarah curiosa.

– Es mi maestra – respondió el moreno, tomando por sorpresa al grupo – se llama Chloe, me pidió que supervisara el área de Pueblo Valde mientras ella tenía un asunto que atender en Ciudad Spica. Hablé con ella anoche y le avisé que hoy llegaríamos, así que nos debe estar esperando.

– Me gustaría conocerla – mencionó Mark con una sonrisa – si te enseñó a pelear así debe ser muy buena.

Caminando con su andar, el grupo rodeó el inmenso lago cristalino y llegó al otro extremo, pudiendo notar tras las copas de algunos árboles algún que otro edificio.

– ¡Ya falta poco! – Exclamo Sarah feliz.

– ¡Genial! Porque me muero de hambre – dijo Lucas mientras se tocaba su panza, la cual soltaba unos ligeros rugidos.

– Siempre pensando en comer – negó con la cabeza Sarah a la vez que sonreía.

De estar tan distraídos entre ellos, ninguno notó que una silueta se acercaba, solo se dieron cuenta de ella cuando estuvo a tan solo un par de metros de ellos.

Dicha silueta se trataba de un hombre alto de cabello negro al igual que sus ropas, el cual parecía estar buscando algo. Apenas el hombre divisó al grupo, aceleró su paso lo cual hizo al mismo detenerse.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? – Preguntó Mark con curiosidad una vez que el hombre llegó hasta ellos.

– Si, solo quiero saber si alguno de ustedes se llama Chirs.

– Supongo que se refiere a mí, y es Chris, señor – dijo el moreno, dando un paso al frente.

– Ups, lo siento, mi error – dijo el hombre mientras rascaba su nuca a la vez que reía – a lo que venía. Mi nombre es Teron, y estaba buscándote porque la señorita Chloe me pidió que te avisara que ella se encontraba en la Facultad de Combate.

Aquella nueva información tomó por sorpresa al grupo, sobre todo a Chris.

– ¿Facultad de combate? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Sarah, curiosa.

– Es un establecimiento que yo mismo dirijo – respondió el adulto – allí ayudamos a entrenadores novatos a aprender más sobre los pokemon y las batallas. Aunque eso ahora no es lo importante – agregó serio, mientras se acercaba a Chris teniendo una carta en su mano – me dijo que por las dudas te diera esto, así sabrías que es verdad.

El moreno recibió aquella carta y tras echarle una pequeña mirada confirmó que se trataba de su mentora. Según decía, había sido contactada por Teron para resolver un problema que se había producido en la facultad y que requería de su ayuda para solucionarlo.

– ¿Y cuál es ese problema? – Preguntó con seriedad el ranger.

– Nuestra facultad usa un sistema de electricidad alimentado por unos Electrode. Pero desde anoche se han vuelto locos y no paran de liberar energía – explicó, con un tono muy preocupado – esos pokemon son nuestros amigos y queremos ayudarlos, pero no sabemos qué hacer.

Chris asintió y se volteó hacia el grupo para despedirse, pero se sorprendió al ver que estos no tenian ninguna intensión de irse.

– ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no íbamos a querer ayudar? – Preguntó Lucas con una sonrisa, mientras su Pikachu asentía y liberaba un par de chispas.

– No es necesario, chicos – les dijo Chris, pero Sarah lo interrumpió.

– De eso nada, te lo debemos. Tampoco dejaríamos solo a nuestro amigo – dijo con una sonrisa. Chris entonces desvió su mirada a John, el cual tenía un semblante algo indiferente.

– De todas formas tengo que andar atrás de estos dos, así que creo que también voy a ayudarte – respondió como si nada el castaño, que consiguió sacarle una risa al ranger.

Mark no dijo nada, pero no era necesario para demostrar que también apoyaría en lo que pudiera. Un cruce de miradas fue más que suficiente.

Teron sonrió al ver tal escena, para luego dirigirse por un sedero que se habría camino a través del bosque, con dirección contraria a Ciudad Spica.

– Mi facultad no queda tan lejos de por aquí – explicó el adulto – si ya está todo decidido entonces vamos.

El grupo de entrenadores cruzo miradas entre sí y al unísono asintieron, para luego ir tras Teron.

Tras algunos minutos de caminata por el bosque, el grupo arribo a una zona algo despejada que daba paso a un enorme edificio de color amarillo pálido rodeado de varias antenas satelitales, además de tener consigo un aspecto muy tecnológico. No fue necesario decir que se trataba de la dichosa facultad, ya que resultaba muy evidente.

Al llegar a la entrada, los recibió una mujer con bata blanca, la cual al parecer ya los estaba esperando desde antes. Aunque reaccionó sorprendida al ver el numeroso grupo que iba con Teron, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Una vez adentro, el grupo observó como el interior de la facultad estaba repleto de aparatos electrónicos como computadoras, generadores y demás, pero estos estaban completamente quemados. Algunos liberaban pequeñas chispas de vez en cuando.

– ¿Todo esto lo hicieron los Electrode? – Preguntó Lucas, mirando intrigado el lugar.

– Si, liberaron demasiada energía y terminaron quemando muchos de nuestros aparatos – explicó Teron, mientras revisaba una computadora, la cual aún parecía funcionar. Tras teclear un poco, en la pantalla apareció una ventana de videollamada – Serif, ¿cómo va la situación?

Del otro lado de la línea, se encontraba un científico de apariencia joven, el cual se cubría de las diferentes descargas que estaban saliendo de los pokemon eléctricos.

– ¡La situación está empeorando, señor! – Respondió el científico, mientras algunas descargas pasaban por detrás de él – la señorita Chloe ha podido mantenerlos bajo control por mucho tiempo, ¡pero no creo que aguante más!

Una fuerte descarga interrumpió al científico, quien tuvo que tumbarse para no ser alcanzado por los rayos.

– ¿Dónde está Chloe? – Preguntó Chris algo preocupado, mientras Teron le dejaba espacio para que también pudiera ver la pantalla.

Como pudo, el científico tomó la webcam que estaba grabando y la dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Frente a un gran destello de electricidad, se encontraba una joven de unos 20 años, de cabello negro con puntas doradas. Vestía un traje similar al de Chris, aunque mucho no podía verse bien debido a la intensa luz que producía la electricidad.

– Necesitan ayuda, ¿en dónde están? – Preguntó John.

– ¡Por aquí! – Exclamó Teron corriendo hacia una puerta algo alejada de donde se encontraban. El grupo lo siguió, esquivando algunas descargas que salían del suelo. Al llegar a aquella puerta, se encontraron con unas escaleras que conducían hacia el nivel inferior de la facultad, donde justo al final se notaba una inmensa luz dorada.

La bajaron en tan solo un instante y una vez allí, Chris tomó la delantera y se adentró en la sala principal, donde había varios generadores rodeando a unos brillantes Electrodes que no paraban de liberar electricidad. Justo allí, se encontró con su maestra, la cual aún seguía tratando de detener la electricidad.

A su lado, se encontraba un Electivire que usaba sus manos y colas para absorber la mayor cantidad de electricidad posible, mientras que dos Excadrill mandaban toda la electricidad acumulada del pokemon a tierra.

– ¡Chloe! – Exclamó el moreno al ver a la chica. La joven al escucharlo se volteó, sorprendida y a la vez alegre por ver a su alumno.

– ¡Chris! ¡Qué alegría verte! – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, la cual se amplió más al ver al grupo de jóvenes detrás de él – y veo que has hecho nuevos amigos.

El moreno al escuchar eso se volteó y vio como los demás ya se encontraban allí, por lo que se acercaron a donde estaba la joven conteniendo a los Electrode

– ¡Guau! Cuanta luz – dijo Lucas mientras se cubría del destello al igual que los demás.

– ¿Alguna idea de cómo pararlos? – Preguntó Mark, a lo que Chloe negó.

– Electivire ha estado absorbiendo toda la electricidad que podía durante dos horas, pero ya se está cansando – informó la joven – si supiera como pasó esto en primer lugar tal vez podría saber cómo detenerlo.

Una sorpresiva descarga interrumpió su conversación, cayendo muy cerca del grupo. Seguida de ella, otras dos más la siguieron.

– ¡Las descargas están aumentando! – Informó Serif a lo lejos – ¡Pronto superaran el límite de Electivire!

– Esto es malo… – dijo Teron, preocupado y asustado – si siguen así esto podría terminar muy mal…

Otra serie de descargas los volvió a interrumpir, aunque esta vez cayeron prácticamente en medio del grupo, haciendo que todos retrocedieran en distintas direcciones.

– ¡Señor! – Llamó Serif al ver a Teron retroceder cerca suyo – ¿Está bien?

– Si, no te preocupes por mí – dijo el adulto, para luego desviar su mirada hacia los pokemon eléctricos, los cuales por sus rostros se notaba que estaban sufriendo – ¿Por qué les pasará esto…? – Dijo con tristeza – desde anoche están así…

Una nueva descarga volvió a liberarse y a caer frente a todos los presentes, dejando consigo una pequeña mancha carbonizada en donde impactó. Lucas, quien justo se encontraba frente a ella, se estremeció al recordar el rayo del otro día.

Pero al mismo tiempo, algo hizo click en su mente, y como si fuera un flash, se le ocurrió una idea.

– ¿Y qué tal si esto lo provocó un rayo? – Preguntó, tomando la atención de todos. Teron al parecer recordó algo y fue junto con Serif hasta una computadora cercana.

– Si ese fuera el caso… – murmuró el adulto con seriedad, mientras observaba lo que Serif estaba haciendo.

Los demás se mantuvieron en sus lugares, alertas ante cualquier descarga que pudiera salir disparada.

– Espero que lo resuelvan rápido, Electivire no resistirá mucho más – aviso Chloe.

Tras un minuto de espera, el científico finalmente encontró lo que estaban buscando. Efectivamente, un rayo había caído sobre la facultad, pero la electricidad fue absorbida por los Electrode.

– El rayo debió alterar la polaridad de sus cuerpos, haciéndolos muy inestables – explicó Serif – tal vez, si los atacamos con ataques eléctricos de una polaridad diferente, podamos revertir todo el daño que este provocó.

Teron asintió, mientras agachaba la cabeza para evitar algunas descargas. Seguido a eso, dirigió su mirada hacia Lucas, quien se acercó hacia donde ambos se encontraban al comprender lo que este quería decirle.

– ¿Pikachu tiene la polaridad que necesitas? – Le preguntó a Serif, quien asintió.

– Casi todos los pokemon eléctricos tienen electricidad positiva, excepto algunos casos como Manetric o Eelektross. El punto es que cualquier pokemon tipo eléctrico sirve mientras no sean esos dos.

John también se acercó a ellos, extendiendo su mano la cual tenía la pokeball de Galvantula. El pokemon arácnido, tras la tapa translucida de la misma, parecía sonreír y con ganas de querer ayudar.

Al mismo tiempo, una de las pokeballs del cinturón de Sarah comenzó a agitarse. La chica tomó la pokeball y vio que se trataba de la que contenía a su Mimikyu.

– Mimikyu conoce rayo, ¿también sirve? – Preguntó la chica, a lo que el científico asintió.

– Tendrá energía neutra al no ser un pokemon de tipo eléctrico, pero igualmente servirá – otra serie de descargas, más intensas que las anteriores los interrumpió, por lo que todos volvieron a bajar las cabezas.

– Supongo que saben lo que deben hacer – dijo Teron observando a los tres jóvenes, los cuales asintieron.

– Wartortle y yo los cubriremos de las descargas, así que no se preocupen por ello – agregó Chris, con la pokeball de su pokemon en mano.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y, en grupo, regresaron a donde Chloe se encontraba. Como ella no se despegó de sus pokemon, no tenía idea de lo que iban a hacer los demás.

– ¡Chloe! – La llamó Chris, logrando que su voz se escuchara entre tanto ruido de las descargas. La joven se volteó hacia donde estaba su alumno y vio como todos ya estaban preparados para actuar – ¡A la de tres, muévete! ¡Creo que encontramos la forma de parar esto!

La joven asintió al igual que sus tres pokemon, los cuales se pusieron listos para marcharse en cuanto dieran la orden. Al mismo tiempo, los pokemon de los demás estaban cargando sus ataques eléctricos, listos para lanzarlos en el momento preciso.

– ¡¿Listos?! – Grito Chris, a lo que todos asintieron – 1, 2… ¡3!

Al instante, y aprovechando la electricidad absorbida, Electivire tomó a su entrenadora y a los otros dos pokemon para luego dar un salto hacia la izquierda que los alejó bastante de donde estaban los Electrode. Así mismo, Pikachu, Mimikyu y Galvantula lanzaron un poderoso Rayo cada uno que golpeó contra el grupo de los Electrode, causando una serie de descargas que iban y venían por todos lados. Algunas se desviaban hacia el grupo, pero Wartortle las detenía con su Protección, mientras que Electivire usaba las energías que le quedaban para absorber algunas que iban hacia él.

Los Electrode no paraban de chillar, pero parecía que poco a poco sus descargas iban disminuyendo. Teron lo confirmó al ver unos medidores donde mostraban que la energía estaba volviendo a la normal.

– ¡Vamos! – Exclamó Lucas con emoción, mientras señalaba a los Electrode – ¡Ya falta poco!

Los tres pokemon aumentaron como pudieron la intensidad de sus Rayos. Fueron los veinte minutos más largos de su vida, pero finalmente los pokemon volvieron a la normalidad, o al menos eso aparentaba.

– Creo que es suficiente – informó Serif, a lo cual los pokemon tras escucharlo detuvieron sus ataques, para luego caer agotados al suelo – ¡Es increíble! La polaridad de los Electrode regresó por completo a la normalidad, aunque quedaron muy agotados.

Los tres entrenadores fueron a ver el estado de sus pokemon, por suerte era solo el cansancio y no era nada que una simple siesta no calmara.

Con respecto a los Electrode, estos estaban tumbados en el suelo, aun soltando ligeras descargas desde sus cuerpos pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. Teron fue a verlos aliviado al saber que sus amigos ya no estaban sufriendo y que con un poco de tiempo volverían a estar como siempre. Chloe por otro lado estaba dándole bayas a su Electivire, que estaba al borde del desmayo, quien las recibió gustoso.

– Descansen amigos, se lo ganaron… – les dijo Teron a los Electrode, los cuales pese a estar desmayados sonrieron un poco. El adulto se volteó y se dirigió hacia donde los jovenes se encontraban – muchas gracias por todo, mi facultad realmente se los agrade…

 **¡PAM!**

Sin siquiera esperárselo, uno de los Electrode se levantó de golpe y empezó a liberar montones de descargas, las cuales fueron a parar a diversas partes del lugar.

Teron, al estar tan cerca del pokemon, tuvo muy poco tiempo para reaccionar, pero pudo ponerse a salvo haciéndose a un lado. Lo malo, es que se golpeó la cabeza contra un generador cercano, quedando inconsciente.

En cuanto a los demás, cada quien se puso a cubierto para evitar las descargas liberadas, mientras veían como el Electrode brillaba en un potente destello morado.

Serif no entendía lo que estaba pasando, monitoreaba la situación de los generadores y de los demás pokemon, pero estos no mostraban ninguna anomalía ¿qué estaba pasando?

– ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Chris al mismo tiempo en que tiraba al científico al suelo, evitando que una descarga lo golpease. En su lugar, el rayo impactó contra la computadora, destruyéndola por completo – ¿Se encuentra bien?

El científico tardo un poco en responder, debido al susto. Pero cuando pudo, solo logró soltar pequeños tartamudeos incomprensibles. Chris desvió su mirada al Electrode, el cual comenzó a lanzar descargas hacia los demás, quienes tuvieron que moverse de sus escondites y cubrirse con cualquier cosa que pudieran para evitar los poderosos rayos.

De un segundo a otro, el alocado Electrode desvió toda su atención hacia Lucas, quien terminó desprotegido y acorralado contra un generador.

– ¡Lucas! – Exclamó Sarah desde su escondite, pero siendo detenida por John para que no saliera.

El joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta pegar su espalda contra el generador. Pikachu salió a defenderlo, pero apenas intentó encarar a Electrode este le envió una descarga tan fuerte que lo dejó fuera de combate. Lucas quedó petrificado al ver a su pokemon derrotado como si nada, y solo pudo presenciar con sus ojos bien abiertos como la siguiente descarga se estaba dirigiendo hacia él.

Como si pudiese cambiar algo, puso sus brazos al frente cubriéndose la cabeza. Escuchó la liberación de la descarga, pero una explosión frente suyo junto a una ligera corriente de aire lo hizo bajar su guardia y observar.

Al igual que los demás, se sorprendió al ver como varias bolas de barro estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo delante suyo, para que luego sobre estas cayera un Mudkip. Lucas lo reconoció al instante, por las heridas que este traía consigo.

El pokemon de agua miró de reojo al entrenador, el cual aún no salía de su asombro, para luego encarar al pokemon esférico que preparaba otra serie de descargas. En un ágil movimiento, Mudkip lanzó varios Bofetón Lodo contra el Electrode, quien retrocedió un poco para luego lanzar sus descargas contra el tipo agua. Sorprendentemente, cuando el ataque impactó con el pokemon, este no tuvo efecto alguno sobre el mismo, debido a que se encontraba sobre el barro que había generado su ataque. Aquello desconcertó al Electrode e hizo que bajara su guardia, lo que Mudkip aprovechó para lanzar un potente Disparo de lodo al rostro del pokemon, haciendo que cayera al suelo y que liberara descargas como loco.

Serif, saliendo de su trance, le ordenó como pudo a Sarah y a John que volvieran a atacarlo con movimientos eléctricos ahora que estaba débil. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y les ordenaron a sus pokemon ya recuperados el volver a atacar.

Tanto Galvantula como Mimikyu atacaron de forma sincrónica a Electrode, quien al principio mostró resistencia liberando descargas, las cuales por un momento se tornaron violetas. Pero poco a poco fue cediendo y al cabo de unos minutos, había quedado debilitado. Ahora ya, libre de su sobrecarga.

Todos los presentes cayeron al suelo agotados, algunos por el estrés y otros (los pokemon) por el cansancio. Teron recuperó la conciencia al cabo de un rato, aquel golpe sí que había sido duro. Cuando contempló el panorama a su alrededor, le sorprendió el ver todo chamuscado y algunas partes cubiertas de barro. Tras un poco de charla, pudieron explicarle lo que había pasado.

– No lo habríamos logrado sin… – cuando Lucas iba a presentar a Mudkip, se dio cuenta de que este ya no se encontraba allí, ni en ninguna parte de la sala – ¿Mudkip?

Dio un pequeño recorrido por el lugar, pensando que tal vez se había escondido en algún lado, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo. En su lugar, encontró una baya aranja partida a la mitad justo donde él había sido acorralado antes por el Electrode. El joven tomó aquella fruta y se la quedó mirando un rato, para luego guardarla en su mochila.

– ¿Podrías decirme como era ese Mudkip? – Le preguntó Teron a Lucas una vez que este regresó.

– Pues… era uno común, solo que estaba herido y su cola algo rota, creo que le falta uno de los picos de su cara – respondió el joven – ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Teron se puso a pensar por un momento, hasta que al parecer le surgió una idea.

– Supongo que se trata de él… – murmuró, generando intriga en los presentes. Apenas se dio cuenta, se aclaró la garganta para luego empezar a explicar – verán, si se trata de quien creo, es un Mudkip que suele merodear por los alrededores del bosque Spica. Ya varias personas nos habían avisado de su presencia y de cómo este suele robarles su comida o alguna pertenencia. Algunos miembros de mi facultad se pusieron en marcha para encontrarlo, pero nunca dimos con él, sabe esconderse muy bien. Aun así, suele pasarse por aquí para robarnos alguna que otra baya, es increíble cómo puede escabullirse sin que nadie lo vea.

Los que ya conocían al pokemon se sorprendieron un poco al saber aquello, pese a saber lo de que robaba, era increíble el hecho de que fuese tan hábil como para nunca ser atrapado.

– ¿Y sobre sus heridas? – Preguntó Chris.

– No sabemos, pero siempre que logramos verlo tiene alguna herida, a veces algunas más graves que otras. Intentamos ayudarlo pero como dije antes es muy escurridizo – terminó de explicar, para luego voltearse hacia Lucas – lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué vino a ayudarte?

Ahora todas las miradas, salvo la de Mark, se centraron en el joven, quien al ser el centro de atención empezó a sudar de los nervios. No le gustaba eso.

– Yo… creo… – murmuró incómodo antes tantas miradas, pero de golpe Mark lo interrumpió.

– Fue a ver como se encontraba – dijo, logrando que los demás dejaran de fijarse en Lucas, quien agradeció mentalmente aquella interrupción – no sé cómo logró encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hizo trató de que este confiara en él. Yo lo ayudé, aunque lo único que logramos fue que nos aceptara una baya.

Teron quedó ligeramente sorprendido ante tal información, pero luego de meditarlo vio lógico el por qué Mudkip decidió darle una mano al joven.

* * *

Después de eso y de una rápida revisión a cada uno, para saber si todos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, el grupo se despidió de Teron y de los demás científicos de la facultad, quienes les saludan alegres por toda la ayuda brindada.

Chloe se unió a ellos y se presentó debidamente, al igual que el resto de chicos con ella. Charlaron durante el recorrido hacia Ciudad Spica sobre ella y su trabajo, y también sobre cómo era la relación entre ella y Chris.

– Cuando me dijeron que fuera la mentora de este chico no podía creérmelo – dijo, mientras avanzaban. Ya habían llegado a la zona del lago, por lo que ya no faltaba mucho para que arribaran a la ciudad – ¿Yo? ¿Mentora de alguien? ¡Era increíble! Y no puedo estar más orgullosa de este chico – exclamó alegre mientras rodeaba el cuello de su aprendiz con su brazo y lo zamarreaba, Chris al instante se puso rojo de la vergüenza al tener que pasar por eso enfrente de sus amigos, quienes estaban tratando de contener la risa – ¿Y ustedes que tienen planeado hacer? Nosotros nos quedaremos un tiempo en Ciudad Spica.

– Tenemos pensado llegar a Ciudad Antares para ver a alguien – respondió John, cosa que sorprendió a la Ranger.

– ¿Por qué querrían llegar hasta allá tomando la ruta más larga? – Preguntó confundida Chloe, pero Chris, golpeando un poco el brazo de su maestra para que lo suelte y así poder hablar, le dio la respuesta.

– Era algo de lo que quería hablarte cuando llegara a Spica – le respondió, aunque con dificultad ya que pese al pedido Chloe no lo había soltado, lo que generó un par de risas más del resto – cuando quisieron ir a Ciudad Sirio, unos policías no los dejaron pasar por orden del alcalde. No sé qué estará pasando allí, y no debe ser algo bueno.

Chloe se puso a meditar aquella información, cosa que le dio tiempo a Chris de soltarse de su agarre. La joven no dijo nada, y se mantuvo pensativa durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a Ciudad Spica.

Los demás no dijeron nada al respecto, aunque resultaba un poco incómodo ver como Chloe había pasado de una tranquila charla a un silencio sepulcral en solo unos instantes.

– ¿Qué estará pensando? – Le preguntó Sarah a Lucas en voz baja, estando los dos más adelantados que el resto.

– No lo sé… – respondió también en voz baja – aunque… creo darme una idea.

La chica se volteó sorprendida hacia su amigo, pero este no dijo nada luego de eso, ni tampoco el resto del grupo. Tal parecía que todos estarían en su mundo hasta que llegaran a su destino, aunque fuese algo incómodo.

Trató de no darle importancia y continuó con su andar, mientras el Sol lentamente descendía hacia el atardecer.

.

.

.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Si, lo sé, casi un año sin actualizar, seré completamente sincero.

No me gustaba este capítulo.

Cada que me ponía a escribirlo llegaba un punto en el que el desgano me ganaba y dejaba el capítulo a medias. Y por si fuera poco, lo escribí unas cinco veces, con cinco diferentes resultados a partir del momento que Mudkip escapa de la base. En una Lucas sale a buscarlo, se pierde y casi le cae un rayo. En otra todo el grupo sale pero al instante vuelve porque no se veía nada, excepto Lucas que se mandó y al igual que antes se perdió. Y así, y era muy frustrante, al punto de no saber si escribir el capítulo o saltármelo por completo. Espero que no me vuelva a pasar.

No puedo echarle la culpa a mi escuela, ni a mis exámenes ni a nada porque fue simple y llanamente mi culpa. Si a muchos es dejó de interesar lo entenderé, pero seguiré actualizando cuando pueda.

Una vez más, lo siento por el exageradísimo retraso.


	9. Batalla en el gimnasio

**Capítulo 9: "Batalla en el gimnasio"**

Cuando el sol ya estaba cercano al horizonte, y el cielo se tornaba lentamente en un tono oscuro, fue el momento en el que nuestro numeroso grupo arribó finalmente a Ciudad Spica. Una tranquila ciudad mucho más grande de lo que Lucas y John esperarían, al igual que como había pasado con Pueblo Valde. Las calles estaban cubiertas por unas losas marrones que simulaban ser un camino de piedras, las casas muy similares entre sí eran de un tono marrón oscuro junto a un techo anaranjado. Habían diferentes tiendas que podían verse y más a la lejanía una estatua de un imponente Tyrantrum junto a lo que parecía ser un palacio de roca.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la ciudad soltaron un suspiro de alivio al por fin haber llegado. Lo primero que hicieron, fue ir al CP para pedir habitaciones y comer algo, ya que el estómago de Lucas no paraba de rugir. Y no solo el de él, sino que el de todos, aunque no hacían tanto escándalo como el de su amigo.

Una vez listo eso, subieron al segundo piso y degustaron de una rica cena, la cual fue acompañada de una serie de charlas, entre las cuales volvió a surgir lo que haría cada grupo.

– Nosotros vamos a ver si logramos descubrir lo que está pasando en Ciudad Sirio – dijo Chris, mientras comía un poco – ustedes seguirán su camino por la Ruta 4, ¿no?

– Si, puede que si tenemos suerte nos veamos de nuevo cuando vayamos por la ruta 10 – respondió Mark, al mismo tiempo en que sacaba su mapa – aunque dar toda esa vuelta nos tomará tiempo, lo mejor será irnos mañana temprano. ¿Ustedes que dicen? – Le preguntó a los otros tres entrenadores, los cuales asintieron.

– Entiendo, de cualquier forma, ten – dijo Chloe, extendiéndole un papel a Mark, el cual contenía unos números – son nuestros números de teléfono. Si descubrimos algo acerca de lo que está pasando en Ciudad Sirio se los haremos saber.

El joven aceptó gustoso y guardó en su celular los números de ambos Rangers, quienes también hicieron lo mismo con el de Mark. John y Lucas no dieron los suyos, no porque no quisieran, sino porque estos al parecer no funcionaban pese a tener aún algo de batería. Ni hacía falta mencionar el de Sarah, que seguramente aún se encontraba en el otro mundo si es que nadie lo había tomado ya.

Una vez terminada la cena, cada grupo fue a su respectiva habitación a descansar. Los Rangers tenían una propia separada, por lo que se despidieron del grupo.

La habitación que les había tocado no se diferenciaba mucho de la de Pueblo Valde, aunque esta se notaba un poco más lujosa. Trataron de no ponerse tan cómodos, para así partir cuanto antes en la mañana, y luego cada quien se fue a dormir.

* * *

 _Esa noche_

Eran cerca de la una de la mañana. Todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente al igual que los pokemon, que esta vez se quedaron en sus pokeballs salvo Pikachu. Este último, tras un leve estornudo, terminó despertándose adormilado y con la mente por las nubes. Estaba tan cansado que solo atinó a soltar un ligero bostezo para después abrir los ojos. Lucas aún se encontraba dormido, pero este a ratos se giraba de un lado a otro mientras se quejaba de algo incomprensible.

El pokemon no le dio mucha importancia y se dispuso a volver a dormirse, pero entonces un pequeño golpeteo proveniente de la ventana lo interrumpió. Aun somnoliento, Pikachu se levantó como pudo y escaló hacia la ventana, la cual daba hacia el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. Tras abrir la ventana, se encontró con lo que parecía ser una baya Aranja partida a la mitad y al instante comprendió de quien se trataba. De hecho, aún pese a la penumbra, pudo verlo alejarse en dirección hacia el bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Pikachu negó con la cabeza, para luego tomar la baya y volver a dormirse. Dejó la mitad sobre un escritorio, visible para su entrenador, y regresó a la silla que usaba como cama. Apenas apoyó su cuerpo sobre la misma, cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Lucas fue uno de los primeros en levantarse, al igual que John. Sarah aún permanecía dormida, mientras que Mark parecía estar entre el sueño y la realidad. El joven castaño decidió no molestarlos, ya que aún era muy temprano, por lo que fue hacia la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar. Al mismo tiempo, Lucas terminaba de vestirse cuando repentinamente vio aquella mitad de baya puesta sobre el escritorio. La tomó con cuidado y, al igual que su Pikachu, supo exactamente de quién se trataba. Despertó a su pokemon, quien al principio se quejó un poco, pero tras ver a su entrenador con la fruta se dio cuenta de lo que este quería, por lo que despabilándose como pudo se subió al hombro del chico y le sonrió. Aquel gesto fue devuelto por Lucas, quien le acarició la cabeza.

Tras eso, ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde John ya estaba desayunando. Al igual que él, se preparó el suyo y también uno para su Pikachu.

Tomaron asiento justo en frente de John y se prepararon para comer, cuando este los interrumpió.

– Es extraño, no… – murmuró, aunque sin mirar directamente a Lucas. Este pareció no entender, por lo que continuó – todo esto… este mundo, los pokemon, todo.

El chico de lentes entendió a lo que su amigo quería llegar. Si, era extraño, y le sorprendía lo mucho que su amigo había aguantado sin decir alguna queja o algo. Supuso que al igual que él, estaba haciendo caso omiso a la situación y tratando de aprovecharla lo mejor posible, pero luego de seis días ambos se habían dado cuenta de que ya no era tan divertido.

– Si, es raro… ¿pero qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó, logrando que su amigo lo mirara – deprimirnos no nos ayudará en nada.

John soltó una ligera risa.

– No estoy deprimido – dijo, tomando por sorpresa a Lucas – tampoco preocupado o asustado, solo… extraño.

– ¿A qué que te referís? – Preguntó, ahora sin entender a su amigo.

– Aun no me creo que estemos acá. Aun no me creo que tengas esa cosa al lado tuyo – dijo, señalando a Pikachu quien comía en el suelo al lado de su entrenador – y la verdad, que todo esto me resulta muy extraño. Sobretodo esta región.

– ¿Eh? Ahora estoy más perdido…

– Pensalo un poco Lucas – dijo serio, cosa que sorprendió al joven ya que John no solía ponerse de esa forma – Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, muchas regiones en las cuales podríamos haber llegado. Pero justamente aparecimos en la región Star, una región proveniente de un Fangame, ¿no te parece extraño?

– Pues… ya de por sí es extraño que estemos en otro mundo, ¿no te parece?

– Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tomemos como que viajar al mundo pokemon es normal. ¿Por qué vendríamos a parar a una región que oficialmente no existe? ¿Por qué es casi igual a como la conocimos en el juego? ¿Por qué no aparecimos en cualquier otra región oficial? – John bajo la mirada y observó el té que se había hecho, del cual aún no terminaba y ya se estaba enfriando – este tal Fer… algo tiene que ver con todo esto. No creo en las casualidades y no empezaré ahora.

Sin importarle el cómo se encontraba, se tomó de un sorbo lo que quedaba de su té y golpeó la taza contra la mesa, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperla. Lucas por su parte, analizó cada palabra que su amigo había dicho, y es que la verdad equivocado no estaba.

Si, la situación en la que se encontraban era extraña, pero más extraña aún era la propia región Star. Una región supuestamente inventada, ¿realmente existía? Y con eso vino otra duda, ¿la historia sería la misma?

Ya había notado que muchos detalles de su aventura no concordaban con los sucesos ocurridos en el juego, pero tal vez esos detalles fueron pasados por alto para que no fuesen una distracción. Pero de ser así, ¿con qué fin?

Su mente se volvió un revoltijo de teorías locas las cuales cada una sonaba más descabellada que la anterior. John se levantó de su asiento y dejó que su amigo divagara sus mil y un ideas. Fue hacia el lavabo de la cocina y enjuagó la taza que había usado. Estuvo un rato allí, viendo como el agua caía cuando rompió el silencio.

– De cualquier forma, lo mejor será hacer como que nada de esto pasó – dijo John repentinamente, sacando a Lucas de sus pensamientos – no creo que sea bueno preocupar a los demás por esto, ¿no te parece?

– Si… – respondió Lucas, aunque estaba un poco confundido – pero ¿estás seguro? ¿No crees que sería mejor hablarlo con Sarah y Mark?

– Entre vos y yo, creo que somos los únicos que entenderían lo extraño de la situación. Además, no me gusta que la gente me vea dudar. Con vos hago una excepción porque si no me voy a volver loco – soltó una ligera risa, para luego acercarse nuevamente a la mesa – por cierto, ¿te vas a tomar eso o solo lo hiciste porque si?

Lucas entonces se percató que su desayuno había quedado intacto y que poco a poco también se estaba enfriando. Soltó un pequeño "¡Ups!" para luego tomar la taza y disfrutar de su semi caliente café con leche, agradeciendo que no se enfriara demasiado.

John soltó una pequeña risa tras ver como su amigo casi se había olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo. Se quedó un rato ahí, esperando a que su amigo terminara ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, cuando se percató de algo.

– ¿Y esa baya? – Le preguntó, cosa que detuvo el desayuno de Lucas.

El joven dejó la taza a un lado y observó aquella fruta por unos instantes, para luego responder.

– Apareció en mi habitación – respondió como si nada, volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su café – estoy seguro de que se trata del Mudkip del otro día.

– Parece un stalker o algo así, ya me imagino un día que vos te levantas y tenes la sala llena de esas bayas – rió John imaginándose aquella situación, en la cual su amigo se despertaba desconcertado y moviéndose por todos lados. Lucas también se rió, ya que se imaginó algo parecido – pero ya hablando enserio, ¿qué pensas que quiera? Que yo sepa ayer quedaron a mano, ¿o crees que se quiere disculpar por lo que pasó en la base de Chris?

– No lo sé… – respondió Lucas algo dudoso – por ahí solo sea un pasatiempo suyo, vaya uno a saber por qué. Pero… por otro lado… creo que quiero volver a verlo.

John levanto una ceja, confundido por lo que su amigo había dicho.

– ¿Y eso para?

– No lo sé…

Ambos mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral que duró cerca de un minuto, el cual fue repentinamente roto por el ruido que hizo la silla de John cuando este se levantó.

– Como sea, mejor andá y sacate la duda de encima – dijo, señalando la puerta de salida – te pones muy pesado cuando andas con dudas y prefiero ahorrarme tus quejas.

Lucas soltó una pequeña risa ante la reacción de su amigo, pero sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Tomó su taza y al igual que John la terminó de un sorbo.

– No voy a tardar mucho, adelántense si quieren, pero espérenme a la salida de la ciudad, ¿okey?

– No prometo nada – respondió el castaño, con los brazos cruzados.

Lucas negó con la cabeza y luego se dirigió hacia la salida, acompañado de su Pikachu, el cual se subió a su hombro. Tras salir y cerrar la puerta, John soltó un ligero suspiro agotado, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Mantuvo su mirada al suelo un rato sin decir nada hasta que…

– Sé que estás ahí, Mark – dijo de golpe John, sobresaltando al mencionado al saber que había sido descubierto – siéntate, estoy seguro de que tenes muchas preguntas.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, con Lucas_

El joven no tardó mucho en regresar al Bosque Spica, alrededor de solo unos diez minutos le tomó en llegar a la entrada. Estuvo un tanto dudoso de si ingresaría al bosque o no, por un lado tenía miedo de perderse pero por el otro sentía curiosidad y preocupación por Mudkip. O tal vez era otra cosa, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Decidido de una vez, ingresó al bosque y se adentró poco a poco, marcando los árboles para así no perderse al regresar. Caminó durante un par de minutos por el sendero que recordaba haber recorrido antes junto a los demás, aunque en sentido contrario.

Poco a poco, el lugar se iba tornando un poco más denso y la niebla volvía a estar presente, pero sin embargo el joven no se detuvo y continuó con su andar.

Diez minutos después, y habiendo recorrido una distancia considerable, el joven agachó la cabeza tras ver que una serie de proyectiles verdes iban en su dirección. Por suerte, se agachó a tiempo y logró esquivar dichos ataques, los cuales explotaron a sus espaldas e hicieron que cayera al suelo por el impulso.

– ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¿Estás bien, Pikachu? – Le preguntó a su pokemon, el cual asintió. El joven sonrió y luego se levantó, observando como una serie de luces se veían a través de unos árboles, de los cuales había provenido el ataque – ¿Tal vez sea él? Tenemos que ver.

Abriéndose paso a través de los árboles, tanto pokemon como entrenador se encontraron frente a un sorprendente panorama.

Mudkip, más herido que antes y estando al borde del colapso, estaba enfrentando a un Quilladin que era comandado por un entrenador de unos aparentes 15 años. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro, vestía con una chaqueta abierta de color negro teniendo abajo una remera color azul oscuro y usaba unos pantalones de jean color gris oscuro junto unas zapatillas deportivas color negro con líneas celestes.

Ni pokemon ni entrenador notaron la presencia de los recién llegados hasta que Mudkip se dirigió hacia ellos, queriendo alejarlos del campo de batalla. Al ver aquella reacción, el joven carcajeó con burla al igual que su Quilladin.

– ¿Qué es esto Mudkip? ¿Acaso te hiciste unos amigos? ¡Por favor! – Dijo aquel entrenador con malicia, lo cual hizo gruñir al pokemon acuático – no se quienes sean ustedes, pero les pido que no se metan. ¡Esto es entre él y yo!

Sin embargo, Lucas no se hizo a un lado, sino que se colocó frente a Mudkip y encaró al entrenador con una mirada seria y algo enfurecida. Misma mirada que fue acompañada por la de su pokemon, quien además estaba soltando ligeras descargas desde sus mejillas.

– No – respondió cortante, desconcertando al entrenador, quien luego de unos segundos soltó una sonrisa confiada al igual que su Quilladin.

– Mira, no quiero que esto pase a mayores, así que te pido que te hagas a un lado o lo pagaras caro – dijo con un tono amenazante, el cual tampoco fue capaz de hacer mover al joven – bueno… lo intenté por las buenas.

Sin que este dijera nada, Quilladin lanzó una serie de Pin Misil, los cuales casi impactan contra Lucas y los pokemon. El joven logró hacerse a un lado a tiempo, pero el choque fue tal que lo hizo salir volando un par de metros, golpeándose contra un par de árboles.

El impacto fue tremendo y Lucas estuvo por unos momentos sin aire, por no mencionar también el dolor que sentía en su espalda, la cual había recibido todo el golpe. Mudkip y Pikachu, quienes fueron protegidos del choque por el entrenador, al instante se lanzaron enfurecidos contra el Quilladin. Este los esquivó utilizando Doble Equipo, generando varios clones de sí mismo los cuales desconcertaron a ambos pokemon, recibiendo por sorpresa un Brazo Pincho cada uno.

Los dos pokemon cayeron al lado de Lucas, quien poco a poco estaba recuperándose. Como pudo, se levantó y trató de mantenerse de pie, a pesar de que eso le causara mucho dolor.

– ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – Exclamó enfurecido Lucas, mientras con un brazo se tocaba la parte herida de su espalda, tratando de minimizar el dolor. El otro entrenador se sorprendió de que el joven se recuperara tan rápido, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Por el contrario, soltó una sonrisa confiada.

– Te dije que te hicieras a un lado, pero no me hiciste caso – tras eso, el joven soltó una ligera risa la cual fue acompañada por su Quilladin. Este, tras un chasquido de su entrenador, golpeó a Lucas con un potente Puño Drenaje, el cual dejó al joven tumbado en el suelo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro – patético…

El entrenador dirigió su mirada a Mudkip, quien estaba levantándose a duras penas. Se acercó hasta donde este se encontraba y le puso un pie encima, impidiendo que pudiera levantarse.

– Realmente me das pena, ¿pero que más podía esperar de ti? – Dijo con burla, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del pokemon. Tras unos segundos sin decir nada, el entrenador levantó su pie y le propinó una fuerte patada que terminó por mandar al pokemon, estrellándose contra un árbol – solo un desperdicio de pokemon, ¡vamonos, Quilladin! No valen la pena.

Y sin decir nada más, tanto entrenador como pokemon se marcharon, dejando a los otros allí tirados como si nada.

Lucas tardó como diez minutos en recuperar el aliento y otros veinte más en poder levantarse. Tras eso, fue desesperado hacia donde Mudkip había sido pateado, encontrándose también con su pokemon que se había recuperado un poco. Ambos miraron al pobre pokemon acuático y al instante comprendieron toda la situación.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, el joven tomó al pokemon entre sus brazos y caminó con dirección hacia Ciudad Spica, tambaleándose a cada rato debido al dolor que sentía. Su pokemon lo acompañó sin subirse a su hombro, no queriendo ser una especie de carga. Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra, solo se concentraron en avanzar.

* * *

 _Más tarde, con el resto del grupo_

Si bien habían dicho de irse temprano, la ausencia de Lucas había hecho que tanto Sarah como Mark decidiesen esperarlo antes de salir, pese a las quejas de John. Pero cuando ya había pasado casi una hora desde que el chico no había vuelto decidieron que lo mejor sería o buscarlo o ir hacia la salida de Ciudad Spica, ya que tal vez él se había marchado directamente hacia allí.

Mark y John optaron por la segunda opción mientras que Sarah optó por la primera, por lo que cada quien tomó un camino diferente y el primero en enterarse de algo avisaría al resto.

– ¿Seguro de que está todo bien? – Le preguntó Mark a John, mientras iban camino hacia la ruta 4.

– Lucas siempre se mete en problemas y siempre se salva al final, así que mientras a mí no me afecte no debo preocuparme – dijo como si nada, mientras se encogía de hombros. Aquella respuesta no pareció convencer mucho a Mark, pero este decidió no insistir en ese tema.

– Y sobre lo otro… – murmuró, pero John lo interrumpió.

– Mark, ya escuchaste lo que le dije a Lucas, así que no me hagas repetirlo – respondió cortante – si Sarah se llega a enterar solo nos daría más problemas, es mejor actuar lo más relajados posibles.

– Ya pero, no me refería a ella – dijo, tomando por sorpresa a John – sino de ti.

Al decir eso, John volteó hacia Mark en un solo instante, un tanto sorprendido por lo que este había dicho.

– Según lo que entendí, para ti todo esto es extraño, pero no quieres admitir que te da miedo para no preocupar a tus amigos, ¿o me equivoco?

La cara de sorpresa de John aumentó considerablemente tras esa pregunta, seguido a eso fue un instintivo paso hacia atrás, el cual no pasó desapercibido por Mark. Al instante en que se dio cuenta, John volvió a dar un paso al frente, aunque no perdió los nervios que tenía.

– Tienes miedo de que te vean tener miedo – intuyó el pelinegro, obteniendo un silencio como respuesta – no sé el por qué será, pero se nota que es algo muy importante para ti.

John desvió su mirada al suelo, con algo de melancolía. Mark entendió que su amigo no quería hablar de eso, por lo que decidió no presionarlo más.

– Lo siento, no era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal – se disculpó el joven – aunque, si debo reconocer algo, es que realmente te importan esos dos.

La mirada de John volvió a centrarse en Mark, quien le había dado la espalda y había continuado el trayecto hacia la ruta.

– Hace falta mucha fuerza de voluntad para procurar el bienestar emocional de ellos más que el tuyo, incluso si eso implica enfrentarte a lo que más te atemoriza – dijo con una sonrisa – realmente eres un buen amigo, John.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguirle el paso a Mark. Estaba un poco aturdido por lo que este le dijo y por la cantidad de cosas acertadas que había dicho, cosas que nunca iba a admitir en voz alta.

Tras esa charla, ambos llegaron a donde comenzaba la ruta 4, pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando alguien les cortó el paso.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron ambos luego de que el chico les explicara.

– Así es, así que si no lo hacen ninguno va a pasar – dijo con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria. Y no solo él, a su lado se encontraba un Machamp, el cual además de pertenecerle imitaba la misma pose y expresión que la de su entrenador.

Ambos jóvenes dieron media vuelta y regresaron a paso lento hacia Ciudad Spica, algo desganados por las noticias que había recibido.

– Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? – Le preguntó Mark a John, el cual estaba pensando en la situación.

El castaño meditaba alguna respuesta, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, lo interrumpió un llamado a la lejanía que provenía de una distante Sarah, que agitaba sus brazos con locura tratando de llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Estos al verla fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba, preocupados de que algo le hubiera pasado.

– ¿Qué pasa, Sarah? ¿Encontraste a Lucas? – Preguntó John, con algo de preocupación. La chica, la cual tenía los ojos algo llorosos, respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

 _Momentos después, en el CP_

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, asustando a la enfermera Joy que atendía a un adolorido Lucas, el cual solo atinó a quejarse del escándalo que habían hecho sus amigos al entrar.

John y Mark quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su amigo vendado en todo su estómago y parte de su espalda, como así también con una toalla mojada en su cabeza. La enfermera, tras el susto, fue a revisar el estado de su paciente y luego de asegurarse de que se encontraba bien lo dejó a solas con sus amigos.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasó? – Preguntó John – dejame adivinar, otra vez te metiste en problemas.

Al escuchar eso, Lucas soltó una pequeña risa, para luego de eso sonreír algo adolorido. Pikachu se le acercó, estando también vendado en gran parte de su cuerpo. Lucas, con algo de cuidado, lo acarició.

– Me encontré con el entrenador de Mudkip, parece que lo abandonó por ser un pokemon débil – respondió como si nada, lo que sorprendió a los tres amigos – Cuando lo encontré, lo vi atacandolo con su pokemon sin piedad. Quise meterme en medio y también fui atacado.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Sarah y Mark al mismo tiempo, mientras que John abría los ojos como platos.

– Si… un Puño Drenaje me dejó en el piso y sin aire – agregó, tocando parte de su estómago, por sobre las vendas – volví como pude, y de no ser por Sarah seguro que no habría llegado.

Al ser mencionada, sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar cómo había encontrado a su amigo tambaleándose y casi sin energías. Por poco y se desmalla, pero aguantó lo suficiente con tal de ayudarlo. Mark por otro lado frunció el ceño molesto, sintiendo enojo por el entrenador que había atacado a Lucas de esa forma. John en cambio se mantenía en silencio, pero su cara de sorpresa no se había esfumado.

– Según la enfermera, ese golpe es muy peligroso en humanos – dijo Lucas, recordando lo que Joy le había dicho – al parecer tuve mucha suerte. Dijo que solo debo descansar un poco, ya que ese golpe me sacó mucha de mi… ¿energía…?

– Es algo extraño de explicar – le dijo Mark – pero en resumen, te dejó muy cansado y vulnerable para el golpe, por eso te afectó tanto.

– No importa mucho… – murmuró Lucas, para luego recostarse en su camilla – me dijo que antes del fin del día podría darme de alta, en teoría un buen tiempo de reposo hará que mi "energía" regrese.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que duró cerca de dos minutos. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que John decidió hablar.

– En lo que esperamos que te recuperes, podríamos pensar sobre el otro problema que tenemos ahora – dijo con algo de desgana, confundiendo a Sarah y Lucas. Le bastó solo una mirada darse cuenta, por lo que prosiguió a explicar – resulta que un tipo no nos va a dejar pasar por la ruta 4 hasta que consigamos la medalla de gimnasio de Mino.

Lucas se levantó de golpe, aunque eso le provocó un ligero dolor en su espalda que lo obligó a volver a acostarse. Mientras que Sarah, además de preocuparse por el estado de su amigo, quedó confundida ante aquel dato.

– ¿Medalla de gimnasio? – Preguntó, desconociendo por completo sobre ellas.

– Son unas medallas que te dan unos entrenadores cuando les ganas en una pelea – explicó Lucas – se les llama líderes de gimnasio y generalmente son ocho.

– Y justo aquí en Ciudad Spica se encuentra un líder de gimnasio, al que tenemos que derrotar si queremos avanzar – agregó Mark, mientras se cruzaba de brazos – al parecer, es un método de seguridad para que entrenadores novatos no tengan problemas con los pokemon salvajes que son más fuertes.

– A mí me sigue pareciendo una tontería – rió John, cambiando su desganada expresión por una sonrisa – en estos seis días nos encontramos con un Noivern, con tres pajarracos locos y con un nido de arañas que tenía un Pokemon Boss ¿y resulta que todo eso podía superarlo cualquier entrenador novato? ¡Por favor!

Tras eso, los demás acompañaron las risas de su amigo, recordando todas las cosas que habían vivido en tan poco tiempo, para que recién ahora les vinieran a avisar de los peligros. Pasaron cerca de un minuto entre risas, hasta que finalmente se calmaron.

Lucas, secándose las lágrimas de tanto reír, decidió hablar recordando que habían dicho que eso de la medalla era un problema.

– ¿Pero cuál es el problema con la medalla? – Preguntó intrigado – vamos, la ganamos y listo, no es tanto drama.

Mark y John se miraron, para luego explicarle a su amigo el problema.

– El problema es que Mino solo acepta entrenadores que hayan capturado seis pokemon como mínimo – dijo Mark, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Lucas – y como bien sabemos, ninguno de nosotros cuenta con la cantidad necesaria. Yo solo tengo dos al igual que John, mientras que tú y Sarah tienen tres.

Los últimos mencionados observaron las pokeballs que llevaban consigo y que contenían pokemon, dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

– ¿No podemos prestarnos los pokemon o algo? – Opinó la chica, mientras señalaba una de sus pokeball, la cual contenía a Pidgey. Mark negó con la cabeza.

– Nos dijeron que tienen que ser sí o sí pokemon que nos pertenezcan o que hayan sido intercambiados – dijo con seriedad Mark, mientras suspiraba – la verdad que opino lo mismo que John, esto es muy tonto.

El mencionado soltó un bufido molesto, mientras que se cruzaba también de brazos.

– ¿Y si capturamos algunos pokemon de la zona? – Sugirió Sarah – no creo que sea tan difícil.

– El problema es el tiempo que nos tomará, no creo que los pokemon vengan a nosotros así porque sí para ser capturados – dijo Mark con seriedad.

John y Lucas estuvieron por decir algo, pero al instante se callaron. Si bien ellos sabían que en el juego solo bastaba con meterte en unos arbustos para encontrar pokemon, eso no aplicaba a este mundo. No era tan fácil. En lo que pensaban eso, a Lucas lo asaltó una duda.

– Solo por preguntar, ¿fueron a verificar siquiera si lo que dijo el chico ese es verdad?

Un silencio incómodo, acompañado de unas estupefactas caras de John y Mark, seguidas de unas gotas estilo anime saliendo de los otros dos, confirmaron sus dudas.

– A la siguiente mejor verifiquen antes de dar por cierto algo – dijo con desgana, molestando a John y haciendo suspirar agotado a Mark.

– ¡Eso íbamos a hacer! ¡Pero el señor "tengo dudas" vino todo golpeado y tuvimos que venir a ver como se encontraba! – Exclamó molesto John, aunque no causó nada en Lucas. Sarah por otro lado quiso terminar con el tenso ambiente sugiriendo que fueran a averiguar si debían tener si o si seis pokemon para poder desafiar a Mino – está bien… ¡pero más te vale no meterte en problemas hasta que volvamos! – Dijo eso último señalando a Lucas, quien solo se rió. Acto seguido, John salió de la habitación junto a los otros dos y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

– Realmente estaba muy tenso… – murmuró Lucas, recostándose en su camilla, a lo que su Pikachu imitó – liberar un poco de tensión tal vez lo ayude a despejarse.

Tras soltar una pequeña risa y acariciar un poco a su pokemon, el joven se dispuso a dormir un poco, pero sin dejar de pensar en sus amigos y en Mudkip, a quien la enfermera se había llevado para curarlo de todas sus heridas. Estaba preocupado por él, pero le aliviaba un poco el saber que se encontraba en buenas manos y no a la intemperie junto a ese maldito entrenador. Frunció el ceño de solo recordarlo, pero pasados unos momentos este se esfumó y el joven pudo dormir.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, con los otros_

Apenas habían salido del CP pidieron indicaciones para saber dónde se encontraba exactamente el gimnasio de Mino, ya que la ciudad era enorme y pese a haberlo visto antes habían perdido el rastro de él.

– ¿Entonces solo tenemos que doblar por ahí y apenas veamos la estatua del pokemon ese vamos a llegar? – Le preguntó John al sujeto que les había dicho como llegar, queriendo confirmar si no se estaba equivocando. El hombre asintió y luego se marchó – bien, hagamos esto y volvamos antes de que pase algo malo.

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, el castaño puso rumbo al gimnasio, siendo seguido por los otros dos, quienes estaban un tanto confundidos por la actitud de este. O al menos una de ellas.

– Está actuando muy raro, ¿no te parece? – Le preguntó Sarah a Mark, sin que John los escuchara.

– No lo creo, solo está enojado por el tiempo que estamos perdiendo – respondió con tranquilidad – si yo fuera ustedes también estaría molesto. En todo caso, ¿tú estás bien?

La chica parpadeó un par de veces confundida ante aquella pregunta, pero tras pensarlo un poco asintió en respuesta y soltó una sonrisa, la cual le confirmó a Mark que se encontraba bien.

Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que estuvieron en frente del gimnasio. Una edificación de color marrón similar a una especie de castillo rodeado de unas columnas similares a las de una edificación griega antigua, dicho lugar estaba rodeado por un montón de rocas apiladas de forma simétrica y dando la forma de una especie de flecha hacia afuera. Apenas llegó, John golpeó con insistencia la puerta que daba paso al interior del gimnasio, tanto que parecía que la tiraría abajo en cualquier momento.

Tras dar unos cuantos golpes, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente el cual vestía con un chaleco y pantalones marrones, acompañados de una gorra y camiseta rojas.

El adulto miró con curiosidad a los tres jóvenes frente a él y tras examinarlos un poco sonrió.

– ¿Así que quieren venir a desafiarme? – Preguntó, ampliando un poco su sonrisa – pues bien, ¿tienen seis pokemon cada uno?

Y tras ser confirmadas sus sospechas, se formó un ceño fruncido en la cara de ambos jóvenes, mientras que Sarah se cruzaba de brazos.

– No, y no lo veo necesario – respondió Mark, sorprendiendo al adulto – confiamos en nuestros pokemon y en nuestras habilidades como entrenadores. Podemos superar su gimnasio sin la necesidad de seis pokemon.

La mirada desafiante del entrenador dejó anonadado al líder de gimnasio. Así mismo, aquella aura que desprendían los otros dos le demostraban que estaban igual o más determinados que su amigo a enfrentarlo.

– Je, yo solo puse esa regla para que los entrenadores estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones conmigo – respondió mientras hacía un ademan con su mano – pero no puedo negarle la entrada a unos retadores tan decididos como ustedes. Bien, haré una excepción por hoy. Pero si pierden tendrán que venir con seis pokemon para poder desafiarme, ¿les parece bien?

– Me parece justo – respondió John, tomando la palabra – pero no seremos nosotros tres solamente, tenemos a un amigo que también lo va a desafiar, solo que ahora no se encuentra muy bien.

Mino no puso ninguna objeción, por lo cual, los del grupo se decidieron sobre quién enfrentaría a Mino primero y quién le avisaría a Lucas. El primero en enfrentarlo sería Mark y luego iría John, Sarah iría a avisarle a Lucas y luego ella enfrentaría a Mino. Para cuando se recupere, Lucas sería el último en enfrentar al líder.

– Tú ve a hacer eso, nosotros pelearemos ahora – le pidió Mark a la chica, quien asintió y puso marcha hacia el CP – bien, entonces, ¡que comience la batalla!

* * *

 _Mucho más tarde, cerca del anochecer_

Después de un largo descanso, Lucas finalmente fue dado de alta. Las heridas que traía consigo se habían curado casi por completo y su "energía" había vuelto a la normalidad. Si bien a veces le costaba un poco caminar, no le era impedimento para poder moverse.

Fue una lástima no poder despedirse de Mudkip, no porque la enfermera no lo dejara, sino porque este se había escapado a la primera oportunidad. Para alivio del joven, la enfermera le avisó que había tratado las heridas más serias, por lo que el pokemon ya no corría peligro alguno. Una sonrisa algo melancólica se presentó en su rostro al recordar al tipo agua, pero negó con la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de cualquier cosa que no fuera la batalla que estaba por tener.

Sus amigos ya le habían explicado todos los detalles, como así también le avisaron que los pokemon de Mino eran muy fuertes. El líder no les permitió decirle cuales pokemon usaría ni en qué orden, para que no hubiera ninguna trampa. Pero John, con solo un guiño de ojo, le dio a saber que su equipo o era igual o similar al que poseía en el juego.

– ¡Bienvenido! – Saludó Mino una vez que el joven llegó al gimnasio. Por dentro, se encontraba un enorme campo de batalla, el cual estaba rodeado de enormes rocas y pilares que le daban un toque cavernal al lugar – tú debes de ser el chico del que me hablaron. Tus amigos sí que son fuertes, ¡espero que tú también lo seas!

El joven asintió con determinación, al igual que el Pikachu de su hombro. Desde unas gradas ubicadas por encima de algunas rocas, los demás chicos los estaban observando, ansiosos por que iniciara la batalla.

– Su primera batalla de gimnasio real, ¡estoy seguro de que le ira bien! – Dijo con seguridad Mark, agitando los puños hacia al frente siendo imitado por su Chimchar.

– ¡Vos podes Lucas! – Animó Sarah, mientras sus tres pokemon también lo hacían.

– No te confíes, que ya me la veo venir – le dijo John con desgana, mientras su Riolu al igual que los demás apoyaba al entrenador.

Lucas dejó escapar una sonrisa agradecida, dando un paso al frente con decisión y colocándose en uno de los extremos del campo de batalla. Acto seguido, Mino también pero del lado contrario. Ambos entrenadores cruzaron sus miradas y asintieron.

¡La batalla había comenzado!

– ¡Adelante, Geodude! – Exclamó el líder, enviando a su pokemon roca/tierra al campo de batalla – ¡Defendamos el honor de este gimnasio!

– ¡Vamos, Treecko! – Dijo Lucas, enviando a su pokemon planta, el cual al aparecer hizo un gesto con las manos, como preparándose para pelear.

– No creas que por tener ventaja de tipo la vas a tener fácil – advirtió Mino, para luego hacer un ademan – ¡Geodude, Placaje!

El pokemon de piedra colocó sus manos en el suelo y, en tan solo un instante, consiguió un fuerte impulso que lo envió contra Treecko, pero este tras recibir una orden justo a tiempo de su entrenador fue capaz de esquivarlo.

– ¡Absorber!

Una esfera de energía verde se creó en la mano de Treecko, la cual estuvo a punto de lanzar, lastimosamente Geodude se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba por lo que, aprovechando que el campo de batalla estaba en gran parte cubierto de tierra, lanzó mucha de esta en dirección hacia el tipo planta logrando que su visión se viera afectada y, por consiguiente, al lanzar el ataque este saliera hacia cualquier dirección.

– Diablos… – murmuró Lucas, mientras que Mino sonreía. Sabía que un golpe directo de ese ataque sería letal, así que haría lo que fuera para evitarlo – tendremos que acercarnos, ¡Ataque Rápido!

El cuerpo de Treecko brilló en un tono blanco por un instante, para luego lanzarse a una gran velocidad contra Geodude, dando un impacto directo pero sin causar mayores daños. Sin perder ningún segundo, Treecko aprovechó que estaba pegado al tipo roca para golpearlo dos veces con Destructor justo en su cara. El daño siguió siendo leve, pero Geodude llegó a sentirse algo adolorido.

– ¡Giro Rápido! – Ordenó Mino, a lo que su pokemon respondió extendiendo sus dos brazos a las costados y comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo a una gran velocidad. Desde la punta de sus manos, empezó a emanar una luz con la cual a esa velocidad se volvía un aro de energía.

Treecko logró reaccionar a tiempo y esquivó de un salto el ataque de Geoudude, logrando alejarse bastante de él. Sin embargo, este repentinamente se lanzó hacia donde el tipo planta se encontraba y logró propinarle un buen golpe que lo lanzó hacia un extremo del campo de batalla. Apenas el pokemon toco suelo, Geodude volvió a lanzarse al ataque, girando aún más rápido que antes.

– ¡Ataque Rápido para esquivar! – Le ordenó Lucas, logrando que su pokemon esquivara el ataque de Geodude. Este repitió el ataque varias veces mientras que Treecko lo seguía esquivando con su Ataque Rápido – _parece un spinner_ – pensó al ver como el tipo roca no paraba de girar y al mismo tiempo no daba indicios de marearse – _al parecer esa es su forma de compensar su baja velocidad. Y estoy seguro de que está siempre alerta en caso de que lo ataque con algo efectivo, se nota que los líderes de gimnasio no son para tomar a la ligera_ – mientras analizaba la situación, Treecko seguía esquivando los ataques de Geodude aunque ya estaba empezando a cansarse. Pero gracias a eso, a Lucas se le ocurrió una idea para derrotarlo – ¡Destructor Treecko! ¡A sus brazos!

Habiendo escuchado las ordenes de su entrenador, el tipo planta se lanzó hacia Geodude con sus puños brillando en una luz blanca, con los cuales detuvo en seco el giro del pokemon roca, aunque le causó un poco de daño. Sin perder más tiempo, levantó su puño izquierdo y le propinó otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que con su brazo derecho sostenía uno de los brazos de Geodude, impidiéndole moverse correctamente. Luego de ese golpe, le siguieron otros dos, los cuales lograron dañar bastante al pokemon pese a la poca eficacia de los mismos.

– ¡Giro Rápido! ¡Sal de ahí! – Le ordenó Mino, su pokemon acató su orden y volvió a girar a una enorme velocidad, llevándose consigo a Treecko quien aún lo sujetaba firmemente desde su brazo – ¡Alto!

Y en una parada en seco, Treecko fue incapaz de soportar la inercia y salió disparado contra los bordes del campo de batalla, a una distancia considerable de Geodude.

– Ahora, Tumba Rocas – luego de su orden, Geodude alzó sus manos hacia el cielo, donde de la nada comenzaron a caer enormes rocas, las cuales cayeron hacia donde Treecko se encontraba.

– ¡Ataque Rápido para esquivar, ahora! – Sin perder más tiempo, Treecko se lanzó a una enorme velocidad en dirección a Geodude, esquivando aquellos pedruscos que caían por su camino. Hizo varios zigzag, saltó varios obstáculos y, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, embistió al tipo roca combinando su velocidad con un Destructor. El impacto fue tal que levantó por los aires al pokemon piedra, quedando completamente desprotegido – ¡Absorber, ya!

Desde ambas manos, aparecieron dos esferas color verde claro las cuales salieron disparadas contra Geodude, quien al estar tan lejos de su elemento no encontró forma de protegerse más que la de poner sus manos al frente. Dicho acto no minimizó el daño y para cuando este cayó al suelo, se había debilitado. Así mismo, un brillo verde envolvió a Treecko, señal de que se había recuperado gracias a su ataque.

En las gradas, sus amigos aplaudieron y felicitaron por su primera victoria, alentándolo para que ganara la batalla en su totalidad. Los nuevos ánimos obtenidos gracias a ello se vieron reflejados en su rostro lleno de confianza y determinación, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa a Mino.

– Nada mal – dijo el líder, mientras regresaba a su pokemon a su pokeball – se nota que eres bueno, ahora la pregunta es ¿qué tanto lo eres?

Tras aquella pregunta, Mino arrojó otra pokeball que traía consigo, de la cual salió un Cranidos. El pokemon fósil gritó su nombre tras aparecer, para luego dar un par de pisotones que hicieron temblar un poco el campo de batalla.

– ¿No tenes problema en seguir, Treecko? – Le preguntó a su pokemon, el cual se volteó y le asintió con determinación – ¡Genial! ¡Entonces seguimos!

– Cranidos, ¡Golpe Cabeza! – Ordenó Mino a su pokemon, el cual inclinó su cabeza y cargó contra Treecko, quien con mucha facilidad fue capaz de evadir el ataque. Sin perder tiempo, el tipo planta le propinó un Destructor con su pata justo en su cabeza, con el cual logró derribar al tipo roca – levántate y usa persecución.

Cranidos se recuperó como si nada del ataque y esta vez, envuelto en un aura negra, se lanzó en contra del tipo planta. Este intentó esquivarlo como antes, pero fue inútil y recibió el impacto de lleno. Si bien el golpe no fue tan fuerte, lo dejó expuesto a un poderoso Golpe Cabeza que si le hizo mucho daño.

– ¡Treecko! – Exclamó Lucas preocupado, al ver a su pokemon caer justo enfrente de él. Tardo unos segundos, pero se levantó. Tenía un pequeño moretón en el pecho debido al golpe, aunque no parecía dolerle – tenemos que ir con más cuidado, intenta conectar un Absorber mientras usas Ataque Rápido a su alrededor, ¿entendiste? – Ante el pedido de su entrenador, Treecko asintió comprendiendo lo que este pretendía.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Treecko despegó de su sitio a una gran velocidad gracias a su Ataque Rápido, dirigiéndose directo hacia Cranidos quién ya preparaba un contraataque. Sin embargo, justo antes de llegar Treecko desvió su trayecto de golpe, saltando hacia la izquierda y comenzando a rodear en círculos al tipo roca. Treecko iba tan rápido, que dejaba siluetas tras de sí como si se tratara de un Doble Equipo.

– ¡Oh no! ¡Cranidos sal de ahí! – Ordenó, sabiendo lo que su contrincante planeaba.

– ¡No lo dejes escapar, Treecko! ¡Absorber!

Aún en su Ataque Rápido, Treecko cargó las pequeñas esferas verdes en sus manos y sin previo aviso las lanzó en contra de Cranidos. Gran parte de estas dio en el blanco, provocando que el pokemon roca revotara de un lado a otro con cada impacto.

– ¡Golpe Cabeza al suelo! – Ordenó Mino, su pokemon obedeció como pudo y le dio un fuerte cabezazo al suelo. El impacto fue tan potente, que logró levantar unas cuantas piedras alrededor de Cranidos, lo que provocó que Treecko se chocara con los nuevos obstáculos en su camino. Viéndose forzado a detenerse, Mino aprovechó esa oportunidad – ¡Ahora Golpe Cabeza de nuevo!

Cranidos hizo brillar su cráneo y se lanzó contra el pokemon planta, quien no pudo evitar el ataque tras haberse reducido el espacio por donde moverse. Treecko salió disparado y chocó contra una de las paredes del gimnasio, agrietándola un poco. Lucas corrió a ver como se encontraba, pero tras darse cuenta de que el pokemon estaba bien soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Además, Treecko había recuperado mucha energía tras los continuos ataques de Absorber, por lo que estaba casi en perfecto estado.

– ¡Es hora de darle el golpe final! – Exclamó Lucas, señalando al Cranidos – ¡Destructor!

Dando un salto, Treecko tomó la suficiente altura para que su ataque, concentrado en su pata, fuese lo más potente posible.

Justo antes de impactar contra el pokemon, este aprovechó para hacerse a un lado y así evitarlo, pero tanto Lucas como Treecko sabían perfectamente que eso haría, por lo que aprovechando su patada la usó para impulsarse contra Cranidos y embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas. Cranidos, ya agotado por los continuos ataques, cayó debilitado.

Una nueva celebración se hizo presente en las gradas, al mismo tiempo en que Mino guardaba a su pokemon dentro de su pokeball y lo felicitaba.

– O eres muy bueno, o ya me estoy quedando viejo – bromeó Mino al mismo tiempo en que reía. Lucas también lo acompañó en su risa, hasta que este se detuvo – tú y tus amigos tienen mucho potencial, nunca dejen que nadie les diga lo contrario. Puedo verlo en esta batalla – dijo con una sonrisa para luego tomar otra pokeball – ¡Sal Kabuto!

Tras un destello, el pokemon fósil domo se hizo presente, moviéndose de un lado a otro con sus pequeñas patas amarillas. Lucas frunció un poco el ceño, sabiendo que el pokemon de su oponente tenía una clara desventaja contra el suyo, ¿Qué estaba planeando?

– Treecko, por ahora quiero que descanses – le dijo a su pokemon, el cual se volteó sorprendido hacia su entrenador, pero tras ver la mirada seria de este asintió y abandonó el campo de batalla. Al llegar junto a Lucas, este lo guardó en su pokeball para que tomara un descanso en lo que la batalla continuaba – creo que te toca, Pikachu.

Su pokemon inicial chilló de la emoción y de un salto llegó al campo de batalla. Mino miró sorprendido aquel cambio, pero sonrió como si nada.

– Veo que tienes algo en mente, ¿o solo querías reservarte a Treecko? – Le preguntó el líder, curioso por la estrategia del joven, este solo negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dejó escapar una sonrisa.

– No creo que sea buena idea decirle, así que saque sus propias conclusiones.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más al respecto, por lo que la batalla continuó.

– ¡Disparo Lodo! – Ordenó Mino

– ¡Esquiva con Ataque Rápido!

Desde la parte interior de Kabuto, salió disparado un chorro de lodo hacia Pikachu, pero este usó su ataque para esquivar. Kabuto repitió el mismo ataque unas dos veces más y con los mismos resultados,

– Empiezo a preguntarme si con cada pokemon tienes la misma estrategia – mencionó el adulto, sacándole una sonrisa al joven quien no contestó, Mino no le dio importancia a eso y continuó ordenándole a su pokemon seguir con sus ataques.

Después de un rato de estar esquivando constantemente, Lucas cayó en cuenta de lo que el líder estaba planeando, pero cuando quiso evitarlo ya era demasiado tarde. En uno de sus saltos para esquivar el Disparo Lodo, Pikachu terminó cayendo sobre uno de los charcos de lodo que se habían generado de los otros ataques, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y quedó deslizándose sobre el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero ni con los ánimos de su entrenador fue capaz de hacerlo, el lodo era tan resbaladizo que le era imposible mantenerse de pie.

– Ahora que esta inmóvil, ¡Placaje!

El pokemon fósil se deslizó con gracia sobre el lodo generado y, a una gran velocidad, embistió al tipo eléctrico. Pikachu salió muy mal herido y hasta salió disparado hacia el extremo del campo de batalla donde se encontraba Mino. Este, al ver al pokemon a su lado, le indicó al suyo con la mirada que volviera a atacarlo.

– ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno! – Ordenó Lucas.

El roedor eléctrico trató de liberar algunas descargas, pero el lodo que lo tenía cubierto suprimía las mismas y le impedía atacar. Y de un segundo a otro, volvió a ser golpeado por un Placaje de Kabuto. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

Pikachu terminó patinando por todo el campo de batalla, cayendo justo en el centro del mismo.

– Ahora usa Absorber, recupera las fuerzas que has perdido – Tras aquella orden, Kabuto creó una esfera verde frente a él y la lanzó contra Pikachu, dando en el blanco y absorbiendo parte de su energía. Si bien no había sido golpeado, el constante ataque lo había agotado un poco.

– _Maldición, ¿Qué debo hacer?_ – Pensaba Lucas, mientras Pikachu seguía siendo atacado – _Pikachu apenas puede moverse y ni atacar puede. Si no hago algo lo van a debilitar, vamos, ¡se me tiene que ocurrir algo!_

Una tercera esfera verde estaba siendo cargada, mientras que Pikachu hacía lo imposible por mantenerse en pie, pero cada intento fracasaba y terminaba resbalándose en el suelo.

– _Un momento… ¡eso es!_ – Dejó sus pensamientos al ver como el ataque había sido lanzado y estaba acercándose velozmente a Pikachu. Entonces… – ¡Ataque Rápido en círculos!

Pikachu no pareció entender lo que su entrenador planeaba, pero no dudó en acatar sus órdenes si con ellas conseguía la victoria. Sin importarle si podía mantenerse en pie o no, Pikachu usó su ataque, solo que en lugar de salir disparado terminó patinándose y levantando una pequeña ola de lodo la cual detuvo el Absober de Kabuto. No solo eso, sino que también dejó limpia una parte del campo de batalla.

– ¡Ahora empieza el contraataque! – Exclamó Lucas extendiendo su puño al frente – ¡Doble Equipo y Ataque Rápido!

Pikachu asintió y en un segundo aparecieron un montón de clones suyos, los cuales efectuaron por su cuenta Ataque Rápido, patinándose y quitando el lodo de casi todo el campo de batalla. La acción había pasado tan rápida, que Mino no fue capaz de reaccionar y ordenar a su pokemon atacar con Disparo Lodo para que el lodo permaneciera.

– Ahora los clones, ¡acorralen a Kabuto!

Desde distintos puntos, los Pikachus chocaron contra Kabuto con sus respectivos Ataques Rápidos, impidiéndole a este moverse o efectuar algún ataque.

– ¡Impactrueno con todas tus fuerzas!

El Pikachu original, que se había mantenido alejado, cargó un montón de electricidad en su cuerpo y la liberó cuando esta alcanzó el punto máximo. El poderoso ataque eléctrico viajó en un instante hacia Kabuto, quien al estar aprisionado no pudo evitarlo y recibió el impacto de lleno. Esto provocó una explosión seguida de un poderoso viento que obligo a ambos entrenadores a cubrirse.

Cuando el humo de la explosión se dispersó, todos vieron como Kabuto se encontraba patas arriba, completamente debilitado.

– ¡Muy bien! – Exclamaron en las tribunas, haciendo sonreír al entrenador y a su pokemon, quien pese al cansancio dio un par de saltos de alegría.

– Tres menos, solo faltan otros tres – murmuró Lucas para sí mismo, teniendo una mirada desafiante y confiada – ¡Podemos con esto!

– Lo hiciste bien amigo, ahora descansa – dijo Mino, regresando a su pokemon. Luego de eso, soltó un suspiro cansado y enfocó su mirada en su retador, quien estaba listo para el siguiente combate – tres derrotas consecutivas… espero que una cuarta no afecte mi estatus como líder – soltó una pequeña risa tras decir aquello y luego tomó otra pokeball – ustedes sin lugar a dudas tienen mucho talento, y estoy ansioso por saber hasta dónde llegaran. Pero hasta entonces, debo dar lo mejor de mí y esforzarme al máximo, ¡vamos, Onix!

Tras abrirse, la pokeball dejó salir al colosal pokemon tipo Roca/tierra, quien al ser liberado soltó un poderoso rugido que hizo estremecer a todos los presentes. Lucas mentiría si dijera que no se sentía intimidado por el tamaño de aquel pokemon, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

– Pikachu, dejémosle esto a Treecko – le dijo a su pokemon, quien se volteó algo ofendido, pero tras ver la mirada de su entrenador entendió que lo hacía por su bien. Y tras pensarlo se dio cuenta de que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra Onix, por lo que dejando su orgullo de lado regresó con su entrenador y se sentó a su lado – muy bien, ¡vamos Treecko!

Tras salir de su pokeball, el tipo planta retrocedió un poco asustado por el tamaño del colosal pokemon, como había pasado con los otros dos. Pero al igual que ellos, hizo ese temor a un lado y se preparó para la batalla.

– No tengas miedo Treecko, ¡podemos con él! – Exclamó con determinación el joven – ¡Absorber!

El tipo planta creó dos esferas en sus manos, las cuales lanzó en dirección a la enorme serpiente. Onix, pese a su enorme tamaño, logró moverse con mucha rapidez y esquivar los dos ataques, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia Treeko, embistiéndolo y mandándolo a volar contra el techo del gimnasio.

– ¡¿Estas bien?! – Le preguntó Lucas a lo que Treecko, aun pegado al techo, respondió con un "okey" con su mano. El joven dio un suspiro – está bien, ¡podemos sacarle provecho a esto! ¡Destructor Rápido! – Ordenó, confundiendo a todos los presentes incluso a Mino. Sin embargo, Treecko pareció comprender. Con cuidado, se agachó en contra del techo sin caerse, para luego despegar en un veloz Ataque Rápido. Acto seguido, dio un giro en el aire y se preparó para golpear a Onix con su pata, la cual estaba brillando.

La acción fue tan rápida, que Onix no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el poderoso impacto de lleno, haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros aun con el tipo planta en su cabeza, el cual parecía quejarse por su pierna que se encontraba algo herida.

– ¡Absorber ahora!

Aprovechando su posición, Treecko golpeó a Onix con sus esferas de energía verdes, recuperando su salud al mismo tiempo en que lastimaba al pokemon roca/tierra.

– ¡Placaje! – Ordenó Mino, logrando que su pokemon reaccionara y sacudiera su cabeza con brutalidad, logrando que Treecko se soltara y quedara suspendido en el aire – ¡Ahora Atadura!

Usando su enorme cola y su gran velocidad, Onix atrapó a un indefenso Treecko, inmovilizándolo por completo y apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas. El tipo planta sentía como su cuerpo se aprisionaba e iba perdiendo fuerzas a cada segundo que permanecía atrapado en ese agarre.

– Maldición… – murmuró Lucas, tratando de pensar alguna alternativa para liberarlo. Sin embargo, Mino no le permitió eso.

– ¡Ahora Tumba Rocas! – Dijo con firmeza, a lo que su pokemon respondió soltando un poderoso rugido, el cual provocó que del cielo aparecieran enormes rocas que cayeron hacia el suelo. Onix aprovechó eso y puso al tipo planta en medio de la caída de varias piedras para que este recibiera el daño. Onix apenas si sentía algo de dolor, ya que el daño era poco eficaz.

– _¡Maldición!_ – Gritó mentalmente el joven – _¡¿Qué hago?!_ _¡¿Qué hago?!_ _¡¿Qué hago?!_

Lucas sujetó su cabeza y se revolvió su cabello con locura, tratando de sacar alguna idea y con toda la presión de la situación. Treecko trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse y de mantenerse aún consciente, mas los continuos golpes estaban acabando con él.

– _Tiene que haber una forma, ¿pero cuál?_ – El joven comenzó a analizar toda la situación. La cola de Onix, las rocas, Treecko, el techo. Un click hizo en su mente y su mirada de desesperación pasó a una determinada – ¡Treecko! ¡Malicioso!

Como pudo, el tipo planta alzó su mirada hacia el colosal pokemon serpiente. Con una mirada amenazante producto del ataque, Onix parpadeó un par de veces, un poco asustado. Esa distracción fue la suficiente para que Onix aflojara su agarre, al mismo tiempo en que justo una roca caía sobre él. Gracias a eso Treecko finalmente se vio libre de su trampa y dispuesto a atacar.

– ¡Ataque Rápido! ¡Aprovecha las piedras e impulsate hacia el techo! – El tipo planta asintió y fue saltando de roca en roca con dirección al anterior hueco que había dejado su impacto al principio del combate. Una vez allí, centró su atención en Onix y con un potente despegue salió disparado en contra suya – ¡Destructor!

Haciendo brillar su puño como nunca, Treecko golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Onix, provocando una poderosa onda de choque que sacudió un poco a todos los presentes.

Por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos pokemon hizo o dijo nada, hasta que repentinamente los dos cayeron hacia el suelo, completamente debilitados.

Ambos entrenadores quedaron estupefactos por el resultado, pero tras reaccionar cada uno tomó sus pokeball y regresaron a sus respectivos pokemon, felicitándolos en el proceso.

– Eso fue increíble, esperaba que tu desesperación te jugara en contra, pero supiste dejarla a un lado y pensar en una estrategia – elogió Mino, mientras guardaba su pokeball y tomaba otra – esta batalla se acerca a su final, ¡vamos, Nosepass!

Tras lanzar la pokeball, el pokemon brújula hizo su aparición, agitando sus pequeños brazos y generando una pequeña brisa.

Lucas asintió, confiado y aún más decido a ganar la batalla. Con esa determinación, tomo una pokeball y la lanzó.

– ¡Starly, vamos!

Tras liberarse de la pokeball, el ave de Sinnoh dio un par de giros alrededor del escenario, para luego aterrizar en frente de su entrenador. Mino quedó sorprendido, mas sus ánimos se elevaron como nunca.

– Espero que no me estés subestimando – dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Lucas rió.

– Para nada – respondió con seguridad, también sonriendo – ¡Ataque Rápido!

En un instante, Starly salió disparado hacia Nosepass, golpeándolo directo y logrando que retrocediera un par de centímetros. Sin embargo, el pokemon roca no tenía rastro alguno de daño.

– Lanzarrocas – ordenó Mino, a lo que su Nosepass respondió invocando unas pequeñas rocas alrededor suyo y lanzándolas contra Starly.

– ¡Esquiva! – Con mucha agilidad, la pequeña ave fue capaz de evitar cada piedra que iba en su dirección, acercándose hacia Nosepass en el proceso – ¡Ahora Ataque Ala!

Aprovechando el impulso, Starly golpeó con sus brillantes alas a Nosepass. El impacto fue ligeramente superior al anterior, pero tampoco causó mucho efecto. Mino estaba por ordenar algo, pero Lucas se adelantó y le gritó a Starly que usara Ataque Rápido y así alejarse. Justo al hacer eso, Nosepass había brillado en un destello amarillo y había liberado una pequeña descarga eléctrica entre sus manos.

– Supongo que te anticipaste a mi Onda Trueno – mencionó Mino, a lo que el joven asintió – ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Ante aquella pregunta, Lucas no supo que responder. No podía decirle que sabía los ataques que sus pokemon poseían al haberlo enfrentado antes en el videojuego. Aunque pensándolo bien, encontró una excusa.

– No estaba del todo seguro, pero según entiendo los Nosepass pueden usar ataques eléctricos, así que supuse que el suyo tendría algo por el estilo – dijo Lucas, tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible. Mino no pareció sospecharlo, es más, sonrió orgulloso por la deducción de su oponente.

– Sorprendente, a tus amigos los tomé por sorpresa con ese ataque – dijo Mino, señalando a los demás que observaban en la tribuna – excepto al chico de camiseta negra, se nota que ambos son muy buenos prediciendo movimientos.

Lucas desvió su mirada hacia John, quien al mismo tiempo lo observó a él. Este, tras entender lo que estaba pensando asintió y luego volvió a mirar a los pokemon. Lucas sonrió de lado y también lo imitó.

– Pero dejémonos de charla, continuemos con la batalla – dijo el líder con una sonrisa – ¡Placaje!

A una gran velocidad que no parecía posible en un pokemon roca, Nosepass se lanzó contra Starly, quien en un rápido movimiento fue capaz de esquivarlo. Sin embargo, Nosepass se impulsó apenas tocó suelo con otro Placaje, pasando justo al lado de Starly que lo había vuelto a esquivar. Esto solo para quedar expuesto a un Lanzarrocas a corta distancia, que al no poder ser esquivado golpeó a Starly con una potencia tal que lo hizo chocar contra el techo y de paso rebotar hasta el suelo, generando un pequeño cráter con el impacto.

– Dios… – murmuró Lucas, sorprendido por el increíble combo de movimientos – ¡Starly, regresa!

Tomando su respectiva pokeball, Lucas regresó a su pokemon volador. Observó la esfera por unos instantes, para luego asentir y guardarla.

– Supongo que si lo subestime – dijo, con una mirada seria pero aún determinada – ¡Es tu turno, Pikachu! – Con un cruce de miradas, su pokemon asintió y subió por todo el cuerpo de su entrenador hasta llegar a su hombro. Estando allí, tomo impulso y saltó hacia el campo de batalla, aterrizando con firmeza en el suelo y soltando algunas chispas desde sus mejillas rojas – ¡Demosle con todo, amigo! ¡Impactrueno!

– Usa Tumba Rocas, ¡que repelan el ataque!

En total sincronía, ambos pokemon efectuaron sus respectivos ataques. Las rocas que aparecieron del cielo detuvieron las descargas, las cuales no pudieron llegar a su objetivo. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a ni a pokemon ni entrenador.

– ¡Ataque Rápido! – Ordenó el joven, señalando hacia el frente – ¡Salta a través de las piedras!

Dando un fuerte impulso, Pikachu despegó usando su ataque para hacer zigzag entre las rocas que caían desde el cielo, logrando acercarse a su oponente.

– ¡Ahora impactrueno! – Tras aquella orden, el roedor eléctrico liberó una potente descarga eléctrica contra Nosepass a una corta distancia, la cual no pudo ser bloqueada y terminó generando una explosión tras golpear a su objetivo. Ambos entrenadores se cubrieron del viento que se produjo, el cual duró un par de segundos antes de calmarse.

Pikachu salió de un salto de la humareda, cayendo justo en frente de su entrenador. Ambos observaron lo que quedaba de la humareda, notando como Nosepass se encontraba aún de pie, sin embargo se notaba que el ataque le había lastimado bastante.

– No creas que caeremos tan fácil, ¡Placaje! – Pese al daño recibido, el pokemon roca fue capaz de moverse como si nada y a una gran velocidad hacia Pikachu. El roedor lo evitó con facilidad, sin embargo lo sorprendió un segundo Placaje que a diferencia de Starly no fue capaz de esquivar. Lucas vio otra oportunidad para acertar un buen Impactrueno, pero Mino previó tal acción.

– ¡Impactrueno/Onda Trueno!

Al mismo tiempo, los dos pokemon liberaron una descarga eléctrica desde sus cuerpos, las cuales se repelieron mutuamente ante el asombro de Lucas, quien al instante le ordenó a su pokemon que se alejara.

– ¡No lo permitas! – Ordenó Mino, a lo que Nosepass respondió sujetando a Pikachu con sus brazos, impidiéndole moverse.

– ¡Impactrueno! ¡Que te suelte!

Mino, sabiendo que su oponente haría eso, ordenó a su pokemon volver a usar Onda Trueno. Ambos ataques eléctricos se anularon entre sí, sin embargo, Pikachu no parecía querer detenerse.

– ¡Más fuerte! – Exclamó Lucas, a lo que su pokemon respondió liberando aún más electricidad. Tanta, que Nosepass no pudo contrarrestarla con su Onda Trueno y terminó recibiendo toda la descarga de golpe. El ataque fue tal, que obligó a Nosepass a soltar a Pikachu, quien se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Mino observó preocupado el estado en el que se encontraba su pokemon. Estaba paralizado y había recibido mucho daño, no resistiría otro ataque.

– Demos nuestro último esfuerzo amigo – murmuró, cosa que solo su pokemon pudo escuchar – ¡Lanzarrocas!

Como pudo, Nosepass extendió sus manos hacia arriba, generando unas pequeñas piedras a su alrededor, las cuales tras un ademan salieron disparadas hacia donde Pikachu se encontraba.

– Ataque Rápido – ordenó Lucas, haciendo que su pokemon esquivara fácilmente los ataques roca pasando a través de ellos. Seguido a eso, Mino ordenó a Nosepass usar Tumba Rocas, con las cuales Pikachu esquivó usando Doble Equipo y generando múltiples clones de si mismo, los cuales fueron evitando los pedruscos caídos del cielo. Estando a tan solo unos dos metros entre ambos, Mino ordenó usar un Placaje directo, pero por desgracia para él Nosepass no pudo moverse por la parálisis, cosa que Lucas aprovechó – ¡Otro Doble Equipo y Ataque Rápido! ¡Derrótalo!

Tras una exclamación de su nombre, Pikachu volvió a dividirse en múltiples clones, los cuales rodearon a Nosepass en un gran círculo, para luego cada uno salir disparado contra el pokemon roca usando Ataque Rápido. Tras algunos choques, Nosepass cayó al suelo, completamente debilitado.

– ¡Muy bien! – Le dijo Lucas a su pokemon, quien corrió a los brazos de su entrenador, quien lo acarició apenas llegó. En las gradas, los demás lo felicitaban por otra victoria, animándolo para que lograra la última – solo nos queda una batalla amigo, ¡no nos rindamos ahora!

Mientras ellos hablaban, Mino regresó a su pokemon a su respectiva pokeball, felicitándolo por su esfuerzo. Observó al entrenador frente a él y sonrió, tomo su última pokeball y asintió.

– Te felicito por haber llegado hasta aquí – le dijo, tomando su atención – pero no voy a perder esta batalla, ¡Adelante, Lycanroc!

La pokeball rebotó en el suelo y se abrió en el aire, liberando al Lycanroc crepuscular, el cual soltó un potente aullido. Luego de eso, se colocó en posición de ataque, listo para pelear. Pikachu también lo imitó, determinado y preparado para acabar con la batalla.

– Un pokemon en perfectas condiciones contra dos pokemon heridos, teniendo contra uno de ellos ventaja de tipo – dijo Mino, mientras sonreía con determinación – es mi pokemon más fuerte, ¿podrás superarlo?

– ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó animado Lucas, para luego señalar a Lycanroc – ¡Ataque Rápido!

– ¡Roca Veloz!

Ambos pokemon chocaron entre sí a una gran velocidad, generando una pequeña onda de choque. Lycanroc se notaba superior a Pikachu, pero este estaba dispuesto a no retroceder.

– ¡Impactrueno! – Ordenó Lucas.

– ¡Esquiva! – Dijo Mino.

Pikachu liberó una serie de descargas contra el pokemon roca, pero este en un rápido movimiento las esquivo con mucha facilidad.

– ¡Mordisco!

Aprovechando la velocidad, Lycanroc tomó desprevenido a Pikachu y le mordió la cola con firmeza, al mismo tiempo lo sacudió de un lado a otro con fiereza. Lucas le ordenó que volviera a usar Impactrueno, pero Pikachu no podía concentrarse debido al Mordisco. Tras eso, Lycanroc embistió al pokemon roedor usando Roca Veloz y luego usó Tumba Rocas para que estas cayeran sobre este. Pikachu, pese al dolor y todo, pudo recomponerse para evitar los ataques.

Una vez finalizado, cayó al suelo agotado, mas no debilitado. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía la vista un tanto nublada.

– Terminemos con esto, ¡Lanzarrocas!

El escuchar aquella orden, Lycanroc rugió y se preparó para lanzar su ataque, sin embargo una sorpresiva descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo lo dejó paralizado. Mino quedó sorprendido, pero Lucas sonrió.

– Se activó en el mejor momento – murmuró el joven, para luego exclamar – ¡Impactrueno!

Pikachu se levantó como pudo y cargó en todo su cuerpo una gran cantidad de electricidad, la cual lanzó en un potente rayo hacia Lycanroc. Este, al estar paralizado, no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el ataque de lleno, el cual provocó una pequeña explosión que lo envió a volar un par de metros hacia Mino.

– ¡Ataque Rápido! – Ordenó Lucas, señalando al tipo roca.

El pokemon eléctrico salió disparado en dirección a Lycanroc, el cual aún no se levantaba. Aprovechó cuanto escombro hubiese en su camino para tomar más impulso y dar un golpe certero. Pero, estando a tan solo unos metros de su objetivo, este se levantó de golpe y aulló, provocando que Pikachu perdiese el equilibrio y quedase expuesto a una potente y crítica Roca Veloz. Dicho golpe fue letal y dejó al pokemon roedor fuera de combate.

– ¡Pikachu! – Gritó Lucas, levantando a su pokemon que del golpe había caído justo delante de él. Pikachu abrió un poco uno de sus ojos, sonrió y luego lo cerró. Se había debilitado. Lucas gruño pero luego acarició a su pokemon – muchas gracias amigo, ahora quiero que descanses – colocó a su inicial a un lado suyo, sabiendo que este lo electrocutaría si llegaba a despertar dentro de su pokeball. Tomo la pokeball de su Starly y suspiró – es todo o nada, ¡vamos, Starly!

Tras ser liberado, el pokemon ave dio un par de vueltas alrededor del gimnasio y luego aterrizó frente a su entrenador, igual que como había hecho antes. En las gradas, todos estaban algo preocupados, si bien Lycanroc había sufrido mucho daño, no parecía el suficiente para que Starly (que también estaba lastimado) pudiese derrotarlo.

– Más le vale no perder – dijo John con desgana – lo que menos quiero es pasar más tiempo en este lugar.

– Él va a ganar, ¡estoy segura! – Agregó Sarah con determinación, centrada en la batalla que estaba por empezar.

– Esperemos que sí, aunque no sé si pueda hacerlo – dijo Mark, también atento a la pelea.

Mino hizo un ademán y su pokemon rugió como respuesta, mientras que Starly aleteó un poco en su lugar al mismo tiempo que Lucas fruncía el ceño.

– ¡Vamos! – Exclamaron ambos

Tanto ave como lobo se lanzaron al ataque, cada uno brillando en un destello blanco que los hacía moverse muy rápido. Estando a tan solo unos centímetros el uno del otro Lucas exclamó

– ¡Doble Equipo y Ataque Ala!

Justo antes del choque Starly se dividió en dos y pasó por los lados de Lycanroc, golpeándolo con sus alas desde ambos lugares. Aquello tomó desprevenido al pokemon roca quien terminó algo herido tras el golpe y cayó al suelo, pero pocos segundos después volvió a levantarse.

– Ahora en picada, ¡Ataque Rápido!

Dando una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire y volviendo a ser un solo Starly, el pokemon descendió desde una altura considerable y a una gran velocidad, pareciendo una bala.

– ¡Lanzarrocas! – Ordenó Mino, a lo que su pokemon respondió lanzando una serie de piedras desde su cola, las cuales volaron directo hacia Starly quien las esquivo como pudo. Una estuvo por golpearlo, pero Lucas le ordenó usar Doble Equipo para esquivarla igual que como había hecho con Lycanroc, obteniendo el mismo resultado y de pasó volvió a golpear al pokemon roca aprovechando la división con Ataque Ala.

Lycanroc volvió a caer al suelo, pero como antes volvió a levantarse luego de un par de segundos. No estaba dispuesto a perder.

– _Una pura ofensiva es lo único que puedo hacer si quiero ganar esta pelea_ – pensaba Lucas, mientras analizaba la situación. Si bien Lycanroc había recibido daño considerable, parecía que estaba lejos de caer debilitado – _si me descuido solo un segundo perderé._

Un sorpresivo aullido de Lycanroc lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo que lo hizo centrarse más en él. El pokemon roca se preparó para lanzarse en una Roca Veloz contra Starly, por lo que Lucas por precaución le ordenó que usara Doble Equipo y lo desorientara.

Dicho y hecho, Starly se multiplicó varias veces alrededor de todo el campo de batalla, justo a tiempo para evitar la Roca Veloz de Lycanroc que lo dejó suspendido en el aire.

– Justo como esperaba – declaró Mino de repente, sorprendiendo a Lucas – ¡Lanzarrocas!

Aprovechando su altura y la posición en la que se encontraba, Lycanroc liberó una lluvia de pequeñas rocas sobre todos los clones que Starly había creado, así mismo, también impactó contra el original, que cayó al suelo tras recibir el impacto.

– ¡Starly! – Gritó preocupado Lucas, para luego ver como desde el aire Lycanroc había usado Roca Veloz para impactar contra el tipo volador – ¡Levántate ahora!

Starly intentó levantarse, pero el daño recibido había sido mucho y no pudo ni moverse, por lo que recibió el impacto de lleno. Una pequeña nube de polvo se generó por el golpe, de la cual salió Lycanroc dando un salto para caer al lado de su entrendor.

Los nervios consumían a Lucas, quien esperaba con el miedo a flor de piel el que el humo se dispersara. Deseaba que Starly estuviera bien, y por sobretodo que pudiera seguir peleando. Pasaba el tiempo y nadie se movía o decía nada, hasta que de golpe un montón de humo se elevó al cielo como una bala, de la cual salió Starly aleteando con energía y decisión, a la vez que exclamaba su nombre con firmeza.

El cuerpo de Lucas se destensó por completo y su preocupación fue cambiada por alivio, acompañado de determinación.

– Ese pokemon sí que tiene espíritu, ¡es muy admirable! – Halagó Mino, a lo que Lucas sonrió, extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante.

– ¡Démoslo todo hasta el final, Starly! ¡Ataque Ala! – Exclamó Lucas con energía. Starly obedeció y se lanzó hacia Lycanroc, quien intentó esquivarlo pero justo entonces la parálisis actuó y le impidió moverse, recibiendo un golpe directo.

Acto seguido, Starly emprendió vuelo y se preparó para dar una vuelta en el aire que le proporcionara más impulso para su siguiente ataque. Mino se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que le iba a ordenar a su pokemon usar Lanzarrocas, solo que al recordar el Doble Equipo de Starly decidió cambiar de estrategia.

– ¡Mofa!

Los ojos de Lycanroc se volvieron rojizos, y de estos salió despedida una esfera color rojo oscuro que golpeó a Starly, el cual estaba descendiendo preparando su Ataque Ala. Lucas se dio cuenta de lo que el adulto planeaba, por lo que ordenó a su pokemon abortar el ataque.

– ¡Lanzarrocas! – Ordenó Mino, a lo que su pokemon respondió arrojando las piedras desde su cola tratando de acertar a un alocado Starly que había desviado de golpe su trayectoria y volaba como misil alrededor del campo de batalla.

– ¡Ataque Rápido para esquivar! ¡No pierdas tu velocidad! – Le dijo Lucas, Starly asintió y se envolvió en un destello blanco que lo hizo impulsarse a una gran velocidad, haciéndosele más fácil esquivar las rocas.

– Dos pueden jugar a eso, ¡Roca Veloz mientras sigues usando Lanzarrocas!

El cuerpo de Lycanroc también brilló en un destello blanco, para después salir disparado en cacería de Starly, quien daba más vueltas que antes al tener a su enemigo atacándolo desde más cerca.

– ¡No te rindas Starly! ¡Adelante! – Con esas palabras de ánimo, Starly aumentó la velocidad a la que desplazaba, pudiendo alejarse poco a poco de Lycanroc, el cual hacía lo imposible por acelerar su paso. La parálisis ocurrió de golpe, deteniendo a Lycanroc quien por la velocidad terminó rodando por el suelo y estrellándose con unas piedras cercanas al campo de batalla. ¡Era la mejor oportunidad para atacar! – ¡Ahora Starly! ¡Ala Rápida!

El destello blanco que cubría a la pequeña ave se desplazó hacia sus alas, las cuales se volvieron dos veces más grandes de lo que ya eran. Cortando el aire con las mismas y dejando una potente correntada de viento tras de sí, Starly voló como un jet hacia el indefenso Lycanroc, quien trató de levantarse y evitar el ataque. Sin embargo, la parálisis actuó otra vez e impidió que este pudiera moverse, recibiendo el feroz impacto completamente desprotegido, lo que generó una explosión de polvo que cubrió gran parte del campo de batalla.

El humo y el viento producto del ataque fue tal que todos los presentes debieron cubrirse.

Pasado cerca de un minuto de tensión, en donde nadie decía nada ni se movía, el humo se fue. Y allí, se encontraba Starly, tumbado en el suelo, completamente debilitado. A su lado estaba Lycanroc, muy herido por el poderoso ataque, pero aún seguía en pie.

Lucas quedó perplejo, como también el resto de sus amigos. Sin decir nada, dejó caer sus piernas al suelo y sin quitar la mirada de su pokemon…

– ¿Perdí…?

No podía creerlo, la situación y la emoción del momento lo hicieron creer que había ganado, pero no contó con que el cansancio de Starly sería demasiado y que debido a ello no soportaría ni siquiera el impacto de su propio ataque.

Con mucha desgana y apenas moviéndose, el chico tomó la pokeball de Starly y regresó a su pokemon. La miró por unos instantes y luego suspiró.

Cerró sus ojos, tomo una bocanada de aire y volvió a suspirar. Había perdido, por mucho que le costara creerlo. Y si bien no le molestaba aceptar la derrota, le molestaba que ahora tendría que hacerle perder más tiempo a sus amigos tratando de encontrar más pokemon para así completar su equipo y poder ganar la medalla.

Sintió la mirada de sus amigos sobre él, no sabía si estaban decepcionados, alegres, tristes o lo que fuera. Ni se molestó en comprobarlo.

– Fue una buena batalla, chico – le dijo Mino, el cual se le había acercado tras ver la reacción que había tenido al enterarse que había perdido. Su cara reflejaba comprensión y compasión, intentó sonreírle para subirle los ánimos al mismo tiempo en que ponía una mano en su hombro – luchaste muy bien, llegaste a sorprenderme en muchas ocasiones. Estoy seguro que no te costará nada vencerme en otro intento teniendo más pokemon, se nota que sabes entrenarlos.

Pero pese a esas palabras el chico no dijo nada, la sola idea de tener que perder más tiempo del necesario le enfadaba mucho. Con lentitud, levantó su mirada hacia el rostro del adulto y asintió, para luego darse la vuelta. Tomó a su Pikachu, que aún no se recuperaba del todo y se dirigió hacia la salida, cuando repentinamente un chorro de agua golpeó su rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo tanto por el golpe como por la impresión. Los demás fueron corriendo a ver como se encontraba, pero se sorprendieron al ver de dónde había venido el ataque.

Lucas se recompuso casi al instante, por lo que con algo de enojo se levantó para ver quien había sido el responsable del ataque. Secó sus lentes y observó al autor, sorprendiéndose al igual que los demás al ver que se trataba de Mudkip. El pokemon agua tenía una mirada seria sobre Lucas.

– ¿Mudkip? ¿Por qué estas acá? Pensé que te habías ido al bosque o algo – dijo el chico, confundido por la situación. Mudkip no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar al joven entrenador por unos instantes, para luego saltar sobre su cabeza y así pasar por encima de él. Los demás lo siguieron con la mirada, para darse cuenta de cómo este se había colocado justo en medio del campo de batalla, donde también se encontraba Lycanroc. El pokemon agua se puso en guardia y le gruñó al pokemon roca, lo cual dejó confundido a Lucas cuando lo vio – ¿Qué pasa, Mudkip? ¿Alguien me puede decir que corno está pasando? – Le preguntó a sus amigos, los cuales negaron con la cabeza al no entender la situación. Sin embargo, Mino pareció meditarlo por un momento, para luego ayudar al chico a levantarse – ¿Eh?

– De pie amigo, esta batalla aún no termina – declaró el adulto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

– ¡¿Eh?! – Soltaron todos, sin entender a qué se refería.

– Pero si ya no tengo ningún pokemon, ¿Cómo que la pelea aún no se terminó? – Le preguntó Lucas, a lo que Mino solo sonrió en respuesta, una sonrisa confiada la cual confundió más a los otros.

– Lo veo en los ojos de ese pokemon, lo ayudaste antes ¿cierto? – Ante aquella pregunta, Lucas respondió con un sí, algo sorprendido de que supiera eso – puedo ver que te tiene aprecio y que quiere ayudarte en esta batalla, supongo que para quedar a mano – explicó, lo que hizo que los otros comenzaran a entender la situación – una determinación y compañerismo como estos no se ven todos los días, y estoy dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad para que puedas ganarte la medalla si me muestras esas dos cosas en su máxima expresión.

Con eso dicho y sin que nadie pudiera decir nada, el adulto corrió hacia el extremo del campo de batalla que ya había usado, llamando a Lucas para que hiciera lo mismo con el suyo. El joven, aún dudoso de toda esa situación, lo siguió. Los demás al ver que su amigo tenía otra oportunidad no dudaron en regresar a las gradas y animarlo como nunca.

– ¿Entonces me ayudaras? – Le pregunto Lucas a Mudkip, el cual volteó su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el chico, ya que estaba de espaldas. El pokemon no respondió hasta momentos después con un asentimiento de su cabeza, a lo que Lucas sonrió – gracias, Mudkip.

Tras eso, el joven tomó su pokedex y analizó al tipo agua, tocando la opción que le diría los ataques que este poseía. Al revisarlos, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver el repertorio de ataques que tenía:

– **Cascada, Bofetón Lodo, Pistola Agua y Protección** – fue lo que dijo el aparato tras analizar a Mudkip. Lucas asintió y guardó su pokedex en su bolsillo, para luego centrarse en la pelea.

Mino no había restaurado la salud de su pokemon, pues quería que la batalla continuara como si nada hubiera pasado. Lucas por su parte aún no asimilaba del todo la situación, pero le bastó con solo una mirada entre entrenadores para dejar a un lado sus dudas. La batalla aun no había acabado.

– ¡Roca Veloz! – Ordenó Mino, a lo que su pokemon asintió lanzándose a una gran velocidad hacia Mudkip.

– Bofetón Lodo al piso, ¡ahora!

Mudkip por su parte escupió un par de bolas de lodo desde su boca, las cuales al impactar contra el suelo crearon unos charcos de lodo, los que Lycanroc se vio obligado a esquivar dando un salto en el aire. Igual pese a eso, el pokemon roca había calculado bien su trayectoria para así caer sobre Mudkip.

– A la izquierda – ordenó Lucas, siendo obedecido por el tipo agua que se hizo a un lado justo cuando Lycanroc había caído – ¡Pistola Agua!

Aprovechando que Lycanroc estaba desprotegido, Mudkip lanzó un potente chorro de agua desde su boca, sin embargo el tipo roca fue capaz de repelerlo usando su cola como abanico para después usar Lanzarrocas, disparando los proyectiles de piedras hacia Mudkip quien dio algunos saltos hacia los costados para evitarlos.

– Mordisco – dijo Mino, haciendo que Lycanroc hiciera brillar su mandíbula en un destello blanco, Mudkip se puso en guardia y cuando tuvo cerca a su oponente se hizo a un lado en el momento justo.

– ¡Cascada! – Ordenó Lucas, viendo una posibilidad de acertar un buen golpe. Mudkip asintió y rodeó su cuerpo en una burbuja de agua, para luego lanzarse como un proyectil hacia Lycanroc.

El pokemon roca fue incapaz de esquivar o repeler el ataque, por lo que recibió el impacto de lleno y terminó cayendo al suelo. Pero para sorpresa de todos, este se volvió a levantar.

Lucas estaba muy sorprendido, pues no podía creer que luego de tantos ataques de tres pokemon diferentes Lycanroc pudiese seguirse levantando.

– No mentía cuando dijo que era su pokemon más fuerte – dijo el joven, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa – no va a caer tan fácil.

– Lycanroc desde pequeño ha tenido una voluntad de hierro, incluso se ha ganado el respeto de los pokemon que siempre uso en batallas fuera de mi gimnasio – explicó Mino con algo de orgullo, mientras que Lycanroc asentía y aullaba con energía, pese al daño y la parálisis – tus amigos también tuvieron problemas para derrotarlo, así que será mejor que lo des todo en esta batalla.

Lucas asintió y con una mirada más seria y determinada señaló hacia el pokemon.

– ¡Pistola Agua!

– ¡Roca Veloz!

El pokemon agua lanzó su chorro de agua hacia Lycanroc, quien tras recibir la orden de su entrenador se lanzó como una bala hacia un costado, lo que le permitió esquivar el ataque. Lucas le dijo a Mudkip que siguiera atacando, pero la gran velocidad que tenía el tipo roca le hacía imposible acertarle.

– Ahora, ¡prepara un Lanzarrocas! – Dijo Mino, a lo que su pokemon obedeció preparando las piedras desde su cola.

– Cuidado Mudkip, ¡Protección! – Ordenó Lucas, pero entonces Mino sonrió.

– ¡Mofa!

Al igual que antes, los ojos de Lycanroc pasaron a ser de un tono rojo oscuro, los cuales liberaron una esfera también roja oscura que chocó contra Mudkip. Como el ataque no le hizo daño no le dio importancia y trató de usar Protección, pero no tuvo éxito.

– ¡Ahora! – Exclamó Mino, haciendo que Lycanroc liberara las piedras que estaba preparando y que estas volaran hacia Mudkip. El desconcierto que este había tenido por no poder usar su Protección le impidió concentrarse en esquivar los ataques, recibiendo gran parte de ellos y saliendo disparado hacia un extremo del campo de batalla, cerca de donde Lucas se encontraba.

– ¡Mudkip! – Dijo preocupado Lucas, relajándose un poco al ver que este se encontraba bien. El tipo agua soltó un quejido molesto y luego dio un salto que lo dejó de nuevo en medio del campo de batalla. Lycanroc se puso delante de él – _esa fue una muy buena combinación_ – pensó Lucas con seriedad, mientras fijaba su vista en su oponente. Mino estaba sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados, sin embargo no se lo notaba confiado – _sin Protección pierdo un poco de la seguridad que tenía, así que debemos ir con cuidado. Lycanroc puede parecer firme ahora, pero realmente está exhausto, si logro que Mudkip le pegue con otra Cascada puede que le gane_ – dejando de pensar – ¡Bofetón Lodo!

Desde su boca, Mudkip lanzó una serie de bolas de lodo, las cuales fueron esquivadas en un ágil movimiento por Lycanroc, el cual preparó su Lanzarrocas al mismo tiempo en que se movía por todo el campo para así desconcertar a su oponente.

– Que no te confunda, Mudkip – le dijo Lucas – igual va a detenerse cuando use su ataque.

Frente a aquel dato, que tomó a Mino por sorpresa, Mudkip asintió y se quedó en su lugar, siguiendo con su mirada los movimientos de Lycanroc al mismo tiempo en que se preparaba para esquivarlo en cuanto viera que este usara su ataque.

– Supongo que no servirá hacer esto más – soltó Mino – ¡Lanzarrocas!

Estando a una distancia de unos dos metros, Lycanroc lanzó su ataque, el cual fue esquivado justo a tiempo por Mudkip. Sin embargo, apenas este tocó tierra tuvo que volver a esquivar, ya que Lycanroc había usado una Roca Veloz que terminó pasándole a apenas unos milímetros.

– ¡Mordisco! – Ordenó el líder, a lo que Lycanroc, tras terminar con su Roca Veloz, se volteó y se lanzó hacia Mudkip esta vez con su mandíbula brillando en un destello blanco.

– ¡Pistola Agua!

Despidiendo un potente chorro de agua desde su boca, Mudkip logró acertarle a Lycanroc y hacerlo retroceder unos cuantos metros, cayendo al suelo algo adolorido. ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!

– ¡Cascada con todas tus fuerzas!

Envolviéndose en agua, Mudkip salió disparado como misil hacia un indefenso Lycanroc, el cual como último esfuerzo lanzó una serie de Lanzarrocas, pero justo antes de que le impactaran Mudkip tocó suelo y se impulsó hacia otro lado, librándose del ataque y volviendo a saltar con dirección a Lycanroc, golpeándolo en el estómago y mandándolo a volar por los aires.

Al caer, provocó una pequeña nube de polvo, la que al dispersarse reveló que se había debilitado.

En las gradas, el festejo no se hizo esperar. Tanto Mark como Sarah dieron un par de silbidos y aplausos acompañados de sus pokemon, los cuales exclamaban sus nombres con alegría junto a una sonrisa en sus rostros. John por otro lado solo se limitó a sonreír y asentir, para luego acompañar al resto hacia donde Lucas se encontraba, quien ya estaba recibiendo su medalla de gimnasio.

– La medalla pedrusco, te la ganaste – le dijo el líder, dándole una pequeña medalla con forma de piedra color gris.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó alegre Lucas, recibiendo la medalla y mostrándosela a sus amigos, los cuales llegaron justo en ese momento – ¿Qué tal estuve, chicos?

– ¡Fue increíble! Aunque… si no fuera por Mudkip… – dijo Sarah, tratando de no bajarle los ánimos a su amigo.

– Ya se, ya se – dijo el joven, tratando de que no le recordaran eso – como sea, el punto es que ya podemos seguir nuestro camino – agregó, para luego voltearse hacia el líder y extenderle su mano – fue una muy buena pelea, de verdad que usted es muy fuerte. Si no hubiese sido por…

Entonces el joven, al tratar de buscar al tipo agua, se dio cuenta de que se había esfumado. No había ni rastro de su paradero ni nada que indicase hacia donde se había ido. Lucas rascó su cabeza confundido, pero luego suspiro.

– Ya van dos veces… – murmuró, mientras dejaba caer sus brazos, los otros tres rieron un poco por su reacción – bueno no importa, seguro que lo vamos a volver a ver. ¿Nos vamos?

Sarah y Mark asintieron, mientras que John directamente se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta Mino los detuvo, entregándoles la MT Tumbarrocas a cada uno. Sarah fue tomada por sorpresa, pero los demás no y agradecieron el regalo, para luego salir del gimnasio.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que se usan estas cosas? – Preguntó John, mientras se dirigían hacia el CP, ya que eran como las diez de la noche y partir a esa hora no era una buena idea – la verdad que nunca entendí como funciona esto.

– Es bastante simple, ¿quieres que se lo enseñe a Riolu? – Ofreció Mark, a lo que John asintió. Le pidió prestada su pokedex y, una vez con esta en mano la apuntó hacia un recién salido Riolu, el cual no sabía lo que estaba pasando – primero tomas el disco y luego tocas la opción MT que está aquí en la pokedex – dijo, señalando aquel botón que, al presionarlo, abrió una ranura en la pokedex en la cual Mark deslizó la MT Tumba Rocas sin dejar de apuntar a Riolu – esperamos un poco y…

Un destello salió desde la parte trasera de la pokedex y chocó con Riolu, quien por un momento se vio algo alterado y confundido por lo repentino del destello, pero pasados un par de segundos se tranquilizó.

– ¡Y listo! – Exclamó con una sonrisa Mark, lo que dejó a ambos chicos confundidos, mientras que Sarah aún permanecía extrañada por todo en general.

– ¿Eso fue todo? Que forma más rara de enseñar un ataque – dijo John, quien tomó de regreso su pokedex y revisó tanto el botón como la ranura por donde Mark hizo pasar el disco.

– Creo que prefiero no preguntar el cómo se supone que funciona – opinó Lucas. John asintió de acuerdo y luego junto al resto, emprendió camino hacia el CP para pedir habitaciones.

– Lucas, ¿qué es una MT? – Preguntó Sarah, curiosa y confundida por aquellos discos.

– Son unos discos que te permiten enseñarle a un pokemon el movimiento que contengan, pero tiene que ser compatible con el ataque para que funcione – explicó, mientras mantenía su andar hacia el CP – recién hoy me vengo a enterar el cómo se usan realmente, antes solo le daba a la opción de enseñar y listo.

– Entiendo… – dijo la chica, ya con una duda menos en su mente de las miles que tenía acerca de ese mundo y los pokemon.

– Me hubiera gustado ver tu pelea, ¿cómo te fue? – Le preguntó curioso – sé que ganaste pero me gustaría saber cómo.

La chica entonces le contó cómo fue que se desempeñó en aquel combate, las dudas que tuvo y los nervios que surgieron cuando la tenían contra las cuerdas. Pero gracias a los diferentes consejos que tanto él como los otros le habían dado supo superarlos y conseguir su victoria.

A Lucas se le escapó una sonrisa de orgullo y alegría, al mismo tiempo en que se imaginaba a su amiga en aquella batalla, con toda su determinación y conocimiento adquirido en ese tiempo plasmado en cada ataque. Desearía haberla visto, pero no se preocupó tanto por ello, seguro que como en este, los demás gimnasios también requerirán ser superados así que tendría otra oportunidad de volver a verla en acción. Solo tenía qué no volver a meterse en problemas justo antes de que esa batalla pasase.

Y con eso su mente se distrajo al recuerdo el encuentro con aquel entrenador, que lo dejó sin fuerzas y estaba seguro que sin el tratamiento correcto habría muerto. Estaba molesto con aquel chico y más aún por lo que le había hecho a Mudkip más que a él mismo. Le recordó a su vida luego de separarse de Sarah y cambiarse de colegio, el simple recuerdo de ello le provocaba náuseas y ver reflejado todo eso en esa persona no mejoraba la situación.

La próxima vez que lo viera, iba a darle una lección.

Sarah notó que su amigo no se encontraba del todo bien, estaba muy tenso y con una mirada molesta, pero no le dijo nada. Prefirió dejarlo en sus pensamientos y no molestarlo, así tal vez le evitaba más molestias. Los otro dos ni cuenta se habían dado.

Eran las diez y media cuando llegaron al CP y tras pedir habitaciones, cada uno fue a dormir a su respectivo cuarto, listos para partir a la mañana a primera hora

.

.

.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Pues bien, acá está el nuevo capítulo, ¿que les parecio? Esta vez no me tardé un año en publicar jajaja, aunque no se cuando traiga el próximo, he estado repasando la historia y siento que lo que quería hacer en un principio no sería del agrado de muchos. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, no abandonaré la historia, eso seguro, pero espero no tardarme tanto tiempo en sacar otro episodio. Sería el colmo.

Ahora que nuestros protagonistas ganaron su medalla de gimnasio solo les queda seguir con su camino, ¿qué les deparará a partir de ahora? Pues habrá que esperar.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Review**

 **Roylando: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegra que te haya gustado. Tus comentarios me dieron muchos animos para seguir escribiendo, espero que este capítulo y los anteriores también te gusten**

* * *

Eso sería todo por ahora, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	10. Calma en la tormenta

**¡Sorpresa! No me tardé un año como la ultima vez ajaja**

 **Okey, eso no es gracioso. En fin, espero les guste este cap. No contiene mucha acción, pero si es algo entretenido.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: "Calma en la tormenta"**

Un nuevo día se presentó para nuestro grupo, el cual trajo consigo la reanudación de su trayecto para llegar a Ciudad Antares. Esta vez, todos se levantaron temprano (y John se aseguró de que Lucas no hiciera alguna tontería), desayunaron y partieron hacia la ruta 4.

Justo antes de salir, aquel chico que había detenido a John y Mark les pidió que le mostraran la Medalla Pedrusco para permitirles el paso. Una vez que verificó que fuesen auténticas les permitió pasar.

El trayecto hacia Pueblo Talo sería largo, por lo que si no se encontraban con algún inconveniente llegarían como muy tarde justo al anochecer, así que debían ir con algo de prisa para que la noche no los atrapara justo en mitad del camino y se vieran obligados a acampar.

– ¿Entonces la playa tiene que estar por acá? – le preguntó Lucas a Mark, quien era el que guiaba el camino. Si bien nadie confiaba en ese dichoso mapa que usaba para orientarse, era la única opción que tenían en ese momento.

– Si, solo tenemos que pasar por este camino un rato más y entonces la encontraremos – explicó el chico, mientras los demás asentían no muy confiados. Caminaron por unos diez minutos más, sin que el entorno que los rodeara cambiara demasiado. Aunque, y para defensa de Mark, se empezaba a escuchar a la lejanía un ruido similar al de unas olas, por lo que no estaban ya tan lejos – ¡Ya estamos cerca! Solo tenemos que rodear estos árboles y...

– ¡Ayuda!

El grupo se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquel grito. Se voltearon y revisaron sus alrededores tratando de encontrar a quien fuera que había pedido ayuda. Tras unos momentos de búsqueda, vieron como desde unos matorrales se asomaba lo que parecía ser una especie de científico de cabello verde, el hombre estaba algo agotado y parte de su ropa estaba manchada con barro y suciedad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mark y Sarah fueron a ayudarlo, mientras que Lucas y John se quedaron observándolo. Algo en él les resultaba familiar, pero no lograban recordar bien de dónde.

– ¿Este no era el que nos decía un número del uno al siete? – le preguntó John a su amigo en un susurro, para que los otros no lo escucharan.

– No lo creo, no recuerdo que tuviera el pelo verde – respondió Lucas.

Mientras ellos charlaban, los otros dos trajeron al científico a donde se encontraban, haciendo que este se siente sobre una roca cercana para que descansara. Lucas entonces notó que su cara tenía algunas heridas de garras, producto de algún tipo de pokemon que no estaba seguro de cual era.

– Uff… muchas gracias chicos, les debo una – dijo aquel científico, una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento.

– No se preocupe por ello, ¿pero qué le paso? – Preguntó Mark, extrañado por el estado en el que se encontraba.

– Oh, ¿esto? Pues verán, me llamo Javi, y estoy trabajando en una fórmula para que los pokemon obedezcan las órdenes de cualquier entrenador – explicó tranquilamente, como si todas sus heridas y el estado de sus ropas significaran nada, cosa que desconcertó a todos los presentes. Lucas y John por su parte sintieron un clic en sus mentes que les hizo dar un instintivo paso hacia atrás, esa frase les resultaba demasiado familiar y no les traía un grato recuerdo – quería probarla con algún entrenador ya que soy alérgico a uno de los componentes que tiene, pero no encontré ninguno.

– ¿Pero cómo fue que terminó así? – Cuestionó Sarah, algo confundida. Al mismo tiempo, una de sus pokeball comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sin que ella se diera cuenta.

– Pues… cuando estaba buscando a alguien, resulta que terminé volcando parte de mi formula al suelo y… – antes de que pudiera decir algo, un Spearrow apareció de la nada y se lanzó contra el científico, al cual embistió. Los demás entrenadores fueron en su ayuda, levantándolo y revisándolo viendo que no había sido lastimado de gravedad – y… ellos me atacaron – agregó, señalando hacia el cielo. Todos desviaron su mirada hacia la dirección en la que apuntaba, perdiendo sus colores al darse cuenta que una enorme parvada de Spearrow y Fearrow se les aproximaban. Varios de estos pokemon se lanzaron en picada hacia el grupo, separándolos y haciendo que algunos se alejaran tras tener que esquivar a varios pokemon – creo que me pasé un poco con la feromona de Spearrow, jeje…

Ante la risa nerviosa del científico, todos los demás se dieron mentalmente un facepalm, se habrían quejado de no ser porque varios Fearrow comenzaron a atacarlos con Aire Afilado consecutivamente, lo que los terminó separando aún más y perdiéndose de vista cada uno.

Sarah fue acorralada entre unos árboles tras una serie de ataques y ella, en su desesperación, atinó a lanzarles pokeball a los pájaros como si no hubiera un mañana. Tres de ellas resultaron ser de sus tres pokemon, mientras que el resto terminó encerrando a varios de los Spearrow, que poco después se liberaron. Tras eso, los pokemon de Sarah se lanzaron al ataque, dispuestos a proteger a su entrenadora. Por su parte, la chica ayudó arrojando más y más pokeball, recordando lo que John había hecho cuando estuvieron en el nido de arañas. Los pokemon luchaban sin problemas contra el grupo de aves, el cual a cada rato era interrumpido por una pokeball que los encerraba momentáneamente. Después de unos minutos de pura pelea, Sarah y sus pokemon lograron ahuyentar a toda la parvada, pero cayeron agotados al suelo.

La chica se secó el sudor de su frente y tras recuperar el aliento vislumbró su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se había alejado del resto del grupo y para colmo no sabía dónde se encontraba. Trató de llamarlos una y otra vez, pero al parecer sus gritos no llegaban hacia donde estos se encontraban.

No muy segura, la joven decidió caminar en una dirección al azar, esperando encontrar a alguien o algún lugar que le permitiera saber hacia dónde ir. Sus pokemon la acompañaron, caminando a la par suyo, y al mismo tiempo que ella vislumbraron una pequeña fogata a la lejanía, por lo que decidieron ir hacia allí.

* * *

Por otro lado, John terminó escapando junto con Javi, al cual arrastraba como si de un trapo se tratara, al mismo tiempo que detrás suyo impactaban los Aire Afilado de los Spearrow y Fearrow que los perseguían.

– ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No puedo seguirte el paso! – Suplicaba Javi, tratando de que el joven aminorara su marcha. Sin embargo, el resultado fue totalmente opuesto, haciendo que Javi se desesperara – ¡Ahhhh!

– ¡Lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer algo tan tonto! – Le dijo John con claro enojo, mientras hacia algunos zigzag para evitar algunos ataques – ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar rodeado de idiotas?!

Ignorando las súplicas del científico, John aceleró aún más y en pocos minutos dejó atrás a la parvada que los perseguía, pero no se detuvo allí. No iba a arriesgarse a que lo volvieran a encontrar.

Corrió y corrió como por unos cinco minutos más, hasta que sus piernas ya no podían seguir, por lo que se detuvo. Cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el científico y tomó enormes bocanadas de aire, para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Estuvo así por un par de minutos hasta que sintió como el otro se estaba levantando.

– Uf… eso… eso sí que fue peligroso, pero yo me voy a casa… – dijo Javi, tomando una pokeball que traía consigo – ¡Abra, teletrans…!

Pero justo entonces John lo tomó del brazo y de un tirón logró quitarle su pokeball, la cual terminó rodando por el suelo. Javi miró estupefacto y asustado a un molesto John, el cual le negó con la cabeza muy lentamente.

– Primero me vas a ayudar a encontrar a mis amigos, después te voy a dar tu merecido, y recién ahí te vas a poder ir, ¿te quedó claro? – Le dijo con un tono sombrío, el cual hizo tragar grueso a Javi, quien asintió muy asustado – perfecto.

Y para asegurarse de que no se escapara, John tomó la pokeball de Abra y se la guardó, pese a las quejas de Javi. El chico las ignoró y caminó en una dirección al azar, llamando a sus amigos para tratar de localizarlos.

Fue una búsqueda inútil de unos diez minutos aproximadamente, hasta que tras unos árboles John vio lo que parecía ser un tipo de fogata. Esperando encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo o brindarle indicaciones, el chico avanzó hacia allí, arrastrando consigo a Javi, quien se seguía quejando.

* * *

Por su parte, Mark terminó cayendo detrás de un tronco luego de la primera ola de ataques, por lo que al levantarse se dio cuenta que se encontraba justo en medio de toda la parvada. Arañazos por aquí y por allá recibió de parte de cada ave, hasta que pudo alcanzar la pokeball que tanto necesitaba. Arrojó la esfera al cielo y tras un poderoso Estruendo Noivern mandó a volar a cada Spearrow y Fearrow de la zona, a la vez que ahuyentaba a los más lejanos.

– Ghhh… gracias… – le agradeció el joven a su pokemon dragón, el cual desvió la mirada molesto. Mark sonrió, algo adolorido por los arañazos. Sintió como una de sus pokeballs se movió de forma incesante, para que luego de esta saliera Chimchar. El tipo fuego observó preocupado las heridas de su entrenador, por lo que Mark lo tomó y le abrazó, para así tranquilizarlo – tranquilo amigo, estoy bien.

Tras un par de caricias, el tipo fuego se tranquilizó un poco, mas no dejó a su entrenador. El joven desvió su mirada a Noivern, el cual le gruñó para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Noi? – Le preguntó Mark, sobresaltando al dragón al darle un mote como ese – desde el incidente con los Ariados y Galvantula te has comportado muy diferente.

Noivern se volteó hacia Mark y con una mirada de fiereza le gruñó, para luego lanzarse hacia él y encerrarse en su Ultraball. Mark quedó pálido y estático en su lugar, su corazón estaba a mil por hora y sentía que en cualquier momento saldría por su garganta. Hasta juraría que había visto pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en recuperar la compostura, y una vez obtenida observó la Ultraball que contenía a su pokemon dragón, el cual desde la tapa translúcida le daba la espalda. Chimchar, a diferencia de su entrenador, no se había recompuesto del susto, por lo que Mark decidió esperar y calmarlo antes de ir a cualquier lado.

Pasado un tiempo y habiendo calmado un poco a su pokemon, Mark inspeccionó a sus alrededores, tratando de buscar algún indicio de a donde habían ido todos. Dudaba en que hubieran tomado el camino hacia Ciudad Spica, pues de lo poco que recordaba era que cada quien había salido por diferentes lados de los cuales ninguno iba hacia allí.

– Tal vez Chris y Chloe puedan ayudarnos, ¿no crees? – Le preguntó a su pokemon, el cual tras pensarlo un poco asintió de acuerdo – entonces vamos

Dieron un par de pasos cuando de golpe algo los detuvo, se trataba de una especie de figura que se movía a través de los arbustos y que al ver al entrenador se detuvo. Si bien Mark no podía verlo bien, había algo en esa figura que destacaba bastante. Dicha figura le hizo una especie de seña indicándole que le siguiera, y si bien Mark no estaba muy seguro de ello algo dentro suyo le dijo que obedeciera.

Mirando a su pokemon y dándose cuenta que este también tenía esa misma sensación, Mark siguió a aquella figura, adentrándose en el bosque.

* * *

En cuanto a Lucas, él no tuvo mejor suerte que sus amigos.

Al igual que Mark, apenas empezó la primera ola de ataques, terminó cayendo detrás de un árbol, solo que este daba justo a una bajada por la que terminó rodando hasta llegar a la orilla de un río. Tras el descenso, cayó en la arena justo delante del agua, la cual chapoteó en su cara y lo hizo reaccionar. Los Spearrow cuesta arriba se lanzaron en picada hacia él, como así también desde ambos lados. Sin tener muchas opciones, se lanzó hacia el rio justo antes de que los pokemon lo alcanzaran, lo que provocó que estos chocaran entre si y provocaran una ligera correntada que arrastro en una corriente a Lucas a través del rio, golpeándose la cabeza contra una roca y perdiendo el conocimiento.

Tiempo después, Pikachu logró hacer que Lucas despertara. El chico se encontraba algo confundido y, tras darse cuenta que traía mucha agua consigo, la escupió y trató de salir del río como pudo. Tomo aire y se reincorporó, la noche ya estaba acercándose y no había señal de sus amigos por ninguna parte. El joven miró a su pokemon con preocupación, pero este no supo que responderle. Fue un incómodo cruce de miradas que duró cerca de un minuto, hasta que Lucas decidió actuar. Le indicó a Pikachu que se subiera a su hombro y se encaminó dentro del bosque, en busca de ayuda.

Su cuerpo temblaba por el frio viento que recorría su cuerpo, amplificado por aún estar mojado. Pikachu no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, y a algunos ratos dejaba salir alguna descarga de sus mejillas para conservar el calor. Lucas por su parte se abrazaba a si mismo mientras veía a su alrededor con desesperación. Habían pasado como quince minutos desde que había despertado y no había encontrado ningún rastro de civilización ni nada parecido.

La noche estaba a punto de caer, cuando de golpe algo en la lejanía llamó su atención y la de Pikachu. Una pequeña fogata que se veía a lo lejos, a través de unos matorrales, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Desesperado por una fuente de calor, Lucas y Pikachu fueron directo hacia aquel fuego, para encontrar a alguien o siquiera recuperar el calor perdido. Pero no fue hasta que estuvo a un par de metros que se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna fogata.

Tanto entrenador como pokemon se detuvieron ante aquel fuego, que provenía de la cola de un pequeño Charmander que los observaba curioso. El joven se lo quedó mirando al igual que Pikachu, hasta que de golpe el tipo fuego les hizo con una seña de su mano que lo siguieran. Al no tener ya muchas opciones y sintiendo como el frio de la noche los estaba congelado, ambos asintieron de acuerdo y fueron detrás del inicial, calentándose de paso las manos con el fuego que desprendía desde su cola.

Fue un trayecto de unos cinco minutos más o menos, pero finalmente llegaron a una especie de cabaña cercana al mar, donde dentro se podían escuchar voces humanas y al mismo tiempo se podían ver siluetas de personas caminando dentro de la misma. Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven se lanzó desesperado a la cabaña, golpeando como loco la puerta con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, cayendo al suelo agotado antes de que la abrieran. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro al ver que todos sus amigos se encontraban allí, por lo que se desmayó con tranquilidad.

* * *

Pasaron cerca de dos horas hasta que finalmente Lucas se despertó. "Parece que desde que llegué aquí me vivo desmayando" bromeó luego de recuperar la conciencia. Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza mientras que John le dio un golpe amistoso en su hombro. La cabaña a la que había llegado era la de un pescador de la zona, el cual vivía allí junto a su hijo y atendía a las personas que pasaban, por lo que no era sorpresa para nadie que su casa estuviera preparada para cualquier tipo de situación.

– ¿Entonces también un Charmander los trajo hasta acá? – Les preguntó Lucas, recibiendo un asentimiento de cada uno.

– Si, cuando logré sacarme de encima a esos pokemon apareció ese pequeñín y me guió a esta cabaña – respondió Sarah, recordando lo sucedido.

– Lo mismo pasó con nosotros – agregó John, sujetando del brazo a Javi que a cada rato trataba de escaparse – vos no vas a ningún lado, tenemos asuntos pendientes – dijo con un tono amenazante.

– _Ayuda…_ – suplicó mentalmente Javi, mientras se volvía un mar de nervios.

– Pero no entiendo el por qué nos trajo aquí – dijo Mark, confundiendo a Lucas. El chico entendió eso por lo que prosiguió – cuando fuimos llegando y nos dimos cuenta que nuestras historias eran muy similares le preguntamos al señor si aquel Charmander le pertenecía. Pero nos dijo que no.

– Suele pasarse por aquí de vez en cuando – informó el pescador, metiéndose en la conversación – nunca lo he capturado porque no lo vi necesario, pero supongo que al ver como se encontraban supo que yo podría ayudarlos.

– Y no se equivocaba, muchas gracias – agradeció Lucas con una sonrisa, a lo que el adulto dijo que no eran necesarias.

Como ya había caído la noche, el grupo decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse a dormir en aquella cabaña, ya que esta tenía espacio como para diez personas. El pescador no tuvo problemas y le indicó a cada uno donde dormiría, por lo que una vez organizado todo, cada uno se fue a dormir.

Javi por su parte intentó escaparse, pero John logró detenerlo justo en la entrada. Con algo de brusquedad lo golpeó contra la pared y lo miró fijamente, aterrando al científico que no paraba de sudar.

– Más te vale nunca volver a molestarnos, ¿entendiste? – Le dijo con suma molestia, a lo que Javi asintió rápidamente. El chico estaba por soltarlo y dejarlo ir, pero entonces recordó algo – y para asegurarme de eso, nunca vayas a Ciudad Rigel.

Javi lo miró confundido, pero tras recibir un pequeño apretón en su hombro decidió no preguntar y volver a asentir.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Prometo no volver a molestarlos.

Y con eso dicho, John soltó su agarre y le entregó la pokeball de Abra a su dueño, quien rápidamente abandonó la cabaña y liberó a su pokemon para que lo sacara de allí. John lo observó irse y tras hacer una ligera mueca de molestia se dirigió a su habitación, donde los demás ya estaban a punto de dormir.

Aunque, justo antes de voltearse, pudo ver en la lejanía la pequeña llama que provenía de la cola de Charmander. El tipo fuego lo estaba observando entre los matorrales, y cuando se dio cuenta que John lo estaba observando se escapó. El chico no entendió a qué se debió tal acto, pero no le dio mucha importancia, estaba muy cansado y lo que más quería era dormir.

Y dicho y hecho, fue a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, durmiéndose casi en el acto. Al igual que Lucas, aunque este se había dormido antes.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Un poderoso trueno sacudió toda la cabaña, haciendo que todos cayeran de sus camas. El único que no reaccionó fue Lucas, quien luego de lo vivido el día anterior estaba tan debilitado que ni siquiera podía moverse. Seguido a eso, se desató una fuerte tormenta que abrió todas las ventanas de la cabaña, haciendo que el viento entrara y mandara a volar todo a su paso.

Rápidamente, los recién levantados cerraron cada ventana y limpiaron como pudieron el desastre que había dejado el viento al entrar. Aquello solo les tomó un par de minutos, por lo que una vez terminado todos cayeron agotados en los sillones de la sala principal.

– ¡Papá! – Reaccionó el niño de golpe, sobresaltando un poco a los demás – ¡Está lloviendo!

Pese a lo obvio que había sido su mensaje, su padre reaccionó igual de sorprendido que su hijo, por lo que despabilándose en un segundo corrió hacia una ventana cercana y observó el exterior.

– Al final los encontraron, ¡qué suerte! – Dijo el adulto, confundiendo aún más al grupo de entrenadores.

– Disculpe pero, ¿nos perdimos de algo? – Preguntó Sarah intrigada, aunque John parecía darse una idea. El pescador soltó una sonrisa y respondió

– Oh, supongo que no lo saben – dijo, mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón – hace unos días nos enteramos que los Slowpoke de Pueblo Talo habían desaparecido, y con ellos también las lluvias habían amainado, por lo que las cosechas peligraban.

Confirmando sus sospechas, John asintió, Mark se sorprendió y Sarah quedó aún más confundida.

– ¿Pero en qué influyen los Slowpoke con la lluvia? – Preguntó confundida.

– Ellos pueden usar Danza Lluvia – respondió John – o sea, que si ellos quieren pueden crear una tormenta en medio de un día soleado.

Aquella respuesta terminó por despejar las dudas de la chica, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa. John la miró por un momento y luego desvió su mirada. Esa acción no pasó desapercibida por Mark, pero este no dijo nada.

– ¿Pero tiene idea de por qué desaparecieron? – Preguntó Mark, recibiendo un no como respuesta.

– Mis amigos no supieron decirme lo que les pasó – dijo el niño, mientras se ponía pensativo – solo… desaparecieron un día, solo eso.

Mark estaba por volver a preguntar, cuando un sorpresivo bocinazo lo interrumpió. El pescador fue a ver y notó que una camioneta de color blanco se había estacionado frente a su puerta, por lo que fue directo hacia ella y la abrió. A los pocos segundos entró un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, vestido con lo que parecía ser un saco de color verde oscuro junto a pantalones beige.

– ¡Max! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? – Preguntó, al mismo tiempo en que saludaba al recién llegado con la mano. Max aceptó el saludo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo abrazó.

– ¡Volvieron, Jim! ¡Volvieron! – Exclamó alegre aquel sujeto – ¡Esa chica los trajo de vuelta! ¡Nos salvamos!

Jim, el pescador, intentó corresponder el abrazo como pudo, tratando de no mojarse demasiado. Mientras tanto, los demás solo observaban aquella escena, solo que a uno algo le había hecho clic en la cabeza.

– Disculpe – los interrumpió John, haciendo que ambos lo observaran – no quiero interrumpir su alegría, pero quería saber si lo que le pasó a esos pokemon fue culpa del Equipo Aqua.

Max se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, mientras que los demás quedaron confusos. Mark y Sarah observaron a su amigo, el cual mantenía un semblante serio.

– Pues, sí – respondió Max pasada la sorpresa – según lo que nos contó esa joven estaban secuestrados en un pozo cercano a Pueblo Talo por el Equipo Aqua. Pero ella solo nos contó al alcalde y a mí, ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes?

El semblante de John no cambió para nada. Con tranquilidad, apuntó hacia una ventana señalando hacia el exterior.

– Vi a varios dando vueltas por el bosque en estos días, así que lo supuse.

Tanto Mark como Sarah sabían que su amigo estaba mintiendo, pero tras un cruce de miradas que tuvieron entre los tres supieron que debían seguirle el juego. Uno a uno, fueron apoyando esa versión, por lo que Max se la terminó creyendo.

– Y sobre esa chica, ¿quién es? – Preguntó Mark, hasta que se le ocurrió una posible idea – de casualidad ¿no se parece demasiado a mí?

Aunque la pregunta al principio confundió al adulto, tras examinar al joven con la mirada comprendió a lo que se refería y asintió

– Ahora que lo pienso, ¡sí! Se parecía mucho a usted, joven. ¿Acaso son parientes o algo?

– Nonono – negó con la cabeza y con las manos, al mismo tiempo en que reía – solo somos amigos, ¿ella aún se encuentra en Pueblo Talo?

– ¡Sí! O bueno, ella aún estaba allí antes de que yo viniera para aquí, tal vez si van ahora puede que la alcancen – dijo Max con una sonrisa, hasta que un trueno lo hizo voltearse hacia la ventana, recordando la lluvia – ¿Quieren que los lleve?

John asintió al igual que sus dos compañeros. Si bien estaban cansados, la idea de avanzar un largo trayecto en auto no les disgustaba para nada.

– Aunque primero tenemos que despertar al feo durmiente, Y creo que eso nos va a llevar un tiempo – agregó John, para luego ir hacia la habitación de su amigo, Sarah lo acompañó y luego Mark fue tras ellos.

Fue algo difícil, pero tras algunos minutos de insistencia los tres pudieron despertar a su amigo y ponerlo al corriente de la situación.

Tras eso, el grupo se despidió de Jim y de su hijo para luego ir con Max en su camioneta, corriendo lo más rápido posible para no mojarse.

– Si unos pocos Slowpoke pueden hacer semejante tormenta, no me quiero imaginar lo que pueden hacer unos cuantos – bromeó Lucas, un poco más despierto. Sarah se estremeció un poco al imaginarse semejante escenario, mientras que los otros dos no opinaron nada.

– ¿Por qué les preguntaste por el Equipo Aqua? – Le susurró Mark a John, para que nadie los escuchara. Aprovechó que Sarah y Lucas estaban charlando entre ellos y que Max estaba manejando para no dar explicaciones.

John soltó un suspiro antes de decir nada, para luego mirar hacia la pequeña ventana trasera del vehículo.

– Quería asegurarme de que tan similar es lo que conozco con lo que está pasando – respondió, generándole un ligero temblor a Mark al recordarle lo del juego. La idea de ser solo un programa no le agradaba para nada – y al parecer esta parte si lo es, salvo que no fuimos nosotros los que lo solucionamos. También quiero hablar con… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Kate? – Mark asintió – Kate, para saber qué fue lo que pasó y cómo se desarrolló.

– ¿Eso también para comparar lo que sabes con lo que pasa?

– No, solo porque quiero saber – respondió como si nada, sacándole una pequeña gota estilo anime a Mark. John se rió de su expresión y luego cerró sus ojos, apoyándose contra la pared de la camioneta – despertame cuando lleguemos, ¿dale?

Mark asintió y John se durmió. El chico se giró hacia donde sus dos amigos platicaban y se unió a la charla, esperando así matar el tiempo

Después de un trayecto medianamente largo, debido al fango y algún que otro pozo, el grupo finalmente llegó a Pueblo Talo, lugar que estaba casi inundado por la lluvia. Aunque contrario a lo que uno pensaría, algunos habitantes estaban felices e incluso salían de sus casas a celebrar. Max dejó a los chicos frente al CP y tras despedirse se fue hacia su casa, seguramente también para celebrar.

Rápidamente, el grupo ingresó en el CP y se secó como pudo. Después, observaron el interior del establecimiento, notando que habían algunas personas por ahí hablando seguramente de la lluvia o de algún otro tema. Sin embargo, no había ningún rastro de Kate.

Preguntaron a la enfermera y por suerte ella les dijo que se encontraba en la planta superior.

Todos subieron por la escalera mecánica y, tras echarle un vistazo a toda la sala, la encontraron. Estaba rodeada por diferentes personas que no paraban de agradecerle (algunos en llanto) a la vez que le ofrecían objetos y demás cosas que ella rechazaba, se notaba que tanta atención la llegaba a incomodar, aunque no se veía del todo disgustada.

Mark sonrió ante aquella escena mientras que Lucas y Sarah soltaron una pequeña risa, John por su parte se quedó de brazos cruzados sin decir nada. Kate se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando tras rechazar por enésima vez unas Ultraball que le estaban ofreciendo se giró justo a donde estos se encontraban, su rostro reflejaba una mezcla entre confusión y alegría al verlos, y como pudo se les acercó.

– Pero miren quién está aquí – dijo con su tono arrogante, aunque con una sonrisa – espero que la lluvia no te molestara, Mark. De hecho me sorprende que estés aquí.

Tras eso soltó una ligera carcajada que provocó que a todos los del grupo les saliera una gota estilo anime. Mark la dejó reírse por un rato hasta que finalmente ella se cansó, luego de eso le dijo que querían hablar con ella sobre algo. Kate estaba confundida, pero cualquier cosa que la sacara de aquellos fanáticos era bienvenida.

– ¿Entonces que quieren? – Preguntó Kate como si nada, aunque estaba algo curiosa. Habían tomado una de las mesas del buffet y se habían sentado los cinco alrededor. John tomó la palabra.

– A los Slowpoke los secuestró el Equipo Aqua, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, sorprendiendo a la chica.

– ¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?! – Exclamó, haciendo que algunos de los presentes se voltearan hacia ellos. Kate se disculpó y prosiguió con sus preguntas – solo se lo dije al alcalde y a un amigo suyo – murmuró, para que nadie aparte de ellos la escuchara – todos los demás creen que estaban perdidos por ahí. No es tan difícil de imaginar sabiendo que estos pokemon no saben ni en donde están parados.

Ignorando la broma de Kate, Mark se puso serio mientras que John bufaba. Sarah no dijo nada, solo se mantenía atenta a la conversación.

– ¡Hey! Te hice una pregunta – le recriminó Kate a John – ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Mark estaba por decir algo, pero entonces John lo interrumpió.

– Quien nos acercó hasta acá fue un tal Max, supongo que es ese amigo del alcalde que nos contaste – respondió con tranquilidad, a lo que Kate, ligeramente sorprendida, asintió.

– Le dije que abriría la bocota… – se quejó por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos – ¿Qué más les dijo?

Con una ligera sonrisa, John le explicó y preguntó acerca del Equipo Aqua, cuáles eran sus objetivos y sobre quién los dirigía.

– Una tal Silvina, y la verdad es que fue algo difícil vencerla – respondió, confirmando todas las sospechas de John y Lucas. Efectivamente, ese evento no había cambiado en nada y de cierto modo les tranquilizaba – ¡pero no pudo contra mí y mi invencible compañero Dewott!

Tras exclamar aquello (con mucho orgullo hay que decir), su pokemon salió al instante de su pokeball y exclamó su nombre con la cabeza en alto y una actitud algo soberbia. Todos los presentes, incluidos algunos ciudadanos de Pueblo Talo, tuvieron una gran gota estilo anime. Mark fue la única excepción, ya que estaba fascinado con que su amiga hubiese logrado que su inicial evolucionara.

– Te felicito Kate, se nota que te estas esforzando mucho en tu viaje – le dijo sin nada de sarcasmo, cosa que al principio sorprendió a Kate, pero que luego correspondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

– ¡Pues claro! Si voy a volverme la campeona de la región Star debo esforzarme lo suficiente – exclamó, al mismo tiempo en que con una mirada determinada alzaba su puño al cielo, imitada por su Dewott – por cierto, ¿cómo vas tú?

Mark y los demás le contaron acerca de su viaje y viceversa, perdiéndose en una conversación que duró hasta el mediodía. Decidieron que antes de partir lo mejor sería almorzar algo, aunque luego surgió el tema de la torrencial lluvia que no aparentaba parar.

– Ahora que lo pienso, me dificultaron el viaje – dijo Kate con una sonrisa nerviosa, al mismo tiempo en que rascaba su cabeza. Los demás solo suspiraron algo angustiados.

Pero por suerte, el alcalde dio un comunicado de que la tormenta solo duraría hasta la noche y que al día siguiente los Slowpoke se tomarían un descanso. Con ese mensaje, lo mejor sería partir a la mañana del día siguiente, eso o caminar bajo la lluvia con la posibilidad de una hipotermia. Ninguno puso queja alguna y durante el resto del día se la pasaron dando vueltas por el CP.

De entre una de esas vueltas, a Kate se le acercó un entrenador que traía un Farfetch's consigo. Dicho entrenador, como agradecimiento por haber rescatado a los Slowpoke le regaló la MO corte, pese a la negativa amistosa de la chica.

Quitando aquel evento, no sucedió nada interesante y la noche cayó antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Fue a último momento que todos se acordaron de que no habían pedido habitaciones, por lo que cuando quisieron hacerlo ya se habían agotado casi todas. Por suerte, había tres habitaciones para dos personas disponibles, por lo que tuvieron que organizarse.

A Kate le tocó compartir con Mark mientras que John, por el nerviosismo de Lucas, terminó compartiendo habitación con Sarah. Lo que provocó que mentalmente este se diera un facepalm pero con todas su fuerzas.

– Enserio que sos menso – le dijo cuándo se separaron para cada uno ir a su correspondiente habitación. Lucas bufó algo molesto consigo mismo, y sin quedarle de otra, se retiró. John lo vio irse y negó con la cabeza, para luego entrar.

Los cuartos en sí parecían réplicas uno del otro, casi al igual que los propios CPs. John no sabía si era a propósito o si solo era coincidencia, pero ya iban tres veces con lo mismo. Igual poco le importaba, mientras menos fuesen los cambios menos le costaría acostumbrarse a ellos.

Poco después, llegó Sarah. La joven entró con un pequeño saludo que John respondió en lo que preparaba su cama para dormir. Tras eso, y estando a punto de acostarse, la chica le habló.

– Hey John, ¿no te parece que Lucas se está comportando algo raro? – Preguntó, haciendo que John, además de levantarse, alzara una ceja confundido.

– ¿Raro? Desde que lo conozco siempre fue un despistado – respondió como si nada, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica, cosa que sorprendió a John.

– Bueno, en eso tenes razón, jaja – tras ello, Sarah soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el techo – de niños, él siempre se metía en problemas por culpa de sus despistes. Me alegra saber que algunas cosas no cambian – la chica soltó una sonrisa nostálgica – pero, ignorando eso, siento que se comporta muy raro conmigo. No todo el tiempo, pero son muchas las veces en que se traba al hablar. En cambio con ustedes habla y se comporta de lo más normal, ¿tenes idea de por qué?

John no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿enserio no se daba cuenta? ¡Por dios! Lucas no podía ser más evidente.

– Pues no sé, supongo que deberías hablarlo con él. Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza – respondió, tratando de no revelar por accidente los sentimientos de su amigo. Sarah asintió y cerró los ojos por un momento, John pensó que ya se estaba durmiendo cuando de repente esta le habló.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron? – Le preguntó algo curiosa, a lo que John alzó nuevamente su ceja confundido.

– No es la gran cosa, simplemente nos sentamos juntos el primer día de clase y charlamos – explicó con tranquilidad – una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos llevándonos bien, ¿vos? – Le preguntó, ahora siendo él el curioso.

Sarah dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de contestar.

– Lo conozco desde jardín, ambos crecimos juntos en la misma escuela e incluso vivíamos muy cerca – relató la chica – solía venir de vez en cuando a visitarme, aunque solo lo hacía por temas de estudio.

– Pues al final eso no era nuevo – la interrumpió John, a lo que la joven lo miró – si no es para ir al cine entre todos, no se junta nunca con nosotros. Si bien vivimos lejos, eso tampoco es excusa.

La chica soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar aquel dato, risa que fue acompañada por una ligera sonrisa de John. Algo involuntaria cabe destacar.

– Enserio que las cosas nunca cambian – dijo Sarah – pero en fin, cuando llegamos a primaria estuvimos algunos años juntos, hasta que se tuvo que cambiar de colegio por mudarse. Desde entonces no volvimos a hablarnos – la sonrisa de la chica poco a poco fue desapareciendo, dejando tras de sí un rostro algo entristecido – pero no importa eso ahora. Me alegró mucho volver a verlo y, aunque no me guste esta situación ni nada parecido, realmente aprecio el tiempo que estamos pasando. Da algo de nostalgia.

Y con una pequeña mirada hacia el techo, la joven extendió sus brazos al mismo tiempo en que bostezaba, señal de que el sueño estaba pudiendo con ella. Sin embargo, parecía reacia a dormirse.

– ¿Y qué hay de vos John? – Le preguntó, confundiendo un poco al joven quien no entendió la pregunta – ya sabes, quién sos, cuáles son tus gustos y eso.

– ¿Por qué queres saberlo?

– Em, ¿no es algo obvio? – "Mirá quién habla" pensó John al apenas escucharla – solo quiero conocerte. Estamos juntos en esta situación y creo que lo mejor sería que nos conozcamos bien.

John dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de lado, para luego levantarse y mirarla.

– Bueno, no es mucho, pero puede que de para largo. Porque también deberías contarme de vos.

Sarah asintió y tras eso, John empezó a contar.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación_

Kate y Mark se habían detenido a hablar antes de dormirse, aunque más bien, la chica tenía sujeto al joven desde el cuello de la camisa contra la pared, teniendo una mirada seria y algo molesta frente a la nerviosa de Mark.

– ¿Me vas a decir ahora cómo es que ese tipo sabía todo? – Le preguntó, al mismo tiempo en que lo miraba fijamente.

– Pues… – respondió algo nervioso, pero tras un amague de su contraria terminó soltándolo todo – ¡Ellos no son de este mundo!

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en toda la sala. Mark maldecía para sí mismo el haber dicho semejante secreto tan fácilmente, pero no podía evitarlo. Si había algo que le asustaba más que cualquier cosa, era a Kate realmente molesta.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces confundida luego de escuchar la revelación, y tras pensarlo, soltó a Mark como si nada y se alejó. El chico tomó algunas bocanadas de aire que había perdido por el agarre, para después observar a la chica que seguía divagando en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Cómo que no son de este mundo? – Le preguntó, completamente confundida. Mark sabía que si no se lo decía muy posiblemente no amanecería vivo, por lo que se disculpó mentalmente con sus amigos y comenzó su explicación. Kate prestó atención hasta al mínimo detalle en su relato.

Tras terminar, volvió a formarse un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, el cual fue roto por Kate, después de una larga espera.

– Entiendo… – murmuró a la nada, cosa que preocupó un poco a Mark. Pero, decidió no interrumpir sus pensamientos, tal vez solo lo empeoraría – ¿Significa que ellos nos ven como unos simples NPC?

Si bien su pregunta la había hecho de forma tranquila, en su rostro podía observar su preocupación. No la culpaba, él mismo se había sentido así o incluso peor cuando le explicaron todo. El pensar que sus vidas solo eran el resultado de una programación, sus sueños y deseos también, incluso lo que sentían. Era algo muy abrumador, mas sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le decía que eso no era así. Y el ver el rostro de Kate tras procesar bien toda la información, lo hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba equivocado, pues ella tenía su mismo pensamiento. Un cruce de miradas entre ambos bastó para calmar sus miedos y dudas, se conocían lo suficiente para saber cuándo ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

– De cualquier forma, no me importa lo que sea. ¡Mi sueño de ganar la liga pokemon es mío! ¡Mío y de nadie más! – Exclamó con determinación, goleando el hombro de Mark quien se quejó algo adolorido, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Así se habla – le dijo Mark, regresándole el golpe. Kate lo miró por un momento, para luego sonreír. Los dos charlaron un par de cosas más antes de irse a acostar, llegando cerca de las doce de la noche – buenas noches, Kate.

– Buenas noches – tras despedirse, apagaron cada uno su respectiva luz y se durmieron, o eso fue el caso de Mark.

Kate por su parte, aún se encontraba algo nerviosa. Lo que su amigo le había dicho la mantuvo inquieta en cada momento, incluso le impedía conciliar el sueño. ¿Pero acaso alguien podía culparla? Se negaba a la idea de una vida inventada, rotundamente. Pero, ¿y si en realidad así lo era? Se volteó a ver a su amigo, viendo que a este también le costaba dormirse. Al igual que ella, las dudas lo carcomían pero él se había sobrepuesto a ellas. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

– _Si ese idiota pudo superarlo, ¡yo también puedo!_ – Se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo y asintiendo con determinación – _¡No me importa si soy un programa o lo que sea! ¡Mi vida es mi vida y voy a vivirla! Y…_ – entonces volvió a ver a Mark, quien poco a poco parecía caer en un profundo sueño, alejando los nervios que le impedían alcanzarlo – _y, en todo caso, te tengo a ti a mi lado… Mark._

Con una sonrisa más relajada y un ligero sonrojo, la joven se durmió, en un sueño placido y relajante donde el miedo no estaba invitado. Un sueño que le ayudaría a mantener su cordura y determinación en su siguiente día.

* * *

 _Cerca de allí_

– ¡Esta lluvia está volviéndome loco! – Exclamó un joven, el cual trataba de cubrirse como podía de la torrencial lluvia. Vestía un chaleco rojo junto a unos pantalones blancos grisáceos, mientras que su cabello estaba cubierto por un pequeño gorro también de color blanco – enserio, ¡odio el agua!

– Vamos Edu, no te quejes – le dijo otro joven, un poco más grande que él, con un tono burlón. Este chico vestía con una chaqueta roja muy larga, al punto en que hasta parecía una capa. Debajo de ella tenía una remera color blanco y usaba unos pantalones anaranjados. Al igual que el otro joven, llevaba una gorra, pero esta permitía ver su cabello anaranjado – mira el lado positivo, tal vez nos den un ascenso por esto.

Ambos observaron a un malherido e indefenso Charmander, siendo vigilado por un Empoleon y un Infernape. Ambos pokemon tenían una mirada seria e intimidatoria sobre el pequeño tipo fuego, que trataba de cubrirse como podía de la lluvia.

– Espero que me paguen el doble – se quejó el joven llamado Edu, mientras se aceraba al Charmander – ahora, S-01, ¡te vienes con nosotros!

Sacó una pokeball de su bolsillo y se la acercó, pero justo antes de que pudiera tocarlo un rayo cayó justo a unos metros de donde se encontraban, lo que provocó que ambos entrenadores junto a sus pokemon se sobresaltaran, dándole a Charmander la oportunidad de escapar.

Edu se dio cuenta, por lo que le ordenó a su Infernape que lo siguiera, pero Charmander apenas comenzó a correr liberó una Pantalla Humo lo bastante densa como para que el simio de fuego no pudiera seguirle el paso.

La humareda poco a poco se fue volviendo más y más grande, llegando a cubrir también a los entrenadores.

– ¡Maldita lagartija! ¡Oye, Qaxx! ¡Se está escapando!

Qaxx, como pudo, le ordenó entre estornudos a su Empoleon que usara Hidrobomba en todas las direcciones, con el objetivo de disipar todo el humo posible.

El resultado fue el esperado y toda la humareda desapareció, y gracias a ello pudo ver a la lejanía la luz que provocaba la llama de Charmander.

– ¡Vuelve aquí! – Gritó Edu, corriendo junto a su pokemon hacia el tipo fuego, siendo seguido por Qaxx. Pero justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlo aparecieron frente a ellos un numeroso grupo de Slowpoke, los cuales hicieron que se tropezaran y cayeran de cabeza al suelo. Dándole a Charmander un poco más de ventaja – ¡Salgan de encima! ¡Malditos despistados!

Infernape gritó y, con mucha molestia, lanzó una serie de Puños Trueno hacia todos los Slowpoke, los cuales salieron disparados y adoloridos, huyendo del tipo fuego.

– ¡Que no se escape! – Exclamó Qaxx, persiguiendo nuevamente al inicial.

Tras correr y correr, el pequeño pokemon de fuego llegó hasta Pueblo Talo. Y por no fijarse por donde corría terminó golpeándose contra una de las habitaciones del CP, quedando justo por debajo de la ventana de dicha habitación.

Aquel golpe fue suficiente como para dejarlo desmallado debajo de la lluvia, pero también fue lo bastante fuerte como para despertar al inquilino del lugar.

Lucas, entre sueños, abrió la ventana esperando encontrarse con Mudkip o con alguna baya que este le hubiese dejado, pero en su lugar se encontró con el pequeño Charmander tendido panza arriba en medio de la lluvia. Sin dudarlo, saltó por la ventana y metió al tipo fuego dentro de su habitación, lo secó y lo llevó con la enfermera Joy, sin saber que aquellos dos entrenadores lo habían visto justo en el último momento.

Qaxx suspiró agotado y algo molesto. Ahora S-01 tenía un humano de confianza, ya no podían intervenir más sin llamar tanto la atención.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kustem nos va a matar! – Gritó enfadado Edu, mientras golpeaba una piedra cercana. Y, como si de magia se tratase, el teléfono de ambos comenzó a sonar. En su pantalla, estaba el inconfundible número de su jefe, el cual heló la sangre a ambos entrenadores, quienes pelearon entre sí para ver quién sería el valiente en responderle sobre cómo habían arruinado la misión solo por un despiste.

.

.

.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Y hasta acá este capítulo, como dije, no contendría mucha acción. Fue más de charla y de "relajación", que realmente se lo merecían estos chicos, ¿no lo creen?**

 **Igual eso no quiere decir que no haya detalles importantes, como el final o la conversación entre Sarah y John. Realmente quería hacerlos interactuar entre sí a solas, pues son dos personajes que si bien son amigos de Lucas, entre ellos no hay nada que los una. Son completos desconocidos que viajan juntos en un mundo desconocido.**

 **Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, los veo en el siguiente cap**

 **¡Chao!**


End file.
